Iya Ni Naru Zo
by LunaGitana
Summary: YA NO TE QUERRÉ MÁS... En busca de una vida que pueda considerar realmente suya, redefiniendo metas, sueños y anhelos, Akane se embarca en un viaje para encontrarse a sí misma y forjar un futuro al lado de un hombre que la ame y la valore TERMINADA
1. Un Plan Infalible

**Capítulo 1 Un Plan Infalible**

"_**Los Cambios Drásticos De Nuestras Vidas Llegan Sin Avisar"**_

Era una tarde calurosa y aparentemente sin nada fuera de lo común a parte de los constantes e impredecibles cambios de soleado a lluvioso que parecían siempre responder a los momentos menos apropiados para cierto muchacho de largo cabello azabache atado en una trenza. El distrito de Nerima estaba ahora acostumbrado a todos aquellos extraños personajes que rondaban de un lado a otro destruyendo parcialmente la infraestructura urbana desde hacía ya tres años. El verano apenas iniciaba con sus cálidos rayos de sol a anunciar la cercanía de las vacaciones, y con ellas el fin de año y la graduación de los estudiantes del último curso de la escuela Furinkan, lo cual desde luego significaba mucho más que eso para las cabezas de familia de las dinastías Tendo y Saotome. Finalmente sus dos testarudos hijos terminarían la escuela y estarían más que listos para dirigir el dojo juntos, unidos en sagrado matrimonio. La dicha más grande de los dos amigos de la infancia, Soun y Genma, quienes no reprimían en lo más mínimo sus sentimientos y los daban a conocer abiertamente al mundo en forma de copiosas lágrimas de felicidad que emanaban desde sus emotivos ojos.

Era la hora de la salida y los muchachos regresaban a casa cuando fueron interceptados por dos esculturales jovencitas, una de cabello negro atado en una cola de lado, vestida con un leotardo negro en cuyos bordes se apreciaba un delicado bordado de rosas rojo quemado del mismo color del listón de su cabello y en la mano sostenía un listón de gimnasia rítmica que dibujaba espirales sobre su cabeza al mismo tiempo que ella reía estrepitosamente con una sonrisa burlesca color carmín encendido. La otra estaba vestida con un sexy vestido chino de color rojo escarlata que entallaba sus voluptuosas curvas dejando muy poco a la imaginación, el largo cabello morado con destellos lilas flotaba graciosamente acariciando su espalda y sus muslos y los hermosos y brillantes ojos color rubí, enmarcados por una sombra de maquillaje del mismo color que su atuendo. La joven de cabello corto puso los ojos en blanco con una mueca de fastidio a pesar de que ya estaba acostumbrada a los constantes asaltos por parte de las dos chicas, sin embargo siempre había tenido que enfrentarlas por separado, las dos a la vez representaban una doble molestia.

- "Akane Tendo, hemos venido a acabar con esto de una vez por todas" –anunció la Rosa Negra dibujando unas olas alrededor de ella con su listón de gimnasia- "Ahora que estamos a punto de graduarnos, es tiempo de que mi muy amado Ranma-Sama confiese su amor por mí y me tome por esposa" –el aludido dio un pequeño respingo, algo enfadado pero todas las chicas lo ignoraron por completo.

- "Shampoo no estar tan segura de eso" –agregó la chinita frunciendo el ceño hacia la que habló primero- "Pero Airen tener que decidir" –una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en su rostro mientras clavaba los ojos en el chico (("Y deber aceptar matrimonio con Shampoo, o pagar caro"))

- "Entonces esto no tiene nada que ver conmigo, con permiso señoritas" –se excusó Akane haciendo una reverencia pero sin quitarle la mirada de sarcasmo de encima a su prometido- "Nos vemos después, Ranma" –se despidió burlescamente de él antes de reanudar su camino.

- "Espera un momento, Akane-Chan" –una voz desde atrás de ambos se unió a la conversación, sonaba ligeramente agitada, lo que anunciaba que había corrido para poder alcanzarlos- "¿Estás diciendo que no te interesa a quién elija Ran-Chan como su esposa?" –la aludida no respondió, pero se detuvo en seco, lo que dibujó una sonrisa en el rostro de la chica de cabello castaño con uniforme de varón que ya había recuperado el aliento- "Las chicas y yo hemos estado hablando últimamente y llegamos a un acuerdo que me pareció lo suficientemente justo para todos ¿Quieres saber de qué se trata?"

- "Sea lo que sea no me interesa" –replicó la joven de ojos color chocolate sin siquiera voltear a ver a su interlocutora- "Nuestros padres fueron los que decidieron comprometernos, en todo caso, es con ellos con quienes tienen que discutir el asunto, no conmigo…" –reanudó la marcha con un ligero trote que aún así no lograba ocultar por completo su irritación.

La chica llegó a su casa un poco más rápido de lo que se había propuesto inicialmente. Su corto cabello negro azulado le acarició el cuello al inclinarse ligeramente para quitarse los zapatos y dejarlos en la entrada, dejó salir un largo suspiro antes de subir al tatami e ingresar a la residencia. Cerró los ojos por un momento dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras, ni siquiera había intentado dar señales de su llegada a su familia y se dispuso a subir al segundo piso deseando haber tenido un poco más de tiempo para pensar durante el camino. En cuanto entró a su habitación, se quitó el uniforme y se dejó caer en ropa interior sobre la cama, repasando una y otra vez en su mente las escenas que habían ocurrido en el aula de clases, un poco antes de la última clase había tenido una de esas tontas peleas que solía sostener con Ranma casi a diario y durante toda la lección se la había pasado intercambiando papelitos con él, los cuales únicamente habían servido para agravar el asunto. Habían caminado en silencio durante un buen rato, aunque el hecho de que volvieran a casa juntos no cambiaba que estuvieran peleados. Hundida en su enojo, no se había dado cuenta de que justo antes de ser interceptados por las dos chicas que lo pretendían, su prometido estaba teniendo una lucha interna y se disponía a disculparse con ella y hacer las paces.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había estado ahí pensando, cuando escuchó unos pasos en la primera planta y un grito masculino (("¡_**Tadaima**_!")) que le revolvió el estómago en una mezcla homogénea de coraje y nervios. Por un instante consideró seriamente la posibilidad de reírse de sí misma y de no haberse sentido tan irritada lo habría hecho, le resultaba ridículo que después de tanto tiempo conviviendo diariamente con él pudiera despertar en ella semejantes sensaciones. Finalmente decidió que partiría unos cuantos bloques de concreto y tras destruir a patadas un muñeco de paja con la cara dibujada de Ranma se sentiría como si nada de eso hubiese pasado, se puso su gi y salió decidida de la habitación. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar detenerse al pie de las escaleras al escuchar unas voces femeninas provenientes de la salita de estar, una súbita curiosidad la obligó a asomarse y se quedó helada cuando vio a las tres chicas y a su prometido hablando seriamente con su padre, todos arrodillados alrededor de la mesa del comedor. Retrocedió lo más rápido que pudo con intenciones de huir rumbo al dojo pero Soun alcanzó a verla y aprovechó para llamarla y ordenarle que tomara asiento a su lado. Ella obedeció como si le hubiesen pedido que entrara a una jaula llena de fieras hambrientas.

- "Tu presencia es tan oportuna que no puedo más que pensar que ha sido obra de nuestros ancestros" –declamó el cuarentón de largo cabello negro y tupido bigote en cuanto su hija se hubo sentado junto a él- "Precisamente estábamos discutiendo un asunto que será decisivo en tu futuro…"

- "Por favor permítame explicarles de qué se trata" –interrumpió la chica gimnasta, de una forma no muy cortés, lo cual fue pasado completamente por alto por el hombre- "Sabemos de antemano que mi muy amado Ranma-Sama no va a tomar esta importante decisión, pues elegir a alguna de nosotras sobre las demás iría en contra del honor de las que no fueron electas…"

- "Por eso mismo, hemos decidido que lo mejor será hacer una ceremonia oficial, que incluya a todos los que están involucrados en el asunto" –completó la cocinera de Okonomiyaki- "Y hacer un concurso en el que se decida quién será la futura esposa de Ran-Chan" –a la más joven de las chicas Tendo le pareció un plan poco original y se proponía a oponerse argumentando que ya se había intentado en incontables ocasiones sin ningún resultado concreto cuando un largo pergamino se extendió pesadamente sobre la mesa.

- "La diferencia es…" –comenzó Kodachi tras aclararse la garganta y deslizando elegantemente una mano sobre la lisa superficie del papel- "…que esta vez todas firmaremos este documento, oficial y válido ante la ley, frente a un testigo de parte de cada uno, aceptando las condiciones que se ofrecen en él" –en su cara había una sonrisa maliciosa que hizo que al chico de ojos azules le recorriera un escalofrío por la espina dorsal.

- "Papel también decir" –continuó la chica china tras un largo silencio, quien había permanecido callada desde que llegó a la casa- "Que _perdedoras_…" –hizo énfasis en la última palabra mirando a Akane de manera insinuante, a quien se le saltó una vena en la frente pero volteó a ver a otra parte tratando de ocultar su incomodidad- "…poder hacer petición para recuperar honor de alguna otra forma" –sonrió pícaramente, lo que hizo enojar aún más a la chica de mirada avellana.

- "Sin embargo, la futura esposa de Ran-Chan…" –agregó Ukyo interponiéndose entre las dos chicas que intercambiaban miradas fulminantes, para evitar que comenzaran a pelearse- "…como primera tarea de esposa, deberá proponer soluciones que satisfagan el honor de las demás o de lo contrario no podrá ser aceptada" –finalizó con una brillante sonrisa, pensando secretamente que nada podría satisfacer su honor más que casarse con el muchacho ya que el dote ya había sido aceptado por el futuro suegro.

- "Bien, creo que con esto es suficiente, señoritas" –concluyó gravemente el señor Tendo, levantándose de su asiento con una falsa expresión de rigidez- "Si me lo permiten, me tomaré la libertad de fijar la fecha para la ceremonia…" –recorrió el lugar con la mirada para comprobar que todas las chicas dieran su aprobación con una ligera inclinación de cabeza- "Ésta se llevará a cabo en la residencia Saotome, el día de la graduación de Ranma y Akane" –volvió a observar a las chicas, el verlas desde cierta altura al estar parado y ellas sentadas le daba una sensación de superioridad y respeto que lo obligaba a lucir una expresión mucho más formal.

Las aludidas se sintieron satisfechas con la decisión y se levantaron haciendo respetuosas reverencias para dirigirse sigilosamente a la salida, guiadas amablemente por Kasumi. Akane permaneció unos momentos con la mirada perdida y los ojos muy abiertos mientras su padre se retiraba a sus aposentos y Ranma subía al baño para cambiarse. Actualmente las reparaciones de la residencia Saotome ya habían terminado y la familia había vuelto a vivir a su propia casa, sin embargo, al carecer de un dojo, los padres de ambos chicos insistieron para que el joven de cabello trenzado siguiera yendo al de la familia de su prometida para que éste no dejara de convivir diariamente con Akane. Dejaba su gi y un cambio de ropa para no tener que estar cargándola todos los días. Finalmente la chica de cabello azulado reaccionó y se encaminó hacia el dojo enfocando nuevamente sus ojos color avellana en uno de los bloques que había apilados especialmente para esos momentos tan estresantes de su vida. Después de un par de pilas más, se pasó la manga del uniforme por la frente sudorosa y tras un ligero suspiro se dispuso a iniciar una de sus katas favoritas. El chico de ojos azules entró como si no hubiera nadie y comenzó a lanzar ataques a un oponente imaginario, sin embargo no podía concentrarse por completo, estaba demasiado aturdido por los acontecimientos recientes, además de que no lograba encontrar las palabras adecuadas para disculparse con la chica que estaba a escasos metros de él.

Pasaron un par de horas sin que ninguno de los dos jóvenes pronunciara palabra alguna, ambos aparentemente concentrados, como si no se notasen el uno al otro y a la vez tan distraídos y hundidos en la misma mezcla de sentimientos, dudas y ansiedad. Sin saber qué es lo que ocupa la mente del otro, y lo más importante… qué es lo que ocupaba su corazón. Pero una vez más el orgullo estaba haciendo de las suyas al obstaculizar su unión y no permitía que se pudiesen acercar lo suficiente como para darse cuenta lo mucho que significaban el uno para el otro. Cada vez que sus miradas estaban cerca de cruzarse, algo parecido a un impulso eléctrico los obligaba a retirar la vista bruscamente hacia el lado contrario. Pasó una hora más sin que la situación cambiara mucho, lo cual finalmente acabó con la escasa paciencia de la temperamental chica de cabello azul. Se secó la cara con una toalla y tras hacer los ejercicios de estiramiento para que sus músculos se relajaran, caminó titubeante hacia la puerta, preguntándose si acaso sus esperanzas de mejorar su relación con su prometido eran tan sólo ilusiones sin sentido. Estaba justamente deslizando la puerta tras de sí cuando escuchó esa voz masculina tan agridulce pronunciar su nombre de una forma que solamente él podía hacerlo.

- "¡Akane!" –el chico aún estaba en medio de una complicada kata y se encontraba en una elegante posición de ataque- "Estee…" –titubeó frotándose la parte de atrás del cuello, ella alzó las cejas poniéndolo mucho más nervioso- "Avísame cuando termines de ocupar el baño" –concluyó torpemente, tratando de retomar su kata del modo más casual que le fue posible.

- "Típico de Ranma" –murmuró para sí misma en un gruñido después de responderle al muchacho con un sonido gutural de afirmación- (("Y típico de mí el ser tan tonta como para creer que a él le importa lo que pase entre nosotros")) –se alejó pensando furiosamente.

La joven de ojos color chocolate se sumergió en las cálidas aguas del furoba relajándose después de haberse dado un minucioso baño. Nuevamente comenzaba a preguntarse qué sería de su vida cuando el día de su graduación hubiera pasado, dudaba del amor de Ranma ¿Por qué? Estaba segura de haberlo escuchado en el Monte Fénix decirle que la amaba después de la batalla contra Saffron a pesar de que ahora estuviese dispuesto a negarlo con todas sus fuerzas. Durante los días siguientes a la boda fallida, había estado segura de que todo sería fácil y que aceptar sus sentimientos del uno por el otro sería sólo cuestión de tiempo. Pero, con una mirada de decepción, había sido testigo de cómo poco a poco todo iba regresando a ser como era antes de que los extraños sirvientes alados de Kima aparecieran en sus vidas, el drástico giro que le habían dado a su mundo parecía haber retrocedido de tal forma que apenas había dejado un imperceptible rastro de haber ocurrido. Suspiró lastimosamente comenzando a dudar acerca de si realmente lo había escuchado declarar su amor por ella, quizá a fin de cuentas, todo había sido fruto de su propio deseo de ser aceptada por él, quizá sólo había sido real en alguno de sus sueños, quizá Lord Saffron jamás envió a sus súbditos a Japón y la aldea de los hombres-pájaro era tan sólo un invento de su alocada imaginación.

Al cabo de un largo rato, después de que la temperatura del agua ascendiera para ajustarse a la del ambiente, cuando su piel ya se veía casi de la tonalidad del papel y las arrugas recorrían orgánicamente las yemas de sus dedos, decidió que era hora de salir de la tina y anunciarle a su prometido que el baño estaba libre. En tan sólo quince minutos, el muchacho se había bañado, vestido y se encontraba fuera de la casa de los Tendo rumbo a su propia residencia, el lugar al que casi en contra de su voluntad -o por lo menos en un principio- había aprendido a llamar _hogar_. Akane observó pasar a la mayor de sus hermanas por el pasillo de la planta alta, la miró de reojo a través de la puerta abierta de su habitación y notó que del cesto de ropa sucia que llevaba en las manos se asomaba una de las mangas de la ropa que había llevado puesta Ranma hacía unas cuantas horas. Volvió a dirigir la mirada hacia su escritorio, sobre el cual yacía un libro abierto de filosofía, resopló estresada pensando en todos los exámenes finales que amenazaban con aplastarla si continuaba perdiéndose dentro de pensamientos confusos acerca de su futuro durante las horas que debería estar estudiando.

- "Apuesto a que pagarías una gran cantidad de yenes por saber qué fue lo que dijo Ranma-Kun antes de irse a casa" –la voz de su hermana de corto cabello la sacó de sus pensamientos, la vio con la espalda apoyada en el marco de la puerta, los brazos cruzados y esa sonrisa enigmática que tanto la irritaba- "Y sabes que yo no hago apuestas a menos de que sepa que voy a ganar…" –arqueó una ceja divertidamente- "Además, tengo la ligera impresión de que tenía que ver contigo…" –su sonrisa se enmarcó aún más mientras hacía énfasis con un movimiento de su muñeca, en el sobre que sostenía con sus dedos índice y medio, todo sin alterar su posición original.

- "Nabiki-Oneechan…" –sus ojos brillaron y su expresión se suavizó al notar su nombre garabateado en el sobre con una burda caligrafía que ella conocía muy bien- "¿Cuánto quieres?" –su ceño volvió a fruncirse al darse cuenta de que su hermana nunca había tenido vocación de mensajera precisamente.

- "Me ofendes, hermana menor…" –respondió la aludida con un tono falso y haciendo un gesto exagerado de sentirse herida- "De cualquier forma, dejó esto para ti" –concluyó dándole a entender que no le daría más información y que, en caso de quererla, tendría que indagar por sí misma.

Nabiki le alargó la carta observando detalladamente como la hambrienta mirada de su hermanita recorría la superficie del papel en busca de más pistas acerca de su contenido. La chica de cabello azulado no esperó a que la mensajera saliera de la habitación, en cuanto se percató de que ésta le dio la espalda, se apresuró a abrir el sobre como un niño al que le han dado un regalo de cumpleaños por adelantado. Los escasos segundos que le tomó sacar el contenido del improvisado sobre (acababa de darse cuenta de que se trataba de una hoja cuadriculada, mal pegada con cinta adhesiva en una tosca imitación de una bolsita de papel) le parecieron eternos y sin embargo, su expresión se fue de un extremo a otro en cuanto lo tuvo dentro de su campo visual. Sus ojos perdieron el brillo inmediatamente y la sonrisa que amenazaba con dibujarse en su rostro se volvió a hundir en el fondo de su corazón, puso en alto el pequeño trozo de hoja de libreta que había encontrado dentro del sobre, exponiéndolo a plenitud de la luz del sol que se filtraba de lleno a través de su ventanal, preguntándose si acaso se trataba de una broma de su hermana, la giró varias veces en todas las direcciones que se le ocurrieron preguntándose si acaso estaba pasando algo por alto.

Resopló ofuscada dejándose caer sobre su cama, con la carta aún firmemente agarrada y dejó que su vista se fijara en el techo, tratando de encontrar algo interesante dentro de la bombilla de la lámpara de su habitación. Eso era frustrante… estaba vacío… el papel estaba completamente vacío excepto por dos palabras: "_Lo siento"_ ¿Qué significaba eso¿Es que acaso Ranma sentía algo de lo que le había dicho esa mañana? Y si realmente era así ¿Por qué era tan difícil para él aceptarlo? Pero, por el otro lado, si nada de eso era trascendente para él ¿Por qué molestarse en hacer tanto hincapié en ello como para escribirle una "carta"? Volvió a sentarse frente al grueso volumen de filosofía pero antes de retomar la lectura, se levantó de su asiento para tomar la carta, meterla cuidadosamente dentro de la sencilla envoltura y guardarla dentro del cajón de su escritorio. Levantó el libro frente a su rostro para comenzar a leer dirigiendo una última mirada fugaz al cajón y dejando que la sonrisa cruzara abiertamente su rostro.

La semana que faltaba para que terminara el periodo escolar se fue casi sin que ninguno de los estudiantes pudiera siquiera marcar los días en sus memorias, en medio de estresantes exámenes apenas tenían tiempo para respirar, tomar una gran bocanada de aire y ponerse a estudiar para la siguiente prueba. Pero para la atractiva chica de mirada ambarina, el tiempo transcurrió aún mucho más rápido y, estando de pie frente al calendario que había pegado en la parte interna de la puerta de su habitación, deseó haber tenido un poco más de tiempo libre para carburar el evento que se iba a realizar en casa de Ranma ese mismo día, mientras tachaba con un plumón el recuadro que tenía escrita la leyenda: "_Fiesta de graduación"._ Tan sólo dos semanas antes había estado deseando la llegada de ese día con todas sus fuerzas, había ido de compras con sus amigas y tenía un hermoso vestido occidental -fruto de aquel día- colgado en el armario sobre la caja en que guardaba su kimono de lujo. También había seleccionado con cuidado los tonos de maquillaje y el modo en el que se lo aplicaría para ese día tan especial, ahora, viendo de reojo su estuche de cosméticos (que no estaba muy lleno, recordemos que ella es una _**tomboy**_) ya no estaba segura de que se fuera a encontrar de humor para asistir cuando llegara el momento del baile.

- "Akane-Chan" –se escuchó la voz maternal de la mayor de sus hermanas desde el pasillo exterior- "Papá dijo que te prepares para ir a la casa de los Saotome…" –hubo una breve pausa durante la cual, Kasumi esperaba alguna señal que le indicara lo que su hermanita estaba pensando- "¿Quieres que te ayude a atar el _**obi**_ de tu kimono?" –vaciló al no obtener respuesta.

- "Sí, por favor, Kasumi-Neechan" –trató de inyectarle a su voz toda la indiferencia que le permitía la bomba atómica de ácidos estomacales que explotaba en su interior, se puso de pie para abrir su clóset y elegir la prenda adecuada.

- "Te traje ropa interior limpia, por si quieres darte un baño rápido antes de salir" –intentó hacerle plática, mientras la chica de cabello azul sacaba la delicada prenda de la caja- "Te irá mucho mejor en la prueba si estás fresca y despabilada" –agregó alegremente con una amable sonrisa.

La menor se limitó a asentir con una mirada triste que dejó a la dulce ama de casa algo preocupada y luego tomó la ropa que le había extendido Kasumi y salió del cuarto en dirección al baño. Una vez bajo el chorro de agua fría de la regadera, sin haberse despojado de la ropa que traía puesta, repasó en su mente toda la semana de exámenes finales, preguntándose cómo le había hecho para permanecer todo ese tiempo sin hablar con su prometido acerca de algo más que no fuera los horarios y las preguntas de las evaluaciones. Está de más mencionar que ni siquiera se había atrevido a insinuar algo acerca de la carta, por temor a que se tratara de alguna farsa de Nabiki y él, por supuesto, se había encargado de no recordárselo por temor a que ella no la hubiese recibido y la mercenaria chica planeara utilizar la carta para extorsionarlo después. De alguna forma entró en una especie de trance mientras su hermana mayor se encargaba de vestirla y maquillarla ligeramente para la ocasión, tarareando una cancioncilla casi inconscientemente. Cuando recuperó el sentido, se encontró con una joven geisha de cabello negro azulado y labios rojos que la miraba sorprendida y un poco aterrada desde el otro lado del enorme espejo del tocador de Kasumi.

Estuvo esperando en la sala de estar, frente a la ventana que daba al estanque del jardín, viendo nadar a las carpas bicolores mientras su familia se arreglaba en absoluto silencio. Unos minutos más tarde, vio a su padre y a sus dos hermanas vestidas con elegantes kimonos y listos para partir. El camino a la residencia Saotome era corto pero se acentuó por el intenso calor que les hacía desear no llevar tantas prendas alrededor del cuerpo en esa época del año, Nabiki sacó su abanico agitándolo enérgicamente y dando a entender con su expresión, que prefería estar contando las ganancias de sus últimos "negocios" en ese momento, que estar caminando como un rollo de tela de seda en medio de ese clima infernal, lamentándose por enésima vez que la familia no poseyera automóvil alguno. Kasumi, por su parte, sostenía aristocráticamente su sombrilla de papel y sonreía como si estuviese disfrutando del paisaje a pesar de que éste era conformado por las casas más comunes que se podían encontrar en cualquier distrito de Tokio. Soun permanecía inexpresivo, algo extremadamente poco común en él, parecía estar casi tan seguro como la más pequeña de sus hijas, de que la unión de las dos escuelas estaba a punto de convertirse en un sueño irrealizable.

Fueron recibidos por una refinada señora que oscilaba entre los 40 y tantos años, de cabello castaño casi rojizo y unos impresionantes ojos azul profundo. Sus labios estaban graciosamente curveados por una amable sonrisa y llevaba puesto el más sublime y exquisito kimono que las hermanas Tendo hubieran visto jamás, color verde menta con un delicado bordado de aves fénix en hilo dorado que formaban una espiral desde el pecho y cruzando por su espalda hasta la pantorrilla derecha. Les hizo una reverencia y los invitó a pasar, pero cuando la chica de ojos color chocolate le rozó el hombro al cruzarse con ella, la detuvo del antebrazo, la joven se sorprendió mucho e hizo un gesto de preguntarle algo pero la mujer le posó delicadamente un dedo índice en los labios, teniendo cuidado de no despintárselos y la jaló hacia el exterior de la casa después de echar un rápido vistazo y comprobar que el resto de la familia Tendo hubiera seguido su camino hacia la sala de estar.

- "Oba-Sama… ¿Qué es lo qu…?" –comenzó a hablar la chica en un desconcertado susurro.

- "No tenemos mucho tiempo, Akane-Chan" –la interrumpió su interlocutora con dulzura- "Hubiera querido que llegaran un poco antes, todos los demás ya están aquí…" –adivinó por la mirada de la chiquilla que ésta no entendía nada- "Sólo quería desearte buena suerte" –sonrió de una forma maternal que hizo que a Akane se le derritieran las entrañas- "Y decirte que si estuviera dentro de mi poder tomar la decisión, yo te elegiría a ti…"

- "¡Oba-Sama!" –la miró con los ojos vidriosos por unos instantes, sin saber a ciencia cierta qué decir, finalmente se lanzó sobre ella en un fuerte abrazo y cerró los ojos para contener las lágrimas- "¡Muchas gracias!"

Estuvieron unos momentos abrazadas y se separaron lentamente, ambas con sonrisas en sus rostros. Entraron a la casa para no impacientar demasiado a los que las estaban esperando. Akane cerró los ojos durante un momento, dejándose guiar por su querida "tía" hacia la sala común donde estaban todas las demás aspirantes a esposa de su -por ahora- prometido. Sentía una cálida sensación en el pecho a pesar de que internamente se lamentaba un poco por no recibir de Ranma aunque fuera una milésima parte del apoyo y el cariño que le daba su posible suegra. Observaba la parte trasera del cuello de su kimono y luego el elaborado peinado que estaba asegurado por un broche de piedras preciosas mientras admiraba la forma de caminar de aquella bondadosa mujer que se había ganado su cariño e idolatría de una forma casi inmediata. Al mismo tiempo se volvía a preguntar cómo era posible que una señora como ella pudiese haber llegado a tener un hijo tan cretino, muchas veces se había planteado la posibilidad de que Ranma fuera adoptado, pero después la desplazó por la explicación de que el chico simplemente era la consecuencia de haber crecido tan lejos de su madre. El ruido de una puerta deslizándose la sacó bruscamente de sus cavilaciones, Akane tomó aire antes de avanzar y cerró los ojos instintivamente cuando la punta de su pie tocó el tatami de la sala de estar de los Saotome.

* * *

_**Notas de la autora**_

_¡Hola! Pues aquí estoy presentando una nueva historia, después de la decente aceptación de "Una Vida en el Día de Ranma" y "Nabiki Nibunnoichi" (jaja, ahí les va la propaganda, léanlos por favor…) espero que esto sea de su agrado, y si alguien quiere verilustraciones para hacerse una idea de los cambios en personajes y personajes nuevos, pueden ir a www(punto)freewebs(punto)com(diagonal)fragmented-fantasies _

_**Tadaima:**__Es la fórmula que utilizan los japoneses cada vez que regresan a su casa, se traduce al español como "¡Ya llegué!" y normalmente, quien está dentro responde "Bienvenido a casa"._

_**Tomboy:**__Dícese de las chicas que no son muy femeninas o más bien, para ser exactos, que prefieren hacer deporte o usar ropa cómoda a dejarse llevar por las frivolidades superficiales que imponen las modas. Aunque, ahora que lo pienso, tal vez Akane no entre dentro de ésta categoría ya que sí le gusta ir de compras y arreglarse (aunque no lo haga muy a menudo)._

_**Obi:**__Es el lazo del kimono (se refiere a toda la tela que llevan enrollada en el tórax, que además se amarra en la espalda con un relleno que ya no me acuerdo de qué es, para formar una especie de mochila y un moño en la parte superior de ésta._

_Ahora sí, cualquier cosa, espero sus comentarios._


	2. La Decisión de Ranma

**Capítulo 2 La Decisión de Ranma**

**_"El Ganador Lo Toma Todo, El Perdedor Tiene Que Retirarse"_**

La atmósfera estaba cargada de mucha tensión de tal modo que caía sobre todos los presentes como una pesada tela recargada en sus hombros causándoles cierta ansiedad. La mesa de la sala de estar había sido retirada porque el número de personas excedía su máxima capacidad y en el espacio vacío, los asistentes estaban arrodillados sobre delgados cojines que habían sido acomodados formando un círculo sobre el brilloso piso de madera. De parte de cada una de las aspirantes a esposa del heredero de la escuela Saotome había por lo menos dos testigos. Al lado de una voluptuosa amazona china estaba una respetable anciana de largo cabello blanco y un hombre de anteojos redondos y barba de chivo que llevaba puesto un traje chino tradicional; la rosa negra tenía a su hermano, un joven de cabello castaño ondulado con un **_bokken_** apoyado en el hombro y un pequeño ninja de uniforme violeta con bigotes casi caricaturescamente felinos; y por último estaba la joven cocinera con un hombre cuarentón y de anchos hombros que miraba sospechosamente a la **_kunnoichi_** que vestía un kimono formal y veía a su hija con ojos llorosos. Akane volvió a suspirar notando que toda su familia estaba acomodada en el círculo y se sentó en medio de su padre y hermana mayor, quienes, suponía, iban a ser sus testigos.

- "Ya estamos todos presentes" –anunció dramáticamente la madre del chico, dado que su esposo no tenía la autoridad (ni la seriedad) suficiente para presidir una ceremonia tan importante- "Antes que nada, es preciso que todas las aspirantes a esposa de mi hijo firmen el documento y sean respaldadas por sus dos testigos" –sentenció extendiendo un largo pergamino de aspecto oficial en el espacio vacío que había al centro del círculo.

Todas firmaron sin dudarlo, con una sonrisa que demostraba su seguridad y casi planeando su vida al lado del joven objeto de sus deseos. Cuando llegó el turno de la chica de cabellos azules, ésta se quedó paralizada, de modo que su padre prefirió firmar primero y le alargó el bolígrafo a la más grande de sus hijas para dar tiempo a Akane de reponerse y asimilar la situación. Los ojos color avellana se rehusaron a posarse en ningún punto que estuviera cerca del chico de trenza azabache y con la mano ligeramente temblorosa, dibujó sobre el papel un garabato que la condenaría para siempre o la liberaría de sus sufrimientos de una vez por todas. Finalmente, Nodoka firmó, y una vez que su esposo y su hijo hubieron hecho lo propio, enrolló el pergamino para luego asentarlo a su lado e iniciar la preparación del té ceremoniosamente para compartirlo con todos los presentes, como una forma de inaugurar el evento. La tensión en el ambiente no disminuyó en lo absoluto, más bien parecía hacerse cada vez más pesada y el muchacho de mirada zafirina comenzaba a maldecirse seriamente por no poder admitir sus verdaderos sentimientos y evitar que esa locura se llevase a cabo. Y es que no sabía bien en qué momento ni por qué razón había empezado a retroceder en su relación con la menor de las hijas de la familia Tendo, aunque sospechaba que el haberse ido a vivir a la residencia Saotome había tenido mucho que ver en ello.

- "Como primera prueba, y esto es algo fundamental…" –comenzó a hablar la honorable mujer, una vez que hubo concluido la ceremonia del té- "La esposa de mi hijo deberá ser una excelente artista marcial" –su vista recorrió la habitación, posándose ligeramente sobre todas las jovencitas- "Y para demostrar sus habilidades, tendrán que derrotar a mi esposo…" –una GRAN gota de sudor apareció en la frente de todos los presentes.

Ciertamente esto era algo que ninguna de las chicas se esperaba y estaba claramente reflejado en la vestimenta que llevaban, la cual no podría ser menos apropiada para un encuentro de artes marciales. El aludido se puso de pie a pesar de que su hijo le lanzaba miradas interrogantes a su madre, con la firme convicción de que la única que no podría superar dicha prueba era la chica que precisamente él quería que resultara victoriosa (("¿Por qué rayos está haciendo esto si ella también quiere que me case con Akane? ¿Acaso no piensa hacer nada para ayudarla?")). La gimnasta estaba a punto de revelar el leotardo que siempre llevaba escondido bajo la ropa y a sacar el listón que de alguna forma aparecía de la nada cuando fue interrumpida por un gesto de la futura suegra, ésta se aclaró la garganta dramáticamente con una sonrisa de satisfacción que indicaba claramente que tenía un plan para favorecer a la chica de cabellos azules y ojos color chocolate. Kodachi tomó asiento respetuosamente y su hermano le lanzó una mirada extrañada pues en muy contadas ocasiones la había visto actuar de forma tan dócil. Luego sonrió para sí dándose cuenta de que lo hacía para causar una buena impresión en su futura familia, enderezó la espalda inconscientemente, deseando resaltar la rectitud y superioridad de su linaje para, a su vez, quedar bien con los miembros de la familia Tendo.

- "Sin embargo, debo recalcar que el encuentro debe ser a mano limpia" –la seriedad del momento impedía el poder percibir la sonrisa que ocultaba con tanto esfuerzo- "Utilizando la técnica Saotome de lucha indiscriminada" –bajó la vista para evitar que sus ojos la delataran, porque en realidad estaba convencida de que ninguna de las otras prometidas sabía nada acerca de esa técnica- _(("De esta forma, la que lleva la ventaja es Akane-Chan"))_.

- "¡…!" –el chico de mirada zafirina casi se cae al piso de la impresión- _(("¡¡Esto no puede estar pasando!! ¡¿Acaso piensa que quitarle las armas a las otras va a compensar la falta de habilidad de la chica más torpe de todo Japón?!"))_ –bajó la vista hacia la duela considerando seriamente la posibilidad de aporrear su cabeza contra ella.

Ninguna de las presentes se movió, aunque una bastante apreciable gota de sudor en la frente de la joven de cabello corto denotaba su preocupación. La amazona de largos cabellos lilas se puso de pie con una sonrisa bastante confiada, si bien acostumbraba utilizar armas para pelear, eso no significaba que no fuera una experta en el combate a mano limpia. La anciana que la acompañaba tenía la misma expresión de seguridad y entrecerró los ojos con una sonrisa maliciosa mientras su bisnieta caminaba hacia los jardines seguida de un confundido Genma, quien le lanzaba miradas interrogantes a su esposa. Por su parte, las otras dos chicas restantes también se encontraban en un dilema, ya que ninguna de ellas sabía mucho de pelea sin sus instrumentos, aunque la gimnasta estaba decidida a utilizar cualquier artimaña que se le presentase para salir victoriosa, por eso examinaba la habitación en busca de algo que pudiese utilizar sin que pareciera que estaba usando alguna arma, en su mente se comenzaba a enhilar un plan a una velocidad impresionante. Tras un gesto modesto de la anfitriona, las otras tres chicas salieron al jardín, tanto para presenciar el encuentro como para esperar su turno. La elegante mujer de cabello castaño se puso de pie como si de una prestigiosa geisha se tratase y las siguió anunciando que sería ella, junto con su hijo, quien evaluaría la técnica de todas las aspirantes.

La chica de mirada escarlata frunció el ceño sin con ello perder su toque de coquetería y de la misma forma, sopló uno de los mechones del flequillo que le cubría la visión, tomando sensualmente una posición de ataque. El hombre de anteojos vacilaba de frente a ella, negándose a levantar los puños en contra de un miembro de lo que él consideraba "El sexo débil" y buscaba la mirada de su mujer con la esperanza de encontrar en ella una excusa para suspender los encuentros. Sin esperar señal alguna, la amazona se lanzó en un estilizado ataque aéreo que el cuarentón esquivó con un poco de trabajo, el elegante vestido chino de la chica parecía no estorbarle en absoluto y la falda con aberturas laterales ondeaba graciosamente a su alrededor creando un efecto bastante interesante de danza exótica. Ella giró sobre su mismo eje en el sitio en el que había caído, dibujando circunferencias color salmón matizadas de dorado en el aire con la tela de su **_cheongsam_** y con su cabello, sus finas manos sobresalían de las largas mangas traslúcidas tomando la forma de cuchillos que se veían aún más amenazantes por el filo de sus largas uñas. El señor Saotome sabía que podía derrotarla con un poco de esfuerzo pero, si acaso en su persona quedaba un poco de honor, este le indicaba que no debía hacerlo y se dedicó a seguir esquivando durante un par de ataques más que lanzó la muchacha. Finalmente, la futura suegra detuvo la batalla, anunciando que era suficiente ya que el objetivo de todo ello era simplemente estudiar la técnica de la aspirante.

La segunda en acercarse al hombre con la pañoleta cubriéndole la cabeza fue la cocinera de Okonomiyaki, tragó saliva nerviosamente lanzando una mirada que fácilmente podría interpretarse como de auxilio a su padre, quien la observaba junto al resto de los testigos desde la sala de estar, a través de la abertura de la puerta corrediza. Caminó lentamente, sintiendo como sus piernas se volvían líquidas bajo la tela del kimono y amenazaban con perder la capacidad de sostenerla, se inclinó lo más dignamente que pudo en una reverencia para indicar que estaba lista (o más bien resignada a que todo el tiempo del mundo no era suficiente para que estuviera preparada para ese momento). Adoptó su postura de combate original, sosteniendo en el aire una espátula imaginaria mientras en su rostro se dibujaba una forzada expresión agresiva que ocultaba lo temerosa que en realidad se sentía, estaba consciente de que en realidad era mucho más una cocinera que una artista marcial y eso hacía que se sintiera acorralada. Genma permanecía inmóvil en espera del ataque, ahora que sabía que realmente no tenía qué hacer más que mantenerse fuera del alcance de las jovencitas, estaba mucho más relajado y esto se podía notar claramente en su rostro despreocupado. La muchacha de largo cabello castaño, ahora recogido en un sencillo pero no por eso menos elegante peinado oriental, cerró los ojos con resignación y arremetió en contra de su contrincante tratando de imitar burdamente algunos de los movimientos que había observado en alguno de los combates de Ranma, que había podido presenciar. Todo resultó un completo desastre.

Después de unos breves momentos, tras los cuales Nodoka decidió detener el combate por el bien de la imagen pública de Ukyo, llegó el turno de la chica de ojos color chocolate y corta cabellera azulada, quien se situó en el improvisado ring imaginario, levantando levemente la tela de su kimono para no tropezarse con él. Se preguntaba cómo podría pelear con tal indumentaria y comenzó a repasar los movimientos de brazos en su mente, resignándose a no poder utilizar sus piernas, se puso en posición de ataque separando las piernas lo más que le permitió la ajustada falda, recordando nítidamente todas las numerosas ocasiones que había visto pelear y entrenar al chico Saotome. Atacó como si estuviera enfrentándose al mayor de sus miedos, los movimientos eran nerviosos e inseguros pero en sus ojos había una determinación que el chico de trenza azabache le había visto solamente en contadas ocasiones. Su atuendo no le permitía moverse libremente y lo más elaborado que pudo hacer fue una patada aérea con las dos piernas, la cual, obviamente, el hombre esquivó sin dificultad alguna. Estuvo a punto de caer de boca al césped y trastabilló ligeramente, pero flexionó las rodillas y utilizando las piernas como un resorte, saltó para reanudar un ataque que rozó ligeramente al señor Saotome ya que éste, en su apatía había permitido que su mente volara hacia especulaciones acerca de lo que comería después de que terminara todo ese asunto de la "selección".

Sin embargo, la señora Saotome permitió que el combate se alargara lo suficiente para que Akane se sintiera confiada para dejar salir todo su potencial, calculando mentalmente el tiempo para que el favoritismo hacia la chica Tendo no fuera demasiado notoria. A pesar de ello, el desempeño de la joven no pudo superar la elegante actuación de la amazona china de largos cabellos lilas y eso empezó a preocupar mucho a los otros dos miembros de la familia anfitriona, que no se encontraban peleando. Tras unos momentos, la joven de cabello corto también pudo notarlo y comenzó a ponerse nerviosa, por lo que estuvo a punto de caerse torpemente en más de una ocasión. Genma comenzó a sentir pena por ella y por un segundo pensó en los sentimientos de su hijo, su mirada se cruzó con la de su esposa y se dio cuenta de lo importante que era el sentimiento que los unía, ese sentimiento que hacía que a pesar de que él fuera un patán insensible y egoísta, ella lo siguiera aceptando y mirando con esos ojos cálidos en los que ahora se veía reflejado. Estaba perfectamente consciente de lo que existía entre la joven pareja, a pesar de que ellos eran demasiado orgullosos para aceptarlo públicamente y por eso, tras intercambiar una mirada cómplice con su amigo y antiguo compañero de entrenamiento, permitió que uno de los ataques de la chica lo alcanzara, desafortunadamente, el nerviosismo de Akane no permitió que ella le imprimiera la fuerza suficiente al ataque y éste se vio un poco forzado cuando el hombre fingió haber sido lanzado por el impacto.

Al ver esto, Nodoka se apresuró a intervenir, antes de que cualquiera de los presentes pudiese asimilar lo que acababa de suceder e indicó a la gimnasta que era su turno. Tuvo cuidado de no mencionar nada para no despertar las sospechas de los testigos de las otras aspirantes pero se aseguró de mantener el incidente en su memoria para sacarlo a relucir como un punto a favor una vez que ya no estuviera tan fresco en la mente de los espectadores y fuera convincente al mencionarlo. La chica Tendo abrió los ojos de la sorpresa pues estaba segura de que ella jamás hubiera podido concretar un ataque hacia el mentor de su –por ahora- prometido y se mantuvo inmóvil por un momento hasta que Kodachi la empujó prepotentemente para hacerla regresar a la realidad. Ambas intercambiaron miradas asesinas hasta que la joven de cabello índigo se retiró decidida a retomar su lugar de espera junto a las chicas que ya se habían enfrentado al futuro suegro. Por un breve instante, sus ojos se cruzaron con la mirada color zafiro del muchacho y éste estuvo a punto de derretirse al verla tan vulnerablemente tierna, con el rostro ligeramente ruborizado por la actividad y un casi imperceptible rocío de sudor cubriendo su nívea piel. Ese miedo latente que solamente él era capaz de notar a través de su falsa seriedad y que provocaba en él una irresistible necesidad de protegerla y reconfortarla, era justamente en ese tipo de momentos cuando se daba cuenta de lo increíblemente hermosa que le parecía.

La chica Kuno estaba totalmente segura de sí misma, ahora que había visto en qué consistían los encuentros, estaba segura de que con fingir era más que suficiente, y gracias a su estatus social podría fácilmente ganarse la preferencia del materialista señor Saotome. Cinco años de estudiar actuación dieron frutos y junto con su entrenamiento en la gimnasia rítmica marcial, pudo armar un número que la hacía quedar en un lugar por encima de todas las demás excepto quizá la chinita de largo cabello morado. En su caso, el kimono no resultó ser ningún impedimento ya que estaba colocado de tal manera que se levantaba con facilidad cada vez que la situación lo requería y la tela negra con bordados de rosas color plateado volaba tras ella marcando su trayectoria en el aire. En cierto momento durante la representación, logró acercarse lo suficiente a su contrincante para dejarle ver que bajo sus ropas ocultaba una valiosa soguilla de oro que colgaba de su cuello y tras susurrarle algo al oído, dejó caer un billete con tal discreción que solamente el señor Saotome pudo verlo. En tan sólo una fracción de segundo, la aristócrata muchacha logró borrar de la mente del hombre, todo aquello que había reflexionado durante el combate anterior y lo desplazó por un sentimiento de avaricia que le nubló por completo los sentidos. Ella aprovechó la distracción y en el justo momento que su oponente se lanzaba a recoger el dinero, ella le asestó un golpe que lo dejó fuera de combate, convirtiéndose así en la única de todas las aspirantes que logró vencerlo antes de que la anfitriona pudiese intervenir.

- "Muy bien" –habló la mujer de cabello castaño y ojos azul profundo, muy decepcionada de la poca seriedad de su esposo- "Pasaremos a la segunda etapa de la ceremonia para no hacer esto demasiado largo" –se aclaró la garganta mientras veía a su marido inconsciente con desaprobación- "Lo que tienen que hacer ahora es sustentar la naturaleza de su relación con Ranma" –les alargó unas hojas en blanco y un bolígrafo a cada una- "Deben escribirlo, de este modo los sentimientos no estarán condicionados por las demás personas…"

- "No entender" –se atrevió a decir Shampoo, un poco nerviosa por su limitado dominio del lenguaje- "¿Qué querer exactamente?" _(("Cuando Airen me elija como esposa, nos iremos a mi aldea y nos olvidaremos del japonés de una vez por todas"))_ –pensó en su lengua natal, ofuscada.

- "Quiero decir que tienes que escribir por qué piensas que eres la mujer indicada para ser su esposa y los motivos por los cuales puedes hacerlo feliz" –explicó pacientemente con una sonrisa, segura de que quien tenía una relación más sólida y estrecha con su hijo, por sobre todas las demás, era precisamente la menor de las Tendo.

- "Debo objetar este punto" –intervino Kodachi, levantando la mano para atraer la atención de los presentes hacia sí- "Pues el motivo por el que estamos realizando este evento es porque mi muy amado Ranma-Kun no puede tomar partido en el asunto sin que esto se interprete como favoritismo…"

- "¿Y tu punto es…?" –inquirió Akane ligeramente indignada y arqueando una ceja con ironía, todas las chicas dirigían su atención a la gimnasta- _(("Y ya deja de estar hablando de esa forma tan absurda, si pudieras ir al grano sin adornarlo con tanta poesía barata sería mucho mejor"))_ –pensó resoplando disimuladamente.

- "Que el único que podría evaluar la calidad de las relaciones personales que tiene con cada una de nosotras de una forma objetiva, concreta y realista es el mismo Ranma-mi-amor" –remarcó las últimas palabras con el tono de voz para irritar aún más a su interlocutora, quien se limitó a mirar al techo tratando en vano de ocultar su furia.

La futura suegra meditó por unos momentos quedándose inmóvil, con el fajo de hojas de papel aún en la mano y una graciosa expresión de concentración que no por eso suavizaba su imagen imponente y autoritaria. De forma casi inconsciente, acercó el brazo con el que sostenía las hojas hacia su cuerpo y asintió con la cabeza para anunciar su cambio de opinión antes de ingresar a la casa para dejar ahí el material con el que había planeado realizar la segunda etapa de la ceremonia. En completo silencio, invocó a todos los presentes a que se volvieran a reunir en la sala de estar, en el círculo donde habían iniciado el evento. El muchacho de trenza azabache estaba nervioso, si bien su madre había sido la encargada de diseñar el programa de la ceremonia, ésta no le había revelado ni un solo detalle acerca de lo que estaba preparando y esto le había creado una gran inseguridad en torno a qué tan favorables podrían ser las pruebas para su –por entonces- prometida, no dudaba en absoluto de la buena voluntad de su madre, pero estaba seguro de que ésta, a pesar de conocer bastante bien a Akane, tendía a sobrevaluarla y a subestimar a las otras chicas precisamente por el cariño que sentía hacia ella. La anfitriona entró a una de las habitaciones de la planta baja de la casa y dejó a todos los presentes en un ambiente de tensión e incertidumbre, al cabo de unos cuantos minutos volvió con una gran caja de cartón que parecía estar llena de artículos para hacer manualidades. El color del rostro del chico de ojos azules se le fue en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ahora sí estaba seguro de que la chica Tendo perdería.

Las siguientes pruebas fueron las típicas actividades que debe realizar una ama de casa y a pesar de que a la joven de corto cabello índigo y ojos color avellana le fue abismalmente mal, las otras tres parecían estar parejas entre sí. Por último, la jefa de familia les repartió unas hojas en blanco y unos bolígrafos para que escribieran cuál era la deuda de honor que se les debía por parte de la familia Saotome y sugerencias para restaurar el honor de las otras en caso de contraer matrimonio con Ranma. Pasaron varios minutos durante los cuales no se podía escuchar más que el sonido de la fricción de la punta metálica con el papel, todas las chicas estaban concentradas y escuchaban los consejos que les susurraban sus testigos, excepto Akane, quien, orgullosamente decidió irse a un rincón a escribir, lejos de su familia, negándose rotundamente a recibir ayuda alguna. Nodoka recibió las hojas de las tres muchachas y caminó en silencio a otra de las habitaciones de la planta baja, casi inmediatamente después de entrar, salió cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Volvió a la sala de estar, anunciando que dentro de esa habitación había un juez imparcial que se encargaría de tomar la decisión y que ella misma había entregado un reporte acerca de los resultados de las pruebas anteriores. Pasaron un par de horas durante las cuales todos estaban muy tensos y nadie se atrevía a hacer algún movimiento o a pronunciar palabra.

A las dos horas y media, un hombre casi anciano vestido con un traje occidental de color gris y corbata negra, salió de la habitación, su cabeza estaba cubierta por una capa de cabello blanco con unos cuantos toques que indicaban que en su juventud había sido castaño y en la parte alta se dibujaba un pequeño círculo de calvicie. Se presentó respetuosamente como notario del juzgado local del distrito de Nerima con un documento que avalaba sus palabras y se dispuso a dar el resultado. Tomó asiento ceremoniosamente y se aclaró la garganta. Ukyo y Shampoo se veían seguras de sí mismas pero ninguna de ellas se veía tan confiada como Kodachi, la cual lucía una maligna sonrisa en sus brillosos labios color carmín, a su lado, su hermano parecía aburrido aunque por ratos se quedaba embelesado admirando la belleza de la joven de cabello azul, disfrutando de la oportunidad de verla vestida con un kimono. Ukyo sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho y disimuladamente apretaba la mano de su padre en busca de algo de apoyo moral pues en el fondo también tenía miedo de perder al que había sido el amor de su vida por más de diez años. Shampoo por su parte conservaba su porte altivo y estaba segura de que la victoria era suya, a sus lados, su bisabuela y su padre mantenían expresiones neutrales que imposibilitaban a cualquiera que los viera de saber lo que estaba pasando por sus mentes.

- "Esta decisión ha sido muy difícil" –comenzó a hablar el notario con voz ronca- "He de admitir que en mi larga carrera laboral no me había encontrado con un caso tan peculiar pero confío en que he optado por la opción correcta" –volvió a aclararse la garganta ruidosamente- "Y la chica que debe contraer matrimonio con Saotome Ranma -San, hijo de Saotome Genma-San y Saotome Nodoka-San…" –las candidatas se inclinaron hacia delante inconscientemente en un acto de desesperación- "Es Kuno Kodachi-San"

Al escuchar el nombre, Akane se desconectó del mundo y sus sentidos dejaron de captar estímulo alguno proveniente del exterior, la sangre se le congeló y sintió que el corazón le dejaba de latir, sabía que el fallo era definitivo y que ninguna de las aspirantes a prometida de Ranma podría objetar nada, pues habían firmado un documento legal que se los impedía. No escuchó nada más de lo que dijo el notario, ni siquiera se dio cuenta en qué momento se puso de pie, cuando volvió en sí, ya estaba de vuelta en su habitación, sentada en su tocador y mirando hacia su propio reflejo. No sabía cuánto tiempo había estado ahí, pero podía deducir que al menos un par de horas pues su maquillaje estaba completamente corrido por las lágrimas y su elegante peinado estaba desbaratado, dejando caer sus cabellos azules en distintos ángulos, inclusive su kimono estaba un poco desaliñado y por arriba uno de sus hombros se asomaba ligeramente. Sus ojos se veían rojos y ligeramente hinchados y las manchas de polvo y labial en sus mangas le indicaban que se había apoyado en ellas para llorar, parpadeó varias veces tratando de aliviar un poco el ardor que comenzaba a sentir y se puso de pie dispuesta a ir a lavarse la cara. Miró de reojo el vestido que había tendido sobre la cama antes de irse y deseó volver a aquellos tiempos en los que podría estar segura de que todo estaría bien, de que saldría victoriosa de cualquier combate a muerte por el amor de Ranma y volver para usar ese hermoso vestido y lucir sensacional en la fiesta de graduación.

Recordar aquello la hacía sentir aún más tonta y ridícula, la razón por la que había comprado ese vestido era porque había albergado la esperanza de que aquella noche conquistaría definitivamente el corazón de su –en ese entonces- prometido y que él ya no podría negar más lo que sentía por ella. Irónicamente, esa misma noche sería probablemente la última vez que lo vería. Entró al baño y tapó el desagüe del lavabo para llenarlo de agua y sumergir la cara en él, deseando secretamente el ahogarse ahí mismo, sin poder apartar de su mente los recuerdos de todas las sensaciones y fantasías que había tenido un par de semanas antes, de compras en el centro comercial junto a sus amigas, deseando lucir radiante para él y seleccionando todo cuidadosamente, pensando hasta en el más mínimo detalle a pesar de que conocía bien a Ranma y sabía que él no notaría muchos de ellos. Eso no le importaba, había estado tan feliz, había soñado con el baile en el cual danzaría junto a él como una princesa encantada y al final, bajo la luz de la luna, al concluir la noche, él le confesaría sus sentimientos y sellarían su promesa con un beso, pero no uno cualquiera, como los que tantas veces ya se habían dado, recubriéndolos después con excusas baratas y falsas indiferencias sino un primer beso de amor verdadero. Sacó la cara del agua con lágrimas de furia cayendo de sus ojos. (("¡Patrañas! ¡Estupideces! ¡Basura!")) pensaba apretando los ojos con fuerza y lanzando puñetazos a la pared, dejando profundas grietas en el azulejo que la recubría. Se dejó caer sin fuerzas en el piso, sin ganas de asistir a la fiesta.

La mayor de sus hermanas llamó a la puerta atraída por el ruido de las baldosas cayéndose a pedazos y le preguntó si se encontraba bien con un dejo de preocupación en su voz. Ella respondió que sí fingiendo la voz para que sonara lo más natural posible, pero sin mucho éxito, sin embargo, Kasumi era lo suficientemente perceptiva para saber lo que estaba pasando y prefirió fingir que no había notado nada para no hacer sentir más incómoda a su hermanita. Después de un rato, Akane decidió que el no ir a la fiesta despertaría sospechas en su familia e, impulsada por el orgullo, dispuesta a no dejar que se dieran cuenta que algo la estaba afectando, salió del baño rumbo a su habitación para arreglarse. En media hora ya estaba lista y justo a tiempo, pues enseguida escuchó las voces de Yuka y Sayuri entrando a la casa, guiadas por Kasumi. Se miró nuevamente en el espejo y se aplicó un ligero toque de maquillaje para disimular un poco la hinchazón de sus ojos acentuando la sombra que se había puesto, se roció de perfume y bajó las escaleras con mucho cuidado para no tropezarse pues no estaba acostumbrada a caminar con los altos tacones de aguja que estaba calzando. Saldó a sus amigas con total naturalidad y ninguna de ellas notó nada pues estaban muy emocionadas por el baile que les esperaba.

- "Espero que no te moleste, Akane-Chan…" –comenzó a hablar Sayuri con una voz ligeramente nerviosa- "Pero Hiroshi-Kun y Daisuke-Kun nos están esperando allá afuera" –una sonrisa pícara se dibujó en sus labios pintados de rosa pálido.

- "Así es, Daisuke-Kun trajo su carro y nos va a llevar, no es un acta de matrimonio, sólo nos darán el aventón" –se apresuró a aclarar Yuka, conociendo el fuerte carácter de su amiga- "De cualquier forma, es mejor que ir caminando ¿No crees?" –añadió con una sonrisa y guiñándole un ojo.

La aludida asintió en silencio y colgándose la pequeña bolsa de mano en el hombro, anunció a su familia que ya se iba. Afuera, apoyados en el carro estaban los dos chicos con pose de supermodelos galanes y saludaron a la chica Tendo tratando de lucir lo más varoniles posible para impresionarla, ella se limitó a corresponder el saludo de forma educada y se subió al asiento trasero del automóvil con sus dos amigas, los muchachos también subieron y se dirigieron al local donde sería el baile. Se trataba de un elegante salón de fiestas que estaba cerca de ahí y estaba adornado con arreglos florales en tonalidades durazno y naranjas claros y listones blancos que colgaban de ellos. El lugar estaba lleno de sus compañeros de clase y algunos estudiantes de otros grupos anteriores, todos reunidos en grupitos y platicando alegremente sosteniendo vasos de refresco, al fondo podía escucharse levemente la música alegre pero no lo suficientemente fuerte como para invitar a los presentes a la pista de baile. Akane se esforzó a sobremanera para evitar buscar los ojos azules entre el mar de estudiantes y para mantenerse dentro de la conversación que se había formado entre sus cuatro amigos, uno de los chicos le llevó un vaso de refresco y ella lo aceptó preguntándose en qué momento él se había ido a buscarlo, definitivamente debía esforzarse más para mantener su atención donde debía estar.

Al poco rato, el director anunció ridículamente la entrega de certificados para los alumnos que se estaban graduados pero fue interrumpido por una niña de largo cabello castaño enfundada en un vestido de noche color amarillo que le quedaba grande y unos tacones de aguja con los que apenas podía caminar. La profesora Ninomiya chillaba tratando de arrebatarle el micrófono para cantar una nueva canción que se acababa de aprender y al final se cayeron de la tarima entre las explosiones de unas piñas que el director había rellenado de navajas con el fin de que éstas salieran volando y cortaran el cabello de todos los ex alumnos. Pero lo que más llamó la atención de la chica de ojos color chocolate fue que esta vez nadie trató de detenerlos y dejando salir un suspiro descuidadamente, se dio la media vuelta para alejarse de la tarima moviendo la cabeza negativamente. Se disculpó con sus acompañantes y salió a una de las terrazas con la excusa de tomar un poco de aire fresco, preguntándose en dónde estaría el alumno más problemático de toda la escuela Furinkan y por qué se habría perdido una oportunidad como esa para causar polémica entre los dirigentes de la preparatoria. El lugar estaba tenuemente teñido por las luces cálidas que emanaban hacia el exterior de las lámparas que también habían sido decoradas con listones blancos, los rayos de luz se filtraban en franjas irregulares a través de los cristales de la puerta corrediza. Una fresca brisa soplaba revolviendo los cortos cabellos azules y ella cerró los ojos para concentrarse en la sensación del viento sobre la piel de su rostro.

- "Supuse que te encontraría aquí" –una voz masculina que emanaba desde un rincón oscuro atrajo su atención de una manera brusca, ella se sobresaltó muy notoriamente- "Aunque eso no quiere decir que te estuviera buscando o que quisiera pasar tiempo contigo ni nada parecido" –se apresuró a aclarar antes de que la joven pudiese registrar en su cerebro lo que estaba sucediendo.

- "¿Ranma? Creí que no vendrías a la fiesta" –dijo la chica de cabello corto sin haber pasado sus palabras a través del filtro de la razón- "…" –se hizo un silencio prolongado durante el cual ninguno de los dos se atrevía a mirar al otro- "Yo… quería decirte que… es decir…" –vaciló nerviosamente tratando de romper el hielo.

- "¿Sí, Akane?" –la animó a seguir a pesar de que en su interior sentía un inmenso pavor de que ella le dijese algo que no quisiera escuchar, tragó saliva nerviosamente aún sin atreverse a mirarla a pesar de que sentía su mirada avellana penetrándole las entrañas- "¿Qué quieres decirme?"

- "Bueno… yo… ya sabes…" –balbuceó la chica poniéndose cada vez más escarlata del rostro pero no por eso dejando de insistir en mirarlo fijamente, tratando de atraer la mirada zafiro con la suya- "Quería felicitarte por tu nuevo compromiso con Kodachi" –soltó de golpe para evitar que los nervios le trabaran la lengua, aunque en sus ojos se podía leer claramente un grito desesperado, una súplica angustiante por una señal de que valía la pena intentar buscar alguna salida.

- "Gracias" –respondió él de forma cortante, entendiendo con esa frase que a la hija menor de la familia Tendo no le causaba ningún tipo de sentimiento- "Menos mal que voy a casarme con alguien que realmente quiere ser mi esposa" –agregó a modo de reclamo, sintiéndose herido tanto en el orgullo como en el corazón.

- "¿Y qué hay de ti?" –inquirió Akane, esperanzada, con un brillo iluso en los ojos, a pesar de que en el fondo sabía bien que este tipo de sentimientos solían basarse en malinterpretaciones que ella hacía, impulsada por sus propios deseos vehementes- "¿Tú…" –se hizo una pausa porque su voz se rehusaba a salir- "…también quieres casarte con ella?"

- "A mí me da igual" –el tono de su voz era frívolamente indiferente, tan distante que era grotescamente obvio que sólo trataba de protegerse a si mismo de lo que él pensaba era el rechazo de parte de la persona que más le importaba en el mundo- "Cualquiera de ellas era lo mismo, por lo menos ahora estoy mejor que cuando estaba comprometido contigo" –el dolor tan grande que estaba experimentando le impedían controlar esa parte de sí mismo que insistía en insultar a su (en ese entonces) prometida cada vez que tenía la oportunidad.

- "Bien" –bajó la cabeza de tal modo que el flequillo azul le cubría los ojos por completo- "Si eso es lo que realmente sientes" –no esperó respuesta alguna y salió corriendo de ahí antes de que él pudiera darse cuenta de que de sus ojos brotaban lágrimas a borbotones.

Estuvo corriendo sin rumbo fijo por varias horas, aparentemente nadie había salido tras ella, nadie había notado cuando abandonó la fiesta y eso por una parte la reconfortaba… no tenía ganas de estar con nadie… y tampoco quería que la vieran así. Ahora caminaba lentamente por un callejón semi vacío que estaba muy cerca de su casa, aún tenía las zapatillas puestas a pesar de que los pies ya le estaban ardiendo por falta de costumbre, se había mantenido en pie por pura obra del equilibrio inconsciente que de alguna forma su entrenamiento había desarrollado. De hecho, casi todos sus movimientos estaban programados ya que su mente había accionado el "Modo automático", tenía la vista borrosa de tanto llorar y el cabello desarreglado por el viento, su vestido era lo único que estaba aparentemente igual que cuando se arregló para el baile. Entró a la casa en total silencio, subió a su habitación y se dejó caer sobre la cama sin molestarse en lavarse la cara ni ponerse la pijama, con la cara aún maquillada hundida en la almohada, tomó la decisión de comenzar una nueva vida al día siguiente, rodó acomodándose de lado para dormirse cuando una lágrima traviesa se desbordó de uno de sus ojos cerrados. Ella la ignoró por completo y se quedó dormida, totalmente decidida a sanar su corazón junto con el amanecer del día siguiente, estaba segura de que junto con el nacimiento del alba, nacería también una nueva mujer dentro de ella.

* * *

**_Notas de la autora_**

_¡Hola! Pues esta vez no tengo comentarios, solamente agradecimientos por sus reviews y una esperanza de estar cumpliendo con sus expectativas, cualquier cosa que quieran decirme, siéntanse libres de hacerlo y cabe mencionar que todos los comentarios son bien recibidos y hasta agradecidos. Nuevamente los invito a visitar la página de fanarts en __www__punto)freewebs(punto)com(diagonal)fragmented-fantasies (Ya voy a empezar a subir imágenes de este fic) Inaugurando el álbum de "Iya Ni Naru Zo" con la escena final de este capítulo: Ranma y Akane con sus atuendos del baile _

_Y ahora sí, el breviario cultural:_

**_Bokken_**_ Creo que es más que obvio, pero se refiere a la espada de madera que usa Kuno en sus combates (Y que aparentemente no suelta ni para ir al baño)_

**_Cheongsam_**_: Es el nombre de los vestidos chinos que Shampoo suele usar, pueden ser de diferentes modelos, en largo de falda y mangas, pero normalmente tienen cuello alto y aberturas a los lados de la falda. Se hacen de seda y suelen tener grabados de flores, aves o mariposas y –en el caso de los masculinos- dragones._

_**Kunnoichi:** Es el femenino de ninja._

_Ahora sí, ya es todo, espero sus comentarios_

_LunaGitana_


	3. El Primer Paso

**Capítulo 3 El Primer Paso**

**_"Caminante: No Hay Camino, Se Hace Camino Al Andar"_**

Akane estaba acostada sobre una bolsa de dormir color azul cielo, no se había molestado siquiera en abrirla, sólo la tendió e inmediatamente se dejó caer sobre ella, sin tomar en cuenta el ligero dolor por el impacto con el suelo. Estaba exhausta, resopló masajeándose ligeramente los muslos, a pesar de ser una muy buena artista marcial con una excelente condición física, ciertamente no estaba acostumbrada a caminar tanto en el medio de la selva y con un equipaje a cuestas que pesaba casi lo mismo que ella. Cruzó los brazos por encima de su pecho para frotarse también los hombros, específicamente en la parte donde se habían hundido los tirantes de su mochila. Finalmente dejó caer los brazos a sus costados, rendida y sin la más mínima intención de hacer cualquier otro movimiento. Escuchando el cantar de los grillos y el viento acariciar las hojas de los árboles se daba cuenta de que todo el ejercicio y cansancio físico no la inmunizaban contra los pensamientos que sobrecargaban su cerebro, no importaba cuánto su cuerpo quisiera dormir, su mente insistía en mantenerse despierta pensando, repasando incontables veces las dolorosas escenas que acababan de acontecer.

_((FLASHBACK DE AKANE))_

_Una mujer vestida en un elegante kimono de color azul rey está rígidamente sentada en la sala de estar de su casa, donde aparentemente no se encuentran los miembros masculinos de su familia. De sus expresivos ojos color café emanan delgados hilillos de líquido brillante que no pueden contrastar más con la inexpresividad de su rostro. Frente a ella, está una jovencita de cabello corto y ojos color chocolate que, a pesar de tratar de mantener la calma, no puede evitar que su mirada refleje la profunda tristeza en la que se encuentra hundida en ese momento. Ha transcurrido una semana desde que la trastornada gimnasta fue proclamada como futura esposa del heredero de la familia Saotome y los dos futuros esposos se encuentran en proceso de restaurar el honor de las chicas que fueron rechazadas. _

_- "Solamente vengo a despedirme de usted, Oba-Chan" –dice la chica tratando de ocultar el nudo que se le forma en la garganta- "Sé que si les digo algo de esto a mi padre o a mis hermanas, van a querer detenerme…" –sus ojos se llenan de líquido- "Usted ha sido tan buena conmigo desde que me conoció…" –cierra los ojos para contener las lágrimas que amenazan con brotar y respira profundamente._

_- "¡Akane-Chan!" –la mujer pierde por un instante su apariencia de serenidad y abraza a la muchacha emotivamente- "¡No sé qué fue lo que salió mal! Si yo pudiera…"_

_- "No, por favor, Oba-Chan…" –un gesto de la señora la interrumpe y hace que baje la mirada, avergonzada- "Pero…" –intenta rezongar pero es inútil, la mirada maternal de la mujer la fulmina por completo- "Está bien, Oka-San… lo que le pido es que no diga nada malo de Kodachi-San, sé que ella va a ser una buena esposa… mejor de lo que yo podría llegar a ser…"_

_- "¡Por supuesto que no, Akane-Chan!" –se queja la señora frunciendo el ceño estrictamente y acercando su rostro al de la joven para verla directamente a los ojos- "Nunca te menosprecies de esa manera, sé que mi hijo lo hizo por muchos años pero no puedes permitir que te haga creer todas sus ofensas" –en la mirada de la mujer hay indignación, pero el corazón de la chica capta una gran dulzura._

_Ambas mujeres se quedan abrazadas por un rato más, compartiendo un silencio tanto por la separación inmediata como por la ruptura del compromiso que las convertiría en familia. Sin embargo en el pecho de la joven hay una herida mucho más compleja, está el dolor de haber perdido al hombre que ama en manos de otra mujer y al mismo tiempo, éste se entremezcla con un viejo vacío que se había abierto una vez más, renovado por haber perdido a la persona que había estado llenándolo, a la persona en quien había encontrado a la madre que perdió en los brazos de la muerte._

_((FIN DEL FLASHBACK))_

La chica de cabello corto rodó sobre la acolchada tela, quedando de costado en una posición fetal. No podía quitarse esos pensamientos de la cabeza, todo el día había estado caminando tratando de huir de aquellos recuerdos que la atormentaban, tratando de esconderse en algún sitio lejano donde no pudieran encontrarla. Pero era inútil, los acontecimientos de aquella mañana estaban tan frescos en su memoria como si los estuviera viviendo en ese preciso momento, estaba tan cansada que ni siquiera podía imaginar el ponerse a entrenar para agotarse y conseguir dormir. Finalmente, consiguió reunir la energía suficiente para salir de la tienda y lavarse la cara en el río que estaba cerca de ahí. Nuevamente sintió unas ganas inmensas de llorar, dejarse caer en algún lugar y llorar esperando a que la muerte se apiadara de su dolor y llegara a ella para cesar su sufrimiento… pero sabía que eso no iba a suceder, y por eso debía ser fuerte. Dio un enérgico puñetazo en el piso, suficiente como para dejar una ligera abolladura circular con grietas en el perímetro. Entró de nuevo a la casa de campaña con los labios apretados por la rabia que le causaba su impotencia, su falta de control sobre sus sentimientos. Fue su mismo enojo el que le hizo reforzar su orgullo y decidir no derramar una lágrima más… cerró los ojos y en un instante, se quedó dormida sobre la bolsa de dormir.

En el distrito de Nerima, un muchacho caminaba solitario por las calles, se preguntaba qué sería de su vida de ahora en adelante. Su futuro estaba prácticamente planeado, tanto la cocinera de Okonomiyaki como la amazona china estaban preparando sus cosas para irse a sus lugares de procedencia, pues así se los exigía el contrato legal que habían firmado el día anterior y de no hacerlo, Kodachi podría acudir a la fuerza pública para que las exiliara de la ciudad (o en el caso de Shampoo, que la deportaran a su país de origen). Afortunadamente se las había ingeniado para no tener que irse a vivir de una vez con la desquiciada gimnasta, aunque no corrió con la misma suerte cuando a ésta se le ocurrió comenzar con los preparativos para la boda. Pateó una lata distraídamente, observando la trayectoria que dibujaba levemente por encima del pavimento y escuchando el eco del aluminio golpeando la banqueta, maldiciéndose a sí mismo por no tener el valor suficiente para ir a la casa de la familia Tendo a confesar su amor por la hija menor y luego cometer **_sepkku_** por haber faltado al honor de su familia con ese sentimiento ahora prohibido. Tenía las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón y sin moverlas de ahí, saltó a la cerca que solía usar para ir a la preparatoria Furinkan, sin poner mucha atención al arroyo que corría tan cerca de él, ya no le importaba caer al agua… ya no le importaban muchas cosas…

- "¡Ranma-Kun!" –escuchó una voz femenina que conocía muy bien- "¡Qué bueno que te encuentro, he estado buscándote todo el día!" –una joven de largo cabello castaño corría para alcanzarlo, se detuvo un momento respirando agitadamente para recuperar el aliento- "Tengo… algo muy… importante… que decirte" –su respiración seguía estando entrecortada y tenía una mano en el pecho.

- "Kasumi-San…" –atinó a responder el aludido, situándose frente a ella con un salto, sacando las manos de sus bolsillos y entrelazando los dedos detrás de la nuca.

- "Sé que esto ya no es de tu incumbencia…" –inició dudosa, mientras en sus pupilas cafés se podía detectar una grave preocupación- "pero pensé que te interesaría saberlo, es acerca de Akane-Chan…" –el muchacho dio un respingo al escuchar el nombre y enseguida la angustia empezó a apoderarse de él- "ella… se fue de casa esta mañana" –el chico sintió enseguida como la boca se le secaba.

- "¿Quieres decir que ella… huyó?" –un nudo se le hizo en la garganta y agradecía que estuviera oscuro de modo que se disimulaba la repentina palidez de su rostro, por un instante estuvo a punto de caerse pero automáticamente recuperó el equilibrio gracias a sus reflejos producto de una vida entera de entrenamiento.

- "Dejó una carta en su habitación" –prosiguió la muchacha, negando con la cabeza- "Nos decía que estaría bien, que se fue en un viaje de entrenamiento a las montañas" –esta última frase encendió los celos del muchacho pues la relacionaba demasiado con cierto chico despistado con una pañoleta amarilla en la frente- "Tiene intenciones de ingresar a la Universidad de Kyoto cuando terminen las vacaciones" –concluyó sin perder ese gesto de inquietud tan inusual en ella.

- "¡Iré a buscarla!" –afirmó el muchacho arrancando a correr en dirección a su casa- "¡Ésa marimacho es demasiado torpe como para sobrevivir sola, lejos de la civilización!" –exclamó distraídamente, sin saber bien a quién estaba tratando de engañar.

Kasumi intentó llamarlo pero se dio cuenta de que no podría detenerlo, sonrió ligeramente al haber obtenido la reacción esperada por parte del muchacho de ojos azules y comenzó a caminar hacia su casa moviendo la cabeza negativamente pero sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro. Por su parte, el muchacho entró corriendo a su habitación y empacó su ropa en la mochila que solía usar cuando viajaba con su padre, una tienda de campaña y una bolsa de dormir enrollada en la parte superior. No necesitaba mucho, sabía cómo ingeniárselas para conseguir cualquier cosa que necesitara y en todo caso, no creía tardarse demasiado en encontrar a su ex prometida, el corazón se le aceleró al pensar en ella y se hundió tanto en el recuerdo de la última vez que la vio que no alcanzó a notar la presencia de su madre hasta que casi chocó con ella. La mujer lo observaba sonriente apoyada en el umbral de la puerta, no entendía muy bien el por qué, pero en sus ojos se reflejaba claramente todo el orgullo que sentía. El chico de trenza color ébano arqueó una ceja, teniendo el presentimiento de que su progenitora lo sabía todo desde el principio y había estado esperando que él reaccionara justamente de la misma forma como lo estaba haciendo. La mujer se acercó a él y lo abrazó, dándole así su bendición sin necesidad de decir palabra alguna. El chico la apretó fuerte contra sí y luego, tras colgarse la mochila al hombro, salió de la casa.

Se encontraba ahora parado en medio de la calle que estaba frente a su casa, sin saber exactamente qué dirección tomar. Tras meditar un rato, caminó casi por inercia a la casa de la familia Tendo y desde ahí intentó imaginar por dónde se podría haber ido la chica de mirada avellana, estuvo vagando aleatoriamente por el bosque, trazando en su mente el camino que habían seguido las veces que ella los había acompañado a sus viajes de entrenamiento junto a su padre. Buscando ávidamente alguna señal de vida, algún rastro que la inexperiencia de la chica pudiera haber dejado sin cubrir, en caso de que estuviese tomando la precaución de no dejar huella. Sonrió ante sus pensamientos y se burló de sí mismo por pensar que ella fuese tan lista, abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y se detuvo como si hubiera chocado contra un objeto de piedra. Cerró una de sus manos en un puño y se golpeó a sí mismo en la quijada, insultándose por haber pensado que Akane era tonta. De alguna forma, esto le recordó aún más su ausencia y acabó encorvando la espalda ligeramente, agarrándose las sienes con las manos, pensando que era a ella a quien le correspondía golpearlo y sintiéndose miserable porque no estuviera con él en ese momento. Apretó los puños con fuerza y canalizó todos esos sentimientos por medio del enojo para enderezarse y reanudar el viaje.

- "No sé en qué estabas pensando, Akane" –se dijo a sí mismo sin levantar la mirada del piso y sin aflojar los puños- "Pero estás muy equivocada si piensas que te vas a deshacer de mí tan fácilmente" –un destello resplandeció dentro de sus pupilas y tras resoplar, una maliciosa sonrisa se cruzó por sus labios.

No sintió el tiempo pasar, estaba demasiado concentrado en encontrar a la chica de corto cabello azul de modo que la oscuridad llegó completamente de improvisto, simplemente, se dio cuenta de golpe que ya no podía distinguir el camino con la misma claridad que al principio y, desconcertado, se detuvo a preguntarse el por qué. Al salir del estado de atolondramiento en el que se sumió por unos instantes, se dio cuenta de que había caído la noche y decidió acampar para dormir y trazar un plan de búsqueda más concreto. Después de levantar la tienda y encender una pequeña fogata, se sentó a analizar el mapa que había llevado consigo, no le iba a resultar de mucha ayuda pues el viaje era mayormente a través de áreas naturales que obviamente no estaban registradas ahí. Sin embargo, un pequeño punto rojo llamó su atención y le hizo sonreír al distinguirlo entre el brillo de las estrellas que se reflejaba en la superficie plástica del plano, al lado de éste estaba un nombre con kanjis remarcados en negro. Con la mirada ubicó aproximadamente el lugar en el que estaba en ese momento y fue siguiendo el camino que lo llevaría hasta Kyoto, pensando que si Akane planeaba ingresar a la universidad, lo primero que haría sería meter su solicitud y papeles. Estos pensamientos lo tranquilizaron, por lo que, después de haber repasado la trayectoria que seguiría, dobló el mapa cuidadosamente, le lanzó un balde de agua a la fogata y entró a la casa de campaña.

Al cabo de unas cuantas horas, el sol comenzó a asomarse tímidamente por encima del horizonte, con la cara sonrojada y unos tenues rayos de luz que se filtraron a través de la ventana abierta de la tienda de acampar. La chica de cabello azul apretó los ojos para tratar de evitar que los rayos solares penetraran a través de sus párpados pero al darse cuenta de que no daba resultado, rodó sobre la colchoneta para quedar de espaldas a la abertura por donde estaban entrando. Finalmente, el calor le impidió seguir durmiendo y se incorporó pesadamente mientras se tallaba los ojos y dejaba salir un largo bostezo, sintiendo el cansancio apoyándose sobre sus hombros más pesadamente que su misma mochila a pesar de que había dormido lo suficiente. Salió de la tienda dispuesta a prepararse el desayuno, sacó de su mochila un paquete de tallarines instantáneos y puso agua a hervir en una tetera sobre la fogata que había armado la noche anterior, sonrió deseando no echar a perder la comida aunque fuera solamente por esa vez. Unos cuantos minutos más tarde se encontraba comiendo una pasta heterogénea y aguada que de alguna forma había conseguido confeccionar a partir de lo que aparentemente sería una comida fácil. Consultó su mapa tragando con resignación, consolándose con la idea de que en unos cuantos días se acostumbraría y su falta de habilidad para cocinar no representaría mayor problema, aunque muy en el fondo sabía bien que el excelso arte culinario de su hermana Kasumi era una de las cosas que más iba a extrañar.

El muchacho de trenza azabache había salido a desarmar su tienda desde poco antes de que el cielo se aclarara para anunciar la salida del astro rey, por lo tanto, ahora se encontraba caminando rumbo a la ciudad de Kyoto, planeando con una sonrisa maliciosa la forma en que sorprendería a Akane cuando se reencontraran. No le costó mucho trabajo llegar a su destino tras varios días de viaje, aunque no alcanzó a llegar a tiempo para encontrar abierta el área administrativa de la universidad, por lo que decidió dar unas cuantas vueltas por la ciudad para conocerla y sin darse cuenta, de pronto se encontraba fantaseando con la idea de vivir ahí, habituarse al ambiente y unas cuantas imágenes de sí mismo caminando junto a una silueta femenina muy familiar cruzaron por su mente antes de que pudiera detenerlas. No podía evitar que la expectativa de sentirse tan cerca de encontrar a la chica de cortos cabellos azules desapareciera en él toda la confusión y los temores de la situación en la que se encontraba y diera lugar a nuevas ilusiones y esperanzas de componer de alguna forma el enredo y encontrar un final feliz. Estaba acostumbrado a ellos y siempre había salido victorioso de cualquier confusión o trampa que le tendieran sus rivales y pretendientes… siempre lo había logrado por ella, por el futuro que se había planteado a su lado, y esta vez no iba a permitir que fuera la excepción.

La casa de campaña parecía haberle costado más trabajo al desarmarla del que le tomó ponerla en pie, sin importar cuántas veces repitiera el proceso con el paso de los días, en lugar de agarrar práctica parecía volverse más torpe. Finalmente, dejándose llevar por la frustración, la enrolló lo mejor que pudo y la metió a la fuerza en la mochila, mirando rendida los restos de la sopa dentro del empaque que había dejado al pie de la tienda, tal vez la última de éstas que le quedaba. Se frotó el estómago sintiendo cómo algo se revolvía dentro de él, suspiró compadeciendo a cierto muchacho, que no por el hecho de comportarse como un verdadero cretino la mayoría del tiempo, merecía haber pasado por ese suplicio cada vez que a ella se le ocurría elaborar sus aberraciones en la cocina. Recogió los restos en una bolsa de plástico para depositarlos en algún bote de basura cuando llegara a la ciudad y después se sentó en el césped para planear a dónde iría y lo que sería de su vida de ese momento en adelante. Estaba segura de que quería ser feliz, dejar todo su pasado atrás y cumplir todos sus sueños… ésa era la parte más difícil… ya no sabía cuáles eran sus sueños. Las artes marciales, que durante tantos años habían llenado el vacío que le dejó su madre, ya no eran suficientes y no estaba segura de si era eso lo que realmente quería o lo había hecho por obligación hacia el dojo y hacia su familia. Por lo pronto sabía que quería superarse y no quedarse como la ama de casa sumisa y dócil que siempre le habían inculcado, quería estudiar y pretendía entrar a la universidad, pero ésa todavía era una meta a plazo relativamente largo, por ahora debía centrarse en sus sentimientos para después poder enfocarse a los estudios.

Los sentimientos, era tan difícil definir esa parte… o encontrar la forma de remediar lo que ya se había perdido. Sabía que Ranma nunca sería para ella y lo único que le quedaba era resaltar los errores de esa relación y buscar otra que no los tuviera, encontrar un hombre que la valorase y la amara con cada átomo de su ser, que la tratara como a una dama aunque la mayoría del tiempo se pareciera más a una gorila torpe, que la viera hermosa a pesar de que la mayoría del tiempo estuviera usando un gi sudado y lleno de polvo, que realmente quisiera pasar el resto de su vida a su lado a pesar del carácter tan impulsivo y la poca habilidad para cocinar que tenía. Por un momento pensó en ir al bosque Higo de Ryugenzawa con la esperanza de encontrar aún ahí a Shinnosuke, pero desistió de la idea moviendo negativamente la cabeza y bajando la mirada al piso, abrazó sus piernas flexionadas apoyando la barbilla en sus rodillas, sabía bien que no lo amaba y dadas las circunstancias, dudaba que el chico se acordara todavía de ella, había pasado tanto tiempo… y él no tenía una buena memoria en absoluto. Incluso si llegara a encontrarlo y lograba que la recordase, estaba segura de que solamente lo estaría utilizando para olvidar a su primer y gran amor y eso era demasiado injusto para él, demasiado cruel y él había sido tan bueno con ella, sin duda alguna no merecía que le hiciera algo así.

Comenzó a dibujar líneas sin sentido sobre la tierra con una ramita que se encontró tirada, con una mano aún sostenía sus espinillas y la bolsa de basura estaba asentada a un lado de ella, apoyada lateralmente sobre uno de sus muslos. La mochila en la que estaba todo su equipaje la tenía apoyada por detrás de su espalda, lista para ponerse los tirantes y levantarse para continuar el viaje, observó los pedazos de madera que no se habían alcanzado a consumir la noche anterior, las cenizas esparcidas a su alrededor volaron con una ráfaga de viento dibujando espirales por encima del círculo de piedras con el que había delimitado su fogata. Suspiró soltando la rama y dejándola caer al piso para tratar de acariciar con sus dedos la negra espiral, unas cuantas partículas se adhirieron a sus yemas y las acercó a su rostro para observarlas, eran los restos de lo que un día había sido una rama llena de vida… le pareció irreconocible, como una analogía de ella misma. Esa misma ventisca, meciendo las ramas de los árboles, hizo que unas cuantas hojas verdes cayeran a sus pies, así como la naturaleza muere y renace, reverdece y se hace polvo cuando pasa por el fuego, así las heridas deben sanar y una vez más florecer como si la muerte nunca las hubiera alcanzado. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una figura que salió ruidosamente desde los arbustos para luego caer como un costal sin vida a sus pies, el golpe seco hizo que ella saltara levemente por el susto, las ropas rasgadas y sucias, el rostro cansado y los cabellos negros revueltos junto con esa mochila en la que cargaba prácticamente lo más cercano que tenía a un hogar, hicieron que lo reconociera inmediatamente.

- "¡Ryouga-Kun!" –exclamó preocupada arrodillándose junto a él para levantarle la cabeza sobre su regazo- "¿Qué estás haciendo en este lugar?"

- "¿Akane-San?" –balbuceó el aludido un poco aturdido por el cansancio, se notaba por su apariencia que había estado perdido por un periodo de tiempo más largo de lo habitual- "¿En verdad eres tú o acaso he muerto y me encuentro en el paraíso?" –dudó sintiendo las manos de ella sobre su rostro.

- "¿Qué estás diciendo?" –frunció el ceño, pensando que el muchacho estaba alucinando- "Déjame darte un poco de agua ¿Hace cuánto tiempo que estás perdido?" –inquirió asentándolo suavemente sobre el piso para luego sacar un vaso de su mochila y una tetera para llenarla en el río- "Hace más de seis meses que no me ha llegado ni una carta tuya al dojo" –agregó en tono de preocupación tratando de que no sonara como un reproche.

- "No te preocupes por mí, estoy bien" –se apresuró a sentarse con una mano en la frente, frotando ligeramente un área enrojecida que se había impactado contra una de las rocas de la fogata- "Siento mucho no haberte escrito" –se disculpó inclinándose en una reverencia tan pronunciada que casi se vuelve a golpear la cara contra el piso.

- "¡No, no, no!" –se apresuró a levantarlo ella, la cercanía de sus cuerpos hizo que el muchacho se ruborizara por completo- "¡No tienes que dis…!" –el chico intentaba zafarse del abrazo de ella impulsado por la profunda vergüenza que sentía en ese momento- "¡Ryoga-Kun!" –gritó consternada, al aludido se le detuvo el corazón por un momento creyendo haber sido descubierto en sus pensamientos indecorosos- "¡Estás ardiendo en fiebre!"

El chico de prominentes colmillos y ojos aceitunados no tuvo tiempo de protestar pues cayó inconsciente por el impacto aunado a la enfermedad. Cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo, se encontraba dentro de una tienda de campaña desconocida y tendido sobre un futon cuyo aroma lo inundaba sutilmente de paz y tranquilidad. Giró levemente la cabeza hacia un lado y la toallita húmeda que había estado sobre su frente se deslizó hacia su almohada, sus ojos se encontraron con la figura más bella que hubiese visto jamás, quien tomó entre sus blancas manos el trapo para remojarlo en agua fría y después de exprimirlo cuidadosamente, lo colocó de nuevo sobre la frente del chico. En una esquina de la tienda, estaba la mochila del muchacho de la pañoleta junto a otra casi vacía que debía pertenecerle a ella. La chica de cabello corto sonrió tiernamente pero no dijo nada, los verdes ojos aceitunados se cerraron lentamente entregándose a las sensaciones que estaba experimentando y sin importarle ya si estaba viviendo la realidad o se encontraba inmerso en alguna de sus fantasías producidas por la fiebre, se dejó llevar por el cansancio hacia el ambiguo mundo de los sueños. Akane le acarició el cabello casi sin reparar en lo que estaba haciendo, su mente se había llenado de los recuerdos de las incontables veces en las que se había visto obligada a contener dentro de ella los impulsos de hacer lo mismo por esa otra persona, recuerdos de ella misma arrodillada en el pasillo, espiando a través de una delgada ranura de la puerta semi abierta, observando a su hermana mayor atender la fiebre de Ranma, haciendo lo que ella deseaba hacer más que nada en el mundo…

En la universidad de Kyoto las cosas parecían no poder estar más tranquilas y silenciosas como si de un pueblo fantasma se tratase pero después de todo, al estar en medio de un periodo vacacional, eso era lo más lógico. Sin embargo, aún dentro de ese paisaje desolado, una sola ventanilla del edificio administrativo permanecía abierta. El chico de la trenza caminó decidido hacia ella, saboreando mentalmente todos los insultos que le echaría encima a su antigua prometida una vez que se encontrara frente a ella. Sabía bien que recibiría muchos golpes a cambio pero el dolor físico de esos puños femeninos que tantas veces se habían incrustado en distintas partes de su cuerpo sería tan dulce como cualquiera de los helados más exquisitos que hubiera probado. Se acercó a la ventanilla y a través del cristal pudo ver a la secretaria, vestida con su uniforme de color oscuro, muy parecido al de una cajera del banco, recostada en el respaldo de la silla y con la cabeza colgando hacia atrás, sumida en un profundo sueño, seguramente inducido por la aburrición. El calor la había obligado a quitarse el saco y aprovechando la situación había tratado de utilizarlo de almohada, pero no lo acomodó bien y se había resbalado parcialmente alcanzando apenas a evitar que su cuello se apoyara directamente sobre el borde de la silla. El chico ni siquiera se dio cuenta de la comicidad de la escena y se limitó a golpear el vidrio repetidas veces con la yema del dedo índice hasta que la mujer se levantó de un sobresalto tal que casi se cae con todo y asiento.

- "¿Puedo ayudarlo en algo, joven?" –preguntó tratando de recuperar su postura y fingiendo que él no la había encontrado durmiendo en horas de trabajo, se pasó una mano por el cabello tratando de arreglarlo y bajó la vista hacia los papeles que tenía en la meseta frente a ella

- "Me gustaría saber si se ha inscrito una macho… digo, una chica llamada Tendo" –se apresuró a indagar el chico, sin tomarle demasiada importancia al hecho de que la mujer pudiera sentirse avergonzada por haber sido sorprendida en tal situación e igual de dispuesto que ella a ignorar ese detalle por completo.

- "Así es… veamos" –murmuró mientras se inclinaba hacia en frente con la espalda totalmente erguida y tecleaba a gran velocidad con la mirada fija en la pantalla de su computadora- "Tendo… Aiko … Tendo Misato… Tendo Noriko…" –empezó a recitar mientras deslizaba el mouse con su mano derecha.

- "No, su nombre es Akane, Tendo Akane" –se apresuró a aclarar el muchacho, pensando que el tiempo que le tomaría escuchar la lista completa era más de lo que estaba dispuesto a soportar- "Y debe haber llegado en esta última semana, si tiene listas más nuevas debe estar ahí" –la inquietud era tal que se encontraba con ambas manos apoyadas en la repisa que tenía enfrente y la nariz prácticamente aplastada contra el cristal que lo separaba de la secretaria, en un intento por alcanzar a ver la pantalla por sí mismo.

- "Lo siento, no está aquí" –reiteró la mujer, sin siquiera voltear a ver de nuevo la lista- "De todos modos el periodo de inscripción para el examen de ingreso a la universidad todavía dura dos semanas más, quizá ella llegue en estos días ¿Por qué no te das una vuelta por aquí más tarde?" –sugirió la mujer, conmovida por el interés del joven- "A menos que quieras inscribirla tú mismo" –prosiguió levantando algunos papeles de su escritorio en busca de un formato de solicitud.

- "¡No, gracias!" –gritó el chico retrocediendo ruidosamente, como si le hubieran ofrecido hacer algo que le causaba gran repulsión- "Volveré en unos días, la muy torpe probablemente está perdida por ahí" –y sin esperar la reacción de la secretaria, se echó a correr con las manos sosteniendo los tirantes de su mochila, dispuesto a volver a las montañas e interceptar a la chica antes de que llegara a la ciudad.

La noche llegó mucho antes de lo previsto, sin que acaso pudiera percibir el paso del tiempo y notar el manto de la oscuridad extenderse por el firmamento esparciendo a lo largo sus pequeños destellos blancos. Con el techo de la tienda de campaña cubriéndole la visión, rodó varias veces sobre el futon que había tendido en el suelo, incapaz de conciliar el sueño. La trenza azabache giraba tras su cabeza dibujando la trayectoria que ésta seguía, guiada por el insomnio. Se incorporó suavemente, escuchando a través de la tela impermeable de la carpa, el murmullo del viento meciendo las ramas de los árboles… el canto nocturno de las aves que anunciaban en final de una jornada más… el susurrar de las aguas tranquilas y adormiladas del río a orillas del cual se encontraba acampando. Se puso de pie inclinándose levemente para no chocar con la estructura de la casa de campaña y salió de ésta procurando no hacer ruido para no despertar al muchacho de la pañoleta que dormía profundamente al lado del futon de ella, desde afuera se asomó a través de la entrada triangular sin saber por qué lo hacía, observó la oscuridad del interior sin verla realmente, sino más bien inmersa en sus pensamientos. Caminó unos cuantos pasos hacia el río con intenciones de lavarse la cara, a sabiendas de que eso sólo lo despertaría más… pero eso no importaba, quería estar despierto para poder pensar en ella y saborear de nuevo los puños femeninos hundiéndose con furia en sus músculos tensados. Cuando la luna se irguió en el punto más alto del cielo, fueron dos los pares de ojos a orillas de distintos puntos del mismo río los que se levantaron para seguirla con la mirada.

* * *

**_Notas de la autora_**

_¡Hola! Un capítulo más, espero no se hayan enredado mucho en el último párrafo, y si lo hicieron, pues jejeje creo que esa era la intención (últimamente me han dado mis ataques estilo "Alejandro González Iñarritu") pero espero haber logrado el efecto. No hay comentarios de mi parte… por eso esperaré los suyos (MUAAA JAJAJA) y gracias a todos aquellos que me dejaron sus reviews, ya saben , cualquier duda, crítica o queja que tengan, por favor siéntanse libres (¡¡Despedácenmeeeeeee!! ¡¡Sííííí!! ¡SOOOY MASOQUISTAAAA!). Un poco de breviario cultural, aunque creo que es un poco obvio pero si tienen duda acerca de alguna palabra, igual pueden preguntar:_

**_Sepkku_****_:_**_ Es el suicidio ceremonial, no estoy muy segura de cómo funciona, pero creo que se tienen que poner ropa blanca y se clavan dagas en el estómago, pero para evitar que se pongan en "ridículo" haciendo muecas de dolor, hay alguien que se encarga (En este caso, Nodoka) de cortarles la cabeza con una katana. Desconozco si se hará alguna preparación anterior o posterior a la ceremonia._

_Bueno, por ahora es todo, espero les siga gustando y si quieren ve losr fanarts, ya saben dónde encontrarlos…_

_LunaGitana_


	4. La Aldea

**Capítulo 4 La Aldea**

**_"Buscando Desesperadamente sin hallar nada... Encontrando Sin Realmente Buscar"_**

Una fina llovizna caía cubriendo las hojas de los árboles con sus diminutas perlas transparentes, resbalando sobre la brillante superficie hasta caer a la tierra donde desaparecía sin dejar rastro de su presencia, esfumándose por completo sin dejar una pista por dónde seguirla, al igual que ella… habían pasado más de tres semanas desde que salió de Nerima en su búsqueda, internándose en el bosque que ahora le servía de hábitat, al cual se había acostumbrado como en aquellos incontables viajes de entrenamiento que hizo con su padre, buscaba cualquier señal de vida entre las ramas y los troncos, olisqueando como un perro nervioso que busca en un sitio completamente desconocido, algo que sabe que alguna vez estuvo ahí.

No estaba acostumbrado a pasar tanto tiempo sin saber de ella, y comenzaba a darse cuenta -independientemente de lo preocupado que estaba- de lo mucho que la extrañaba, necesitaba verla y se le hacía ridículamente irreal el sentirla tan lejos de él. No podía creer que hubiese desaparecido así de su vida, dejando tan sólo el recuerdo fugaz de los besos aislados a lo largo de la línea temporal de sus vidas. Ésos que en algún momento llegaron a significar una prueba fehaciente de amor, ahora se daba cuenta de que sólo fueron fantasías suyas, proyecciones traslúcidas de un futuro que no llegaría nunca y que ahora se desvanecían como humo.

Se encontraba caminando por una pendiente para internarse aún más en la altura del monte Fuji, con la esperanza de que si no la encontraba ahí, por lo menos podría ver el humo de su fogata desde la cima. Llevaba la mochila manchada de tierra y raspones, la ropa sucia y rasgada en algunas partes, se le habían agotado los cambios de ropa limpia y había empezado a darles la segunda puesta, el cabello rojizo caía sobre su cara y el traje mojado se adhería a su cuerpo dibujando perfectamente su silueta curvilínea, en la parte de debajo se abombaba el exceso de tela que sobraba a causa de su baja estatura.

Habían pasado varios días desde que se apareció en la universidad de Kyoto por segunda vez preguntando por Akane y recibió una respuesta poco satisfactoria, sus menudos pies nadaban en la acumulación de agua que se había formado dentro de los enormes zapatos masculinos. Le resultaba doblemente incómodo cargar sus pertenencias con ese cuerpo mucho más frágil que el suyo y a la vez eso aumentaba su preocupación al imaginarse a la chica de corto cabello índigo en su misma situación, enfrentándose tal vez a peores dificultades.

Se había sentido tan seguro cuando visualizó el edificio de la universidad por segunda vez que ahora no entendía cómo la situación se había girado tan bruscamente hacia el otro extremo desde que se enteró de que la chica Tendo nunca llegó a Kyoto. Después de ello había estado vagando en busca de cualquier pista, a sabiendas de que la probabilidad de encontrarse con ella eran prácticamente nulas, pero aún así no quería volver a casa con las manos vacías o tal vez simplemente no quería volver a casa, no quería tener que enfrentarse a un futuro en el que tendría que luchar por sí mismo, sin tener su apoyo, sin tenerla a su lado incondicionalmente.

Sabía que todo había sido por su propia culpa, pero mientras pudiera retrasar el destino que él mismo se había trazado con su cobardía e indecisión, lo haría hasta que ya no encontrara otra salida. Se sentía también un poco débil ya que había vivido a base de raíces y uno que otro animal pequeño que había tenido la suerte de atrapar, pero su preocupación por ella iba creciendo con el paso de los días ya que estaba consciente de su poca experiencia en supervivencia en el bosque y temía que ya hubiese sucumbido ante el hambre sin nadie que pudiera ayudarla.

Estaba tan acostumbrado a saberse capaz de vencer cualquier obstáculo que la impotencia que ahora lo embargaba resultaba algo imposible de sobrellevar, se atormentaba continuamente recriminándose el no haberle dicho lo que realmente sentía y esto era algo que estaba repercutiendo directamente en su salud... y se notaba en su apariencia cansada y ojerosa, en su cuerpo que incluso en su forma femenina había perdido su sensual redondez dando paso a una esbeltez casi raquítica.

* * *

En el suelo se habían formado pequeños charcos brillantes que reflejaban los árboles de su alrededor, convirtiéndose en abstractas piezas de arte natural compuestas por una serie de trozos de corteza, ramas y hojas en diferentes tonalidades de verdes, cafés y ocres. Al caer una pequeña gota de lluvia, dibujaban sobre su superficie circunferencias que distorsionaban la imagen original convirtiéndola en un remolino de colores que bailaba al son de la llovizna, siguiendo el compás de una melodía imaginaria que despertó en el corazón de la chica que los observaba, una enigmática alegría.

Akane cerró la ventana de la tienda, a través de la cual había estado observando el bosque, se encontraba atando los cordones que fijarían la lona en su lugar cuando escuchó el sonido del cierre de la puerta abrirse lentamente. A través de la abertura se asomaron dos ojos aceitunados y una sonrisa felina que dejaba ver, entre los rosáceos labios del chico, un colmillo blanco.

La joven le devolvió la sonrisa y salió de su refugio sin hacer caso de la capa de rocío que inmediatamente la cubrió al salir a la intemperie. El muchacho estaba cubierto completamente de lodo y en algunas áreas de su ropa había rasgaduras que dejaban ver fragmentos de piel embarradas de tierra y sangre seca que se extendía hacia la tela, impregnándola con su gama entre café y escarlata.

- "Siento haberme tardado tanto, Akane-San…" –se excusó el chico, dejando caer pesadamente al suelo unos pescados teniendo siempre cuidado de mantener su paraguas rojo perfectamente erguido- "Tuve que pelear con un oso por éstos" –completó señalando su trofeo y sentándose con las piernas cruzadas al lado de éste.

- "Tal vez deberías buscar presas más fáciles" –rió ella sacando un trapo para limpiarle las heridas- "Como pequeños jabalíes o…" –volvió a reír divertida ante el respingo que acababa de dar su interlocutor, si bien nunca había comprendido la extraña aversión de éste hacia la idea de comer cualquier tipo de cerdo, no por ello dejaban de causarle cierta gracia sus reacciones.

- "¿Ya no quieres comer pescado?" –se levantó súbitamente mirándola con preocupación- "¡Me lo hubieras dicho antes!" –en apenas unos segundos ya se encontraba agachado frente a ella, con las palmas apoyadas en el piso y el rostro muy cerca del suyo.

- "No, Ryouga-Kun… no es eso" –intentó atraer su atención, aunque con muy poco éxito ya que él se encontraba escalando árboles y corriendo de un lado a otro exclamando frases nerviosas- "Espera, escucha…"

- "¿Qué se te antoja?" –preguntaba sin ponerle atención, dando vueltas entre tronco y tronco- "¿Quieres fruta? ¿Quieres raíces? Puedo conseguir lo que me pidas… ¿Algún ave tal vez?"

- "No" –lo interrumpió ella, halagada por el empeño tan entusiasta del chico por complacerla- "Solamente me siento apenada contigo ¿Sabes? No tienes que esforzarte tanto…" –sonrió y se dio cuenta de que en las mejillas del chico también se había hecho presente cierto rubor- "Asaremos el pescado en cuanto deje de llover" –concluyó con una sonrisa aún más amplia.

- "¿Estás bromeando?" –rió él relajándose un poco pero sin poder ocultar el rubor en sus mejillas- "Nada será demasiado cuando se trate de complacer a la chica que salvó mi vida" –sonrió ampliamente, después de tantos años de espera, había sido recompensado con la excusa perfecta para vaciar todas sus atenciones sobre ella sin parecer sospechoso.

El delicioso aroma que emanaba rodeando toda el área anunciaba que la comida estaba en el punto exacto para ser servida, la chica de ojos color avellana retiró una de las ramas en las que estaban ensartados los pescados para ofrecérsela a Ryouga. A pesar de que él siempre recibía sus abominaciones culinarias con el mismo gusto que si fuesen exquisitos manjares, no podía evitar sentir el peso de la culpabilidad sobre sus hombros cada vez que le servía alguno de sus nefastos platillos.

Sin embargo, éste no era el caso, ya que él se había ofrecido a preparar la comida para darle tiempo a ella de improvisar un tendedero y poner a secar la ropa que se había alcanzado a mojar con la lluvia ya que planeaban reanudar el viaje ese mismo día. Akane hizo un sonido de satisfacción al morder el primer bocado, hacía tiempo que no comía algo que no fuese fulminantemente agresivo con sus papilas gustativas y se sintió nuevamente agradecida por tener un compañero de viaje lo suficientemente amable como para no resaltar este hecho cada vez que a ella le tocaba cocinar.

Hacía casi ya un mes desde aquel día de solitaria reflexión cuando se encontró con él y los recuerdos de cómo se las había arreglado para mantenerlo con vida a lo largo de una devastadora fiebre que casi acaba con su existencia se habían convertido ya en tan sólo fragmentos de una buena anécdota para contar en una reunión familiar.

Desde entonces ya no se sentía tan miserable, el chico había resultado una buena compañía y aunque a veces la timidez lo obligaba a huir y esconderse dentro de la tienda por un par de horas sin razón aparente, en momentos como éste, se daba cuenta de lo mucho que la había ayudado, ya que sin él, habría tenido que volver a casa derrotada por falta de experiencia. Ryouga le había enseñado muchas cosas, entre ellas a diferenciar ciertas plantas que provocaban alergias en la piel, a mantener a los animales salvajes alejados de la tienda y a elegir los árboles de los que se obtendría la leña para hacer la fogata.

A pesar de que en el pasado lo había considerado más amigo de Ranma que suyo, ahora habían momentos en los que se encontraba a sí misma asombrándose ante la facilidad que tenía para sentirse a gusto en su compañía. Ya casi no recordaba el motivo de su viaje y se sentía sumida dentro de unas vacaciones paradisíacas en busca de aventura al lado de una persona en la que podía confiar y refugiarse, alguien con quien sabía que podría contar incondicionalmente bajo cualquier circunstancia.

La lluvia por fin había cedido y comenzaba a dar paso lentamente a la luz del sol, era la señal de que había que empezar a guardar las cosas y desmontar la tienda para reanudar el viaje, masticó impaciente el último trozo de pescado para luego unirse a Ryoga en la tarea.

Caminar a través de la densa vegetación había dejado de ser un problema y apenas se había dado cuenta en qué momento la mochila dejó de ser una pesada carga para convertirse casi en una parte esencial de su cuerpo, en su compañera de marcha, en su confidente y su protectora, en la proveedora de cualquier cosa que pudiera necesitar para enfrentarse al mundo. Se sentía fuerte, se sentía invencible, sonrió para sí misma y su mirada bajó a la tierra, en la que podía apreciar las huellas del chico que caminaba ligeramente por delante de ella, abriéndole camino a través de las ramas y matorrales.

No habían avanzado mucho cuando el chico se detuvo de pronto y giró rápidamente para hacerle una seña a Akane, ella, sin entender lo que le quiso decir, se acercó a él con el ceño fruncido y justo cuando comenzaba a formular una pregunta en un agudo balbuceo, un dardo pasó rozándole el cuello. La mano masculina voló instintivamente hacia sus labios y antes de que las rodillas de Ryoga pudiesen comenzar a flaquear a causa del contacto, el movimiento brusco de un helecho cercano a ellos llamó su atención inmediatamente.

Aguzó los sentidos tratando de ubicar el movimiento cuando detectó el crujir de una rama en la dirección contraria, unos chapoteos en otra dirección y pisadas ligeras en una cuarta, rápidamente dejó caer la mochila al suelo y adoptó su posición de ataque: estaban rodeados.

La chica de cabello índigo se acurrucó asustada en su espalda y al sentir el calor femenino, el muchacho se llenó de valor, sus pupilas aceitunadas volaban de un lugar a otro esperando completamente alerta a que alguna de las personas que los rodeaban saliera a la vista. Durante unos cuantos minutos de tensión, no se lograba escuchar más que el murmullo de los animales salvajes y el lejano canto de las aves que se deslizaban en el aire muy por encima de sus cabezas, ajenas a todo lo que estaba pasando en el corazón del bosque.

Después de eso, la atmósfera se aligeró automáticamente y aunque no escucharon ningún ruido fuera de lo común, el muchacho de la pañoleta moteada en la cabeza podía asegurar que se encontraban fuera de peligro, se volvió a poner la mochila y tranquilizó a la chica frotando enérgicamente sus antebrazos. Ambos se sorprendieron ante tanta familiaridad pero decidieron que después de haber vivido juntos durante tanto tiempo, el acercamiento simplemente era natural, además de que Akane se sentía muy agradecida de no estar sola en esos momentos.

El dardo que les había sido lanzado estaba clavado en el tronco de un árbol situado detrás de la chica, Ryouga se acercó para desclavarlo y después de examinarlo sin encontrar ningún detalle que le diera alguna pista de la identidad de sus atacantes, lo guardó con indiferencia en uno de los bolsillos de su mochila.

- "¿Estás segura de que estás bien, Akane-San?" –la aludida asintió tragando saliva, aún sin poder articular palabra- "Será mejor que andemos con más cuidado de ahora en adelante, este territorio es un poco peligroso…"

- "¿Has estado aquí antes, Ryouga-Kun?" –inquirió la chica tomándolo de la mano en busca de seguridad.

- "S--sí, digo, no" –respondió nerviosamente el muchacho, acomodándose torpemente el cuello de la camiseta con la mano libre para disimular su nerviosismo- "Si estamos en donde yo pienso… conozco el lugar por lo que he escuchado en algunas historias a lo largo de mis viajes…"

Akane rió para sus adentros olvidando momentáneamente su aprensión, la inocente suposición le hacía gracia, para asumir que realmente podía sospechar siquiera en qué lugar del planeta se encontraba en ese momento, Ryouga tenía que haber olvidado por completo quién era o estar demasiado desesperado por encontrar una forma de reconfortarla. De cualquier forma le agradecía el esfuerzo, le parecía un muchacho muy tierno y dulce a pesar de su apariencia ruda e indomable, el muchacho en sí mismo era toda una contradicción y eso la divertía a la vez que la incitaba a querer saber cada vez más acerca de él.

Habrían pasado un par de horas, según podía calcular mentalmente a pesar de haber perdido la noción del tiempo casi por completo desde que su reloj de pulsera se había extraviado en la feroz corriente de un río que de no ser por la intervención de Ryouga, habría arrastrado consigo su vida también. De entre las ramas nuevamente salió disparado un objeto alargado cuya forma no alcanzó a apreciar por la velocidad que llevaba, esta vez, rozando peligrosamente una de sus sienes, acariciando la parte superior de su oreja y frotándose contra su corto cabello sin alterar su trayectoria.

Esta vez ambos dejaron caer sus cargas al unísono y se apresuraron a tomar sus posiciones de ataque juntándose espalda con espalda para recibir el ataque desde cualquier dirección.

* * *

El agua caliente se deslizó sobre su cuerpo transformando sus delicadas curvas en firmes músculos y tiñendo su rojo cabello de un color negro profundo, sintió cómo sus pies volvían a ajustarse perfectamente a la medida de sus zapatos y se erguía su columna vertebral aumentando considerablemente su estatura, alzó la cabeza y al abrir los ojos color azul rey pudo ver el cielo a través de su mirada de hombre.

Una sonrisa de triunfo se dibujó en sus labios y sacudiendo el exceso de agua de su larga trenza color azabache tomó la tetera vacía para volver a meterla dentro de su equipaje, le echó tierra a la fogata para apagar la llama que quedaba y se dio media vuelta para volver a internarse en el bosque. Sintió una presencia entre los árboles, no una amenazadora, sino como la de una pequeña criatura que lo seguía con curiosidad, pensando que se trataba de algún conejillo travieso, decidió ignorarlo mientras caminaba entre los troncos.

Poco a poco fue acercándose cada vez más, hasta que Ranma podía escuchar claramente todos sus movimientos a través de las hojas de los helechos, sabía que se trataba de un animal pequeño pues a pesar del constante movimiento en la parte baja de la vegetación, no parecía haber alteración alguna entre las ramas más altas. Podía escuchar su respiración a pesar del incesante canto de los pájaros en la parte alta del bosque y los constantes murmullos de los insectos.

Se detuvo al oír un ligero quejido de dolor e instintivamente se abrió paso entre las enormes hojas para despejar el camino hacia el lugar de donde provino el sonido, escuchó claramente cómo el animal se alteraba y asustado intentaba huir moviendo ruidosamente todo lo que encontraba a su paso. Esto hizo que pudiera ubicarlo por completo y un segundo gemido le indicó que podía acercarse lo suficiente sin ningún peligro.

Lo primero que logró divisar fue un par de ojos color gris, en contraste con un rostro demasiado pálido para estar saludable. Haciendo a un lado este detalle, su mirada color zafiro se clavó en uno de los pequeños tobillos, estaba doblado en un ángulo poco natural y de entre los pequeños deditos del pie parecía estar brotando un líquido escarlata. La levantó entre sus brazos haciendo caso omiso de sus quejas para asentarla en un sitio despejado de plantas.

Se trataba de una niña pequeña y más delgada de lo normal, parecía estar entre los cinco y seis años de edad y su largo cabello era de un negro brillante del cual parecían desprenderse destellos azulados. La piel de sus brazos y piernas era tan pálida como la de su rostro y tanto de sus muñecas como de los tobillos colgaban pesadas pulseras hechas de piedras minerales color verde brillante. Ranma abrió su mochila en busca de un trapo para limpiarle la herida sin perder contacto visual con ella para evitar que escapara.

- "¿Qué eres tú?" –preguntó la niña con curiosidad, sin prestar atención al dolor que comenzaba a punzarle en el tobillo- "¿Eres…? ¿De dónde vienes?"

- "Nah… No lo entenderías" –respondió asumiendo que lo había estado siguiendo desde antes sin ser detectada y había sido testigo de su cambio de sexo- "Mejor vamos a curarte ese pie" –sonrió acercándole el trapo húmedo por la lluvia.

- "No es nada" –respondió ella intentando restarle importancia a pesar de que el dolor le estaba llenando los ojos de lágrimas- "Bueno, no es que no haya pasado antes…" –desvió la mirada para que él no pudiese detectar la culpabilidad en sus ojos.

- "Así que no es la primera vez que te pones a perseguir extraños por el bosque" –afirmó sin levantar la mirada del diminuto pie que ahora sostenía con cuidado sobre su mano- "Esto va a doler un poco así que lo haré rápido ¿De acuerdo?" –ella asintió sin voltearlo a ver- "¿Quieres morder el trapo?" –la pequeña negó con la cabeza sin cambiar de posición.

El movimiento fue rápido y seguro, tal como había visto hacerlo al doctor Tofú incontables veces en su clínica de quiropráctica y acupuntura, un suave crujido le indicó que el hueso había vuelto a su lugar y depositó el pequeño pie sobre la tierra. Pese a su corta edad, la niña no mostró indicio alguno de sentirse asustada o con algún tipo de dolor físico, solamente continuaba con la mirada perdida como si no se diera cuenta de que se le estaba enderezando un tobillo dislocado.

La herida en su planta tampoco era muy profunda por lo que limpiarle la sangre fue suficiente, la niña permaneció ausente durante todo el proceso y al final, Ranma volvió a levantarla y la acomodó encima de sus hombros para que no tuviera que caminar. Intentó obtener alguna señal de su lugar de procedencia pero parecía ser demasiado pequeña como para darle indicaciones o proveerle alguna pista para llegar a su casa, suspiró, de cualquier forma no había pueblos cerca de ahí y se preguntaba cuántos kilómetros habría podido caminar sola en medio del bosque.

Tampoco parecía haber llegado con alguien, era como si se hubiese materializado a partir de la nada en algún punto de su viaje y se hubiese dedicado a seguirlo desde entonces, al parecer no tenía más remedio que llevarla consigo hasta encontrar algún punto que le pareciese lo suficientemente familiar como para guiarse hacia su casa… imposible.

* * *

Un escalofrío recorrió su columna vertebral desde la punta del cóccix hasta la última vértebra que sostenía directamente su cráneo y haciendo que los vellos de su nuca se erizasen de miedo, podía escuchar claramente la voz de Ryouga susurrándole que se mantuviera completamente quieta hasta que pudiera ubicar con seguridad por lo menos a tres de sus oponentes. Se estaba poniendo nerviosa y comenzaba a lamentar esas recientes semanas de holgazanería, durante las cuales había preferido dormir un rato más mientras el chico de la pañoleta entrenaba afuera de la tienda.

Se daba golpes mentales por haber desaprovechado tan terriblemente un contrincante tan formidable como él. El viento, enfriado por el agua que aún se mantenía en el ambiente, mecía las ramas haciendo que las hojas chocaran en una melodía que acentuaba el misticismo de los seres que los rodeaban, magnificando el efecto intimidante que tenían sobre Akane.

Sintió cómo se erizaba su piel al contacto con la ventisca helada, la cual enfriaba su ropa húmeda haciéndola tiritar, un destello en medio de las plantas les indicó la ubicación de uno de ellos, pero el chico del colmillo sobresaliente no se atrevió a arremeter contra él hasta que supiera que ninguno de sus compañeros estuviera cubriéndole la espalda. Escucharon claramente el cuerpo friccionarse contra la corteza, lo que les indicó que uno de ellos trepó un árbol.

Unos cuantos lo imitaron en diferentes direcciones, pero algunos sonidos casi imperceptibles en el suelo les daban motivo para creer que todavía había varios situados alrededor de ellos. Lentamente comenzaron a llover pequeñas piedras desde arriba y la chica de ojos color avellana perdió de vista a su compañero al cubrirse la cabeza con los brazos para protegerse del ataque masivo, fue entonces cuando uno de los atacantes salió a la vista, tacleando al chico para alejarlo de ella.

No alcanzó a ver al susodicho, solamente sintió el aire silbar a un costado de ella, arrastrando a su amigo hacia el interior de la vegetación y una mancha oscura y borrosa abalanzándose sobre él, seguido de los gritos que le indicaban que corriera. No pudo reaccionar a tiempo, solamente siguió la trayectoria del movimiento con la esperanza de encontrarlos en alguna parte del bosque, negándose a huir y dejarlo solo. Sintió un par de cuerpos que chocaron contra ella, desorientándola, tirándola al suelo y haciéndola retroceder.

Continuó gritando el nombre de su compañero para saber en qué dirección seguir a pesar de que él le pedía lo contrario. Corrió lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitieron, tropezándose con las raíces que sobresalían y desde el suelo gritaba nuevamente, escuchando cómo la voz de Ryouga se iba haciendo cada vez menos audible.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas, lloraba de miedo y de rabia, por su impotencia, por la incertidumbre… se limpió el fango de la cara con el revés de la mano y volvió a incorporarse para correr hacia la última dirección de donde había escuchado llegar la voz de su amigo. Los atacantes parecían haberse olvidado de ella pues ya no se interponían en su camino y tampoco podía escucharlos correr cerca de ella, volvió a gritar y la respuesta le llegó un poco más cercana.

Impulsada por una renovada esperanza, apresuró el paso y comenzó a escuchar los sonidos inconfundibles de un enfrentamiento, alaridos de batalla, golpes secos de músculo contra puño, aullidos de dolor, impactos de saltos contra la tierra, pero al escuchar el sonido metálico de un arma blanca inmediatamente sintió un líquido helado dispersarse por todo su cuerpo. Cuando por fin pudo distinguir los colores de la vestimenta de Ryouga entre la vegetación, sintió que un gran alivio la invadía y sus labios dibujaron automáticamente una sonrisa.

Lamentablemente no duró mucho pues también alcanzó a divisar el carmesí manchando la tela. No alcanzó a ver al oponente del chico pues éste salió huyendo internándose en la vegetación en cuanto ella se acercó. Cayó de rodillas junto al muchacho de ojos color aceituna y sus ojos recorrieron los caminos que la sangre había trazado sobre su camisa en busca del origen.

- "¡¡Ryouga-Kun!!" –su cerebro no alcanzaba a procesar nada más que el nombre que había estado repitiendo desde que todo comenzó, si bien lo había visto anteriormente con heridas más graves, siempre había estado segura de que el causante era alguien que no lanzaría ataques a matar- "¡¿Qué está pasando?! ¿Por qué nos atacan?"

- "Escúchame bien, Akane-San…" –la tomó de los hombros firmemente para obligarla a mirarlo a los ojos- "Tienes que escapar, yo los distraeré pero tienes que correr…" –en sus ojos había un miedo que no le había visto antes- "¡Aléjate lo más que puedas!"

- "¡Pero, Ryouga-Kun, no puedo dejarte aquí!" –volvió a sollozar, las lágrimas le nublaban la visión.

No pudieron hablar más, Akane sintió como dos enormes y pesadas manos se posaron sobre sus hombros y la jalaron hacia atrás, cayó de espaldas y lo único que pudo ver fue el cielo mientras escuchaba que la persona que la jaló se internaba entre la vegetación una vez más. Ryouga intentó ponerse de pie para auxiliarla pero inmediatamente otro de ellos se interpuso y comenzó a pelear de nuevo con él, unas cuantas gotas color rojo intenso cayeron en las mejillas de la chica y los quejidos de dolor le indicaron que habían vuelto a herir a su amigo.

Rodó en el piso para ponerse de pie pero cuando finalmente lo logró, el chico de la pañoleta ya había vuelto a correr para llevarse a los atacantes consigo, consciente de que solamente estaban interesados en él, ella intentó correr pero de uno de los arbustos salió disparado uno de los atacantes y su ancho hombro se impactó directamente sobre su abdomen.

La chica de cabello índigo se dobló por el dolor y sintió cómo la levantaban, lo único que podía ver eran las piernas de su captor y se preguntaba cuál sería su destino mientras veía cómo caminaba llevándola hacia un lugar desconocido. Poco a poco fue apresurando el paso dando giros de vez en cuando, logrando desorientarla por completo hasta que ya se sentía totalmente perdida y con dolor de cabeza.

Toda la sangre se le había subido al rostro y respiraba con dificultad por que el hombre le había sacado el aire, estaba a punto de perder el conocimiento a causa del miedo cuando sintió que el hombre se estaba inclinando para depositarla en el suelo. Cerró los ojos instintivamente, presa del terror, esperando a que su verdugo diese el golpe final, sin embargo, éste nunca llegó y en su lugar escuchó los pasos del captor alejándose en dirección al bosque.

Volvió a abrir los ojos y alcanzó a verle la espalda segundos antes de que el color de su piel se perdiera entre la vegetación, llevaba puesto un pantalón hecho de piel de animal y unas botas peludas de tonalidad más pálida, atadas por un cordón oscuro. El cabello hasta los hombros, suelto y casi del mismo matiz del café de su tez pero completamente enmarañado al estilo **_rasta_**, el cuerpo musculoso y aparentemente sobredesarrollado.

- "¡Espera, por favor!" –gritó extendiendo un brazo hacia él, como tratando de alcanzarlo con la mano- "¡No te vayas!"

- "…" –el sonido de los pasos cesó, pero el hombre se mantenía en absoluto silencio.

- "Por favor, dime dónde puedo encontrar a mi amigo" –rogó ella, sin saber de lado de quién estaba el sujeto con quien estaba hablando- "Debe estar herido y solo… ¡Podría morir!" –no pudo evitar que las lágrimas empaparan todo su rostro afligido- "¡Por favor, te lo ruego!"

Nuevamente no hubo respuesta, pero el silencio le indicaba que el hombre no se había movido del lugar en el que estaba parado, aguzó la vista y alcanzó a divisar la silueta oscura totalmente quieta en medio de todo el verde de las plantas. Se puso de pie lentamente, para no asustarlo, temiendo que no entendiera su idioma y se sacudió un poco la ropa, logrando solamente embarrarle más el lodo que se le había impregnado, sonrió torpemente observando sus palmas sucias, dudando si el hombre podía verla.

Dio un paso e inmediatamente escuchó el movimiento inconfundible indicándole que el hombre se había puesto en movimiento, caminó notando que él simplemente avanzaba lo suficiente para mantenerse a una prudente distancia pero sin alejarse tanto como para perderla. Caminó así durante unos cuantos minutos hasta que simplemente dejó de escucharlo, como si se hubiese esfumado, fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que había estado haciendo ruido al caminar a propósito, para que ella pudiese seguirlo.

Sin embargo, el sitio en el que la había dejado no parecía tener nada en particular, suspiró, tal vez simplemente había estado jugando con ella y ahora el juego le había aburrido así que decidió dejarla así sin más, sin sentir el más mínimo remordimiento. No se atrevió a hacer ningún movimiento en caso de que el hombre decidiera regresar.

Al cabo de unos minutos de abandono, captó que él no tenía intenciones de volver y se dejó caer desconsolada en el suelo. Miró a su alrededor, desesperanzada, en busca de algo que pudiese darle alguna pista de dónde se encontraba, no llevaba el mapa consigo y todas sus cosas se habían quedado en la mochila, ahora perdida en alguna parte del bosque. Estaba sola y sin ninguna posibilidad de encontrar ni a Ryouga ni a sus cosas, se frotó los antebrazos al sentir el ambiente refrescarse por la falta de luz, el sol estaba descendiendo y comenzaba a desesperarse pues no tenía idea de dónde podría pasar la noche.

Se sentía preocupada por el chico de la pañoleta, ya que por muy fuerte que fuese, seguía siendo un ser humano mortal y vulnerable a la intemperie, especialmente si se encontraba gravemente lesionado en alguna parte perdida del bosque. No se dio cuenta de cuánto tiempo permaneció ahí, sentada en el suelo cubierto de hojas y fango, hundiéndose cada vez más en su frustración hasta que la oscuridad se hizo inminente y los sonidos del bosque habían empezado a cambiar anunciando la llegada de la noche.

Se incorporó por el simple hecho de que no podía quedarse ahí, a pesar de que no tenía idea de a dónde dirigirse, comenzó a abrirse paso entre las plantas hacia donde su intuición la guiaba, a pesar de que sabía que no se podía fiar mucho de ella. Ranma se lo había puesto muy claro durante todos los años que había vivido con ella en el dojo.

Ranma… no había pasado ni siquiera un día en su soledad cuando sus pensamientos volvieron a ese nombre ¿Por qué tenía que cazarla así? Una simple alusión a su feminidad y ahí estaba él de nuevo, atormentándola y llenándola de inseguridades. Descansó la frente sobre la corteza rugosa y agrietada de un grueso tronco, pensando en lo tonta que había sido al creer que ya lo había superado, dándose cuenta de que había estado viviendo solamente una fantasía que le sirvió de pantalla… de distracción… pero todo eso fue pasajero.

Ahora que se encontraba de nuevo sola, consigo misma, volvía a la realidad, volvía a verse rodeada de los fantasmas de su pasado, aquellos atemorizantes espectros que había intentado con tanto ahínco dejar atrás, dejar enterrados en Nerima. Apretó los ojos con furia tratando de convencerse a sí misma que debía enfocarse en lo que era importante y poner esos asuntos a un lado, tenía que encontrar a Ryouga y después de eso, tenía que encontrar un refugio ¿O sería al revés?

No, estaba segura de que no debía abandonarlo, él se enfrentó solo a todo un grupo de bárbaros hostiles para protegerla y era su deber hacer lo mismo por él, enfrentarse a los obstáculos para ayudarlo. Siguió avanzando hasta que escuchó ruidos familiares, nuevamente sintió un gran alivio invadirle el pecho.

No eran sonidos del bosque, eran los murmullos que anteceden la visión de una comunidad cuando se está de viaje entre la naturaleza, siguió la dirección de los sonidos y se fue abriendo paso hacia ellos a medida que se iban intensificando. Una sonrisa se trazó sobre su rostro sucio y le devolvió las fuerzas, se sentía entusiasta y llena de energía, casi podía visualizar el lugar y ya estaba pensando con qué palabras abordaría a los encargados de impartir justicia.

Les pediría ayuda y les contaría todo lo que pudiera recordar acerca de los hombres que los atacaron en medio del bosque, luego saldría con ellos en busca de Ryouga, con linternas y perros sabuesos que lo rastrearían rápidamente. Lo hallarían y luego lo llevarían para curarle las heridas y algún alma caritativa del pueblo les ofrecería un lugar seguro para pasar la noche, no se imaginaba ni remotamente lo que realmente le esperaba en ese lugar.

Sus ojos se iluminaron al divisar la luz inconfundible del fuego de las antorchas y fue entonces cuando la vio, las pequeñas casitas rurales, humildes pero por lo mismo, radiantes del calor de hogar que solamente el campo les puede dar. Perros corriendo sueltos por las calles sin pavimentar, divididas por precarios cercos de madera y una que otra carreta a medio cargar de paja, asentada como si hubiese sido abandonada a media jornada, no podía sentirse más feliz, ahí estaba, frente a sus ojos, la aldea.

* * *

**_Notas de la autora_**

_¡Hola! Pues aquí trayéndoles un capítulo más, agradeciendo los reviews a quienes los dejaron y a los que no, pues simplemente gracias por leer. _

_Intenté acortar los párrafos para facilitar la lectura, pero en verdad me costó horrores porque no hallaba donde cortarlos y quedaban desequilibrados, espero no haber exagerado y ahora los diálogos son más largos que los párrafos (gota de sudor)… igual leí por ahí en alguna parte que una de las nuevas características de la página es que ya se puede ajustar el ancho del texto… sólo que aún no he tenido la curiosidad de buscar en dónde, tal vez si les interesa, les pueda servir._

**_Rasta_****_:_**_ Es un estilo de 'peinado' en el que el cabello se trenza y luego se cepilla hasta que se va desgarrando y adquiere una textura homogénea parecida a un nido de pájaro (no sé cómo describirlo) lo usan mucho los mariguanas que apoyan el movimiento "Rasta" que se representa con los colores amarillo, verde y rojo (no sé en qué orden). Para mayor información, consultar a "Bob Marley"_

_Y bueno, creo que es todo, espero sus comentarios, críticas, preguntas y demás._

_LunaGitana_


	5. El Elegido

**Capítulo 5 El Elegido**

**_"El Secreto De Una Civilización Que Se Oculta Entre La Naturaleza"_**

El canto de un gallo podía oírse claramente a través del silencio campestre que reinaba en toda la aldea, la chica de ojos color avellana despertó precipitadamente a pesar de haber estado durmiendo en un sueño profundo. Sentía un ligero dolor en el cuello por la posición en la que se había quedado dormida y la cabeza comenzaba a punzarle con un ritmo marcado y constante, se incorporó del sofá sobre el cual estaba recostada y justamente cuando sus pies tocaron el suelo, escuchó el sonido del bajareque raspando la tierra. A través de la puerta abierta se asomó la cabeza blanca y arrugada de una ancianita, su largo cabello gris caía sobre sus hombros y salía en todas direcciones del chongo flojo que se había intentado hacer para mantenerlo bajo control.

Tenía unos pequeños ojos color azul turquesa que le daban a su rostro un toque de jovialidad y su desdentada sonrisa expresaba amabilidad en todas sus expresiones, llevaba puesto un vestido holgado que caía hasta el suelo. Akane intentó hablar pero al inclinarse hacia delante se percató de las sogas que la ataban por las muñecas y los tobillos, también notó que llevaba una más alrededor del cuello y ésta la ataba al rústico sillón de bambú, de modo que si intentaba bajarse, se ahorcaría. La mujer entró a la habitación como si no notara lo que estaba pasando y asentó una charola de peltre en la mesita que estaba frente a ella.

La joven de mirada color avellana registró el lugar sin prestarle demasiada atención a la sonrisa inmutable de la longeva mujer que tenía sentada en frente. Era una habitación pequeña, con piso de tierra compactada y muros de adobe sin pintar, con toda la pinta de autoconstrucción precaria. En una de las esquinas estaba una colchoneta sucia y deshilachada que hacía las veces de cama, al lado de la cual estaban apiladas las cajas de madera en las que guardaban la ropa. Fuera de eso, no había más muebles y la luz del sol se colaba a través del techo de paja mal colocado.

- "¿Puedes hablar, querida?" –le preguntó en un tono muy dulce, mientras arrastraba la mesa para acercársela- "Anoche estabas muy perturbada…"

- "¿Dónde estoy?, ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?" –inquirió por toda respuesta, tenía muchos recuerdos regados y desordenados, no estaba segura de qué era real o si estaba sufriendo algún tipo de alucinaciones- "¿Por qué me ataron?, ¿Qué es lo que quieren de mí?"

- "Porque eres una loca" –una voz aguda llegó a ella desde la entrada- "Estabas poniéndonos nerviosos a todos y no había forma de controlarte" –cruzó los brazos y apoyó la espalda en el umbral de la puerta con actitud desafiante.

- "No soy…" –comenzó a protestar pero un mareo la invadió y un movimiento en falso la hizo trastabillar hasta que rodó al suelo.

Sintió un ardor alrededor del cuello, la soga la estaba apretando y le dificultaba la respiración, sintió las manos frías de la anciana apretándose contra sus antebrazos en un esfuerzo por devolverla a la postura original que le permitía la longitud de la cuerda. Tosió repetidamente y alcanzó a divisar el rostro imperturbable y desconfiado de la chiquilla, parecía estar al inicio de la pubertad, a juzgar por la finura de su piel aparentemente infantil y sus rasgos suaves aún no definidos en su totalidad. Llevaba el largo cabello castaño -casi negro- atado en una trenza que le llegaba hasta los muslos, sus formas femeninas aún no eran notables a pesar de que la vestimenta parecía estar hecha para una chica completamente desarrollada.

Su mirada verde jade, igual de impetuosa y cargada de brillo que la de su abuela, se cubría con un velo de arrogancia característica de la etapa por la que estaba pasando y sus pies descalzos -al igual que algunas rasgaduras en su ropa- indicaban que aún no se había desprendido del hábito de la infancia de jugar entre la tierra y los árboles. Sin embargo, Akane se dio cuenta de que no podía ni siquiera estar la mitad de sucia de lo que estaba ella, imaginaba que con su cabello desmarañado y la ropa rota, era muy lógico que la hubiesen tomado como una desquiciada la noche anterior.

Nuevamente intentó hablar, pero la anciana comenzó a acariciarle la cabeza, solidificando así su opinión acerca de ella, fue entonces cuando la más joven de las chicas Tendo se dio cuenta de que no podría demostrar su lucidez mental a menos de que pudiera ordenar sus pensamientos. Una vez que la mujer notó que los músculos de la chica se fueron relajando, le susurró suavemente unas palabras y le indicó a la chiquilla con un gesto que saliera de la habitación para luego acercar el plato lo suficiente para que Akane pudiera tomarlo con la boca cuando se sintiera hambrienta. La dejó sola aconsejándole que descansara, con un semblante que expresaba claramente su consternación al no saber qué hacer con ella.

Una vez que estuvo sola, la chica de cabello corto se incorporó una vez más y concentrándose lo más que pudo, hizo uso de su fuerza bruta para reventar las correas que estaban atadas alrededor de sus muñecas para luego desatar sus tobillos y su cuello. Al verse libre, echó un vistazo dudoso al plato pero prefirió no permanecer en ese lugar ni un segundo más por temor a ser descubierta, si bien se sabía capaz de abrirse camino a la fuerza a través de esas dos pequeñas mujeres, no quería hacerles daño si podía evitarlo. Además de que desconocía los medios por los cuales habían logrado someterla la noche anterior y prefería no averiguarlos.

Intentó encontrar una ventana pero todo fue inútil, la construcción parecía haber sido hecha para evitar todo contacto con el exterior excepto por la entrada y fue precisamente ahí por donde tuvo que escapar, afortunadamente parecía no haber vigilancia y pudo salir sin contratiempos. La villa le pareció igual que como la recordaba la noche anterior, pero ahora que podía observarla con detenimiento, bien iluminada por los rayos del sol, notaba una cierta aura de abandono, una soledad que iba más allá del reducido número de habitantes en una comunidad rural. Echó a correr entre las calles y al sentir el polvo resbalar entre sus dedos se dio cuenta de que estaba descalza.

Sin tomar en cuenta este último detalle, buscó desesperadamente a alguien que pudiera ayudarla, sin saber si lo harían o la tomarían como a una demente. Prefirió no gritar y en lugar de eso recorrió las viviendas con la mirada, ninguna de ellas parecía tener ventanas, como si hubiesen sido planeadas para mantener algo oculto en su interior ¿De qué podrían estarse ocultando?, ¿O es que acaso se estaban protegiendo de alguna amenaza fantasma? El dolor de cabeza se iba haciendo más intenso y tuvo que detenerse, asiéndose las sienes con fuerza para no caer al suelo presa del agudo mareo, los recuerdos regresaban a ella como espirales de electricidad.

_Va corriendo por el bosque, la aldea claramente frente a ella, está contenta, esperanzada, la oscuridad de la noche es total y envuelve el paisaje, haciendo verse más intensa la luz anaranjada de los faroles y antorchas. Todo está parcialmente iluminado, bañado por ese halo que le da un aspecto sombrío pero ella no repara en ello, para Akane, este lugar representa salvación y alivio para la situación desesperada en la que se encuentra…_

El dolor se detuvo y le permitió incorporarse momentáneamente, aunque no se atrevía a dar un paso por temor a que regresara, los recuerdos se fueron aclarando poco a poco como si estuviesen sumergidos bajo el agua a gran profundidad y alguien los estuviese acercando a la superficie. Apoyó las manos sobre sus rodillas e inclinó la cabeza hacia abajo respirando pesadamente, el cabello le cubría el rostro y se adhería a su frente mojada por el sudor frío que ahora recorría sus sienes hasta llegar al cuello de su blusa. Inhaló una gran bocanada de aire y se enderezó para seguir corriendo, alcanzó a dar unos cuantos pasos más percatándose de que la atmósfera estaba cargada de misterio.

A pesar de que el sol brillaba intensamente, pudo sentir un frío que le calaba los huesos. Trotó un poco más preguntándose si debería haberse puesto un pantalón en vez del short de tela impermeable que le cubría poco menos de medio muslo, aunque en el fondo sabía que la temperatura que sentía no tenía nada que ver con el clima o la ropa que traía puesta. Preguntándose aún por el paradero de sus calcetines, volvió a detenerse, todos los objetos que se asomaban en su camino -saltando a la vista como si se materializaran a partir de la nada cada vez que se aproximaba a ellos- parecían evocar algún recuerdo oculto en lo más profundo de su memoria.

_Finalmente logra entrar al territorio civilizado, comienza a gritar con la esperanza de que algún alma caritativa llegue a ayudarla… no sale nadie… pero por la rendija de debajo de las puertas traspasa una delgada línea de luz, lo cual indica que los habitantes todavía están despiertos… ¿Por qué no salen?, ¿Por qué ni siquiera se asoman por curiosidad? Sigue corriendo sin dejar de llamar, alguien tiene que interesarse, alguien tiene que ayudarla… la desesperación comienza a apoderarse de ella nuevamente cuando choca con una mujer cuyo rostro no puede ver por la oscuridad y cae sentada en el suelo, una nube de polvo se levanta a su alrededor por el impacto._

Los recuerdos se aclaraban y se difuminaban como en un juego de azar interminable, como si su mente estuviera determinada a divertirse jugándole una broma pesada a base de trucos de ilusionismo que agudizaban su dolor de cabeza. Cayó de rodillas con un gemido de dolor que nadie pareció notar, aunque tampoco había nadie en los alrededores, se rehusó a dejarse caer totalmente, resistiendo el dolor de una forma estoica admirable pero inmediatamente después de eso fue presa de un ataque de tos incontrolable. Sintió toda la sangre de su cuerpo abandonar su rostro y el corazón acelerarse mientras un miedo terrible se apoderaba de ella, ahogándola.

La tos parecía no tener fin, cada vez se hacía más fuerte desgarrándole la faringe y oprimiéndole el pecho, su cuerpo entero temblaba y se sacudía al ritmo del constante carraspear de su garganta, la cual apretaba con ansiedad en un vano intento por controlarse. El polvo de la calle se elevaba por el movimiento de sus piernas, que se arrastraban sobre la tierra mientras trataba levantarse desesperadamente, las partículas sueltas entraban en su boca abierta alimentando la tos que cada vez se hacía más dolorosa. Logró incorporarse parcialmente, con una pierna levemente flexionada y la columna aún arqueada hacia abajo, se apoyó en la cerca de una de las casas para no volver a caer.

_La mujer la toma de un brazo y la jala hacia arriba, acercando mucho su rostro al de ella… le susurra algo que Akane no logra escuchar porque empieza a pedir ayuda a gritos, a implorarle que la lleve con alguien que la pueda ayudar a encontrar a su amigo extraviado en el bosque. La mujer parece ignorarla y justo cuando la chica de ojos color avellana se percata de lo misteriosa que es su interlocutora, ocultando la cara debajo de una capa, ésta la arrastra hasta que ambas quedan ocultas entre una montaña de paja…un grupo de hombres se acercan y se reúnen en el sitio en el que momentos antes sucedió el impacto, la chica de cabello índigo forcejea con su captora y logra zafarse para ir hacia los hombres…_

Recuperó el aliento tras unos cuantos minutos y se mantuvo apoyada en la cerca hasta comprobar que nuevamente estaba respirando de forma normal y que el la insistente tos no volvería por lo menos dentro de un buen rato. Corrió unos metros más cuando su carrera volvió a convertirse en trote, jadeando volvió a caer de rodillas, pero esta vez perdió el equilibrio y tuvo que meter las manos al frente para evitar que su cara se estrellara contra el piso. Se sentía cansada y sus brazos temblaban amenazando con traicionarla, confundida y asustada, giró la cabeza en busca de alguien a quien acudir, de un sitio en donde ocultarse de las personas que querían encerrarla y atarla o de cualquier cosa que pudiera cambiar su suerte.

Sus ojos color chocolate se abrieron desmesuradamente al reconocer el montón de paja donde había sido obligada a resguardarse la noche anterior, intentó gritar pero el simple hecho de tragar saliva hacía que le doliera insoportablemente la garganta. Volvió a toser violentamente y cuando vio al piso, se encontró con unas gotas color escarlata que estaban justamente debajo de su boca, se llevó una mano a los labios y sus dedos también se mancharon de sangre, de sus ojos también comenzó a brotar líquido que se entremezcló en sus mejillas tiñéndolas de un tono anaranjado traslúcido.

_Sin dejar de gritar, corre hasta quedar a una distancia suficiente para jalar la capa de uno de ellos, con la esperanza de recibir ayuda. Lo que recibe a cambio y que sin duda no lo esperaba es un potente bofetón que casi le disloca la quijada y la hace salir disparada por el suelo, rodando a una prudente distancia. Desde la posición que tiene, tirada en el suelo, alcanza a ver el rostro horrorizado de la mujer que sigue oculta entre la paja, quien ahoga un grito de terror y sin pensarlo dos veces se da la media vuelta para salir huyendo lo más rápido que puede… Akane escucha como en un eco las voces de los hombres que ahora se están aproximando hacia ella…_

La chica de cabello corto se llevó una mano a la mejilla del lado que fue golpeada y un dolor agudo y caliente le confirmó que lo que acababa de ver fue real, completamente real y este pensamiento le heló las entrañas de miedo. Miedo de imaginar lo que le habrían hecho todos esos hombres y lo que le harían si lograban descubrir que todavía estaba por ahí, se puso de pie de un salto, sintiendo un jalón en el costado y punzadas que le indicaban que una de sus costillas estaba resentida. Ignoraba hasta que punto la habrían golpeado pero los pasos que acababa de escuchar acercándose peligrosamente le indicaron que, fiándose de su experiencia pasada, lo más recomendable sería ocultarse.

Su mente procesó la información demasiado tarde y antes de que pudiera ponerse fuera de vista, sintió como una enorme fuerza la jalaba por detrás del cuello de la blusa, cayó de espaldas en el piso pero más que el dolor, lo que tenía en frente le arrancó un agudo grito de verdadero terror. El hombre que la había jalado era alto y de complexión gruesa, fornido e imponente, pero nada intimidaba más como su cara terriblemente deformada, tenía las mejillas sumidas y grandes surcos cruzaban su piel seccionando su rostro, los labios, parcialmente achicharrados no alcanzaban a cerrarse por completo y dejaban ver una dentadura encimada y de encías mutiladas, la nariz era una masa irreconocible con agujeros profundos y los ojos la miraban con una expresión ilegible.

Se acercó para examinarla y ella pudo darse cuenta de que carecía de una de las pupilas y en su lugar solamente había un hueco de sangre líquida contenida con una diminuta película pero que no lograba evitar que se derramara por la superficie del globo ocular cada vez que los movía. Los párpados estaban cortados y mientras que cuando los cerraba quedaban áreas sin cubrir por completo, otras parecían estar remendadas con parches de carne que no le correspondían. No tenía cejas y entre las protuberancias amorfas que llenaban su frente como cráteres irregulares brotaba uno que otro vello, a pesar de que su cuero cabelludo era abundante pues tenía una larga y tupida melena color negro que caía sobre sus hombros, una cascada de cabello maltratado que podría confundirse con el pelaje de alguna bestia salvaje.

Se alejó un poco abriéndole el panorama y los aterrados ojos cafés comprobaron que los demás hombres estaban igualmente deformados del rostro y presentaban el mismo tipo de cuerpo de mastodonte, sólo para luego sentir una enorme mano cerrarse sobre su cabeza y sentir cómo la levantaban del piso hasta que la punta de los dedos de sus pies quedó flotando por encima de éste. Se sentía paralizada por el pánico y no podía descifrar la expresión de aquel hombre que la sostenía a la altura de su propio rostro.

Lo único que se le pudo ocurrir fue gritar, gritar lo más fuerte que podía pero sus cuerdas vocales ya no le respondían, comenzó a llorar sintiendo cómo su cuerpo entero se balanceaba como un péndulo colgando de la mano de aquel hombre. Los demás se acercaron hasta formar un círculo alrededor de ella, tan cerca que casi podía sentir las exhalaciones de cada uno de ellos sobre su cuerpo, se sentía tan expuesta con esa blusa de tirantes pero ni siquiera tenía la fuerza suficiente para cubrirse. Alcanzó a ver de reojo cómo los demás hombres la examinaban de pies a cabeza, agachándose e inclinándose para revisar mejor cada recoveco, se acercaban pero ninguno lo suficiente ni siquiera para rozarla.

Mientras tanto, el que la tenía agarrada permanecía inmóvil como si no pudiera sentir en su musculoso brazo el peso de la chica. Muy despacio, un enorme dedo índice se fue acercando hasta hacer contacto con una de sus rodillas, como si se hubiese tratado de un interruptor que encendió su voz, un potente grito comenzó a emanar de la garganta de Akane, agudo y prolongado parecía llenar todo el lugar, viajando a través del viento y rebotando con cada objeto que encontraba en su camino. Los hombres comenzaron a reír, ignorándola y otros más se atrevieron a establecer el tímido primer contacto. De pronto, sin razón aparente, sintió que la soltaban y cayó a la tierra con un golpe seco que cerró su garganta con un profundo silencio.

- "Lo siento" –murmuró apenado el hombre que la había estado sosteniendo, Akane no alcanzó a ver a quien le estaba hablando pues se encontraba de espaldas a la persona en cuestión- "Pensamos que venía sola."

- "No, ella es mía" –una voz que ella conocía muy bien, pero era imposible, seguramente ya estaba inconsciente y estaba alucinando mientras esos hombres le hacían inimaginables cosas- "Me la llevaré si no tienen inconveniente."

- "No… por favor" –imploró la chica débilmente con una voz ronca- "No… me… hagan daño…" –no podía ver bien por las lágrimas pero sintió claramente cómo alguien le levantaba la cabeza.

- "Todo está bien" –la voz de nuevo, pensó que estaba soñando- "Ya estoy aquí, Akane" –cerró los ojos cansadamente, justo después de ver a una diminuta niñita de enormes ojos grises observarla curiosamente.

Cuando abrió los ojos no podía enfocar muy bien, los sueños revueltos con alucinaciones en un licuado de colores aún daban vueltas en su cabeza y por un momento esperó encontrarse en su habitación en la casa de Nerima, para darse cuenta de que todo había sido una horrible pesadilla. Pero no fue así, al primer intento por levantarse se dio cuenta de que le dolía casi todo el cuerpo e inmediatamente se sintió mareada, por lo que tuvo que volver a recostarse, desilusionada al observar a su alrededor y darse cuenta de que estaba en un lugar desconocido. Apoyó el brazo sobre su frente repasando en su mente los acontecimientos recientes.

Ya no se sentía perdida como la vez anterior, ahora podía ver claramente el rostro de aquellos hombres, cerró los ojos con fuerza ante el recuerdo. Desearía haber olvidado por lo menos esa parte, frunció el ceño aguantándose las ganas de vomitar, aún sentía el aire rasparle la garganta por lo que supuso que no podría hablar sin que eso le costase un gran esfuerzo. Aún se encontraba perdida en sus cavilaciones cuando escuchó los ligeros pasos de la niña pequeña acercarse a ella. Le habían acomodado un lecho con ramas y paja, cubriéndolo con una manta que era la misma que la envolvía para protegerla del frío, la niña se inclinó sobre ella para observarla con curiosidad.

- "Ya despertaste" –una voz masculina se escuchó detrás de ellas y Akane dejó de respirar al ver de quien se trataba- "Que perezosa resultaste ser después de todo" –su sonrisa escondía completamente todo rastro de sentimiento.

- "¿Qué estás haciendo tú aquí?" –se encontró a sí misma diciendo, decidida a no dejar que esa sonrisa derritiese una vez más, la coraza de frivolidad que tanto le había costado construir para protegerse- "¿Cómo me encontraste?" –su voz se escuchaba ronca y rasposa.

- "Estabas gritando bastante fuerte para tratarse de una marimacho…" –agregó casualmente mientras se sentaba con las piernas cruzadas al lado de ella- "Creí que habría alguna niña en peligro, pero te encontré a ti" –alzó los hombros como restándole importancia.

- "¿Qué pasó?, ¿Quiénes eran esos hombres?" –cuestionó ella, pasando completamente por alto el hecho de que la estaba insultando- "¿Qué clase de aldea es ésta?"

- "No tengo idea de qué rayos tienen en la cabeza estos tipos" –aclaró con el ceño fruncido- "Lo que sí sé es que aquí las mujeres no pueden salir solas a la calle" –la niña saltó a su regazo tomándolo por sorpresa- "Pero estarás bien aquí…" –concluyó.

Sonrió pero en su expresión Akane detectó un gran cansancio, no sabía que estaba siendo testigo de la feliz conclusión de una búsqueda desesperada y que el hecho de haberla encontrado ahí le había quitado a él un enorme peso de los hombros. Lo que sí notó fue su apariencia deplorable, nunca, en los tres años que vivieron bajo el mismo techo le había visto el más mínimo rastro de vello en el rostro y ahora tenía la quijada cubierta por una textura rasposa de negros pelitos que crecían de forma desordenada al igual que su cabello. Luego se vio a sí misma, por lo menos él estaba limpio, esta observación le desató una ligera risita.

Por medio de una serie de preguntas logró averiguar que estaban en casa de la familia de esa niña misteriosa, quien aparentemente le había tomado cierto cariño después de encontrárselo cuando estaba perdida por el bosque. Por lo pronto no había nadie más en casa que ellos tres pero eso no impidió que pudiera utilizar el baño. Después de la forzosa tallada y enjuagada en agua fría, se remojó en el bote metálico que hacía de furoba, la sensación era tan agradable que apenas podía creer que unos cuantos minutos antes estaba en medio de una oleada interminable de miedo y dolor.

Se dio cuenta de cuánto extrañaba su casa y todo el tiempo que había pasado desde la última vez que vio a su familia empezó a hacerse presente cobrando varias lágrimas que se perdieron entre el vapor que la estaba adormeciendo.

Salió del baño aún destilando agua, los chorros se escurrían desde su corto cabello, pasando por su cuello hasta mojar parcialmente la blusa, Ranma no recordaba el día que se había sentido tan nervioso, el agua hacía que la prenda se pegara a su cuerpo remarcando sus formas perfectamente y ya no dejaba nada a la imaginación. Aunque él no necesitaba verla así para saber cómo se veía realmente cuando no tenía nada puesto en absoluto, bastaba con recordar aquel día cuando se conocieron, sacudió la cabeza violentamente tratando de apartar esos pensamientos de su mente. Para su buena suerte, ella pareció no notarlo y se acercó a él con una expresión neutral en el rostro, pero aún así, los demás hombres de la aldea no iban a tener el privilegio de verla así si él podía evitarlo.

Se agachó hasta quedar a la altura de la pequeña y después de intercambiar unas palabras con ella, la niña salió de la habitación para retornar a los pocos minutos con un vestido de su mamá. Era un poco holgado y le quedó largo, pero Akane lo agradeció de corazón pues incluso ella estaba empezando a sentirse incómoda por su poca indumentaria al recordar la forma en que los hombres la habían estado observando. La tela era un poco fibrosa y no tenía mucho color, como si hubiera sido fabricada ahí mismo y el modelo era de mangas largas y cuello alto, al estilo árabe.

Durante unos momentos, el muchacho clavó su mirada zafiro en ella, embelesado ante la imagen que estaba contemplando, olvidando por completo todos sus miedos e inseguridades, toda su frustración, su culpabilidad y arrepentimientos, todos los sentimientos negativos habían desaparecido de su ser. Ella lo notó pero no se atrevió a interrumpir el momento, podía sentir esa mirada color azul rey penetrando hasta el fondo de su ser, a sabiendas de que se estaba dejando llevar hacia una fantasía que probablemente estaba destinada a existir solamente en su cabeza.

No era la primera vez que ocurría, durante la estancia de los Saotome en el dojo Tendo fueron incontables las ocasiones en las que se vio envuelta en ilusiones falsas ocasionadas por la profunda necesidad de afecto de ella y la falta de disponibilidad del muchacho para dejar las cosas claras entre ellos dos. Eso aunado a la ridícula tendencia de Akane a albergar esperanzas románticas aún sabiendo perfectamente que estaba esperando demasiado de un evidente patán. Sin embargo, eso no cambiaba el hecho de que ese tipo de momentos le daban sentido a su existencia y haría todo lo posible para aferrarse a ellos. Lamentablemente, los sonidos de una multitud agitada en el exterior se encargaron de hacer que sus esfuerzos se perdieran en vano.

Tomando la mano de la niña, Ranma salió de la casa, seguido de cerca por la chica de cabello índigo. Al ver lo que parecía una reunión de todos los hombres de la aldea, detuvo a Akane con una mano para evitar que saliera de la casa y dándole la mano de la niña para que la cuidara, le dijo que volvería en cuanto averiguara qué era lo que estaba pasando. La pequeña Tendo sintió unas ganas irresistibles de colgarse de su cuello y pedirle que no la dejara ahí sola, que no se separara de ella, de aferrarse a él como la única salvación que le quedaba en medio de ese panorama desolador. Pese a cualquier pensamiento negativo que pudiese relacionar directamente con él, siempre había representado para ella el alivio de saber que nada podría hacerle daño mientras estuviese bajo su protección.

Sintió un ligero mareo y el inconfundible sabor metálico en la boca cuando se le empezó a llenar de sangre. Después de una fuerte dosis de autocontrol, logró tragar saliva y asentir resignadamente con mucho cuidado de que ni una gota del líquido carmesí se desbordara de sus labios, él se acercó a ella y por un momento pensó en abrazarla, el verla ahí tan vulnerable y afligida lo desarmaba por completo ¿Cómo no querer reconfortarla cuando lucía tan pequeña y desprotegida? Siempre había sentido ese impulso, por más que intentó negárselo a sí mismo y a los demás, y en ese preciso momento, era mucho más fuerte que nunca.

Pero no tenía sentido, no podía hacerlo, no ahora que ella había salido de Nerima sin una sola palabra –obviamente sin la más mínima intención de volverlo a ver- mientras él estaba a punto de casarse con una mujer maniática y obsesionada con él pero que, a resumidas cuentas, no era ella. Suprimiendo con gran esfuerzo un último impulso por depositarle un beso en la frente, tuvo que hacerse hacia atrás puesto que su cuerpo ya lo había traicionado inclinándose hacia ella, para luego darse la media vuelta para unirse a la multitud. La joven de mirada avellana lo observó perderse entre los monstruosos habitantes de la aldea a través de la delgada rendija que se atrevió a dejar abierta por temor a ser vista por alguno de ellos.

Suspiró apretando más la manita de la pequeña al sentir que ésta tiraba fuertemente de ella en un intento irracional por seguir a su recién descubierto protector. Ranma se abrió paso entre los hombres pero fue arrastrado por la muchedumbre aunque su altura sobresaliente no permitía que la chica de ojos color chocolate lo perdiera de vista, sin embargo, apenas y alcanzaba a ver la mata de cabello azabache avanzando dificultosamente entre la marejada de pelaje bestial en distintas tonalidades de ocres y cafés. Al acercarse un poco a la calle, se dio cuenta de que a lo largo de ésta, se empezaba a formar una fila india con la disciplina digna de un ejército de hormigas.

- "¿Va a venir la emperatriz?" –preguntó uno de ellos a su compañero de al lado, rascándose la cabeza- "¡Pero si no ha pasado ni un mes desde su última inspección!" –a Ranma le pareció particularmente llamativo que pudiese hablar tan claramente con la boca tan retorcida como la tenía.

- "Al parecer no le duró mucho el gusto" –rió socarronamente el otro, cada uno de sus ojos miraba en diferentes direcciones así que era difícil saber qué estaba observando- "Ya sabes, suele suceder" –se pasó una mano por el cabello, haciéndoselo para atrás y dejando al descubierto una terrible cicatriz que le cruzaba toda la frente y parecía tener trozos de hilo putrefacto en un intento burdo de puntadas quirúrgicas.

Antes de que ninguno de los dos pudiera decir nada más, fueron empujados por un grupo de hombres que se incorporaron a la fila, por lo que quedaron situados a varios metros de distancia de donde estaba el muchacho de la trenza y ya le era imposible escuchar lo que decían. Una vez que todos los presentes estuvieron visibles a lo largo de la calle, un sonido intenso y prolongado de tambores resonó indicándoles que guardasen silencio, al instante, todos adquirieron dócilmente una postura rígida y sus labios se sellaron en un respetuoso silencio. Se podía escuchar claramente el caminar lejano y pesado, los pies arrastrándose ocasionalmente en la tierra seca pero ninguno de los hombres parecía estar en movimiento ya.

Ranma se asomó sobresaliendo un poco de la hilera y alcanzó a divisar una figura oscura en la lejanía, conforme se fue acercando, le fue posible distinguir la silueta que avanzaba cubierta por una nube de polvo. Un trono cargado por cuatro hombres de apariencia bestial comenzó a recorrerla, avanzaba pesadamente sobre la calle y podía sentirse claramente la tensión que levantaba sobre los hombres a cuya altura de la fila iba avanzando. Sobre éste estaba sentada una mujer de extraordinaria belleza, largísimo cabello negro con toques de brillos rojizos y unos seductores ojos color rojo sangre, enmarcados por largas pestañas que le daban un aspecto tétrico.

La mujer, de voluptuosas curvas, llevaba cadenas de oro en la cabeza y en los brazos, adornadas con enormes piedras de brillantes piedras preciosas y una toga de gasa semitransparente que le cubría el cuerpo semidesnudo de una forma provocativa. Estaba descalza y en las áreas de piel que estaban expuestas, se podían apreciar fragmentos de tatuajes abstractos que la recorrían de pies a cabeza similares a los de los hombres que la estaban cargando y que, a pesar de estar vestidos de la misma manera que el resto de los habitantes, parecían tener las facciones un poco menos deformes.

Una maligna sonrisa se dibujó en los rojos labios de la mujer cuando su mirada se clavó en el chico de la trenza azabache y relamiéndose obscenamente lo señaló con un dedo índice lleno de anillos. Dos hombres que iban marchando detrás del trono se acercaron a él y tomándolo por los antebrazos, lo escoltaron siguiendo a la mujer a través de la calle. Akane alcanzó a ver la nuca del muchacho alejándose cada vez más cuando se dio cuenta de que la aglomeración de gente se estaba dispersando rápidamente. En un reflejo desesperado, abrió la puerta para salir corriendo tras ellos, con la esperanza de saber qué era lo que estaba pasando y tal vez, encontrar en aquella misteriosa mujer, alguien que estuviese dispuesta a ayudarla.

- "Yo no haría eso si fuera tú" –una mano la apresó fuertemente del hombro, haciéndola girar para encontrarse con una expresión seria- "Él ha sido elegido…"

* * *

**_Notas de la autora_**

_¡Hola! Supongo que no tengo mucho que decir, si ustedes lo tienen, esperaré gustosa a leerlo. ¡Ah! Solo una cosa, me enteré recientemente que el uso de los guiones me libera de las comillas en los diálogos, pero la verdad me da pereza corregirlo, a menos que realmente les haga la vida infeliz, si es así, favor de hacérmelo saber._

_LunaGitana_


	6. Secretos en el Castillo

**Capítulo 6 Secretos En El Castillo**

**_"Ocultos Bajo La Misma Tierra, En La Oscuridad De Su Centro, Realizaré Todas Tus Fantasías…"_**

El castillo era el auténtico fruto de una imaginación sin límites y un ingenio verdaderamente fuera de lo común, ensamblándose a la perfección con los alrededores que parecían haber sido construidos para que el edificio no pareciera un cuerpo aislado y solitario. Sumergidos varios metros bajo tierra por medio de un conjunto de cavernas semi derruidas, parecían haber entrado a otro mundo, rodeado de puentes de roca aparentemente naturales y esculpidos por corrientes de agua que ya no estaban ahí. Era como estar en un laberinto cavernoso de pasadizos flotantes al aire libre cubiertos por largas raíces que caían verticalmente formando cortinas transparentes.

La piedra era oscura pero brillante, dándole al lugar un aspecto oscuro y húmedo a pesar de que la luz del sol se filtraba perfectamente a través de las aberturas del techo y en ocasiones dibujaba las líneas de su trayectoria con sus rayos. Los cuatro hombres que cargaban el trono se internaron en uno de los pasillos que se conectaba directamente con el vestíbulo de la entrada, desapareciendo en una de las habitaciones y dejando al chico perplejo en la entrada con su escolta. Estuvo ahí de pie, esperando varios minutos hasta que uno de los cargadores apareció de nuevo asomándose por la puerta e indicándole que podía pasar con un gesto silencioso en el que se ocultaba quizá, un sentimiento de lástima.

La habitación estaba decorada muy al estilo árabe, forrado con alfombras ricamente decoradas con caligrafía y motivos vegetales que se extendían formando un entramado tan curvilíneo que ocultaba en cada una de sus líneas, la sensualidad de su cultura. En el centro de la habitación había un pabellón cubierto con la misma tela traslúcida y ligera que le había visto usar a la mujer, dibujando figuras y cayendo de forma irregular de modo que no se podía distinguir la abertura por la cual se accesaba a su interior. Sin embargo, la transparencia del material, permitía distinguir la silueta oscura de sombras y colores engañosos que denotaba claramente que la mujer estaba ahí adentro, recostada sobre su costado, encima de un montón de almohadones esponjosos e igualmente coloridos.

En el suelo, también estaban esparcidos pétalos de flores que llenaban en ambiente con su aroma, entremezclándose con el humo del incienso que recorría la habitación en forma de una línea delgada que se giraba y se retorcía a merced del viento, ocasionalmente rozando la piel y acariciándola con su perfume. Casi imperceptiblemente, se escuchaba una suave música que llegaba a la habitación desde un lugar estratégicamente colocado para que los músicos quedaran ocultos en el anonimato pero, principalmente, para que no pudiesen ser testigos de lo que ocurriese dentro de la habitación.

- "Acércate" –le ordenó la voz suave de la mujer desde el pabellón- "No te había visto antes por aquí… ¿Dónde te habías ocultado?" –a través de la gasa vio cómo rodaba sobre los almohadones, quedando boca abajo.

- "…" –alzó los hombros con indiferencia, acercándose hasta tocar las cortinas traslúcidas- "Estoy aquí ¿No?" –agregó sentándose con las piernas cruzadas en el suelo y moviendo la tela para poder ver directamente a su interlocutora.

- "Eres directo, eso me gusta" –ronroneó la mujer, apoyando la barbilla sobre el revés de sus manos- "Entonces ven acá, no hay necesidad de que seas tan tímido" –volvió a gemir con cierta provocación, flexionando las rodillas de modo que sus pies quedaron por arriba de su espalda.

- "¿Para qué?" –preguntó despistadamente, lo que hizo que los ojos de la mujer se abrieran desmesuradamente en una expresión amenazante- "Digo… ¡Claro!" –se sentó junto a ella, aliviado de ver como sus facciones volvían a suavizarse.

La mujer volvió a sonreír, lo observó hundirse en los cojines y se mordió los labios ante el sonido de comodidad que emitió el chico. Fue entonces cuando Ranma notó el velillo que ella llevaba enredado entre los brazos y el cuello, porque ella se lo empezó a desenrollar con un movimiento hipnotizante y sensual que seguía la música de fondo, retorciéndose como una cobra encantada. Una vez que se lo hubo quitado, lo utilizó como listón para dibujar unas cuantas figuras en el aire, teniendo cuidado de no perder el contacto visual con el muchacho y una vez que se hubo impregnado con la fragancia del humo del incienso, lo depositó sobre los hombros de él.

Al chico de la trenza azabache se le erizó la piel al sentir el suave contacto del velo resbalando sobre sus brazos, pero algo en el ambiente, en la expresión de ella y en su forma de actuar, le decía que lo que estaba pasando estaba absolutamente mal. No era una sensación agradable, como cuando estaba cerca de Akane, como los dulces cosquilleos de su cabello azulado o la cálida suavidad de la piel de sus partes más íntimas, que solamente podía anhelar desde una prudente distancia, fantaseando con las sensaciones que ocultaba bajo la ropa…

Los labios rojos de la mujer se abrieron apenas para dejar salir un sonido agudo e igual de embriagante que todo lo que giraba en torno a ella, parpadeó lentamente, dejando que sus pestañas bailaran junto con ella y haciendo ademanes de acariciarlo, acercaba sus manos a él para retirarlas justo en el momento en que sus yemas estaban a punto de hacer contacto con la piel masculina. Cerró los ojos y se acercó lentamente, inclinando la cabeza de modo que su nariz no chocara con la de él.

- "¡Espera un momento!" –exclamó el chico de mirada zafiro poniéndose de pie bruscamente, despertando del trance en el que había caído al recordar a su antigua prometida- "¡¿Qué rayos crees que estás haciendo?!"

- "Mmmmh…" –se puso un dedo sobre los labios, arrodillándose en un gesto obvio de coquetería- "Ya veo que es lo que quieres" –tomó el velo que había caído de los hombros de él y se lo puso alrededor de los suyos- "Está bien, me gusta la idea… pero tendrás que ser un poco más creativo si no quieres aburrirme pronto…" –rió traviesamente, pero algo en su mirada maliciosa hizo que a él le recorrieran escalofríos por la espalda.

- "¿Qué quieres decir?" –arqueó una ceja en señal de confusión- "¿No querrás…?" –giró sobre su mismo lugar nerviosamente mientras se frotaba la parte de atrás del cuello.

- "Veamos… ¿Qué sabes hacer?" –lo interrumpió saliendo del pabellón y yéndose a sentar en un trono con incrustaciones de brillantes que estaba situado al otro lado de la habitación- "Enséñame" –lo retó recorriéndolo con una mirada hambrienta.

Él le devolvió una sonrisa confiada e inmediatamente llamó al centinela que había estado custodiando la entrada, afortunadamente, había un área despejada lo suficientemente grande para servir a sus propósitos a la perfección. Le explicó al perplejo custodio lo que intentaba hacer y éste, con cierto recelo, asintió por toda respuesta sin quitarle los ojos de encima, Ranma sonrió confiadamente e hizo una leve inclinación de cabeza que le indicó al hombre que tomara la iniciativa. El hombre, sin abandonar su actitud desconfiada, se lanzó hacia él en un ataque no muy elaborado, que el chico de trenza azabache esquivó sin mayor complicación con una sonrisa burlesca en los labios.

Su oponente notó este último detalle e impulsado por la fuerza del orgullo herido, arremetió en su contra con otro ataque, si no más sofisticado, doblemente cargado de fuerza y violencia pero que fue esquivado con el mismo grado de aburrimiento por parte del heredero de la escuela Saotome. Varias veces se repitió lo mismo, con ataques cada vez más salvajes por parte del guardia pero en cuanto el chico de mirada zafiro se dio cuenta, por un bostezo de la mujer, que estaba perdiendo todo el interés, decidió fulminarlo con un puñetazo en la quijada. En cuanto el improvisado oponente cayó inconsciente al suelo con un golpe seco, la espectadora hizo una seña que le indicó a su servidumbre invisible que le trajeran más hombres.

Rápida y sigilosamente se acercaron tres guerreros agresivos, cuyo aspecto desarreglado y maloliente los hacía ver aún más intimidantes, no para el joven practicante de kempo, claro está, quien permanecía impávido viendo cómo se formaban frente a su ama y se inclinaban en un gesto de humilde servicio. El primero se posicionó frente al chico de ojos azules y adoptó inmediatamente una pose de pelea, antes de darle tiempo a su oponente para adoptar su burlesca pose de desinterés, se lanzó frente a él con una ira indescriptible plasmada en su rostro deformado. A pesar de que también presentaba cicatrices en el rostro, se veía claramente que por lo menos los ojos no habían sido tocados, obviamente tenían que estar en perfectas condiciones para la ocupación que se le había asignado.

Ranma esquivó varios ataques pero el último de ellos logró rozarlo levemente en la mejilla, por lo que se dio cuenta de que tendría que ponerle un poco más de empeño a ese encuentro si quería permanecer invicto, finalmente, con un poco de trabajo, logró derrotarlo con una potente patada en las costillas. Se limpió el sudor de la frente con el revés de la mano mientras veía al siguiente acercarse al área y un grupo de jovencitas cubiertas con rollos de tela que solamente les dejaban los ojos al descubierto, arrastrar al hombre inconsciente fuera de la habitación.

El tercer combate fue aún más difícil que el segundo, y durante éste, varios puñetazos lograron hundirse en la carne del chico, lanzándolo hacia la pared, de la cual retornaba adolorido después de haber colisionado con ésta y dejado unas cuantas grietas indicando el lugar exacto del choque. Tras varios ataques fallidos, que el tosco guerrero parecía poder leer aún antes de que su oponente los pensara, un giro de 180 grados culminando en una patada logró alcanzar su objetivo, aturdiéndolo considerablemente. Y decidido a no darle tiempo suficiente para volver en sí por completo, Ranma se lanzó en un segundo ataque de puñetazos repetidos utilizando la técnica del **_Kachu_****_ Tenshin Amaguriken_** en el torso y finalmente cayendo hincado sobre su pecho respirando agitadamente.

Se puso de pie para permitir que las jovencitas se llevaran el cuerpo sin conocimiento y se inclinó hacia delante apoyando sus manos sobre las rodillas para recobrar el aliento mientras el tercer guerrero tomaba su lugar frente a él. Éste se veía aún más fuerte que los otros dos, a pesar de ser un poco más bajo y menos corpulento, un cierto aire que emanaba de él ocultaba una sensación que le heló las entrañas, más que las cicatrices que también recorrían su torso, lo que hizo que el chico de la trenza tragara saliva preocupado, fue encontrar en ese rostro hambriento de sangre, los ojos de un asesino.

Una lanza llegó volando hacia él y la recibió con una expresión de desconcierto mientras sus ojos azul rey reparaban en los pequeños objetos punzo cortantes de formas diversas que estaban asegurados en el cinturón del tercer guerrero. El brillo de la hoja de la espada que sostenía llamó su atención y simplemente se limitó a negar con la cabeza -movido más por su insensato orgullo masculino que por el razonamiento- cuando le preguntaron si quería solicitar algún otro tipo de arma. Fueron necesarias sólo dos blandidas de la hoja de la espada para que, sintiendo el filo abrirle la piel atravesando su pecho, se arrepintiera momentáneamente el haberse aferrado a su preferencia por la pelea a mano limpia.

El encuentro fue mucho más fiero, las chispas de los choques del metal relucían reflejadas en las deleitadas pupilas de la mujer que los observaba, quien parecía encontrar un placer enfermizo en cada gota de sangre que se derramaba sobre su alfombra. El chico de cabello azabache optó por mantenerse fuera del alcance de la espada, aprovechando que su arma le permitía lanzar ataques desde mayor distancia, pero fue contraatacado con una lluvia de navajas que rasgaron toda su ropa y su piel, trazando líneas escarlata que marcaban su trayectoria. En un último recurso desesperado, utilizando la técnica del **_Umi_****_-Senken_**, logró penetrar las defensas de su oponente y atacar en los puntos más vulnerables de su cuerpo.

Completamente exhausto y herido, se dejó caer de rodillas en el piso, apoyando sus manos sobre la alfombra y dejando caer la cabeza hacia abajo, sin embargo, su contrincante estaba completamente fuera de combate por lo que fue inmediatamente proclamado vencedor. La mujer esperó pacientemente a que recuperara el ritmo respiratorio normal, ladeando ligeramente la cabeza para apreciar mejor las gotas de sudor teñidas de escarlata que caían a la alfombra desde el rostro inclinado del muchacho. Antes de poder incorporarse por completo, sintió cómo el mismo grupo de jovencitas que se llevaban los cuerpos derrotados, lo arrastraban hacia la salida.

En un impulso por aclarar que él era el vencedor, intentó protestar pero fue silenciado inmediatamente por la sonrisa de la mujer mientras asentía con la cabeza. Lo llevaron a un baño muy elegante en el que el grupo se dividió y unas llenaron la tina con agua caliente, esparciéndole sales aromáticas y pétalos de flores sobre la superficie del agua, mientras que las otras lo empezaron a desvestir. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo, se encontraba completamente desnudo excepto por unos boxers color rojo que una de ellas jalaba insistentemente hacia abajo, él lo sostuvo del elástico para evitar que la chica lo deslizara sobre su cuerpo y la miró con ojos interrogantes.

- "¡Hey! ¿Qué crees que haces?" –protestó ruidosamente, haciendo que la chica retrocediera asustada- "¿Alguien podría decirme qué rayos hago aquí?"

- "Estamos…" –balbuceó nerviosa la más cercana de ellas, sin atreverse a levantar la cabeza- "Es que…"

- "¡Cállate, tonta!" –le susurró enérgicamente otra, acercándose para propinarle un potente golpe en la frente- "¿Quieres que te maten?"

- "No hay problema" –la tranquilizó el chico, agachándose sobre una rodilla para quedar a la altura de las dos chicas que ahora estaban sentadas en el piso de mármol del baño- "Pueden hablar, no le diré a nadie, solamente quiero saber qué es lo que está pasando aquí"

- "Su alteza no puede estar con usted así de sucio" –se atrevió a responder la primera, bajo la mirada reprobatoria de la que le había pegado- "A ella no le gusta ensuciarse… bueno, no antes de…"

- "¡¡Te dije que te calles!!" –la volvió a interrumpir la segunda, ahora dándole repetidas bofetadas- "¡Si la emperatriz llega a enterarse de que estás diciendo todo esto…!"

- "Ya basta, ustedes dos" –alegó una tercera, que estaba vestida de color crema a pesar de que el resto usaba un atuendo completamente blanco, la diferencia no era muy notoria pero claramente había sido pensada para hacer cierta distinción- "Y usted también" –se dirigió a Ranma, con una mirada cortante- "No se crea que porque ha sido elegido por _ella_ tiene derecho a cuestionar los modos en que opera este lugar"

- "No lo haría si supiera cuáles son esos modos" –respondió él con indiferencia, sin dejarse intimidar por la brusquedad de la mujer que le hablaba- "Si alguien me pudiera explicar…"

- "No hay nada que explicar" –volvió a interrumpirlo la de color crema, lanzándoles miradas asesinas a sus compañeras que habían hablado para que se unieran al grupo que preparaba la tina- "La emperatriz no va a compartir su habitación con un hombre mugroso por muy _guapo_ que éste sea" –el adjetivo calificativo pareció dolerle al pronunciarlo y el chico alcanzó a notar que sus ojos se humedecieron.

El silencio envolvió el lugar y el chico se dejó dirigir por el grupo de jovencitas hacia la tina humeante, pero se negó a desnudarse hasta que todas ellas hubieran abandonado el baño, ellas se miraron unas a otras confundidas y la de color crema rodó los ojos hacia el techo, bufando impacientemente. Una vez que Ranma le dejó bien claro a la que aparentaba ser la líder de ellas que se mantendría firme en su decisión y de que ellas no tenían posibilidades de hacerlo desistir a la fuerza, ella les hizo una seña a sus compañeras para que salieran del lugar.

Las vio salir exasperada por su comportamiento y negando con la cabeza inconscientemente al verlas alejarse cuchicheando emocionadas por lo que consideraban un chisme jugoso para discutir una vez que estuvieran solas en el cuarto de servicio.

A pesar de que el chico de la mirada zafiro especificó un _"todas"_ que claramente la incluía también a ella, la chica vestida de color hueso no movió ni un solo músculo después de que la última de las jovencitas cerró la puerta al salir. Estuvieron solos en absoluto silencio, sumidos en una guerra muda durante la cual ninguno de los dos quería ceder terreno, finalmente llegaron a un acuerdo verbal que le permitió a ella quedarse a vigilarlo siempre y cuando mantuviera la vista fija en el lado opuesto al de la tina de baño en la que él se remojaría.

- "¿Vas a estar todo el tiempo con esa actitud?" –refunfuñó el chico con el ceño fruncido, dándole la espalda a pesar que ella también estaba de espaldas a él- "¿Cómo te llamas?" –miró hacia el techo, tratando de sonar lo más casual posible aunque esperando una evasiva.

- "Alina" –respondió ella en un tono muy débil, aunque por el sonido de su voz, Ranma podía saber que sus facciones se estaban suavizando, aparentemente su interés por ella la había desarmado- "Aunque ya nadie me llama por ese nombre… a decir verdad, nadie en este lugar habla mucho a no ser por las doncellas que suelen chismear en sus horas libres…" –el chico pudo distinguir claramente un suspiro oculto dentro de ese enunciado.

- "Eso debe ser muy aburrido" –chapoteó ligeramente con la superficie del agua, haciendo que los pétalos bailaran entre las ondas- "¿Nunca has pensado en salir?"

- "¡Eso sería imposible!" –en su voz se detectaba cierto pavor que cubrió por completo la nostalgia que había inundado sus enunciados anteriores- "Me matarían antes de que pudiera cruzar la puerta principal…"

- "Pero no has estado aquí toda tu vida ¿Cierto?" –volvió a sumergir las manos en el agua, volviendo la vista al techo- "Digo, no pudiste haber nacido dentro del palacio…" –se mordió la lengua pensando que había vuelto a ser un insensible puesto que no sabía nada acerca de la situación familiar de la joven.

- "No…" –suspiró ella, hundiéndose en un mundo de recuerdos, dejándose llevar por su enorme necesidad de ser escuchada y sin reparar en el hecho de que estaba hablándole a un perfecto desconocido- "En realidad no hace mucho que llegué a este castillo" –bajó la cabeza pero el silencio del chico le indicó que estaba interesado en saber más- "Mi familia era muy pobre y cuando tuve edad suficiente, mi padre me prometió en matrimonio a un hombre prestigioso… en realidad me vendió…" –su voz se quebró un poco- "Creí que sería lo peor que podría pasarme y lloré mucho…"

- "…" –Ranma sintió un nudo en la garganta, recordando la vez en la que él mismo se vio envuelto en un acuerdo similar con los Tendo, lo que sintió al principio y cómo poco a poco se dio cuenta de que el haber llegado al dojo de esa familia fue una de las escasas cosas buenas que podría atribuirle a su padre- "Entiendo…" –agregó con una voz inaudible para no interrumpirla.

- "Pero el hombre siempre fue muy respetuoso conmigo" –el chico casi podía ver la sonrisa dibujada en los labios de ella- "Me recibió en su casa y se ocupó de mi familia… y me di cuenta de que era bueno…" –no se atrevió a profundizar acerca de sus sentimientos a pesar de que eran evidentes- "Pero un día la emperatriz lo eligió en una de sus inspecciones…" –su voz nuevamente se cargó de ira- "Se lo trajo por casi dos meses al palacio, mientras yo estaba sola y preocupada, sin poder salir de la casa por temor a que se me castigara…" –entre el coraje se podía distinguir una mezcla de impotencia y arrepentimiento- "Cuando volvió, apenas pasaron unos cuantos días, antes de que los celos del emperador cobraran con su vida…" –finalizó la historia como si todo estuviera dicho.

- "¿Cómo fue que terminaste sirviendo en el castillo?" –inquirió a pesar de que sentía que se estaba entrometiendo demasiado, se había olvidado por completo de su desnudez y ahora se asomaba la mitad de su cuerpo sobre el borde de la tina observando fijamente la silueta de ella cubierta totalmente por la tela de su ropa.

- "Antes de que _su majestad_ mandara a sus…" –el título también pareció arrancarle cierta dificultad de los labios y después se detuvo, buscando un término para nombrar a sus asesinos- "_empleados_ a la casa, le decomisó todas sus propiedades alegando no sé que transgresiones a la ley…" –él guardó silencio, comprendiendo que ella figuraba dentro de esas propiedades.

El chico de cabello azabache volvió a remojarse en el agua, hundiéndose hasta las orejas y comprendiendo la razón por la cual todos los hombres de la aldea se deformaban la cara intencionalmente desde su más tierna infancia, según le había dicho la familia de la niña que se encontró en el bosque. Pero nadie le había informado acerca de esta ley que le permitía a la esposa de la máxima autoridad, elegir a cualquiera de ellos para llevárselo a su lecho, obviamente ninguno de ellos quería recibir tal privilegio si tendrían que pagarlo más adelante al soberano con su propia vida. Se apresuró a bañarse antes de que el agua se enfriase y se viera en la necesidad de hacer alguna locura para ocultar su transformación.

Se secó y se vistió con la ropa que le habían dejado preparada las doncellas, pero cuando se acercó a la chica para anunciarle que ya estaba listo, observó que tenía la mirada perdida, cargada de un dolor que no había podido expresar y estaba encorvada, como si quisiera protegerse de alguna amenaza latente a la que no se podía enfrentar. Antes de que pudiera reunir el valor para sacarla del trance, unos golpes en la puerta rompieron la tensión del momento, seguidos por la voz susurrada y temerosa de una de las doncellas que aguardaba afuera, preguntando con ansiedad si tardarían más en salir, evidentemente preocupada por haber infringido las reglas al dejarlo solo con la encargada del grupo.

Escuchó las expresiones de alivio de las más atrevidas en cuanto abrió la puerta aunque fueron rápidamente silenciadas por la mirada fulminante de la chica vestida de color crema, había vuelto a su actitud inicial y retomado su porte intimidante sobre las demás. Rápidamente se formaron armando una caravana para escoltar al chico por los pasillos del palacio, pasando por varias desviaciones que le hicieron imposible recordar la trayectoria que siguieron, incluso las paredes carecían de cualquier característica específica. Todas estaban lisas, negras y brillantes y aunque algunos de los pasajes estaban abiertos hacia el jardín, todo el paisaje era tan cavernoso e irregular, con las mismas raíces verticales cayendo como cortinas, que era imposible aún así distinguirlos unos de otros.

Al pasar por una habitación, logró distinguir la silueta de un hombre de espaldas, llevaba puesto un atuendo estilo árabe, del mismo color rojo brillante que Ranma había visto en los labios de la emperatriz y antes de que pudiera dudar de su identidad, una de las doncellas la concretó al cerrar las cortinas de la entrada. Negó con la cabeza y le lanzó una mirada de terror que indicaba claramente que el monarca no podía verlo dentro del castillo y que por su seguridad era mejor mantener su identidad oculta durante el mayor tiempo posible. Aunque esto no parecía tarea fácil, dado que su rostro sin deformar lo convertía en un blanco fácilmente identificable dentro de la aldea.

Bajaron unas escaleras de piedra a través de un túnel iluminado con antorchas, el calor sofocante además de la profunda oscuridad sugerían que se estaban internando aún más recónditamente hacia el centro de la tierra. El aire se sentía más denso y rápidamente sintió cómo su piel se empezaba a humedecer por el sudor, pero las chicas no presentaban ninguna señal de incomodidad ante la temperatura, las sombras temblaban sobre los pliegues de sus ropas siguiendo el movimiento de las flamas. Llegaron hasta una cámara aparentemente sin salida, en la que el chico de la trenza pensó que moriría sofocado por el calor y la falta de aire.

La líder del grupo de doncellas metió la mano dentro de su blusa, a la altura de sus caderas y sacó un objeto extraño que después incrustó en una rendija de la pared que parecía no ser diferente de ninguna de las demás grietas que atravesaban la superficie de la piedra. La giró repetidamente hacia un lado, luego hacia el otro hasta que escuchó un chasquido metálico, luego volvió a repetir la operación, contando mentalmente el número de vueltas que le daba hasta que hubieron escuchado dos chasquidos más. Hizo una seña con las manos a las doncellas y dos de ellas se adelantaron al grupo para empujar una en cada lado, poniendo las manos juntas en un punto específico en el que se hundieron dos bloques -uno bajo las manos de cada una- y la roca cedió, ante el asombro del muchacho.

Ahora se encontraban en una segunda cámara, más pequeña que la primera, que aparentemente servía como vestíbulo pero que tampoco tenía más puerta que por la que entraron, lo que sí había era una larga cuerda que colgaba en uno de los rincones. Alina tiró tres veces de ella, casi teniendo que colgarse para ayudarse con su peso corporal para luego retroceder y esperar en silencio, se escucharon ruidos del otro lado de la pared, como si desde dentro del lugar al que querían acceder se estuviese accionando un mecanismo que les abriría una puerta. Y es que realmente así era, después de unos cuantos minutos, se abrió una puerta aparentemente de la nada y se asomaron los rostros deformes de dos guardias que salieron de la habitación situándose uno a cada lado de la entrada.

Ranma avanzó vacilante y enseguida sintió cómo cambiaba bruscamente de un clima a otro, el calor aplastante parecía haber desaparecido por completo ahí adentro y fue reemplazado por una fresca humedad que parecía emanar desde las mismas paredes. En cuanto hubo entrado por completo, el mecanismo se volvió a accionar, cerrando la puerta detrás de él y dejando fuera tanto a los guardias como a las doncellas, observó hacia el frente, ahí, sobre una enorme cama de sábanas color blanco, estaba sonriente la emperatriz, apoyada sobre sus esponjosos cojines.

La mirada zafiro del muchacho recorrió la habitación sin que él se moviera de su lugar, no parecía ser un dormitorio común pues no había ningún ropero ni tocador, sin embargo había un área alfombrada tapizada de almohadones de plumas. Casi toda la superficie de las paredes estaba cubierta con espejos, tal vez para crear la ilusión óptica de un espacio mucho más grande o -Ranma pensó con una sonrisa de auto burla- para practicar artes marciales y observar mejor cada movimiento de ataque para poder corregir errores. También había cadenas tiradas en el piso y se preguntó para qué querría utilizarlas la mujer mientras reparaba a su vez en un mueble que contenía diversos frascos de colores que parecían ser cremas o aceites bronceadores.

En una de las esquinas de la habitación, había una pequeña fuente con una cascada, el agua parecía estar teñida de un ligero color púrpura y en los bordes de ésta se acumulaba la espuma morada a punto de derramarse sobre una esponja de baño que yacía abandonada junto a dos pequeñas toallas enroscadas en el piso. Notó también que la ropa de la mujer era diferente, ahora llevaba un pantalón holgado de tela rasa matizada entre rojos y verde aguamarina con los bordes dorados y arriba un top corto de tirantes de eslabones dorados del cual colgaban piedras preciosas y enormes rubíes y esmeraldas.

- "Disculparás el largo recorrido y las medidas de seguridad" –habló la mujer, acomodándose el velo que le cubría la mitad inferior de la cara- "Pero mi esposo regresó de improviso y…" –parpadeó coquetamente- "De cualquier forma, esta es mi habitación favorita… fue construida en secreto para mi… diversión" –sonrió maliciosamente imprimiendo un cierto placer en la última palabra.

- "No voy a hacerlo" –espetó él, tomándola por sorpresa- "Sólo vine a decírtelo… me voy de aquí" –agregó firmemente aunque sabía que no podía abrir la puerta y estaba obligado a sujetarse a la voluntad de la emperatriz.

- "¿Qué dices?" –para él fue peor que si le hubiera gritado a la cara arremetiéndose en un violento ataque, la sonrisa permanecía inalterable- "¿Crees que vas a poder salir de esta habitación sin que yo lo desee?" –ahora lo miraba retadora pero con aire de superioridad.

- "Como sea, puedo esperar a que te aburras de estar ahí sentada sin hacer _nada_" –agregó él con el ceño fruncido, haciendo énfasis en la última palabra y cruzándose de brazos como un niño pequeño arrinconado- "No vas a poder obligarme a… _divertirte_, por así decirlo"

- "Esto se pone interesante…" –su sonrisa se amplió y se quitó el velo de la cara para que él pudiera apreciarla mejor- "Me encantan los hombres difíciles de dominar… pero veremos que tan rudo eres cuando veas lo que he preparado para ti…"

- "¿Eh?" –el rostro de Ranma se convirtió en la perfecta antítesis del de ella y sintió cómo se le iba inmediatamente todo el color, esa confiada seguridad no podía indicar nada bueno.

* * *

**_Notas de la autora_**

_Dedicado para mi nuevo amigo gaaraxD y su maltratado corazoncito por esta sádica autora con delirios de personalidad múltiple (jojojo), también para mi querida lectora AkaneKagome que siempre me deja esos extensos reviews que tanto disfruto leer (editado con detalles pseudo-pervetidos de Ranma hacia Akane… revisaré los siguientes capítulos para agregar más escenas de ese tipo, gracias por la observación) y también para Betobatucas, que aunque sus reviews son cortos, ha estado al pendiente de las actualizaciones de unos capítulos para atrás._

_Y también mis agradecimientos para quienes me dejaron sus comentarios al principio y siguen la historia en el anonimato (confío en que están ahí, aunque no escriban) y ¿Por qué no? También para quienes solamente pasan y no comentan, simplemente por leer. Bueno, ya basta de sentimentalismos y pasemos al breviario cultural:_

**_Kachu_****_ Tenshin Amaguriken. _**_La técnica de las castañas calientes (por lo menos en México), bueno ya saben cuál es ¿No? La primera que le enseñó Cologne a Ranma._

**_Umi_****_-Senken. _**_Es una técnica desarrollada por Genma, no recuerdo bien cómo funciona pero consiste en ocultar la presencia del practicante casi como si se tratara de un fantasma._

_Y, finalmente, ya saben, dudas, críticas, comentarios, amenazas, spam, flamers… lo que sea, pueden mandarlo, si han llegado hasta aquí, me gustaría saber sus opiniones._

_LunaGitana_


	7. La Lealtad de una Doncella

**Capítulo 7 La Lealtad De Una Doncella**

**_"…y La Verdadera Debilidad De Un Hombre"_**

El silencio comenzaba a hacer mella en su paciencia, el estar hundido en esa total incertidumbre era tan desesperante como estar escuchando una cátedra ruidosa por parte de aquella gimnasta desquiciada que ahora lo reclamaba como su legítimo futuro esposo. Había pasado poco más de dos horas sentado con las piernas cruzadas en uno de los amontonamientos de cojines y a pesar de que sentía cómo los miembros se le estaban entumiendo por falta de circulación, se mantenía firme en su decisión de no moverse de ahí. La emperatriz había intentado por todos los medios posibles despertar su interés, pero por más que se había esforzado, no consiguió más que frustrarse por el rotundo fracaso.

El muchacho parecía no tener el más mínimo deseo de estar ahí siquiera y eso, además, comenzaba a aburrir a la fogosa mujer. Intentó también amenazarlo de muerte o lanzarlo a las llamas de la ira de su marido pero tampoco parecía valorar tanto su existencia o acaso no tenía miedo al dolor ni a la agonía. Habiendo agotado todos sus recursos, prefirió dejarlo tranquilo hasta que él mismo se dejara vencer por los instintos carnales que ella estaba segura de que trataba de contener con tanto ahínco por alguna razón desconocida. Ranma estaba tan cerrado en sí mismo que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que lo había dejado solo en la habitación.

No supo tampoco por cuánto tiempo permaneció ahí hasta que el mecanismo volvió a abrirse ruidosamente para dejar pasar al séquito de doncellas, inmediatamente reconoció entre ellas a Alina, por el color de su vestimenta y los ojos color gris que ya podía asociar con ella. Después de ellas entró la emperatriz sentada sobre el trono portátil cargado por los cuatro hombres en el que Ranma la vio por primera vez hacía unas cuantas horas, los hombres la llevaron ceremoniosamente hacia un sitio de la habitación y la depositaron lentamente sobre la alfombra. A pesar de que la última vez que la había visto tenía una expresión de descontento total, ahora lucía tranquila y satisfecha.

Creyendo que se debía a algún tipo de encuentro conyugal y sin tomarle demasiada importancia, el chico de la mirada zafiro permaneció inmóvil pero sin quitarle los ojos de encima. La mujer les hizo gestos a sus sirvientes, los cuales inmediatamente tomaron sus posiciones en los lugares estratégicamente diseñados para ocultarlos a la vista, de modo que parecían haberse esfumado, lo que daba una falsa sensación de privacidad. La mujer cruzó las piernas y se inclinó hacia atrás apoyándose por completo en el respaldo de su asiento, se pasó los dedos por el largo cabello acariciándolo delicadamente y lo observó durante largo rato, disfrutando anticipadamente el éxito que sabía seguro.

- "¿Ya pensaste mejor qué es lo que harás?" –inquirió divertida, sin dejar de acariciar el largo cabello negro rojizo que caía por delante de sus hombros- "Fui a dar un paseo por la aldea…" –continuó ante el inminente silencio del chico- "Y he descubierto ahí un montón de cosas interesantes…conocí a una chica encantadora…"

- "¡No te atrevas!" –gruñó por lo bajo mientras una gota de sudor resbalaba por su sien, un pánico helado se había apoderado de él en cuanto su mente viajó hacia la chica de cabello corto.

- "Encontré el punto débil…" –rió la mujer complacida- "No te preocupes, mis guardias le hicieron una cordial invitación para pasar unos días en el palacio" –como si ella se los hubiera ordenado, los hombres que la habían estado cargando se tronaron los nudillos para dar a entender mejor el mensaje- "Pero lo que ocurra durante su estancia dependerá de ti" –concluyó lanzándole un trozo de tela manchado de sangre que indudablemente había sido arrancado del vestido que Akane había estado usando la última vez que la vio.

- "¡No!" –antes de razonarlo, ya se había lanzado hacia ella y la tomó violentamente del cuello, arrinconándola contra el respaldo y acercando peligrosamente su rostro al de ella- "Escúchame bien…"

- "¡No, tú, escúchame a mí!" –exclamó furiosa mientras los hombres lo agarraban de los hombros para alejarlo de ella- "Tengo a esa chica encerrada en el calabozo más oculto de mi palacio, nunca llegarás a ella y si no haces lo que yo diga, ordenaré que la ejecuten antes de que puedas salir de este cuarto" –en sus rojas pupilas destellaban llamas de cólera.

- "Si lo hago…" –vaciló con la voz entrecortada, aceptando trabajosamente su derrota- "¿La dejarás ir sin hacerle daño?" –bajó la cabeza desanimado por la impotencia.

La mujer sonrió relajando todos los músculos de su cuerpo y se humedeció los labios de forma insinuante…

No muy lejos de ahí, aunque sí en inaccesible desde ese punto del palacio para una persona que no conoce su estructura oculta, sin saber nada de lo que estaba pasando, la joven de cabello corto abrazó sus piernas flexionadas, apoyando la barbilla sobre sus rodillas. Tenía la ropa rasgada y manchada de sangre y tierra, los ataques de tos continuaban junto con los mareos que ahora duraban más tiempo y se iban haciendo más constantes, su cabello también estaba revuelto y un poco esponjado. Sus pensamientos volaron rápidamente hacia el chico de los ojos color aceituna, preguntándose nuevamente dónde estaría y si algún día podría volver a verlo.

Estaba preocupada por él a pesar de que sospechaba que el grupo de atacantes del bosque no era ni remotamente una de las cosas más difíciles por las que había pasado a lo largo de su vida. Finalmente decidió confiar en la dureza de su amigo y permitió que su mente volara hacia otros lugares, sintió el mareo de nuevo y tras otro corto ataque de tos, las líneas de líquido carmesí se resbalaron desde la comisura de sus labios. Se erizó sintiendo la piedra fría contra su espalda y se preguntó cuánto tiempo más podría resistir ahí, segura de que Ranma no podría encontrarla nunca, suspiró recostando la cabeza hacia atrás.

- "No seas tonta, Akane" –se reprendió a sí misma golpeándose la frente- "No puedes ser tan dependiente de él" –sus ojos se humedecieron inmediatamente- "Si vuelves a necesitarlo tanto, cuando se vuelva a ir, cuando te vuelva a dejar sola no vas a poder resistir ¡Date cuenta de que esto sólo es un espejismo!" –gritó con furia hacia la nada- "Él no va a estar ahí para ti" –se repitió en un débil murmullo, dejando caer la cabeza débilmente.

Cuando sintió que ya no había más lágrimas en su organismo para derramar, se puso de pie y limpiándose la cara lodosa con la larga manga de su vestido, se acercó a los barrotes que la tenían cautiva, intentó doblarlos con todas sus fuerzas hasta que se dio cuenta de que era inútil. Estaba demasiado débil y lo que había descubierto después de que la mujer del trono se llevara a Ranma no le había gustado nada, por más que tratara de convencerse de que lo que él hiciese o dejase de hacer no tenía por qué incumbirle, no podía evitar sentirse traicionada por él. Se atormentaba a sí misma con imágenes de ellos dos juntos que no podía sacar de sus pensamientos.

Por mucho que se repitiera a sí misma que se estaba comportando como una pervertida, en el fondo sabía que esto no tenía nada que ver con perversión sino con masoquismo y autodestrucción. Se dejó caer, sintiendo cómo los barrotes se deslizaban bajo sus palmas recordando una advertencia hueca, mientras sus rodillas volvían a chocar con el suelo y su frente se apoyaba débilmente sobre el metal oscuro y helado de su prisión. Reunió todo su orgullo, que era lo único a lo que podía asirse para no caer después de haber perdido toda esperanza y lo transformó en enojo, su arma más letal, lo fue acumulando hasta que le llenó los brazos con su energía, sintiendo cómo el calor iba irrigando desde el hombro hasta la punta de los dedos.

Aunque separar los barrotes lo suficiente como para poder pasar a través de ellos representó cierto grado de dificultad, sintió como si apenas hubiera empezado el calentamiento para una rutina diaria de ejercicios matinales. Caminó a través de los túneles por los que recordaba que la había arrastrado la guardia real, frotándose instintivamente los hombros recordando cuando las enormes manazas trazaron las marcas amoratadas que ahora los teñían, invisibles bajo la tela de su ropa. A pesar de su memoria privilegiada, las desviaciones y recovecos eran tantas que después de varios minutos y unas cuantas vueltas, se encontró totalmente perdida.

Pero para su buena suerte alcanzó a escuchar a dos hombres platicando y los siguió, guiándose por sus voces hasta que estuvo a prudente distancia pero acercándose lo suficiente para ver por dónde iban. Dieron algunas vueltas hasta que llegaron a una cámara en la que se detuvieron, uno de ellos presionó ciertos puntos en la piedra, aparentemente tecleando una combinación e inmediatamente se abrió la puerta frente a ellos, demasiado preocupada por que la puerta no fuese a cerrarse, se introdujo por la abertura una vez que ellas hubieron pasado. Afortunadamente estaban tan inmersos en su plática que no notaron la silueta escurridiza que los seguía en ese laberinto subterráneo.

Caminó detrás de ellos durante un tramo más, pasando dos cámaras que ellos se encargaron de abrir, una con un objeto cilíndrico del cual salió una pieza metálica que éste introdujo en una ranura y la otra por medio de la simple fuerza bruta, pero abriendo un compartimento en la pared del cual salió la palanca que le permitió accionar un mecanismo que abriera la puerta. Finalmente llegaron a un túnel con unas escaleras al final del cual pudo ver la luz que indicaba que saldría de la prisión subyacente y esperó a que las voces se perdieran en la distancia antes de acercarse a la salida, una vez que ya no pudo escucharlos.

Se asomó furtivamente para comprobar que nadie la viera y se encaminó por uno de los pasillos después de comprobar que estaba desierto. Caminaba pegada a la pared, como si con eso pudiera ocultarse de la vista de los sirvientes del palacio, tratando incluso de no respirar para no hacer ruido, deslizaba los pies descalzos sobre el suelo y sostenía los tenis en una mano. Una o dos veces escuchó el eco de pasos lejanos que la sobresaltaron, pero por más que los latidos de su corazón se aceleraron, no se movió ni un milímetro y gracias a ello se dio cuenta de que solamente escuchaba el reflejo del sonido en otros pasadizos paralelos. A pesar de que creyó que una vez encontrando la luz podría ubicarse, estaba perdida de nuevo.

Después de deambular sin sentido durante un buen rato, su buena suerte la guió hacia el patio de servicio, de donde pudo bajar del tendedero un atuendo de doncella, totalmente aliviada, aprovechó para enjuagarse la cara en el lavadero y se echó la prenda encima del vestido que le habían prestado. El uniforme era largo, más aún que el que traía puesto abajo y se arrastraba en el suelo cubriendo perfectamente los tenis sucios que era lo único que le quedaba de todo el equipaje que había sacado de su casa en Nerima, incluso las mangas eran tan largas que sus manos no llegaban a sobresalir de ellas.

Arrancó un trozo de tela de la falda del vestido de abajo y lo acomodó en el cinturón del que tenía encima, de manera que quedara cubierto con la blusa, de esta forma podría limpiar la sangre antes de que llegara a su disfraz en caso de que le diera otro ataque de tos. En cuanto estaba a punto de salir, fue interceptada por un par de doncellas vestidas de blanco que la jalonearon entre regaños y se la llevaron adentro del castillo preguntando qué estaba haciendo ahí, ella se limitó a balbucear monosílabos y se dejó conducir por las jovencitas hacia una habitación oscura que estaba llena de doncellas. Había una larga mesa de madera vieja, una chimenea en la cual pendía un caldero y un cerro de carbón al lado de éste, las sillas estaban en mal estado y parecían haber sido reparadas precariamente por ellas en numerosas ocasiones.

- "Tendremos un buen rato libre" –exclamó entusiasmada una de ellas, estirando los brazos por encima de su cabeza- "Este muchacho se ve muy fuerte… creo que la jefa va a tardar en aburrirse de él" –rió finalmente, acompañada de las risitas de sus compañeras.

- "Pero antes tendrá que domarlo…" –rió otra, poniéndose la mano a la altura de la boca en un ademán de cubrírsela a pesar de que la tenía oculta bajo la tela de su capucha- "Dicen que es tan salvaje como un caballo desbocado…"

- "Eso es cuento viejo" –respondió la primera que había hablado, recostándose sobre el respaldo de su silla con las manos entrelazadas detrás de la cabeza- "Ella ya le tomó la medida, ahora mismo debe estar disfrutando de su semental recién domesticado…" –se enderezó bruscamente, impulsada por un ligero movimiento del mueble que indicaba que estaba por ceder ante su peso.

- "De cualquier forma es extraño ver a un chico tan guapo en este lugar…" –replicó la que antes había estado riendo- "Normalmente comienzan a trabajar en su rostro desde pequeños, en mi familia no esperaron a que mis hermanos lo hicieran por sí solos, mi padre se encargó de ellos desde que eran bebés…"

- "¡Eso es una crueldad!" –se encontró a sí misma exclamando Akane antes de poder contenerse- "¡Desde bebés!" –se llevó una mano a la boca, horrorizada.

- "Así es mejor, no sufren tanto… o por lo menos ya no lo recuerdan cuando son adultos" –explicó calmadamente, como si estuviera dándole instrucciones para cortar verduras- "Claro está que cuando crecen ellos se encargan de darles sus toques finales…"

Ya no siguió escuchando más porque una doncella con el mismo uniforme que ellas pero de color crema se asomó por la puerta y las llamó, todas se formaron mecánicamente tomando su lugar como una escolta perfectamente bien disciplinada. Salieron en silencio y siguiendo una trayectoria inusualmente directa dentro de ese palacio, llegaron a una elegante habitación, no tan ricamente decorada como las que estaban destinadas para la emperatriz pero sí mucho más grande que cualquiera de ellas. Estaba dividida en tres secciones, como si se tratase de un pequeño departamento, en una de ellas estaba el dormitorio, en otra un sencillo comedor que apenas era visible desde la tercera sección donde estaban ellas, que contaba de una estancia con un solo mueble pero rodeado de cojines para las visitas.

Las mujeres se acomodaron y mientras lo hacían, una persona ataviada en un traje negro, cubierto cari totalmente con una capa entró y se sentó en el piso, exactamente frente al rústico sillón, Akane lo miró con curiosidad pero el ruido de una cortina corriéndose proveniente del área de la recámara la hizo voltear la vista. Ahí en la puerta, estaba parado el hombre más imponente que había visto en toda la aldea, a pesar de no ser tan corpulento y no tener deformaciones tan graves en el rostro como el resto, emanaba un aura que inspiraba respeto y hasta cierto temor.

Se inició todo un ritual cuando él empezó a caminar, todas las doncellas desfilaron hacia él colocándose a su alrededor, unas le colgaban velos para cubrirlo y otras simplemente se acomodaban como una escolta alrededor de él. En cuanto llegó al sillón, unas le acomodaron cojines, otras le quitaron los zapatos y otras más se sentaron a sus lados refrescándolo con abanicos de plumas, mientras que Akane fue arrastrada por un grupo afuera de la habitación. Alcanzó a ver antes de salir que también se encargaban del hombre de negro, acomodándole más almohadones y masajeándole el cuello y la espalda pero antes de que se perdiera de vista, sintió los dos ojos negros clavándose sobre ella y apresuró el paso temiendo haber sido descubierta.

Estuvo en la cocina, sin saber bien qué hacer mientras las doncellas que la habían arrastrado corrían desesperadas de un lado a otro cargando vasos y botellas aunque en un absoluto silencio que sugería una profunda concentración. Cuando aparecieron de nuevo en la habitación, las orillas de las mangas de su uniforme tenían pequeñas manchas de colores pasteles producto del líquido que se había derramado -al llevarla tan de prisa torpemente - de la bandeja que iba cargando. La asentó frente a quien parecía el monarca mientras a su vez, otra doncella hacía lo propio con el hombre vestido de negro.

- "No hemos descubierto nada todavía, su majestad" –comenzó a hablar el hombre dando antes de darle un sorbo a su bebida- "Parece que ha salido de la nada…"

- "Muy bien" –respondió el monarca impasible, dando vueltas a la copa dorada que la doncella le ofrecía- "Sigue investigando, tal vez necesites ser un poco más… _insistente_" –sonrió malignamente.

- "Descuide, majestad" –volvió a dar otro sorbo a su bebida, para luego depositarla en la charola que Akane estaba sosteniendo- "En cuanto sepa…"

Pero fue interrumpido por una terrible tos que inundó todo el lugar, el emperador se asía la garganta con las dos manos y había caído arrodillado al suelo mientras sus doncellas intentaban en vano levantarlo, un par de jovencitas salió corriendo de la habitación en busca del médico real. El hombre vestido de negro sacó de uno de los bolsillos de su capa una pequeña botellita de líquido purpúreo que ofreció rápidamente a su amo y éste la aceptó pese a las miradas desconfiadas que las chicas le lanzaron al individuo.

Akane dejó caer la bandeja, aterrada al escuchar las especulaciones acerca de un intento de envenenamiento, a sabiendas de que lo que estaba presenciando era simplemente una reacción natural hacia sus deplorables habilidades como cocinera, que ni siquiera le permitían preparar un cóctel como era debido.

El emperador recuperó el aliento después de un par de tragos del antídoto morado y tras respirar hondamente, tranquilizó a su séquito aclarando que no sentía ningún efecto secundario salvo el terrible sabor aún presente en su boca y lengua. La chica de cabello corto se sonrojó bajo la tela de su capucha pero el hombre vestido de negro insistió en iniciar una investigación acerca de la bebida aunque lamentablemente ahora se encontraba desparramada por toda la alfombra. Solo por seguridad, insistió en interrogar separadamente a una de las doncellas.

El soberano se limitó a asentir cansadamente aún con una mano apoyada en el pecho y los labios torcidos en una mueca de disgusto que denotaba claramente que fuera cual fuera el sabor del elíxir que acababa de beber, no había sido lo suficientemente fuerte para borrar los residuos de la asquerosa creación de Akane. Las chicas asustadas fueron llevadas por dos corpulentos guardias igualmente vestidos de color negro que parecían estar bajo las órdenes del primer hombre, hacia otra habitación contigua, pero mucho más pequeña que estaba completamente vacía excepto por una pequeña puerta en una de sus paredes.

El líder entró arrastrando consigo a una jovencita que les lanzaba miradas suplicantes a todos los presentes, rogándoles que intercedieran por ella pues era inocente, pero ninguno de ellos se atrevió a intervenir. Temblando, la chica de ojos color chocolate esperó junto con el grupo de nerviosas doncellas, viéndolas entrar y salir una por una, sintiendo un temor infundido más por las miradas latentes de los hombres custodiándolas que por el interrogatorio que a que habría de ser sometida. Cuando solamente faltaba quedaba ella por entrar y vio que la penúltima chica salía llorosa del cuarto, tragó saliva para entrar a una segunda cámara, en la cual solamente había una mesa central con dos sillas encontradas, en una de ellas estaba el hombre de la capa negra.

- "Pasa, querida…" –le indicó después de que pasaran unos momentos en los que la joven de cabello índigo permaneció petrificada frente a la puerta cerrada a sus espaldas- "Siéntate, solamente quiero hacerte unas preguntas"

- "¿Ko… Konatsu?" –vaciló entrecerrando los ojos, preguntándose si no estaba alucinando- "¿Eres tú… Konatsu?"

- "¿Quién eres?" –preguntó él por toda respuesta, quitándose la capa para dejar al descubierto el rostro que Akane reconoció inmediatamente- "¡Sabía que había visto esos ojos antes!"

Los ojos de la joven de mirada avellana se humedecieron instantáneamente por el alivio, había reconocido en esa voz ahora tan masculina, el falsete que tantas veces había escuchado en el restaurante de Okonomiyakis. El rostro también se veía diferente, ahora enmarcado por la corta cabellera y sin ningún indicio de maquillaje lucía mucho más varonil y sin duda explotaba mejor el potencial que sabía que él tenía para imponer y ser líder nato. Todo había cambiado en él y mientras se abalanzaba sobre la mesa quitándose la capucha para que él pudiera reconocerla, se preguntaba si acaso esa transformación tan drástica se debía a alguna tragedia relacionada con la misma que la había enviado a ella a ese viaje.

Tenía una cicatriz en la mejilla que lo hacía ver aún más agresivo y según notó después, bajo la capa usaba una especie de armadura que cubría su indumentaria de cuero negro, un grupo de pequeños **_kunais_** se asomaban sobre el cinturón y llevaba toda clase de armas bien ajustadas alrededor del torso y los muslos. Él no tardó en reconocerla y su expresión de asombro rápidamente se transformó en una sonrisa, tardó solamente un par de minutos en juntar todas las piezas para armar la conclusión acerca de lo que había pasado en la habitación del rey e irrumpió en sonoras carcajadas dejándose caer de nuevo sobre la silla.

- "¿Y qué haces aquí, Konatsu?" –inquirió volviendo a tomar asiento frente a él, mientras el aludido se limpiaba las lágrimas de risa- "Pensé que te… digo… Ukyo…"

- "Ella regresó con su padre" –espetó ensombreciéndose instantáneamente- "En cuanto a mí, pensó que ya no era necesario que estuviera con ella y me dio una liquidación…" –su ceño se frunció y sus ojos se pusieron vidriosos- "También me dejó el restaurante en Nerima porque sabía que yo no tenía a dónde ir"

- "Entiendo…" –bajó la cabeza avergonzada por haber preguntado- "Todo esto fue muy difícil para todas, creo que el _Neko__ Hanten_ también cerró" –agregó casi como si lo dijera para sí misma- "Pero bueno ¡Cuéntame cómo llegaste hasta aquí! ¿Qué has hecho durante todo este tiempo?" –esbozó una alegre sonrisa tratando de subir el ánimo.

- "Pues… entendí que la razón por la que Ukyo-Sama nunca correspondió mis sentimientos era porque ella quería un hombre de verdad" –confesó tristemente, bajando la mirada- "Y ya que ella no estaba, no tenía sentido continuar con el restaurante…" –se limpió el rostro con el revés de la mano, sintiendo en su hombro la mano de la chica- "De todas formas los clientes dejarían de ir cuando se dieran cuenta de que mi okonomiyaki no es tan bueno como el de Ukyo-Sama" –sonrió tristemente mientras la miraba.

- "Entonces saliste de Nerima para tratar de comenzar de nuevo" –completó Akane, dando por sentado que ambos tuvieron la misma intención- "Veo que te ha ido bastante bien… no me extraña, siempre fuiste un trabajador muy entusiasta y leal"

- "No es del todo así" –se encogió ruborizado por el halago- "En realidad todavía estoy a prueba dentro de una villa de ninjas, fue lo último que me pudo dar mi madrastra, me recomendó con unos antiguos colegas" –sonrió mientras ella se sentaba en la mesa frente a él- "Y me dieron la misión especial de trabajar aquí como espía secreto del rey, con un par de ninjas a mi cargo para que me ayuden en lo que necesite"

- "¿Y para qué podría querer el rey un espía?" –rió divertida inclinándose hacia delante, riendo aún más ante la expresión contrariada del muchacho- "¿Para investigar cuál de sus doncellas cocina pésimo?"

- "Esteee…" –balbuceó nervioso, en busca de alguna tarea seria que podría impresionarla- "No, por ejemplo… ¡Investigo a quién elige la emperatriz mientras él no está, para que luego le decomisemos todas sus cosas y el rey se encargue personalmente de él" –agregó levantando un dedo índice como si estuviera contándole un dato curioso.

La joven de cabello corto no respondió, se llevó ambas manos a la boca e inmediatamente Konatsu supo que algo estaba mal, se bajó lentamente de la mesa para luego dar unas cuantas vueltas alrededor de ésta y por el cuarto. El joven de cabello y ojos negros le dio el tiempo necesario en silencio para que ordenara sus pensamientos y encontrara la mejor forma de expresar lo que estaba creándole ese conflicto emocional, en caso de que quisiera externarlo. Ella simplemente se limitó a pedirle una explicación más detallada acerca de lo que él monarca le haría al hombre que el ninja le entregara en sus reportes y escuchó con las pupilas contraídas hasta el máximo en una expresión de espanto, las torturas que su amigo había presenciado.

Se revolvió incómoda en su asiento pero prefirió confiar en que la gratitud del chico sería suficiente para mantener a Ranma a salvo hasta que pudieran salir de la villa y después de que él le aseguró con una sonrisa que desplazaría todas esas ideas acerca de un posible intento de envenenamiento hacia el rey, se volvió a poner la capucha y salió de la habitación, deteniéndose en la entrada para decirle adiós con la mano. Los ninjas que custodiaban la entrada la miraron con expresión hostil, pero ninguno de ellos hizo ademán de moverse cuando salió y antes de que se alejara lo suficiente para perderlos de vista, uno de ellos la alcanzó para darle un pequeño sobre rectangular que ella recibió con una inclinación respetuosa.

Sacó el trozo de tela que tenía oculto bajo el cinturón y se lo llevó a la boca para limpiarse después de carraspear un poco para evitar un nuevo ataque de tos, lo volvió a doblar para que no se vieran las manchas color carmesí que se extendían sobre áreas de sangre vieja en un tono café. Después de volverlo a guardar, escuchó unas risas provenientes de un pasillo lejano y corrió hacia ahí en un impulso irracional, no sabía por qué lo estaba haciendo pero tenía el presentimiento de que debía investigar de dónde provenían. Vio luz saliendo de una habitación y se acercó más hasta que pudo asomarse por la puerta, un nuevo mareo se empezó a apoderar de ella y lo último que alcanzó a ver fue un torso de hombre desnudo, todo empezó a dar vueltas y a oscurecerse e inmediatamente vio una trenza azabache…

Unos ojos azules que le dirigieron un rápido vistazo sin haber reparado en ella. El líquido caliente se desbordaba de sus labios y lo sentía escurrir por su quijada humedeciendo el paño que le cubría la boca y el cuello de su blusa, sintió un golpe seco y frío primero en la cadera, después en la sien y después de eso todo se oscureció. No podía ver nada pero podía escuchar todavía las risas, que se iban transformando en gemidos cada vez más constantes, cada vez más fuertes culminando en un grito agudo seguido de la voz masculina que tan bien conocía.

* * *

**_Notas de la autora_**

_¡Hola! Bueno, aquí tienen un capítulo más y creo que antes que nada, para los que no han leído el manga, creo que sería bueno aclarar quién es este tal Konatsu. _

_Es una especie de cenicienta dócil y obediente que vivía en una casa de té con su madrastra y hermanastras (terriblemente feas) que la maltrataban. Se viste como mujer aunque en realidad es un hombre y aunque actúa de forma femenina, es completamente heterosexual y se enamora de Ukyo. Después de una batalla loca contra la familia de ésta, cuando Ranma, Akane y Ukyo descubren los sentimientos de Konatsu, él se siente tan avergonzado que decide volver a su casa, pero Ukyo siente lástima por él, porque su madrastra y hermanastras son muy malvadas y le dice que se quede con ella en el restaurante de Okonomiyakis. Desde entonces trabaja como mesera (siempre con bonitos kimonos) y es una trabajadora fiel que cubre dos turnos por un salario miserable, pero siempre feliz de poder estar al lado de la cocinera. A muy resumidas cuentas ésta es su historia, si saben inglés pueden buscar scanlations. Hay una página muy buena que se llama "The New Ranma Project" pero tengan cuidado al buscarla en el google porque es hentai. Sin embargo tiene el manga completo, si alguien quiere la dirección exacta, pueden escribirme y se las doy._

**_Kunai_****_:_**_ Son una especie de cuchillos triangulares con una argolla en el mango para meter los dedos a modo de anillos. Los utilizan mucho en el manga de Naruto (mi más reciente trauma ), se pueden lanzar como las famosas estrellas y también se utilizan como dagas para pelear de cerca._

_Finalmente, muchas gracias a todos aquellos que me dejaron sus reviews y cualquier comentario, duda, queja o sugerencia, estoy para servirles. Ya saben, si han llegado hasta aquí, me encantaría conocer su opinión._

_LunaGitana_


	8. Libertad

**Capítulo 8 Libertad**

**_"Cuando Una Pesadilla Concluye, Significa Que Tendrás Que Enfrentarte A La Realidad"_**

Todavía podía escuchar voces haciendo eco en una vacía oscuridad, como si se tratara del ruido sordo de un radio resintonizado, un zumbido constante que le taladraba los oídos e intensificaba el latir de las punzadas en sus sienes. Un dolor líquido recorriéndole todo el cuerpo le anunció que ya estaba consciente y la sensación helada en los labios le hizo levantarse de golpe del lugar en el que estaba recostada, sobresaltando a la mujer madura que intentaba introducirle una cuchara en la boca. Se le quedó viendo sorprendida y todos los recuerdos se revolvieron en su cabeza formando remolinos en donde no se podía distinguir imagen alguna, preguntándose si acaso todo había sido un sueño y en qué momento se había quedado dormida.

¿La pelea del bosque?, ¿La llegada a la aldea?, ¿El encuentro con los hombres deformes?, ¿El escape de la casa de la anciana?, ¿El rescate de Ranma?, ¿La captura en el palacio?, ¿Qué tanto de ello había sido real y qué tanto no? Por lo menos el dolor de cabeza era real y hasta donde podía decir, la mujer que se encontraba frente a ella también lo era. Se dejó caer pesadamente sobre la colchoneta y cerró los ojos exhausta, preguntándose nuevamente por Ryouga. Sintió un sabor metálico en la boca y se hizo a un lado para escupir la sangre que se le estaba acumulando.

- "Pobre criatura" –exclamó la mujer acercándole una palangana para que escupiera- "Esos cerdos del palacio, no quisieron escucharme cuando les dije que estabas envenenada" –le acercó de nuevo la cuchara a los labios después de habérselos secado con un paño- "Pero ya vas a estar bien, toma esto, es un antídoto…" –sonrió maternalmente mientras le acariciaba el cabello.

- "¿Estoy envenenada?" –se apoyó sobre los codos después de haber tragado la medicina- "¿Pero cómo?, ¿Quién me envenenó?"

- "Me temo que si tú no lo sabes, no hay nadie que pueda decírtelo" –respondió la mujer tapando el frasco del antídoto para guardarlo en una caja- "Pero tengo una teoría" –sonrió bondadosamente- "Hace unos días llegó una chica, aparentemente viajera, que se asustó mucho al ver a los hombres de aquí, creo que nunca había visto nada igual- cerró la caja y se puso a acariciar la tapa- "Era muy bonita, así que los hombres intentaron simplemente tomarla, pues al parecer no tenía dueño, pero esta chica no era ordinaria, tenía una fuerza excepcional y los hombres no pudieron someterla" –hizo una pausa, durante la cual observó a Akane con aire maternal, como si fuera su hija pequeña a quien le estaba contando un cuento para antes de dormir- "Así que la envenenaron para poder controlarla y después se la rifaron, el ganador se la llevó a su casa y ahí la dejó atada bajo el cuidado de su abuela y su hija preadolescente" –concluyó con una sonrisa.

- "Pero la chica escapó de la casa y fue atacada de nuevo por…" –agregó la muchacha, pero un intenso dolor de cabeza la interrumpió y se llevó una mano a la sien tratando de recordar- "Por un grupo de hombres…"

- "De los cuales fue rescatada por un apuesto joven muy varonil que llegó en su auxilio" –prosiguió una voz masculina desde el umbral de la puerta- "Quien por cierto no es la primera vez que la salva y ya está harto de decirle que se mantenga fuera de peligro" –el chico de ojos azules tenía los brazos cruzados y una pequeña niña se ocultaba detrás de él sujetándose de sus pantalones.

Akane solamente frunció el ceño, sin dirigirle una sola palabra y giró la cabeza en dirección contraria a donde él estaba con un gruñido de disgusto, las manchas de sangre seca sobre su uniforme de doncella del palacio le indicaron que el momento en el que había perdido la consciencia fue frente a la puerta desde la cual había escuchado salir las risas. El estómago le dio un vuelco al darse cuenta de que todo había sido real, al escuchar la voz de una chica y encontrarse con que era exactamente aquella con el uniforme de color crema que había ido a buscar al grupo de jovencitas que chismorreaba en la cocina.

Durante un momento toda la atención se centró en ella, había hecho una expresión de sobresalto y llevándose ambas manos a la boca, se arrodilló para quedar a la altura de la cabeza de la niñita que se ocultaba detrás de las piernas de Ranma. No dijo nada, solamente se quedó observándola pero aparentemente la pequeña pudo captar algo que el resto de los presentes no, sus dedos fueron liberando lentamente la tela del pantalón del chico de mirada zafiro y se acercó a la mujer. Alina se quitó la capucha revelando su rostro, todos los demás dejaron salir expresiones de incredulidad.

La niña era una réplica exacta de la joven que acababa de descubrirse la cabeza, los mismos enormes ojos grises, el mismo largo cabello negro azulado, el mismo tono pálido de piel, todo era idéntico.

Alina extendió los brazos hacia el frente con ojos llorosos y la niña se dejó envolver por ellos mientras que a través de las mejillas de la mujer corrían ríos salados a borbotones, la apretó fuerte contra su pecho y hundió el rostro en su cabello, murmurando para sí. Pasaron unos cuantos minutos durante los cuales nadie supo qué decir, la señora que había estado cuidando de Akane se llevó una mano al pecho y murmuró algo como _"¡Oh, Dios mío!"_ en un gesto que le recordó irremediablemente a Kasumi. La chica de ojos color chocolate se sentó sobre su improvisado futon ignorando el mareo que volvía a apoderarse de ella y las observó enternecida, comprendiendo que estaba siendo testigo de algún tipo de anhelado reencuentro.

El muchacho simplemente dio un paso hacia atrás para darles más espacio y comenzó a juguetear nerviosamente con sus dedos sin saber qué hacer, finalmente la chica de cabello azabache inhaló profundamente y levantando a la niñita entre sus brazos, fue a sentarse en el piso junto a la señora de la casa. Ambas se miraron durante unos momentos y sonriendo, comprendiendo algo que los foráneos ni siquiera imaginaban, la joven de ojos grises asentó a la pequeña en su regazo y le hizo un gesto a Ranma para que se sentara a su lado, él obedeció a regañadientes pues prefería mantenerse fuera del alcance de su ex prometida en caso de que ésta quisiera golpearlo.

- "Poco después de que me llevaron a servir al palacio, descubrí que estaba embarazada" –explicó dirigiéndose a los dos extranjeros- "Traté de ocultarlo porque sabía que si la emperatriz se enteraba, me haría abortar" –acarició nerviosamente el cabello de la niñita, esperando que su corta edad no le permitiera comprender lo que estaba escuchando- "Pero me descubrieron… sin embargo, a esas alturas de mi embarazo, interrumpirlo era muy peligroso y _ella_ tuvo una idea mejor" –frunció el ceño, poseída por la rabia- "Cuando di a luz, se llevaron a mi bebé sin mi consentimiento, pero me aseguraron que estaba viva…" –una lágrima se desbordó de sus ojos- "Desde entonces me han amenazado con hacerle daño si no obedezco lealmente las órdenes de _su alteza_"

- "Nos entregaron a la niña cuando era una bebé" –completó la señora, que hasta ese entonces había estado mirándola con una tierna melancolía- "Dijeron que su madre había muerto al dar a luz y que el padre nunca apareció" –se limpió delicadamente la lagrima que rodó por su mejilla- "Siempre habíamos querido una hija así que la aceptamos sin titubear" –le dirigió otra triste mirada a la pequeña.

- "Solamente quería saber que estaba bien" –sonrió Alina entre lágrimas, apretando más a su hija contra el pecho- "Ahora puedo estar tranquila porque sé que tiene una familia que la protege y se preocupa por ella" –no pudo seguir hablando porque se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

- "No tienes que hacerlo, querida" –apoyó su mano sobre el hombro de la doncella, dándole ligeros golpecitos para reconfortarla- "Puedes quedarte aquí con nosotros, nadie en el palacio conoce tu rostro y aunque lo conocieran, podemos ocultarte dentro de la casa, no tienes que salir de aquí"

Los ojos de Alina se iluminaron haciendo destellar las lágrimas que aún no se derramaban, gritó de emoción y depositando a su hija en el piso, se abalanzó sobre la mujer abrazándola y expresando a gritos su gratitud, llorando emocionada. Ranma y Akane simplemente sonrieron ante lo que indiscutiblemente parecía un final feliz para su escalofriante aventura, las dos mujeres se dirigieron a la cocina, dispuestas a preparar un platillo especial para celebrar, agarrando una mano de la niñita cada una. Los chicos no repararon en que los habían dejado solos hasta que estuvieron completamente fuera de vista y apenas les llegaban las risas lejanas desde la habitación contigua.

Ambos se ruborizaron inmediatamente y bajaron la vista hacia sus rodillas. Toda la furia, los celos y la decepción volvieron a apoderarse de la chica de cabello índigo y su cabeza se llenó de aquellos gemidos que escuchó antes de caer desmayada, el chico, por su parte, se preguntaba cómo debería actuar frente a ella después de que había huido de su propia casa probablemente para no tener que volver a verlo jamás. Ella apretó los puños y la mandíbula, repitiéndose a sí misma que ya no tenía razón para albergar esos sentimientos dentro de ella, que él ya no tenía responsabilidades hacia ella y que si se había tomado la molestia de ir a rescatarla, no tenía más que sentirse agradecida por eso.

- "Gracias… por…" –balbuceó aflojando los músculos acongojadamente- "Bueno… ya sabes" –desvió la mirada como restándole importancia, toda la ira ahora transformada en un dolor que le dificultaba la respiración- _"¡Lo hizo por ti, malagradecida!"_ –pensó furiosamente tratando de consolarse.

- "Claro…" –respondió él encorvándose y reanudando el jugueteo de sus dedos- "No tienes por qué agradecer" –se sonrojó sin atreverse a levantar la vista- "Pero supongo que… esto estará bien…"

Sintió cómo todo su cuerpo se petrificaba, el corazón se le aceleraba y el calor en sus mejillas indicándole que estaban teñidas de un color rojo intenso, sus dedos nerviosos comenzaban a humedecerse y se inclinó hacia delante sin pensar en lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Se acercó con movimientos torpes y hasta cómicos por su semejanza a los de un robot muy primitivo, arqueándose para alcanzar el rostro inclinado de la chica, cerró los ojos al sentir sobre sus labios el aire que ella exhalaba. La chica de mirada avellana se dio cuenta de lo que él estaba haciendo y sintió cosquillas en la boca del estómago en cuanto las manos masculinas se cerraron bruscamente sobre sus hombros.

Millones de recuerdos bombardearon su sistema llenándola de pros y contras acerca de lo que sabía que estaba por ocurrir. Al sentir el roce delicado sobre sus labios, una enorme necesidad de apretarlo contra sí se apoderó de ella, pero en un segundo recobró la razón y se apartó bruscamente antes de que él pudiera besarla, giró la cabeza para aumentar la distancia entre sus bocas y alejar la tentación. Tras abrir los ojos azules desmesuradamente y parpadear varias veces, el chico la soltó como si fuera un objeto extremadamente caliente, se arrastró hacia atrás hasta que su espalda chocó con la pared contraria sin dejar de disculparse ruidosamente.

- "La cena estará lista dentro de unos minutos" –anunció Alina asomándose por la puerta, completamente ajena a lo que estaba pasando dentro de la habitación- "Tal vez quieran ir a lavarse las manos mientras **_Onee_****_-Sama_** y yo terminamos de servir la mesa" –sonrió ampliamente.

- "No quiero ser grosero pero creo que sería mejor que nos fuéramos de una vez" –respondió él frotándose la parte de atrás del cuello, tratando de recobrar su ritmo cardiaco normal- "Mientras más rápido salgamos de esta aldea, mejor"

- "Entiendo" –la expresión de la chica se ensombreció un poco pero se notaba que comprendía la situación- "En ese caso traeré tus cosas y una botella del antídoto para la señorita Tendo" –se retiró mientras Akane suponía que la prisa del muchacho se debía al temor a las represalias del líder.

Se encontraban ya muy lejos de la aldea cuando Ranma se detuvo y asentó su mochila sobre el piso, no se había atrevido a mirar a Akane desde que salieron de la casa en la que se habían refugiado y ahora se encontraba agachado de espaldas a ella, sacando la tienda. Ella se limitó a frotarse los brazos, aún llevaba puesto el uniforme que había tomado del cuarto de servicio del palacio y debajo de éste traía puesto el vestido de la mujer que le había dado el remedio para su envenenamiento, pero aún así seguía sintiendo un frío que no tenía nada que ver con el clima.

Dio unos cuantos pasos mientras escuchaba que el chico de la trenza armaba la carpa y solamente se dio cuenta de que ya había concluido porque escuchó sus pasos sobre el césped cuando se internó entre los árboles en busca de leña para encender la fogata. Akane se sentó en la entrada de la casa de campaña a esperar a que volviera y se mantuvo quieta y en silencio mientras él armaba un círculo con piedras y prendía fuego a los troncos y ramas secas que había acomodado en el centro de éste. Tampoco cambió de posición cuando él volvió a acercarse a la mochila para desenrollar la bolsa de dormir y sacudirla violentamente al aire antes de extenderla en el piso del interior de la tienda, aplazando lo más que pudo el momento en el que se verían forzados a dirigirse la palabra.

- "Tal vez huela un poco mal" –confesó avergonzado mientras aún estaba arrodillado en la entrada de la carpa, con el torso en el interior- "Pero sólo será por esta noche, si salimos temprano, podríamos llegar a Nagoya mañana como a esta misma hora"

- "Kyoto está para el otro lado" –aclaró firmemente decidida a no dirigirle una sola mirada más de lo necesario- "Gracias por rescatarme pero creo que a partir de mañana cada quien seguirá su propio camino" –prosiguió bruscamente, lanzando las palabras al aire casi sin pensar.

- "No vas a ir a Kyoto" –espetó imperante, con esa voz dominante que tanto la irritaba- "Vas a volver a Nerima conmigo, te voy a llevar de vuelta al dojo" –no era una pregunta, ni siquiera una sugerencia y esto la indignó profundamente.

- "No vas a ordenarme qué es lo que voy o no voy a hacer" –lo desafió ella, poniéndose de pie para darle la cara- "De todos modos ese no es asunto tuyo… ¡Tú deberías estar preparándote para tu boda con Kodachi!"

- "¡¿No te das cuenta de que vine a buscarte?!" –le gritó con llamas de frustración destellando en su mirada- "¡Maldita sea!, ¡¿Cómo puedes ser tan obstinada?!" –se puso de pie y sin más palabras se internó en el bosque, dejándola sola y pensativa frente a la casa de campaña.

La chica de cabello corto estaba demasiado enojada como para comprender de lleno el significado de aquellas palabras, solamente hasta que pasó el tiempo y pudo recobrar la calma, se dio cuenta de que lo que él quería decirle era que estaba preocupado por ella. Una vez que el mensaje original cayó sobre ella como un bloque de hierro, sus últimas palabras fueron mucho más dolorosas que si se hubiera pasado media hora gritándole todo el repertorio de insultos que conocía e inventando otros más. Se quitó el uniforme de sirvienta, quedándose sólo con el vestido de la señora y flexionando las piernas sobre su pecho, las abrazó apoyando la barbilla sobre sus rodillas, entregándose a los recuerdos

Nuevamente se llenó de remordimientos acerca de cómo debió haber sido su vida. Preguntándose inútilmente cómo rayos su perfecto sueño de fantasía se había convertido en una realidad confusa y nada prometedora, como había perdido en tan sólo una tarde, todo aquello que se le había entregado tan esporádicamente durante poco menos de tres años. Suspiró clavando los ojos en las flamas temblorosas, dejando que se reflejaran en sus pupilas y la luz del fuego le daba a su piel unos tonos ocres y anaranjados y desplegaba destellos dorados sobre la superficie de su corto cabello. Cerró los ojos, entregándose de lleno a los recuerdos del pasado.

_Va caminando por la preparatoria Furinkan, a pesar de que aparentemente nada ha cambiado, sabe dentro de su ser, que el sueño está mucho más cerca que nunca. Siente una inexplicable alegría que lamentablemente comienza a desaparecer con el paso de los días, las chicas siguen llegando a acosarlo y como de costumbre, él no hace nada para cambiar la situación. Pero decide no perder la esperanza, siempre con ese tonto optimismo infantil que la sumerge en las más dulces ilusiones románticas… mentira, falsedad… es hora del almuerzo y ni siquiera voltea a verla, se va directamente con Hiroshi y Daisuke sin siquiera preguntarle a ella si tiene con quien comer._

_Sacude la cabeza decidiendo que eso no es importante, de cualquier manera, no acostumbran pasar tiempo juntos en la escuela, normalmente ella también almuerza con Yuka y Sayuri. Decide salir al patio sin tomarle mayor importancia, un poco de aire fresco le hará bien para despejar su mente y olvidarse de esas ideas extrañas. Sale del aula y camina por los pasillos en dirección a las canchas, reparando por primera vez en mucho tiempo en la forma en que los varones de la escuela la miran, suplicantes, al acecho ante cualquier oportunidad para acercarse. El más simple gesto que pudiese darles una oportunidad sería suficiente para que se lancen como buitres hambrientos, tratando que ella se entere de su existencia._

_Tropieza por ir distraídamente y su caja del almuerzo cae al suelo destapándose y vaciando su contenido sobre el piso al rodar unos cuantos metros lejos de ella, un muchacho tímido sale de un salón de primer año y se apresura a ayudarla a levantarse mientras que otros dos recogen la caja intentando rescatar algo de su contenido. Ella lo agradece, conmovida por su amabilidad, admirando la forma en la que se resignan a permanecer en el anonimato, conformándose con esos pequeños lapsos tan poco comunes en los que pueden acercarse a ella, ser parte de su vida aunque sea de forma tan insignificante. La comida no logra ser salvada y el más atrevido de los tres, un muchacho alto de tercer año, reúne valor para ofrecerse a invitarle algo de la cafetería._

_450__ yenes no son nada comparados con el tiempo que podría pasar en su compañía comiendo lo que pudieran pagar en la tienda de la escuela. Ella duda un momento, buscando esperanzada con la vista algún indicio de su prometido, pero después declina la invitación amablemente divisando a sus dos amigas a través de la ventana, su rostro se entristece al ver la expresión devastada del muchacho pero sabe que no hay nada que pueda hacer por él. Ser honesta desde el principio es lo mejor para no crearle falsas expectativas, recibe el traste vacío de manos de otro muchacho y se encamina a buscar al intendente para que limpie el desorden._

_- "Él ni siquiera me mira, tal vez le sea útil para algunas cosas durante sus combates, pero como persona independiente a ellos, ni siquiera sabe que existo"_

_Un mes ha pasado ya desde que entraron a segundo año de preparatoria, los acosos de las chicas de siempre, la aparición de los oponentes extravagantes con las más extrañas técnicas de combate, todo eso ya forma parte de la rutina diaria de la preparatoria. Ya nadie se asombra cuando Ranma desafía pomposamente al director y éste ya ni siquiera se molesta en reparar los huecos que Shampoo y Ryoga hacen continuamente en la barda que rodea la escuela Furinkan, pero el chico de la trenza parece haberse olvidado por completo de su pequeña aventura con Lord Saffron. En la casa de la familia Tendo sigue insultándola cada vez que tiene la oportunidad y en la escuela es muy común que lo encuentre platicando entre risas con Ukyo Kuonji._

_¿Por qué no puede él darle aunque sea la décima parte de la atención que el resto de la población masculina se desvive por ofrecerle? Sus amigas también se lo dicen, aunque cuando se trata de duelos ella siempre tiene que estar involucrada como premio o rehén, la mayoría del tiempo, cuando no ocurre nada en especial, pareciera que su interés se centra más en sus amigos y la "otra" prometida. Akane suspira sin poder debatirles el punto, incluso en la casa parece interesarle más pelear con el maestro Happosai o con su padre que pasar tiempo de calidad con ella y ahora que sus padres han dejado de presionar para que arregle sus malentendidos amorosos, sabe que es más probable que concluyan su educación sin que nada haya cambiado…_

Ya estaba muy avanzada la noche cuando se dio cuenta de que el chico no pensaba volver hasta que fuera tiempo para recoger las cosas y partir, apagó la fogata echándole tierra seca encima y entró a la tienda dispuesta a dormir. Sintió el aroma masculino al acostarse sobre la bolsa de dormir, ese mismo olor que había sentido tantas veces cada vez que se veían forzados a acercarse demasiado o a abrazarse en medio de algún combate aéreo. Lo conocía muy bien, incluso si no hubiera sabido a quien pertenecía la colchoneta, habría reconocido su esencia, no era que él soliera utilizar perfume, lo que estaba olfateando era más bien su olor distintivo, el que emanaba su propia piel.

Retrocedió asustada, no quería estar sintiendo eso toda la noche, era lo más cercano a dormir junto a él que conocía hasta entonces y no quería que el recuerdo la estuviese atormentando en sus sueños, ya no quería recordar más, pero no tenía a dónde ir, era demasiado tarde y tenía miedo de encontrarse con aquellos hombres que la atacaron a ella y a Ryouga antes de encontrar la aldea. Extendió sobre el lecho, el uniforme de doncella que se acababa de quitar y se acostó tratando de mantener su mente en blanco, no supo realmente cuánto tiempo le tomó quedarse dormida, cuando se dio cuenta, unos ligeros golpeteos afuera de la casa de campaña la hicieron incorporarse de nuevo.

Se asomó por la ventana y pudo ver la figura masculina sacando ropa de la mochila e inmediatamente se dejó caer sonrojada sobre la bolsa de dormir al darse cuenta de que él se estaba quitando la camisa para cambiársela por otra. No sabía cómo se acercaría de nuevo, normalmente era ella quien se enfadaba cada vez que él se comportaba como un cretino y, demasiado despistado para saber siquiera qué era lo que había hecho mal, siempre prefería bajar la cabeza y disculparse a sabiendas de que sólo recibiría un golpe que lo mandaría a volar rompiendo el techo.

Ahora los papeles se habían invertido, ella claramente lo había disgustado por su terquedad al no querer darse cuenta de lo mucho que se había esforzado para encontrarla y lo terriblemente preocupado que había estado como para embarcarse en un viaje sin importarle perderse los preparativos para su propia boda. Se sentía como una ingrata pero tampoco se creía capaz de sobrellevar una reacción negativa por parte de él, un rechazo abierto a esas alturas sería tan doloroso que no podría sobrevivir a ello, claro, no literalmente, pero sí sería un golpe muy bajo para su actual condición inestable. Pero también lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que no podría mantenerse así hacia ella durante mucho tiempo, especialmente si ella no le añadía más leña al fuego.

- "Voy a volver a Tokio" –murmuró tímidamente asomándose por la puerta de la tienda, cuidando de mantener la vista en la tierra para no tener que encontrarse con su torso descubierto en caso de que no hubiese terminado de cambiarse- "Regresaré contigo, pero cuando esté ahí le diré a papá que quiero ir a la universidad"

- "El señor Tendo va a desilusionarse mucho" –gruñó él por toda respuesta, aún dándole la espalda pero ella supo inmediatamente que la tensión entre ellos había desaparecido.

- "¿El señor Tendo?" –sonrió ella saliendo de la carpa para ayudarlo a recoger- "¿Desde cuándo le dices así a mi papá?"

El muchacho balbuceó contrariado y ella se burló de él abiertamente mientras desarmaban la casa de campaña juntos, como prueba de sus intenciones de mantener la paz, el chico de la mirada zafiro permitió que ella se divirtiera a su costa sin defenderse en absoluto. No le gustaba estar peleado con ella y ahora que necesitaba de su compañía más que nunca como el único refugio que le quedaba para escapar de su indeseable futuro, no iba a dejar que un ridículo argumento se interpusiera entre ellos. Después de todo, las cosas siempre se habían solucionado así, sin hablar acerca del asunto realmente, simplemente decidiendo en un mutuo acuerdo sin palabras, olvidar todo y empezar de nuevo, actuando como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

Terminaron de guardar todo y emprendieron el viaje, no hablaron mucho durante el camino, era evidente que las cosas no podían volver a ser como eran cuando vivían juntos en el dojo, ahora estaban separados por el profundo abismo de su compromiso matrimonial con Kodachi. No había pláticas triviales ni intentos nerviosos por acercarse de la forma más casual que le fuera posible para agarrarle la mano sin que sospechara nada acerca de sus evidentes sentimientos, todo eso había quedado en el pasado dejando tan sólo una relación indefinida en recuerdo de lo que antes pudieron haber tenido.

En más de una ocasión las palabras estuvieron picándole la garganta y causándole cosquilleos en la lengua de modo que los instintos se apoderaban de él y se encontraba inhalando profundamente para comenzar a hablar cuando era desmotivado por el evidente desinterés de la chica. Ella ahora estaba recorriendo el paisaje hasta donde la vegetación le permitía ver, con la esperanza de encontrar aunque sea el más leve indicio de su amigo de la pañoleta moteada, ansiosa de saber qué había sido de él después de que se separaron. Un punto amarillo en el horizonte atrajo su atención y antes de que Ranma pudiera darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, corrió hacia donde estaba sin detenerse a pensar si acaso se trataba de algún tipo de flor exótica.

A medida que se iba acercando, las manchas negras sobre la superficie amarilla corroboraron su primera suposición y corriendo con más fuerza seguida de cerca por el chico de mirada zafiro, su expresión se iba tornando cada vez más preocupada al percatarse de la poca altura a la que estaba el objeto. Tal vez Ryouga estaba herido sobre los helechos o -pensó con horror, sin dejar de correr- tal vez esos hombres que los atacaron lo habían dejado malherido y había perecido hacía días sin que nadie lo notara y lo que iba a encontrar al acercarse sería el cuerpo putrefacto a medio comer por los animales salvajes.

Este último pensamiento hizo que se paralizara, de modo que el chico de la trenza casi colisiona con ella frenando de golpe, Akane se llevó las manos a la boca al ver que la pañoleta parecía estar desgarrada y se acercó caminando lentamente por temor a lo que pudiese encontrar. Su mente comenzó a enhilar tétricas escenas sacadas de las películas de terror que había visto a lo largo de su vida y justo en el momento en que se encontraba a punto de inclinarse para descubrir por qué la pañoleta estaba ahí, retrocedió en un impulso de espanto y se arrinconó en el pecho de Ranma como tantas veces lo había hecho cuando algo la asustaba.

Para ese entonces él ya había visto lo que la había atraído hacia allá y bufó fastidiado ante lo que sabía que habían encontrado, por estar distraído pensando en su molestia, no se dio cuenta de lo que hacía y su mano -actuando por sí sola- frotó el brazo de Akane para reconfortarla. Ella se alejó del chico como si hubiera recibido una descarga eléctrica por parte de él y aclarándose la garganta se dio la media vuelta sin notar la expresión perdida de su ex prometido quien tenía la mirada fija en el portador de la pañoleta moteada. Reuniendo todo su valor y dispuesta a aceptar lo que fuera a encontrarse, la chica de cabello corto se arrodilló junto a la mancha amarilla y haciendo a un lado las hojas descubrió un objeto negro redondo.

- "¡¡P-Chan!!" –exclamó emocionada alzando al cerdito entre sus brazos, hundiéndolo sobre su pecho- "¡Qué alegría encontrarte! ¡Estaba tan preocupada por ti!"

- "Sí, me siento en éxtasis" –murmuró por lo bajo con ironía mientras veía con una vena resaltada en la frente como cascadas de sangre comenzaban a brotar de la nariz del puerquito- "¿No podías ir a perderte en alguna otra parte?" –agregó sabiendo que la chica no podría escucharlo pues estaba demasiado ocupada tratando de hacer reaccionar al animal.

- "Estoy muy contenta de haberte encontrado" –le dijo a su mascota una vez que le hubo limpiado bien todo el hocico- "Aunque pensé que eras otra persona…" –murmuró alzando la vista y Ranma se dio cuenta de que el cerdo comenzaba a sudar nerviosamente- "Esa pañoleta, creí que había encontrado a Ryouga…"

- _(("¡Finalmente se ha dado cuenta!"))_ –los ojos color azul rey se le iluminaron con esperanza, pensando que por lo menos se habría quitado un rival de encima, olvidando por completo que ya no tenía caso deshacerse de él- _(("¡Ja! ¡Te lo mereces por abusivo, pedazo de tocino!"))_

- "Que curioso…" –añadió pensativa, haciendo que el cochinito casi tenga un ataque al corazón- "¡Supongo que la persona que te lo puso tenía los mismos gustos que él!" –rió haciendo que su ex prometido cayera al suelo de forma ruidosa y una ENORME gota de sudor apareciera en la cabeza del animalito negro.

- _(("¿Es realmente demasiado cabeza hueca o qué?"))_ –pensó Ranma desde el piso, sobándose la cabeza en el sitio en el que se había golpeado con una piedra.

* * *

**_Notas de la autora_**

_¡Hola! Bueno, espero que con esto se les quite el mal sabor de boca… sé que aún tengo explicaciones que dar pero les aseguro que llegarán a su debido tiempo, así que un poco más de paciencia._

_Y solamente aprovecho para hacer un anuncio, que pronto habrá actualización "masiva" de fanarts en la página, cuyo link podrán encontrar en mi profile… ya sé que la he tenido muy abandonada pero ya empecé a dibujar como poseída, así que espero tenerlos listos para el fin de semana que viene._

_Y como siempre, me encantaría saber qué les pareció el capítulo, espero ansiosamente sus comentarios._

_LunaGitana_


	9. Sentimientos Encontrados

**Capítulo 9 Sentimientos Encontrados**

**_"Cuando El Doloroso Pasado Se Enfrenta Al Futuro Incierto…"_**

Ya habían pasado varias horas desde que la noche cubrió los cielos con su manto estrellado, los ojos color chocolate de la chica se cerraban instintivamente vencidos por el sueño y de cuando en cuando soltaba algún bostezo. El pequeño cerdito negro se había quedado dormido entre sus brazos y respiraba pacíficamente mientras disfrutaba de un sueño tranquilo, Ranma se detuvo en un punto de su recorrido esperando a que la chica lo alcanzara, notando la disminución de velocidad por parte de ésta. Sabía que estaba cansada pero prefería llegar al pueblo en lugar de ponerse a armar la tienda otra vez, estaba seguro de que no debían estar muy lejos y no valía la pena perder tiempo en levantar una carpa si podían caminar un rato más.

Había pensado en ofrecerse a cargarla pero sabía que ella no dudaría en rechazarlo, si no lo había permitido cuando aún podían resguardar cualquier actitud familiar bajo el manto del compromiso hecho por sus padres, ahora que la responsabilidad de sus actos recaía directamente sobre sus propios hombros, estaría mucho menos dispuesta a consentir que algo así ocurriera. Se sintió profundamente aliviado cuando por fin pudo ver las luces inconfundibles del alumbrado público y un letrero de metal oxidado parcialmente oculto entre las ramas por falta de mantenimiento le anunció que ya habían llegado desplegando ampliamente las letras del nombre de su destino. No habían logrado llegar hasta la gran ciudad, pero por lo menos había civilización.

- "Fue buena suerte que encontráramos al tocinito en medio del bosque" –dijo sonriéndole a la chica y sacándola de su estupor bruscamente- "Podríamos venderlo y tal vez con eso sería suficiente para pagar un cuarto en alguna posada"

- "¡No vas a hacerle nada a P-Chan!" –se apresuró a defenderlo apretándolo tan fuerte contra sí que se despertó alarmado- "Debe haber alguna otra forma de conseguir alojamiento" –agregó pensativa apoyando el dedo índice sobre los labios y frunciendo el ceño en un acto de concentración.

El rostro de la joven de cabello corto se iluminó inmediatamente y antes de que el chico pudiera protestar, lo tomó de la mano y lo arrastró hacia el pueblo sin darle más explicaciones, cuando éste se dio cuenta de lo que ella trataba de hacer ya estaba completamente mojado y sentado en su forma femenina frente a un letrero que decía: _"Gran premio de 100, 000yenes si logra derrotarme, tan sólo 500yenes por intento"_. Akane se encargó de recibir gustosa a todos los retadores, logrando reunir el dinero suficiente antes de que los que no lo habían intentado se acobardaran al ver las palizas que la pelirroja le daba a sus contrincantes, con una sonrisa, se encaminó con ella a buscar una posada en donde podrían pasar la noche.

La chica de la trenza escarlata iba quejándose durante el camino por haberse visto forzada a recibir un balde de agua fría y a pelear con ese cuerpo que se le hacía tan incómodo pero su compañera le explicó tranquilamente que de otro modo, no se habrían acercado tantos curiosos a probar suerte, engañados por la apariencia frágil de una pequeña y adorable jovencita. A pesar de ello, Ranma insistió bromeando que hubiera preferido vender al pequeño cerdito negro, motivado por los celos que le causaba el verlo tan tranquilo y cómodo en los brazos de su dueña, esto dio pie a que terminaran en vueltos en una guerra de miradas asesinas.

Akane estaba tan contenta por el éxito que habían tenido con su pequeño negocio que se limitó a reír cuando se percató de lo que estaba sucediendo y antes de que cualquiera de los dos iniciara con la agresión física, levantó al puerquito hacia su rostro y le depositó un tierno beso en el hocico para tranquilizarlo. El animal dejó de chillar al instante, primero se puso rígido como una piedra y luego se dejó caer con los ojos vidriosos y la cara sonrojada en un gesto de profunda felicidad, lo cual solamente irritó más a la pelirroja que lo miraba con recelo. Este último detalle divirtió aún más a la chica de mirada avellana puesto que nunca había comprendido del todo la insistente rivalidad entre aquellos dos y le parecía muy graciosa la simplicidad de los sentimientos de Ranma hacia su inocente mascota.

Siguieron caminando por las calles de la ciudad y el clima se fue haciendo cada vez más fresco, de modo que a medida que las ráfagas de viento se hacían más frecuentes, la chica de los ojos azules se veía cada vez más erizada y de cuando en cuando un escalofrío le recorría la columna vertebral. Después de pedir indicaciones a un par de habitantes, lograron encontrar una posada que se veía acogedora y parecía tener tarifas accesibles, en la entrada había una pequeña cafetería y una tienda de regalos y aunque la decoración no era muy lujosa, daba una sensación de calidez al entrar en ella.

La encargada de la recepción era una chica que parecía tener apenas unos cuantos años más que ellos dos y Akane se sintió aliviada de que el heredero de la escuela Saotome de "Todo-se-vale en artes marciales" estuviera en su forma femenina cuando ésta los recibió con una sonrisa cegadora. Sin haber reparado primero en ello, pagó el importe de la habitación observando las delicadas manos de la recepcionista escribir un recibo con impecable caligrafía y alargárselo para que lo firme con una amable sonrisa, preguntándose si se habría comportado aún más amable si hubiera visto al apuesto muchacho de cabello negro en lugar de la pelirroja.

No fue sino hasta que hubieron entrado a la recámara, que se dieron cuenta –con un intenso rubor cubriéndoles todo el rostro- de que tendrían que compartirla y de que estaban completamente solos, la chica de cabello corto se sonrojó reparando en el hecho de que había estado demasiado distraída sintiendo celos infundados para notar ese último detalle. Con la intención de tratar de disminuir la tensión, la chica de la trenza y ojos azules se encaminó hacia el baño argumentando que se estaba congelando con la ropa húmeda y se dispondría a remojarse con agua caliente antes de dormir. La menor de las Tendo se dejó caer sobre una de las camas, reconfortándose con el pensamiento de que por lo menos no tendrían que compartir eso también.

- "¿Sabes? Podría dormir afuera en la tienda…" –sugirió saliendo del baño en su forma masculina, esperando durante un breve momento de silencio- "Te veo mañana temprano aquí mismo para continuar el viaje" –agregó tras la falta de respuesta y le dio la espalda agarrando la perilla de la puerta.

- "No seas ridículo, Ranma" –negó con la cabeza, él se paralizó sin dar crédito a lo que estaba escuchando- "Sería muy grosero de mi parte dejarte hacer eso después de que fuiste tú quien pagó por esta habitación"

- "A… Akane" –murmuró él quedándose sin palabras por la sorpresa, conmovido por la repentina muestra de confianza, pensando que todavía había esperanzas para rescatar lo que se había perdido entre ellos- "Pero…"

- "No te preocupes, tengo a P-Chan para que me cuide" –replicó jocosamente levantando al cerdito lo más alto que pudo como si fuera un bebé- "¿Verdad que sí, P-Chan? ¿Vas a encargarte de todos los pervertidos que quieran acercarse?"

Ranma abrió la boca en señal de incredulidad, luego se limitó a acostarse en su cama dándoles la espalda y gruñendo al escuchar los mimos que la chica de cabello azulado le hacía a su pequeña mascota, sintiendo cómo se le revolvía el estómago al imaginar la expresión que tendría el rostro de Ryoga en su forma porcina. Pero incluso mucho después de que el silencio comenzara a reinar en la habitación, preguntándose cómo era posible que la chica de mirada avellana pudiera dormir con el ruido tan estruendoso que hacía su corazón, cuyo eco podía escuchar claramente retumbando en el lugar, se encontró con que era imposible conciliar el sueño.

Se puso de pie y dio varias vueltas como león enjaulado, finalmente decidiendo salir a caminar por la ciudad para que por lo menos el cansancio físico lo ayudara un poco, a sabiendas de que tomaría mucho más que una simple caminata para agotar por completo sus energías. A pesar de que ya era muy tarde, se encontró con algunas parejas que caminaban de la mano o que observaban la luna abrazadas sobre la banca de algún parque, sus pensamientos nuevamente volaron hacia su futuro, sabiendo que nunca tendría la oportunidad de experimentar lo que esas personas estaban sintiendo. El simple placer de sostener la mano de la persona más importante en su vida mientras caminaba bajo la luz de la luna se le había arrebatado de la forma más inesperada.

Siguió su camino solitario pateando ocasionalmente una lata vacía que se atravesaba en su trayectoria, con el viento revoloteándole los cabellos y jugando con su trenza azabache, entregándose resignadamente al designio de sus padres, demasiado cobarde para ir en contra de ellos. Durante un momento se sintió observado pero al girarse para ver si alguien lo seguía solamente se encontró con la calle desierta y pensó que tal vez el viento que hacía cascabelear las hojas de los árboles al chocar unas con otras, le estaba jugando alguna broma. Alzó los hombros y con las manos dentro de los bolsillos del pantalón siguió caminando, pensando que por lo menos su forma masculina le evitaba la preocupación de tener que lidiar con algún libidinoso que quisiera aprovecharse de la primera pelirroja indefensa que se cruzara en su camino.

Sintiéndose derrotado, volvió a la posada cabizbajo y decidido a pasar la noche en vela, entró a la habitación y tras lanzarle una última mirada recelosa al cerdo negro que yacía entre los delicados brazos de Akane, se metió a su propia cama y se quedó acostado boca arriba viendo el techo. Escuchó crujir la estructura un par de veces, pero tratándose de un edificio tan viejo no era de extrañarse que algunas partes de él hicieran sonidos al contraerse por el frío de la noche, cerró los ojos escuchando el leve murmurar somnoliento de la chica, preguntándose qué podría estar soñando…

Akane amaneció de muy buen humor, se estiró con una gran sonrisa atravesándole el rostro y le dio alegremente los buenos días a su cerdito bebé, aparentemente había tenido un sueño muy agradable, cosa que no era de extrañarse tomando en cuenta que era la primera vez que dormía en una cama desde hacía casi mes y medio. Como todavía tenían un poco del dinero que habían ganado la noche anterior, fueron a desayunar a una cafetería y se gastaron todo lo que tenían puesto que ninguno de ellos había tenido una comida decente desde que salieron de Nerima. Satisfechos por la comida y con el ánimo un poco más elevado, la chica de mirada avellana sugirió pasear por la ciudad para aprovechar su estancia.

Él, que estaba ansioso por encontrar excusas para retrasar su regreso a Tokio y pasar más tiempo con ella, ni siquiera intentó contradecirla. Caminaron por las calles dando la impresión de una joven pareja de recién casados en un viaje vacacional, la chica se entusiasmó como una niña pequeña cuando se cruzaron con un muchacho que paseaba a su perro y tras acariciar a este último depositando a su cerdito en el suelo, se dejó abordar en una plática en la que el joven la impresionó con su porte varonil y su amor por los animales. Ranma cruzó los brazos sintiendo cómo los celos se apoderaban de él pero se limitó a unirse a P-Chan en su bombardeo de miradas asesinas hacia el galán.

En el parque vieron a los niños jugar con sus papalotes y después de que el chico de mirada zafiro rescatara el de un niño que lo dejó ir accidentalmente, aprovechando para lucirse frente a su ex prometida, el pequeño dejó que la chica lo sostuviera. Corrieron juntos mientras el cerdo los intentaba perseguir en vano y Ranma los observaba desde lejos bajo la sombra de un árbol, satisfecho por la forma en que ella lo había mirado mientras heroicamente le devolvía el juguete perdido al niñito. Se apoyó sobre el tronco del árbol y sintió las hojas caer sobre su rostro, sin notar siquiera la figura oscura que se balanceaba entre las ramas, que lo miraba desde su escondite con una reluciente sonrisa de satisfacción.

Al cabo de un rato la chica llegó y se sentó a su lado, con el animal sobre su regazo, pensando que por fin la vida le había dado una tregua a su sufrimiento y que a pesar de todo, no podía dejarse vencer, tenía que continuar hacia delante. Suspiró cerrando los ojos e inconscientemente apoyó su cabeza sobre el hombro del muchacho, éste se paralizó al sentir el contacto pero no se atrevió a decir una sola palabra por temor a destruir el momento, el puerquito comenzó a chillar pero comprendió por la expresión de ella que debía quedarse quieto, algo le decía que sus sentimientos habían cambiado de una forma muy drástica.

- "¿Sabes, Ranma-Kun? Esto era exactamente lo que necesitaba" –dijo sin abrir los ojos y sin levantarse de la posición en la que estaba- "Ya me siento mucho mejor"

- "A… Akane" –balbuceó él nerviosamente, haciendo a un lado el mundo entero y todo lo que había pasado, todo lo que los separaba- "Yo…"

- "Gracias por haber venido a buscarme" –continuó como si él no hubiera hablado- "Eres un buen amigo…" –si había estado petrificado, se endureció aún más mientras su rostro adquiría un color azulado- "Quizá podamos escribirnos cartas de vez en cuando si me voy a estudiar a Kyoto, eso sería lindo"

Inhaló y exhaló profundamente sonriendo y sin abrir los ojos, él no podía reaccionar, no daba crédito a lo que acababa de escuchar, no se sentía preparado para aceptarlo todavía, no después de haberse hecho tantas ilusiones al encontrarla de nuevo. Sabía que no podía dejarla salir así de su vida pero no tenía otra opción, ambos habían firmado el contrato en el que decía que el fallo del notario era incuestionable, también les prohibía cualquier tipo de relación cercana bajo amenaza de embargar el dojo Tendo. Se relajó dándose cuenta de que no tenía sentido seguirse atormentando con esas cosas, habían perdido y ahora tenía que dejarla ir, cerró los ojos y la rodeó por la cintura en un abrazo que sellaría el final de su tormentoso noviazgo.

Inclinó la cabeza hacia abajo hasta que quedó apoyada sobre la de ella, temblando y con tal grado de rubor que esperaba que algún niño se acercara a burlarse atraído por el humo que estaba saliendo de la parte superior de su cabeza. Nada ocurrió, una corriente de aire pasó arrastrando un remolino de hojas alrededor de ellos, P-Chan entendió que no debía inmiscuirse en eso y se recostó sobre el regazo de su dueña con la cabeza hacia abajo de modo que no podía ver sus rostros. Tras unos minutos, ella se separó lentamente y se puso de pie levantando al cerdito y anunciando que era hora de irse.

Caminaron en silencio, pensando… irónicamente, después de que los más inimaginables malentendidos y los más numerosos e insistentes personajes intentaron interponerse entre ellos, incluso con una técnica especialmente diseñada para ello ("El Torbellino del Adiós" de Azusa Shiratori y Mikado Sanzenin), había resultado que un simple documento legal había tenido éxito donde todo lo demás falló, creando un abismo infranqueable que los separaba definitivamente. Después de medio día de haber paseado, como si giraran la página final de un cuento que había quedado grabado tan sólo en sus memorias como la última fantasía a la que podrían asirse en sus momentos de desesperada soledad, llegó el momento de cerrar el libro y continuar con sus vidas.

Nuevamente eran dos ex prometidos y tendrían que existir con el hecho de que no podrían aspirar a más que una amistad por medio de cartas de ahora en adelante, se internaron en el bosque para continuar su viaje de regreso, en el mismo silencio en el que lo habían iniciado. Había pasado ya la hora del almuerzo y seguían en medio de una densa vegetación pero sin ningún indicio de alguna población cercana.

Sentía ese distintivo ardor en el estómago a causa del hambre pero sus pensamientos iban más allá del vacío que éste anunciaba, más que desear comer, estaba dándose cuenta de que toda su vida había sido programado para nunca aceptar la derrota. Ahora que había pasado el primer impulso de madurez de querer dejarla ir por su propio bien, nuevamente comenzaba a apoderarse de él una maliciosa vocecilla en su interior que lo llamaba cobarde, señalándole que no podía dejar las cosas así y estaba obligado a buscar la manera. Éste era tan sólo un reto más al cual debería enfrentarse, un monstruoso oponente que había llegado con una técnica que clamaba ser invencible, la cual amenazaba con aplastar su orgullo si no encontraba la forma de probar lo contrario.

Se sentía inquieto, si en algún momento del pasado, aún sabiendo que ella sería feliz no había sido capaz de quedarse tranquilo y aceptar la idea ¿Cómo era posible que adoptara una actitud pasiva ahora si estaba seguro de que eso la hacía sufrir? Estaba tan distraído motivándose a sí mismo para revelarse en contra de lo que se le había impuesto en el contrato, que no sintió la presencia de un pequeño ninja vestido de púrpura hasta que éste inmovilizó a Akane, poniéndole un shuriken en el cuello. Ella, asustada, dejó caer al cerdito al suelo, quien rebotando en la tierra como si fuera de goma, tomó por sorpresa al atacante mordiéndole la muñeca.

El ninja no había esperado esa reacción de quien parecía una cría inocente de cerdo y en su sorpresa alcanzó a hundir el filo de su arma en la piel de su rehén, P-Chan enterró los colmillos más profundamente en la muñeca que aún sostenía dentro de su boca y la chica aprovechó el forcejeo para liberarse de su opresor. Éste iba a intentar atacarla de nuevo pero fue detenido por la planta del pie de Ranma que se incrustó en su rostro, enviándolo al suelo y cayendo accidentalmente sobre el puerco que se estaba preparando para volver a saltar sobre él. La chica de cabello índigo, sentada sobre el césped, se llevo una mano al cuello y tras comprobar que solamente se trataba de una cortada superficial, tranquilizó al chico de la trenza, quien se había arrodillado a su lado para comprobar que estuviera bien.

De entre los árboles salieron más ninjas vestidos del mismo color pero un poco más oscuro, los rodearon y esperaron en posición de ataque a que el líder -quien yacía en el césped, aún aplastando al pobre animalito negro- les diera la orden de atacar. En cuanto el jefe se levantó, liberando a la mascota de Akane, los tres formaron un triángulo protegiéndose mutuamente las espaldas, sabiendo que en cualquier momento tendrían que pelear. El diminuto hombrecillo que acababa de ponerse de pie se sobó el trasero haciendo una mueca de dolor mientras la mirada zafiro lo reconocía por sus movimientos.

- "¡Tendo Akane-San!" –exclamó asustado al reparar en la línea color carmesí en el cuello de la chica e inmediatamente se inclinó en una reverencia- "¡Por favor, discúlpeme, no pretendía herirla!" –sollozó ante la incredulidad del chico de la trenza- "Se suponía que sólo intimidaría a Saotome-San… ¡Estaba siguiendo las órdenes de mi ama!"

- "No es nada, Sasuke-Kun…" –lo tranquilizó ella, pasándose inconscientemente un dedo sobre el borde de la herida- "Pero ¿Por qué te mandó Kodachi a hacer esto?"

- "Mi ama solamente quiere que el señor regrese" –informó aún postrado a los pies de la chica- "La fecha de la boda se acerca y aún hay mucho por hacer, ella teme que no esté listo para cuando llegue el gran día"

- "Regresa a casa, Sasuke" –interrumpió Ranma con una mirada desafiante- "Y dile a Kodachi que estoy en camino"

- "Me temo que eso no será posible, futuro amo" –se incorporó hasta quedar sentado sobre sus piernas frente a él- "Tengo órdenes estrictas de llevarlo personalmente, no es que mi ama no confíe en su palabra…" –extendió sus dos manos paralelas una a la otra haciendo que las yemas los dedos de una mano rebotaran graciosamente sobre las de la otra- "Pero teme que usted se… _distraiga_ en el camino y no logre llegar a tiempo"

Se puso de pie y llamó a uno de sus subordinados susurrándole que llevara un reporte de los últimos acontecimientos a la señorita Kuno y éste se adelantó internándose entre la vegetación con una velocidad impresionante. Sin embargo, Ranma no mostraba indicios de querer aceptar a su auto-proclamada escolta y Sasuke supo por su semblante que tendría que recurrir a la fuerza para persuadirlo de que cooperara y no les diera problemas durante el camino de regreso. Sabiendo que no iba a ser cosa fácil pues durante su corta carrera como ninja al servicio de la familia Kuno, nunca se había enfrentado a un caso tan peculiar como el del indomable muchacho al que ahora estaba afrontando.

Afortunadamente había previsto la situación, gracias a su larga experiencia lidiando con él bajo las dementes órdenes de la rosa negra y se aseguró de visitar una villa ninja cercana para pedir apoyo, recibiendo un grupo de hombres dispuestos a pelear. Arremetieron violentamente contra los dos jóvenes sin dejar de lado al cerdito, el chico de ojos azules arrasaba con el mayor número posible de ellos antes de que pudieran acercarse a la chica, aunque ella se encargaba de rematar a los que alcanzaban a penetrar su defensa sin caer inconscientes. Una vez que hubieron terminado con los de uniforme purpúreo, de entre los árboles surgió un nuevo grupo con uniformes negros similares a los de los ayudantes de Konatsu.

Akane había escuchado entre las doncellas del palacio, mientras esperaban su turno para ser interrogadas por el ex empleado de Ukyo, que la villa de ninjas a la que pertenecían tenía fama de ser muy agresiva, integrada mayormente por guerreros hambrientos de sangre. Tragó saliva mientras veía cómo el chico de la trenza azabache se lanzaba al aire para enfrentarse al primero de ellos, el hombre vestido de negro no dudó en sacar sus estrellas filosas en el primer ataque, sin embargo, habiéndose enfrentado incontables veces al "Maestro de las armas ocultas", Ranma no se sintió intimidado por los destellos del metal.

Por su parte, la chica de mirada avellana no estaba viendo la situación tan fácil, apenas alcanzaba a medio plantarle frente a su oponente quien se había percatado de esto y parecía estarse divirtiendo al verla huir y esquivar sus ataques torpemente. La lluvia de ninjas parecía no tener fin y cada vez que uno caía parecían levantarse diez más en su lugar, el círculo en el que los habían encerrado se cerraba cada vez más y le dificultaba proteger a la joven de ojos color chocolate mientras al mismo tiempo esquivaba las embestidas que iban dirigidas hacia él. Aprovechó una abertura en el diámetro de la barrera para colarse a través de ella y avanzar entre la masa de cuerpos oscuros, tomando la mano de la chica para arrastrarla consigo.

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo, asegurándose de mantener firmemente agarrada la muñeca femenina, atento a cualquier ruido de los alrededores, sabiendo que los ninjas eran corredores más veloces y poseían la ventaja de conocer mejor el territorio. Finalmente, dejándoles un señuelo que ocupaba su lugar y el de su compañera (una variación de la técnica de sustitución de cuerpos, moldeada a su propio estilo), logró alejarse lo suficiente como para perderlos y se detuvo para darle tiempo a ella de recobrar el aliento. Aún así, permanecía alerta a cualquier presencia, sin atreverse a confiarse demasiado y no fue sino hasta que hubieron caminado un buen trecho sin indicios de que los estuvieran siguiendo, que pudo finalmente estar seguro de que estaban a salvo.

Akane todavía estaba un poco asustada pero parecía no encontrarse herida, sin embargo, ya que se sintió lo suficientemente tranquila, notó que habían dejado atrás a su pequeño cerdo mascota y trató de volver por él pero fue detenida por el muchacho. Estaba irritado y sabiendo que Ryouga estaba fuera de peligro, se lo hizo saber señalándole que el objetivo principal de Sasuke era él y no el cerdito negro, la chica asintió sin dejar de fruncir el ceño por la preocupación y Ranma maldijo a su mayor rival pensando que lo más seguro era que hubiese salido huyendo en busca de agua caliente y se habría perdido en el bosque irremediablemente.

- "¿No crees que sería mejor que te transformaras en chica?" –inquirió Akane, visiblemente preocupada- "Esa ton… quiero decir, Kodachi no sabe nada acerca de tu maldición así que Sasuke-Kun solamente debe estar yendo tras el Ranma varón"

- "No seas tonta, Akane" –respondió en un impulso- "Sasuke ya sabe que estuve contigo, si te encuentran van a tratar de que les digas dónde estoy y en mi forma femenina no voy a poder hacerle frente a esos tipos para rescatarte"

- "¡No necesito que me rescates!" –exclamó ella, dándole un potente bofetón- "¡Y tampoco tienes que insultarme, sólo me preocupaba por ti, cretino ingrato!" –sus ojos se humedecieron pensando que él la había llamado así porque se había sentido herido al escuchar que casi insultaba a su futura esposa.

- "¡Mira quien habla de ingratitud!" –respondió él sulfurándose a su vez, ofendido porque ella no notara que estaba demasiado preocupado por ella como para ocultarse tras su forma femenina si eso significaba darle la oportunidad de torturarla a una bola de ninjas - "¡¡Acabo de salvarte y así es como me lo pagas!!" –concluyó señalando la mejilla hinchada donde se alcanzaba a apreciar la silueta de los dedos de la chica.

- "¡Pues no tendrías que haberme rescatado si no me hubieras metido en ese lío, en primer lugar!" –se puso las manos sobre las caderas, su rostro se iba tornando cada vez más rojo de la ira- "¡Si no hubiera estado contigo esos tipos no me habrían atacado!"

- "¡No tendrías que estar conmigo si pudieras cuidarte sola!" –se acercó a ella peligrosamente, lanzando chispas por los ojos- "¡Si no fueras una torpe, mula terca que hace lo que se le da la gana!" –estaban tan cerca que podía sentir su nariz rozando ligeramente la de él.

- "¡Te odio, Ranma Saotome!" –sus ojos estaban tan rojos como su cara y las lágrimas temblaban sobre el borde inferior de éstos, a punto de derramarse- "¡Desearía nunca haberte conocido!"

Sostuvo la mirada a pesar de que la imagen de su rostro comenzaba a tornarse borrosa por las lágrimas a través de las cuales tenía que observarlo, por un momento pensó que le gritaría o incluso que se atrevería a golpearla, pero su expresión se fue suavizando, haciéndose neutral. Los músculos de su rostro fueron perdiendo fuerza, hasta que el ceño completamente relajado y los ojos carentes de la llama de furia que antes había centelleado en ellos, quedaron envueltos en una seriedad inexpresiva, a pesar de ello, no se detuvo ahí. Su mirada fue perdiendo el brillo hasta que sus pupilas color zafiro quedaron opacas y los párpados cayeron ligeramente entrecerrándolos.

Pero antes de que ella pudiese ver la expresión en la que se estaba convirtiendo, su cuello fue cediendo poco a poco y la cabeza se inclinó hacia abajo, el flequillo negro y tupido cubrió toda la cara a la vista de la muchacha. Parecía que hasta su espalda se había encorvado, pues a pesar de ser casi una cabeza más alto que ella, ahora parecía estar casi a su altura, dejó caer los brazos sin fuerza a sus costados dejando que las manos adoptasen su posición inerte. Permaneció así unos segundos y luego lentamente se fue dando la media vuelta hasta quedar de espaldas a ella, dio unos cuantos pasos alejándose y asentó la mochila sobre el piso, como si su peso se hubiera vuelto intolerable.

- "Estaba preocupado por ti" –confesó en un susurro inaudible, como si en su mente estuviera debatiendo acerca de esfumarse o quedarse un poco más- "Solamente te llevaré de vuelta a Nerima, necesito saber que vas a estar a salvo…" –su voz tembló, amenazándolo con quebrársele- "Después no tendrás que volver a verme…"

- "Ranma-Kun…" –cerró los ojos con resignación, toda la furia convirtiéndose en un melancólico cansancio- "Lo siento…" –se acercó lentamente- "Gracias…" –hundió el rostro lloroso en su espalda mientras lo rodeaba con los brazos.

Las lágrimas humedeciendo la parte de atrás de su camisa hicieron que recuperara las fuerzas, se enderezó observando las delicadas manos femeninas que se extendían sobre su abdomen, los dedos arqueándose al estrujar la tela. Cerró los puños sintiendo cómo el nerviosismo lo transformaba de nuevo en un tieso muñeco de madera, el calor en su rostro anunciando inequívocamente que se estaba sonrojando de nuevo, respiró profundamente tratando de tranquilizarse para que ella no sintiera la tensión pero fue en vano. Muy en contra de su voluntad, los brazos de Akane se fueron aflojando alrededor del torso de su antiguo prometido y éste giró torpemente sobre su propio eje hasta quedar frente a ella…

Silencio… ninguno de los dos se atrevía a moverse. Los ríos de líquido traslúcido aún corrían sobre las mejillas sonrosadas de la joven. Estaban todavía muy cerca el uno del otro y el palpitar acelerado y violento de sus corazones arremetiendo contra el pecho podía escucharse claramente como si estuviera haciendo un eco que sobrepasaba todos los sonidos del bosque. Las manos rígidas del chico de mirada zafiro, con los dedos flexionados en ángulos antinaturales por la tensión se elevaron hasta quedar a la altura de los hombros de ella y sus brazos se cerraron a su alrededor en un intento burdo de abrazo, ella correspondió a éste y acomodó su cabeza sobre el pecho del chico.

Se habían hecho demasiado daño el uno al otro en incontables ocasiones, pero a pesar de ello, siempre habían sabido que las cosas no se perderían y que podrían reparar los daños tarde o temprano, que un insulto jamás sería lo suficientemente fuerte como para tener oportunidad frente una disculpa o una actitud amable. Ahora que las cosas habían cambiado tanto, que el futuro mostraba crueles expectativas para su relación, era necesario hacer todo lo que estuviera en su poder para no seguir rompiendo más el delgado hilo que los unía. Cerró los ojos inhalando el aroma del cabello azulado que tenía bajo su barbilla, deseando que ese momento nunca tuviera que concluir, sabiendo que una vez que dieran el primer paso sobre el suelo pavimentado de Tokio, cada cual tomaría su propio sendero.

La apretó inconscientemente contra sí, su cuerpo mismo rehusándose a dejarla ir en contra de todo lo que su mente pudiese razonar, resistiéndose a entregarse a lo que sabía sería una muerte inevitable, ya sea viviendo una existencia vacía o cediendo bajo la necesidad de cometer sepkku para lavar el honor de su familia después de ir a llorar a su ventana y expresar su arrepentimiento. Ella podía sentir el corazón agitado del chico, aporreándose contra su mejilla, tan cálido, tan reconfortante, suspiró cerrando los ojos… _(("Quisiera quedarme así para siempre"))_

* * *

**_Notas de la autora_**

_¡Hola! Tendré que disculparme si he abusado demasiado del drama telenovelesco barato y he alterado un poco la personalidad de los chicos (cosa que me he esforzado en mantener, aunque no lo parezca XD), me gustaría saber qué les pareció, de verdad._

_Solamente tienen que dar clic en ese botoncito que está aquí abajo._

_LunaGitana_

_P.D. Los fanarts ya están actualizados (de la semana pasada), así que no duden en darse una vuelta y dejarme sus comentarios, serán muy agradecidos. El link lo pueden encontrar en mi profile._


	10. Regreso a Casa

**Capítulo 10 Regreso A Casa**

**_"Me Lo Reclama El Corazón, Ya Fue Mucho Tiempo De Divagar"_**

Akane abrió los ojos, había tenido un sueño bastante peculiar que no lograba recordar, se incorporó sobre la cama recorriendo la habitación con la mirada, nada parecía haber cambiado desde que entró por primera vez hacía apenas unas horas. Bajó las piernas de modo que quedaron colgando sobre el borde del colchón, sonrió pasando una mano sobre su pecho, sintiendo la tela de la camisa china color rojo que estaba usando mientras suprimía una risita traviesa. Sabía que era su favorita y sin embargo se la había prestado para que se cambiara mientras llegaban a Nerima.

Habían pasado un par de días de viaje y ahora se encontraban en su última escala, un pequeño pueblo vecino a Tokio en el cual repitieron su pequeño negocio del "Premio por derrotar a una indefensa pelirroja" para conseguir dinero y rentar una habitación en una posada.

Sorprendentemente su relación con el muchacho parecía estar en su punto más favorable y ambos habían decidido aprovechar el poco tiempo que les quedaba para estar juntos con una convivencia agradable y preocuparse por lo demás cuando el momento llegara. Sonrió enternecida cuando vio al chico arrinconado contra la pared, en una posición incómoda, con el cuello torcido hacia un lado y las piernas flexionadas apoyadas contra el pecho, la cama del muchacho permanecía tendida, de modo que era obvio que ni siquiera había hecho el intento por acostarse.

Caminó hacia él llevando consigo su sábana, divertida ante su timidez, era gracioso que a pesar de todo lo que habían pasado y de que no era la primera vez que compartían una habitación, él todavía no pudiera asimilarlo como algo de lo que no tuviera que preocuparse. Echó un vistazo al reloj que estaba en la mesa de noche que separaba ambas camas, en el cual vio un número 1 al lado de un 2 y dos ceros marcados en letra grande y brillante, anunciando que era exactamente la medianoche. Se sentó a un lado de él y lo cubrió con la sábana, para luego apoyar la cabeza sobre la pared y observarlo dormir, tan tranquilo, tan apacible… extendió una mano hacia él para rozar su cabello suavemente… tan tierno.

Ranma murmuró algo entre sueños, tratando de enderezar la cabeza y Akane rió suavemente, era obvio que el dolor de cuello podía penetrar a través de su subconsciente, haciendo que su cerebro mandara débiles señales a su cuerpo para que hiciese algo al respecto. Lo siguió contemplando hasta que poco a poco el cansancio la fue venciendo, primero con uno o dos bostezos, para luego hacer que sus párpados cayeran pesadamente, no sin que ella presentara resistencia volviéndolos a abrir pero retornando con insistente paciencia. Finalmente el sopor se apoderó de ella y dio su señal de triunfo cuando su mano se aflojó cayendo sobre el piso.

Sentía un calor homogéneo sobre el pecho, a pesar de que a través de su trasero y las plantas de sus pies aún se filtraba el frio del mosaico que cubría el piso de la habitación, abrió los ojos lentamente sintiendo un peso extraño sobre el hombro. Un dolor agudo debajo de la nuca le hizo enderezar la cabeza y al divisar la tela cubriéndole el torso supo que algo no estaba bien, se percató entonces de que lo que estaba sintiendo era la cabeza cubierta de cabello azulado, apoyada sobre él. La sábana se deslizó suavemente hacia abajo con el primer movimiento de sorpresa y al bajar un poco la vista se encontró con el pecho descubierto de la chica, antes de darse cuenta de que lo mejor sería tratar de componer la escena antes de despertarla, se arrastró torpemente sobre el piso lanzando un alarido.

Akane se despertó por la forma tan brusca en que su punto de apoyo desapareció y al bajar la cabeza impulsada por la fuerza de gravedad, lo primero que vio fue al chico sudoroso respirando agitadamente, apoyado en la pared contraria. Tardó unos segundos en comprender por qué había amanecido ahí y no en su cama, pero después de recordar cómo lo había encontrado la noche anterior, sonrió y lo miró asumiendo que la reacción se debía a que no esperaba encontrarla ahí. Sin embargo, para la mala suerte del chico, sintió que la tela de la camisa que llevaba puesta se resbalaba dejando su pecho totalmente a la vista.

- "¡¡RANMA-KUUUN!!" –gritó cubriéndose con una mano y abofeteándolo con la otra- "¡Eres un pervertido!"

Se encontraba de espaldas a él abrochándose la camisa mientras el chico de mirada zafiro yacía hinchado y amoratado en el suelo, arrepintiéndose de haber pensado que era lindo cuando lo encontró dormido en el piso, sin sospechar que lo había hecho con intenciones de pasar la noche en vela para evitar precisamente que sus instintos lo traicionaran mientras estaba durmiendo. Pero por muy aparatosa que pudiese haber parecido la escena, fueron necesarios apenas unos cuantos minutos para que desapareciera de sus mentes como si no hubiera sucedido y después de un desayuno completo en un pequeño restaurante cercano a la posada, se encontraron dispuestos a reanudar el viaje con un humor favorable.

Ya estaban bastante cerca de su destino y el recorrido avanzó sin contratiempos, por lo que recién entrando la tarde ya se encontraban entrando a la ciudad de Tokio, todo el peso del fin de la fantasía cayó sobre sus hombros. Les tomó una hora más llegar al dojo Tendo y después de casi otra hora de llanto de alegría por haber encontrado de nuevo a su hija por parte de Soun y media hora más de agradecimiento para Ranma, éste se despidió discretamente y partió en silencio hacia su propia casa sin esperar a que Akane hiciese algún ademán de decirle adiós, era demasiado doloroso así que prefirió evadirlo antes de que ella intentara detenerlo.

Su padre y Kasumi la sometieron a un profundo interrogatorio, para cerciorarse de que estuviera bien y tras contarle casi todos los detalles de su viaje, omitiendo ciertas partes como la de los hombres deformes de la aldea y su envenenamiento ahí mismo para no preocuparlos, se excusó diciendo que iría a darse un baño. La mayor de sus hermanas dijo que iría a prepararle el baño, pero ella se negó, por lo que después de pensarlo un rato, decidió ir a preparar una cena especial para celebrar su regreso. Akane agradeció que la joven de largo cabello castaño fuera lo suficientemente perceptiva para entender que lo que realmente necesitaba era un poco de tiempo a solas y le diera su espacio.

Sonrió tranquilizándola y se dirigió al baño. Realmente lo necesitaba, estaba un poco sucia por el recorrido y su cabello estaba en un estado deplorable, tieso y maltratado como una bola de estopa _(("Le haría mucho bien un poco de enjuague"))_ pensó mientras desataba los broches de la camisa estilo chino que llevaba puesta. Se lavó el cabello dos veces y después de embarrarlo con suficiente crema acondicionadora, se talló repetidamente con la esponja de baño y mucho jabón, una enjuagada final con la regadera y estaba lista para una media hora relajante sumergida en el furoba hasta que las yemas de los dedos se le arrugaran.

No sabía cuanto tiempo había estado ahí, con la cabeza apoyada contra la pared y el pañito húmedo sobre la frente, las mejillas teñidas con un rosa intenso por el vapor que le llegaba directamente a la cara desde la superficie del agua. La puerta se deslizó suavemente y a través de la abertura se asomó la cara de su hermana Nabiki quien le fue a anunciar que la cena estaba servida, agradeció con un sonido gutural y se dispuso a salir del baño envolviéndose en la toalla. Durante la mayoría de la cena se mantuvo ausente, oyendo sin poner demasiada atención a los alegres parloteos de su padre, que no podía caber en sí de alegría al tenerla de vuelta en la casa.

Kasumi asentía sonriendo y le ofrecía segundos platos de todo lo que había, argumentando que la encontraba demasiado delgada. Después de comer hasta sentir que le dolía el estómago, simplemente porque nunca había encontrado la manera de decir que no a cualquier petición -por insignificante que fuera- de su amorosa hermana mayor, se dirigió a su habitación con el pretexto de estar cansada por el viaje. Su padre la abrazó aún llorando de alegría y reiterando lo mucho que la quería, lo mucho que le había hecho falta durante ese tiempo y lo mucho que le hacía feliz el poder volver a verla, haciéndola sentir realmente culpable por huir de la casa sin pensar en nadie más que en ella misma.

Subió las escaleras pesadamente, pensando cómo haría para decirle a su familia que quería irse a estudiar a Kyoto, cómo reaccionaría su padre al saber que después de todo sí tendría que dejar de verla durante un buen tiempo. Eso seguramente le rompería el corazón, pero tenía que ser fuerte por su propio bien, al subir el último peldaño sus preocupaciones habían crecido aún más ¿Qué le dirían en la Universidad?, ¿La aceptarían a pesar de que se presentara después de las fechas de admisión de estudiantes nuevos? Y si lograba que la admitieran ¿Cuál sería la carrera que estudiaría? Y cuando se fuera ¿Quién se encargaría de perpetuar la escuela Tendo en el dojo?

¿Realmente Nabiki lo vendería y utilizaría las ganancias para jugar en un casino durante el resto de su vida?

Y si eso pasara ¿Qué sería de su padre y de Kasumi? ¿Se acordaría la mercenaria sin sentimientos de que dos miembros de su familia estaban desprotegidos? Sacudió la cabeza sintiendo las flechas de la responsabilidad clavándose en su espalda ¿Todo esto iba a causar siguiendo un deseo egoísta de alejarse de Ranma? Agitó violentamente la cabeza de un lado hacia otro, no podía hacer eso, no podía desentenderse de su familia y permitir que sus miembros indefensos quedaran a la deriva por culpa de la pretensión irresponsable de la hermana mediana de llevar una vida fácil y sin compromisos.

Pero la que más le preocupaba y tenía menos culpa en ese asunto era Kasumi, de todos ellos era la única a la que no le encontraba posible salida, era una afectuosa ama de casa dedicada por completo a su familia y si bien era una excelente cocinera y sabía hacer a la perfección todos los quehaceres del hogar, eso no le serviría para enfrentarse al mundo y salir adelante. No era justo pagarle así, a ella que había renunciado a todo para adoptar el papel de su difunta madre, sacrificándose a sí misma para criar a sus hermanas menores y nunca manifestando en lo más mínimo su miseria, mostrando una actitud siempre alegre y optimista. No podía darle la espalda por algo que ella no había causado.

Apretó los puños acostada en su cama, por la mayor de sus hermanas, la dulce joven de largo cabello castaño atado en una cola que caía sobre su hombro, por el bien de todos pero sobre todo el de ella, tenía que ser fuerte. Cerró los ojos sintiendo un intenso dolor de cabeza en las sienes por el estrés, todo era confuso pero había tomado una decisión, pediría a su padre que le diera permiso de ir a la Universidad, con la promesa de volver para hacerse cargo del dojo. Satisfecha con esta nueva respuesta y ansiosa por perderse en los brazos de Morfeo antes de que su inquieta mentecilla encontrara alguna otra preocupación, sonrió y rodó sobre la cama para acomodarse, estaba tan cansada que casi instantáneamente se quedó dormida.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, despertó en su habitación, acariciando las sábanas que incluso llegó a extrañar al estar lejos de casa, estaba contenta de haber vuelto, pese a lo mucho que se hubiera repetido a sí misma que no era así durante su viaje. Ahora podía apreciar más todo lo que antes se había vuelto insignificante a fuerza de rutinarias repeticiones, el olor del piso de madera, el tic tac del reloj de la cabecera, el aroma del desayuno preparado por Kasumi subiendo hasta la segunda planta, el canto de los pajarillos afuera de su ventana, todo le daba la bienvenida. Se puso las pantuflas y bajó las escaleras con una sonrisa, realmente se sentía renovada y agradecida por tener un lugar al que poder regresar y que siempre, sin importar lo que pasara, pudiera llamar su hogar.

Se encontró con su padre leyendo el periódico frente a una taza humeante de té verde, mientras Nabiki terminaba de comer el último bocado de su pescado para luego levantarse de la mesa como si estuviera sola, esto llamó la atención de Akane, si bien la mercenaria nunca había sido una chica muy sensible, tampoco solía comportarse tan fría hacia ella. Sus especulaciones acerca de la mediana de las Tendo se esfumó en cuanto la mayor le asentó una enorme taza de sopa, arroz y pescado con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro, en pocas ocasiones la había visto tan animada y esto la hacía titubear en cuanto al anuncio que quería hacerles.

Le pareció eterno el tiempo que tardó en servir las porciones de su padre frente a él y finalmente a sí misma, cuando Soun dobló el periódico para asentarlo a su lado y comenzar a comer, las cosas no cambiaron, el tiempo parecía correr dos veces más lento que de costumbre y varias veces tuvo que detenerse a respirar lentamente para no comer demasiado rápido en su afán por hablar con su familia. Después de unos minutos que le parecieron eras geológicas, todos los presentes habían terminado de comer y Kasumi se dispuso a llevarse los platos sucios a la cocina. Con el afán de acelerar las cosas y poder hablar con ellos, Akane se puso de pie ofreciéndose a lavar los trastes mientras ella servía el té sobre la mesa.

Talló los trastes un poco más agresivamente de lo que realmente pretendía, pues los nervios estaban apoderándose de ella. Cuando estaba en el proceso de secado, su hermana mayor se unió a ella y juntas terminaron el trabajo para luego ir a sentarse con su padre, el silencio parecía ser mucho más pesado y denso de lo que la chica de cabello corto había esperado. Como si le hubiera leído la mente, justo en el momento en el que se disponía a abrir la boca para comenzar a hablar, Nabiki entró al comedor y tomó su lugar junto a su padre, quedándose quieta mientras la tierna ama de casa le servía una taza de té verde.

- "Hay algo que quiero decirles…" –comenzó a hablar tras aclararse la garganta nerviosamente- "La razón por la que me fui es…" –sus ojos color avellana se clavaron sobre su padre, quien parecía estar a punto de desmayarse- "Porque quiero ir a la universidad…"

- "¡Pero, hija…!" –protestó Soun con las manos temblorosas- "¡¡No puedes hacerme esto!!, ¿Quién va a cuidar el dojo?" –la ansiedad en su rostro denotaba que todavía no estaba seguro de las verdaderas intenciones de Nabiki y por lo tanto no confiaba en ella para heredarle la escuela.

- "No te preocupes, papá" –lo tranquilizó sintiéndose orgullosa de haber previsto ese punto- "Volveré en cuanto termine de estudiar y me haré cargo de levantar el dojo" –sonrió complacida.

- "Pero necesitas un prometido" –prosiguió su padre, ahora volteando a ver nerviosamente en todas direcciones, sintiendo que su futuro se le iba de las manos- "Ahora que Ranma-Kun ha roto el compromiso…" –bajó la mirada tristemente encorvándose un poco.

- "Para eso va a la universidad ¿No es obvio?" –interrumpió Nabiki al ver que la vena en la frente de su hermanita comenzaba a resaltarse- "Ahí conocerá a muchos chicos y seguramente encontrara al adecuado" –le hizo un guiño a la menor de las Tendo para que le siguiera la corriente.

Akane no estaba segura de lo que su hermana se estaba proponiendo, pero prefirió discutirlo con ella cuando tuvieran un tiempo a solas, se quedó en silencio dando a entender que estaba de acuerdo con ella, después de todo, esa pequeña mentirilla la ayudaría a convencer a su padre y ¿Por qué no? Quizá se convertiría en una realidad con un poco de suerte. Soun tartamudeó en silencio, cambiando la vista de la mediana de sus hijas a la más chica y viceversa una y otra vez, en ausencia de algo que objetar. Se había quedado sin más qué decir y la chica de cabello azul sonrió sabiendo que no tendría más alternativa que dejarla ir.

Kasumi se limitó a hacer un pequeño gesto de sorpresa para luego sonreír tranquilizadoramente dando su aprobación, se acercó instintivamente a su padre y lo recibió en su hombro cuando éste se soltó a llorar desconsolado. Esto tomó desprevenida a la causante del llanto y ella también se acercó, abrazándolo y prometiéndole que volvería tan seguido como los estudios se lo permitiesen y que cuando concluyera con ellos, regresaría para hacerse cargo de él. Que no importaba dónde esté, siempre lo llevaría muy cerca de su corazón y nunca se olvidaría de él, al ver que se comenzaba a calmar, también prometió llamar a casa todos los días y ya que se había quedado más calmado, le aseguró que en las ocasiones en que ella no pudiera ir a Nerima, tal vez ellos podrían ir a visitarla.

En la residencia Saotome, las cosas eran diferentes, si bien Nodoka se había imaginado al enterarse de la desaparición de Akane que su hijo había salido tras ella, se había mantenido firme en no revelar sus sospechas a ningún ser viviente incluso cuando la futura esposa se presentó en persona en su casa alegando que era su derecho saber el paradero del muchacho. Ahora que estaba de vuelta, Genma había literalmente corrido a la mansión Kuno en busca de su futura nuera y para la hora del desayuno ya se encontraba ella ahí con un mandil tradicional a inmiscuirse en la cocina, con intenciones de ayudar pero solamente irritando a su futura suegra con sus maniáticas carcajadas.

El chico de la trenza azabache escuchaba todo el escándalo desde su habitación, deseando no tener que salir de ella, y esbozando una que otra sonrisa cuando llegaba hasta él la voz de su madre, pidiéndole amablemente a Kodachi que dejara tal o cual cosa. Después de una discusión que tardó casi el triple de tiempo que le tomaría normalmente a la señora de la casa preparar un desayuno normal, se reunieron todos en la mesa, donde continuó la disputa porque la gimnasta insistía en servir el plato de su futuro esposo. Finalmente, agradeciendo por la comida, se dispusieron a consumir el platillo inusual que consistía en una combinación incongruente de los dos estilos culinarios de las mujeres que lo prepararon.

La señora de la casa tenía que hacer un gran esfuerzo para contener las ganas de intervenir mientras la rosa negra intentaba tercamente darle de comer en la boca al muchacho, éste gruñía que no necesitaba ayuda, lo cual desataba las sonoras carcajadas de la chica. Nodoka se limitó a dirigirle una mirada reprobatoria a su marido, sabiendo que la razón por la que había ido a buscar a la trastornada chica era algún tipo de remuneración económica, teoría reforzada por la forma tan eufórica que había recibido el compromiso desde que el notario anunció su decisión.

Se sintió realmente aliviada cuando pudo levantar los platos y refugiarse en la cocina, aunque en el fondo criticaba a la chica de cola de lado por no ofrecerse a ayudar ahora que el trabajo doméstico no le ofrecía ningún mérito con el chico de mirada zafiro. Kodachi, satisfecha con haber intervenido en la elaboración del desayuno, rodeó el brazo de su prometido con los suyos y lo siguió hasta su habitación, a él le apareció una gota de sudor sobre la frente preguntándose qué es lo que la loca ésa querría ahí. A pesar de todo, sus sospechas fueron hechas a un lado por la chica cuando ésta hizo surgir -aparentemente de la nada- una enorme caja de cartón llena de papeles, cuyo contenido comenzó a vaciar emocionadamente extendiéndolo sobre el suelo para que él pudiera apreciar cada pieza.

- "¡Oh, Ranma mi amor! ¿No estás contento?" –exclamó riendo estrepitosamente mientras veía las fotografías como si fueran su mayor orgullo- "Podría hacer esto yo sola pero me gustaría tu opinión" –agregó alargándole una serie en la que aparecía ella en diferentes vestidos de novia.

- "Este…" –balbuceó él sin tomar las fotos como si temiera que tuviesen algún tipo de paralizante- "El que tú elijas está bien, Kodachi" –apartó la vista, perturbado por las imágenes que se extendían frente a él.

- "¡Lo sé! Me veo tan hermosa con todos que no puedes elegir cuál me queda mejor" –volvió a reír, causándole un ligero dolor de cabeza al muchacho- "Pero de todos modos quiero que veas las fotos de los pasteles, el formato de las invitaciones, los vestidos de las damas… por cierto, me decidí por una boda estilo occidental, espero que estés de acuerdo…" –el parloteo emocionado parecía aumentar su velocidad de modo que las palabras casi no se entendían- "Los arreglos florales… el ramo debe ser de rosas negras por supuesto, pero tal vez podríamos añadir un poco de contraste con unas blancas en el local…"

Ranma dejó de escuchar, podía oír el murmullo incesante y cada vez más rápido pero su mente había dejado de procesar la información y ahora se encontraba en un estado de trance que ocultaba un proceso mental en el cual buscaba la forma de salir de ahí. Para cuando Kodachi sintió que ya había dicho todo lo que tenía por decir y que le había mostrado todo lo que tenía hasta ese momento respecto a los preparativos para la boda, ya había empezado a oscurecer, el estómago del chico rugía porque ella lo obligó a perderse el almuerzo para estar ahí encerrado. Le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla que lo despertó de su trance y por un momento estuvo a punto de protestar ruidosamente cuando la expresión tranquila de su futura esposa le recordó que estaba en su derecho de hacerlo.

La joven de cabello negro se puso de pie con el ceño fruncido, sabiendo que el muchacho todavía se aferraba a evitar cualquier tipo de contacto con ella y, suponiendo correctamente que se debía a sus sentimientos hacia cierta chica poco femenina, salió de la habitación después de lanzarle una mirada de advertencia. Se despidió de los futuros suegros con una reverencia, invitándolos a cenar en su casa al día siguiente para ajustar ciertos detalles con respecto a los padrinos, Genma aceptó gustoso relamiéndose de antemano los exóticos manjares que sabía que comería en la casa de la familia Kuno.

Nodoka no esperó a que su futura nuera se alejara lo suficiente para perderla de vista -saltando entre los tejados- para asestarle un golpe en la cabeza a su marido viendo cómo la saliva todavía se derramaba por la comisura de sus labios. Entró a la casa dejándolo todavía embobado viendo a la escandalosa silueta que reía ondeando un listón de gimnasia rítmica tras ella, se encontró con su hijo parado en el umbral de la puerta, el muchacho no dijo nada, solamente se dio la media vuelta y entró a su habitación. El semblante de la mujer se llenó de una profunda tristeza, sabía que estaba haciendo mal al no ser tan amable con la nueva prometida como lo había sido con la hija más pequeña de Soun, pero no podía evitar sentir en su corazón que algo estaba mal con la rosa negra.

Finalmente decidió que debía dejar a un lado sus propias preferencias por el bien de su hijo y procurar su felicidad antes que nada, si él estaba de acuerdo con la elección, su deber de madre era apoyarlo y no interponerse entre él y su verdadero amor. Lo encontró junto a la ventana, sentado en el marco con una pierna flexionada y el brazo extendido apoyado sobre la rodilla a la altura del codo, la barbilla recargada sobre su propio hombro y la mirada perdida hacia la calle. La señora de la casa tragó saliva, seguramente Ranma había estado viendo partir a su prometida desde la ventana.

- "Lo siento mucho, Ranma" –se disculpó sentándose a su lado- "Sé que he estado siendo injusta con ustedes todo este tiempo…" –le partía el corazón verlo así.

- "…" –él continuaba con la mirada perdida en el cielo, sin dirigirle siquiera una mirada.

- "Sé que Kodachi-San es una buena chica, pero la he estado tratando como si fuera su culpa que Akane-Chan no siga estando comprometida contigo" –suspiró ante la indiferencia de su hijo- "No puedo tratarla así por algo por lo que la única culpable soy yo… lo único que ella ha hecho es quererte tanto como cualquier madre pudiese desear que quisieran a su único hijo"

- "…" –parecía estar tan ofendido por su trato hacia Kodachi que no pensaba dirigirle la palabra, ella esperó un rato pero él seguía sin moverse, aparentemente sumido en su indignación- "…"

- "Está bien, Ranma, comprendo lo que sientes" –retuvo una lágrima que amenazaba con desbordarse- "Entiendo que me merezco que me trates así…" –y sin decir una palabra más, salió de la habitación con el corazón roto.

- "¿Eh?" –el sonido de la puerta cerrándose detrás de su madre lo sacó del trance en el que se había vuelto a sumir- "¿Era ésa mi madre?" –se preguntó a sí mismo rascándose la cabeza, sin poder recordar siquiera que ella hubiese entrado al cuarto.

En la casa de la familia Tendo, la más pequeña de las hijas se encontraba ayudando a la más grande a destender la ropa de cama que ya estaba seca, Nabiki había estado todo el día encerrada en su habitación, inmersa en ciertos negocios que según la ama de casa, la habían estado absorbiendo demasiado durante un buen tiempo. El hombre de la casa había estado muy animado toda la mañana, impartiendo sus lecciones de artes marciales en el dojo con mucho más entusiasmo del que había tenido desde que la chica de cabello azul huyó de la casa y como resultado, muchos de sus alumnos no habían sido capaces de seguirle el paso.

Ahora estaba relajándose en el furoba, contento por las actividades realizadas durante el día, se sentía optimista pese a la inminente mudanza de una de sus adoradas hijas, pensando que tal vez un poco de independencia le haría bien para madurar. Kasumi terminó de doblar la última sábana y se volvió hacia su hermanita con una sonrisa agradecida, durante todo ese día no se le había separado, apoyándola en todos los quehaceres de la casa y siguiéndola como un pollito. La tarde estaba refrescando y el cielo comenzaba a oscurecerse, pronto sería hora de preparar la cena, así que ambas salieron de la casa para comprar algunos víveres, había un poco de nubes así que la mayor llevó su paraguas por precaución.

- "Mientras te bañabas recogí la ropa que dejaste sin lavar cuando te fuiste" –comentó con carácter informativo- "La lavé hace unos días, sólo que me había olvidado de subirla a tu habitación, la dejé sobre tu cama"

- "Muchas gracias, Onee-Chama" –se sonrojó ligeramente por su descuido, Kasumi realmente parecía su mamá, reparando en los más insignificantes detalles- "¿Sabes? Creo que será mejor que no te ayude a hacer la cena" –el color rojo de sus mejillas se intensificó aún más- "La comida no salió muy bien, vi a papá atragantándose un par de veces… y Nabiki ni siquiera bajó a comer…"

- "¡Oh, Akane-Chan!" –exclamó con dulzura, aún sabiendo que la única razón por la que su padre había aceptado comer el horrible arroz de Akane era porque la había extrañado demasiado como para hacerle la grosería de rechazarlo- "No estuvo tan mal… honestamente…" –se mordió el labio inferior esperando no ser descubierta en la mentira- "Y seguramente Nabiki-Chan estaba demasiado ocupada con ésos negocios suyos"

La aludida no dijo nada, pero en el fondo estaba agradecida porque Kasumi era la única de toda la familia que nunca huía de sus tóxicos platillos cada vez que se le ocurría entrar a la cocina a prepararlos y que siempre se las ingeniaba para sobrevivir a ellos de alguna forma. No tardaron mucho haciendo las compras porque solamente les faltaban unos cuantos ingredientes, Akane observó admirada como los vendedores se veían muy contentos de recibir a su hermana mayor y algunos hasta le obsequiaban un poco de mercancía a cambio de su amable sonrisa. Otros le ofrecían sus productos, pero cuando les decía que volvería a la mañana siguiente, recibían el rechazo con una sonrisa.

Unos más simplemente se conformaban con saludarla desde lejos y la chica de cabello azul se sentía invisible comparada con la popularidad de su hermana. Más que celosa, se sentía contenta por ella, seguramente la vida de una ama de casa sería solitaria y el hecho de enterarse que las personas realmente la apreciaban fuera de la casa era algo reconfortante para su cargada consciencia. Pese a los intentos de la joven de cabello castaño para persuadirla de que los otros dos integrantes de su familia no huían de su comida, la chica de cabello corto prefirió subir a su cuarto, inventando una excusa que no dejase ver que no le creía y que tal vez se olvidaría de sus ilusiones tontas de aprender a cocinar.

- "Akane, tengo que hablar contigo" –la interceptó Nabiki al final de las escaleras, tomándola del antebrazo- "Ven, es importante" –la jaló con una fuerza que no era propia de la mercenaria, acostumbrada a limitar el ejercicio a un único músculo, su cerebro.

- "¿Nabiki-Oneechan?" –la aludida arqueó una ceja pero se dejó arrastrar por su hermana hacia la habitación de ésta, pensando que estaba a punto de descubrir el por qué de la frialdad de ésta

- "El contrato que firmaste con la familia Saotome decía que tenemos derecho a que nuestro honor se reestablezca de alguna otra forma" –se sentó en su escritorio y sacó una carpeta llena de papeles del cajón de un archivero que tenía junto a éste- "Mira esto" –le lanzó una fotocopia.

- "¿Pero qué es esto?" –cuestionó Akane atrapando el papel en el aire, sin siquiera dirigirle la mirada- "¿Qué estás tratando de de…?" –Nabiki seguía hojeando la carpeta, buscando algo entre las fotocopias que tenía engrapadas siguiendo algún tipo de criterio de agrupamiento.

- "¡Eso mismo pensé cuando lo vi!" –exclamó irritada, lanzándole un segundo papel, suponiendo que su hermanita ya había leído lo que le estaba alargando- "¡Es inconcebible, así que decidí llamar a unos cuantos _'viejos amigos'_ que me deben favores…" –a la chica de cabello azul no le gustó nada el tono que utilizó su hermana mayor, pensando en qué tipo de cosas podría estar metida- "Y descubrí ciertas cosas muy interesantes…"

- "¿¿Quééé??" –bajó la vista para revisar los papeles y se llevó una mano a la boca al reconocer en la parte superior de las hojas, el membrete del gobierno del estado y el logotipo del notario que había asistido a la ceremonia- "¡Nabiki, éstos son documentos confidenciales!, ¿Cómo los conseguiste?"

* * *

**_Notas de la autora_**

_¡Hola, hola! Solamente quería aclarar que me gustan los japonesismos y los seguiré usando MUAJAJAJA ¡Me vale que sea ortográfica o gramáticamente incorrecto! XP Y nótese que desde el capítulo anterior Akane llama "Ranma-Kun" a su exprometido, lo cual indica que su relación ya no es tan cercana… o eso es lo que ella le quiere dar a entender…_

_Espero sus comentarios y los que no han entrado a la página de fanarts, pueden encontrar la dirección en mi profile… los que ya entraron, déjenme comentarios jajajaja (esta semana no hay dibujos nuevos, perdón)_

_Un besooo muy grande a mis más fieles reviewers, todo esto es con cariño para ustedes… bueno, para los demás igual, pero más cariño para los primeros jejeje_

_LunaGitana_


	11. Las Sospechas de Nabiki

**Capítulo 11 Las Sospechas De Nabiki**

**_"Secretos, Confesiones, Verdades Y Soluciones"_**

No podía quitar los ojos de encima de la chica mercenaria, sus ojos cafés destellaban con un furor que solamente le había visto en contadas ocasiones y se preguntaba preocupadamente hasta dónde sería capaz su hermana de llegar -o de caer, en el peor de los casos- cegada por la ira. Deslizó sus dedos sobre el papel, suspirando, por lo menos había sido lo suficientemente sensata como para no robarse los originales, pero aún así se preguntaba a qué tipo de personas había tenido la necesidad de llamar para conseguir esas fotocopias. Aún estaba especulando acerca de lo que habría tenido que hacer para pagar semejante favor, cuando escuchó el tronar de los dedos de su hermana justo frente a sus ojos.

Nabiki se había puesto de pie y trataba de atraer su atención hacia asuntos que consideraba de mayor importancia. Akane parpadeó repetidamente y después de sonrojarse, accedió a sentarse en el piso junto a su hermana para escuchar todo lo que ésta tenía que decirle, antes de empezar a hablar, la chica de cabello castaño tomó las hojas que su hermana sostenía sin leer y después de ponerlas en el orden que quería que las leyera, se las alargó de nuevo. La joven de cabello azul estaba impactada y recibiendo los papeles de manos de su hermana, bajó la vista hacia ellos para empezar a leer.

**Ciudad de Tokio, Japón. Gobierno del estado.**

**A quien corresponda:**

**Por medio de la presente, hago constar al distrito de Nerima, que en lo relacionado al caso presentado por la honorable Saotome Nodoka-San, su esposo Saotome Genma-San y su honorable hijo Saotome Ranma-San. El fallo definitivo presentado después de evaluar el caso según el criterio que consideré mejor apegado a las normas jurídicas y sociales, es que el cargo de prometida oficial en matrimonio a Saotome Ranma-San será la señorita Kuno Kodachi-San, siendo testigos correspondientes, los arriba mencionados además del hermano de la interesada, Kuno Tatewaki-San y Sarugakuge Sasuke-San quien se negó a dar más información acerca de su parentesco con la familia de los anteriormente mencionados.**

**Por lo consiguiente se hace válido y aplicable el derecho de reclamar una alternativa para reestablecer el honor de las anteriores prometidas, Tendo Akane-San, Kuonji Ukyo-San y Shan Pu-San, quienes pueden acercarse en cuanto lo crean pertinente, a la familia Saotome para recibir lo que la señorita Kuno Kodachi-San ofreció para ellas durante la ceremonia que se llevó a cabo para hacer la selección. Como dato adicional, adjunto el testimonio de la arriba mencionada para dejar constancia de lo que se les ha de entregar a cada una de las interesadas:**

**_Yo, Kodachi Kuno, como primer deber de esposa hacia mi muy amado Ranma, presento aquí mis sugerencias para reestablecer el honor de mis rivales, sin más que decir, reitero mi agradecimiento a todos los presentes con la esperanza de que el poder de la justicia los ilumine y triunfe sobre el mal y todo aquel que quiera interponerse ante la voluntad del amor verdadero._**

**_PARA TODAS:_**

**_Yo les ofrezco mis primeros tres hijos varones para que se casen con sus hijas y así puedan cumplir con el compromiso matrimonial que mi muy amado Ranma, por razones obvias, no va a poder concretar. JAJAJAJAJAJA_**

**Sin más qué decir, concluyo esta carta mandándole un cordial saludo.**

En la parte inferior del documento estaban las firmas del notario y los demás ocupantes de los puestos importantes de gobierno que se necesitaba para avalar el documento como legal y completamente válido ante la ley. Akane miró enojada a su hermana, ésta asentía tranquilamente entendiendo que compartían el sentimiento, todo el escrito le pareció tan ridículamente absurdo que incluso después de leerlo varias veces no podía entender qué podrían haber estado pensando los funcionarios públicos cuando accedieron a firmarlo. Se suponía que uno de los requisitos para que todo el asunto procediera era que la chica que resultase electa propusiera soluciones válidas y concretas para satisfacer a todas las demás.

Pero ahora que lo pensaba, la propuesta de Kodachi nunca fue revisada por todas las demás y jamás se les pidió su opinión para aceptarlas, además de que entre las firmas, no figuraba la de ninguna de ellas. Supuso que Nabiki, siendo tan perceptiva e inteligente como lo era, habría notado también esos detalles sin encajar y que impulsada por algún sentido de la justicia que tenía oculto en el fondo de su ser, había iniciado esa investigación. Puso la carta detrás de las otras dos para continuar leyendo, el segundo papel estaba escrito a mano y parecía constar de tres partes, como si alguien hubiera tomado tres papeles escritos a mano, doblándolos para acomodarlos en la misma hoja. Reconoció la hermosa caligrafía achinada en el primer párrafo.

**_ TODAS: Única forma lavar honor ser sacrificio-ritual, según leyes antiguas de amazonas. Muerte ser mejor que vergüenza, Xian-Pu ofrecer hacer ceremonia en villa para todas, ser mejor forma de lavar honor._**

Tuvo que hacer a un lado la hoja, para poder contener la irritación que le causaba el imaginar a la chica china de cabello lila trazando graciosamente las líneas delicadas de su estilizada letra, maquinando en su mente lo que haría después de conseguir el triunfo. Aún con las náuseas causadas por aquella visión, volteó a ver a su hermana, quien volvió a asentir para indicarle que siguiera leyendo, con una sonrisa que le indicó que todavía había cosas que requerían de un estómago más fuerte en la última hoja. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda imaginando cuál podría ser el sacrificio que Shampoo ofrecía hacer en su aldea y recobrándose de la primera impresión, volvió la vista a la fotocopia saltando el primer párrafo que ya había leído como si nunca más en su vida quisiera volver a recordar aquellas palabras.

El segundo párrafo era más extenso, desglosando una por una las soluciones específicas que proponía para cada una de las contrincantes, no fue necesario leer este otro, ya que los trazos torpes y un poco chuecos correspondían a los que llenaban las páginas de sus libretas y sonrojándose ante la idea de que su hermana hubiera leído eso, prefirió no pensar en ello y saltar hacia el último párrafo. En éste también reconoció la letra, era estilizada también pero se veía perfectamente japonesa, los trazos limpios y seguros como los que tantas veces le había visto hacer con la salsa de okonomiyaki.

**_Antes que nada quiero dejar claro que la única forma de reestablecer mi honor es casándome con Ran-Chan, porque mi dote ya fue pagado al padre de éste…_**

**_Bueno, en el caso de Akane, sé que el acuerdo fue que se casaría con ella para dirigir el dojo de su familia, pero mi propuesta es que en lugar de Ran-Chan, se le de a Ryoga-Kun para que sea su prometido y él se encargue de cuidar de ella y del dojo._**

**_Para Kodachi no hay ningún remedio, es una loca, la única solución que le veo es que la metan al manicomio…_**

**_Y por último, para Shampoo, sugiero que Ran-Chan se comprometa a enseñarle una técnica de la escuela Saotome para que la lleve a su aldea y se las enseñe allá, honestamente no sé por qué piensa que Ran-Chan debe casarse con ella._**

Akane terminó de leer sin entender bien qué era lo que su hermana estaba tratando de decirle, pero sin subir de nuevo la mirada, comprendiendo que Nabiki comenzaría a explicar el por qué de todas ésas fotocopias hasta que hubiera leído todo lo que le había alargado. Puso la hoja de las sugerencias escritas a mano atrás de las demás e inició la lectura de la última hoja, también era un documento oficial, pues tenía el membrete igual al del primer escrito y comenzó a leerlo con el ceño fruncido. Conforme sus ojos iban avanzando en un lento zigzag, su expresión se iba endureciendo más y la boca comenzaba a abrirse ligeramente en señal de incredulidad, sobre su frente iban surgiendo pequeñas gotas de sudor que iban engrosando a medida que sus pupilas iban bajando sobre el papel.

Su hermana sonrió triunfante sin ser notada y sentándose sobre la cama, se inclinó hacia atrás apoyándose en los brazos y cruzó una pierna adoptando la pose que solía usar cada vez que quería hacerse la interesante para iniciar uno de sus torcidos negocios. Para cuando la chica de cabello azul hubo concluido la lectura del tercer documento, se encontraba respirando agitadamente y en total shock, aún sin perder del todo las facultades, releyó el texto como si albergara la esperanza de que éste hubiese cambiado en algo desde la primera vez que lo leyó, nada, seguía diciendo lo mismo.

La respiración cada vez más dificultosa, la quijada ahora completamente colgando hacia abajo y el ceño tan fruncido que hacía aparecer líneas perfectamente bien definidas en su frente le indicaron a la chica mercenaria que su hermana había captado por completo el mensaje. Akane no podía moverse, no podía creer lo que había leído, sentía que nuevamente todo le daba vueltas, la habitación había desaparecido y todo a su alrededor era borroso, girando a una velocidad impresionante, lo único que podía ver era la hoja de papel que sostenía frente a su rostro y las letras negras que parecían agrandarse y deformarse saliendo del papel para transformarse en tentáculos que la apresaban con tal fuerza que no podía respirar.

Estaba a punto de sufrir un ataque y perderse en la demencia cuando la violenta sacudida que le estaba propinando su hermana la volvió a la normalidad, soltó el papel como si éste estuviera contaminado con la más horrible y contagiosa de las enfermedades, para luego caer desplomada sobre Nabiki. Ambas permanecieron quietas por un momento, en una calma aparente que tan sólo era el ojo del huracán, después, como si un demonio se hubiera poseído de ella, resurgiendo de entre las cenizas, la chica de cabello azul se levantó con tal furia que su hermana no pudo más que darle una sonrisa aprobatoria y ponerse de pie para quedar frente a ella.

- "¡¡NO PUEDE SER!!" –gruñó fuertemente Akane, rodeada de un aura de energía que se movía como llamas alrededor de ella- "¡¡NO VOY A TOLERAR ESTO!!"

- "Tienes toda la razón Akane-Chan" –sonrió complacida al verla alejarse dejando huecos en el piso de tan fuerte que aporreaba los pies a cada paso- "¡Esa tacaña de Kodachi! todo el dinero que tiene y en compensación por nuestra pérdida no puede soltar ni 1000yens…" –concluyó moviendo negativamente la cabeza con los ojos cerrados, cruzándose de brazos.

La oscuridad había caído sobre las calles de Nerima y el alumbrado público le daba un resplandor anaranjado a las partes que lograba iluminar, la silueta solitaria de un chico con ropajes chinos caminaba llevando una bolsa despreocupadamente por encima del hombro. Llevaba puesto un gorro con una estrella amarilla en el frente y caminaba a paso indiferente, con una mano dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón, en la bolsa de plástico había una caja de chocolates que su mamá había insistido que comprara para llevar a la casa de la familia Kuno al día siguiente. Iba preguntándose por qué era tan importante que no podía esperar hasta que amaneciera, imaginándose que se trataba de algún asunto de mujeres que él jamás lograría comprender.

Incluso después de haber vivido bajo el mismo techo que tres chicas y de ser acosado continuamente por tres más, la forma en que solían comportarse frente a determinadas situaciones nunca dejaba de sorprenderlo. Y ahí estaba, la más incomprensible, misteriosa y voluble de todas ellas, parada frente a él como la más grande de las casualidades ¿Cómo demonios sabía que lo encontraría ahí? No podía saberlo, seguramente ni siquiera lo estaba buscando. Se acercó a ella de la forma más casual que pudo a pesar de que los nervios comenzaban a entorpecer sus movimientos, convirtiéndolo en un robot mal programado.

En cuanto dio los primeros pasos supo que algo estaba mal, se detuvo en seco con una gota de sudor resbalando sobre la sien, de la silueta de la chica surgían enormes lenguas de fuego ondeando como un mar embravecido. Fuera la que fuese la causa, no era seguro acercarse, retrocedió un paso considerando la posibilidad de darse la media vuelta y salir corriendo, con un poco de suerte, ella no lo habría reconocido todavía y ni siquiera se enteraría de que estuvo ahí. Se le erizaron los cabellos de la nuca cuando la vio dar un paso hacia delante, era un hecho que lo había reconocido y sin duda una mala señal, pues su enojo parecía haber aumentado al verlo en lugar de disminuir, no tenía hacia dónde huir.

Comenzó a sudar copiosamente repitiéndose a si mismo que no podía haber hecho nada para causar ese arranque, aunque sabía que era inútil, por más que lo repitiera, el pensamiento era rápidamente desplazado por la experiencia que tenía con ella, la cual le dictaba que el simple hecho de existir era suficiente para que todo lo que sucediera -todo lo malo, por supuesto- fuera culpa suya. Tragó saliva al sentir sobre su piel el aura de batalla que ahora era casi tan atemorizante como la del maestro Happosai, resistiendo el impulso de escabullirse, sabiendo de antemano que tendría que enfrentarla tarde o temprano si hacía eso… y que la espera solamente añejaría su enojo, haciendo el asunto aún peor.

La observó acercarse con un paso muy lento, como un sentenciado a muerte esperando impaciente a su verdugo, sufriendo la lenta tortura de saber que el momento estaba cerca y que no podía hacer nada para evitarlo, la agonía. Le pareció eterno el tiempo que tuvo que esperar hasta que se acercara lo suficiente para poder establecer contacto visual directo con ella, demasiado cobarde como para acortarlo simplemente decidiéndose a dar unos cuantos pasos al frente él mismo. Esperaba una mirada de odio y tal vez la paliza más violenta que le hubiese dado en su vida, pero en lugar de eso, en los ojos color chocolate no podía encontrar más que decepción, tristeza y un profundo dolor que le hería más allá que las agresiones físicas.

No pudo sostener la coraza de ira que la estaba protegiendo más que por unos segundos, en cuanto estuvo casi tan cerca que podría tocarla si extendiera el brazo hacia el frente, todo se desvaneció y dejó salir todos aquellos sentimientos de pasiva melancolía que se habían reflejado en sus pupilas. Dejó caer la cabeza para que él no pudiese alcanzar a ver las lágrimas que ahora caían sobre el pavimento, Ranma no sabía qué hacer, esta reacción era totalmente inesperada, deseaba hacer algo para consolarla pero no podía correr el riesgo de que algún movimiento errado desatase de nuevo la llamarada de furia, así de imprevisible era.

No hizo ningún gesto, ni un solo sonido que indicase que estaba llorando, si no fuera por las gotitas saladas que ahora se esparcían sobre el suelo, no se podría decir que estuviese experimentando sentimiento alguno y esto era aún más preocupante. Giró la cabeza hacia un lado, tratando de levantar la vista del piso, de modo que ahora se reflejaba sobre sus ojos la luz de las lámparas callejeras. Se enderezó inhalando profundamente y con la mirada clavada en un punto del horizonte, se quedó pensando haciendo que la angustia del muchacho aumentase con cada minuto de impenetrable silencio y devastadora incertidumbre.

El chico de la trenza ocultó instintivamente la bolsa tras su cuerpo, a pesar de que Akane ya no era su prometida, no podía evitar el sentimiento -forjado a fuerza de costumbre- de estarla traicionando cínicamente al haber comprado los dulces. La chica de cabello corto suspiró una vez más para luego simplemente darse la media vuelta sin haber pronunciado una sola palabra, encontrando ahora terriblemente difícil lo que le había parecido obligatoriamente factible apenas unos cuantos minutos antes. Antes de que diera el primer paso para alejarse de él, Ranma la detuvo tomándola firmemente de la muñeca.

- "Akane…" –vaciló susurrando y a la vez esperando a que ella se volteara para partirle la cara a puñetazos en cualquier momento- "¿Estás bien?"

- "Que si estoy bien, preguntas" –la voz sonó sombría y podía sentirla temblar del coraje- "¡¡Después de lo que hiciste!! ¡¿Cómo te atreves?!" –giró sobre sí misma para propinarle una potente bofetada.

- "¿De qué demonios hablas?" –protestó sobándose la mejilla, preguntándose a sí mismo si realmente no estaba harto de que ella siempre pensara lo peor de él- "¿Podrías por lo menos decirme, para variar?"

- "¡Ah! Supongo que creíste que no me iba a enterar" –se tranquilizó lanzándole una hoja de papel que se estampó de lleno sobre su cara- "¡Siempre lo dije y ahora lo repito! ¡¡TE ODIO RANMA!! ¡Eres un cretino!" –le gritó al borde de las lágrimas mientras él intentaba leer y al mismo tiempo mantenerse alerta para esquivar cualquier golpe que ella planeara lanzar.

- "¡¡QUEEEEÉ??" –exclamó al terminar de leer, con el rostro casi del color de la cabellera de su forma femenina y una gota de sudor más grande que su propia cabeza, las extremidades flexionadas en ángulos antinaturales- "P… pero… esto…"

- "¡Eres un asqueroso pervertido, Ranma!" –volvió a estampar su palma contra la mejilla del chico, tomándolo por sorpresa- "Comprendo que lo hayas hecho en la aldea… ¡Porque creí que era para salvarme!" –lágrimas de decepción corrían desordenadamente por su rostro- "¡Pero con Kodachi! ¡¡Y mientras todavía eras mi prometido!!"

- "¡¡OYE!! ¡Espera un momento!" –protestó tomándola de los hombros para evitar que lo siguiera golpeando y obligarla a mirarlo a los ojos- "¿Qué es lo que crees que hice exactamente para rescatarte de esa maldita aldea?" –frunció el ceño comprendiendo el por qué de su actitud hacia él después de que salieron de ahí.

- "¡Tú lo sabes! ¿Por qué me preguntas a mí?" –giró la cabeza, incapaz de sostenerle la mirada y enfrentar los ojos de aquel que la había traicionado después de hacerle creer que podía depositar en él toda su confianza- "¡Me das asco!" –susurró débilmente dejándose caer de rodillas en el suelo.

Se arrodilló junto a ella y la observó por un momento, se veía tan vulnerable que no la creyó capaz de retomar su actitud violenta, se acercó un poco y la rodeó con los brazos atrayéndola hacia su pecho, antes de poder darse cuenta de que se había equivocado. Akane reaccionó como si se le hubiera pasado el efecto del sedante que la mantenía quieta, se sacudió desenfrenadamente tratando de liberarse del abrazo, gritando y retorciéndose como una poseída, el chico en lugar de soltarla, la apretó con más fuerza, lo cual parecía simplemente hacerla enojar más. Decidido a no ceder, sabiendo que ella lo necesitaba en esos momentos más que nunca, iba aumentando la fuerza en proporción a la agresividad con que la chica de cabello azul intentaba zafarse.

Finalmente, ella cedió por el cansancio dejándose caer y entregándose a desgarradores lamentos. Hundió la cabeza en el hombro del muchacho de mirada zafiro y lloró aferrándose a la tela de la camisa china que él traía puesta, disminuyendo paulatinamente la intensidad de sus sollozos hasta que la garganta le empezó a arder y se convirtieron en ligeros gimoteos. Sintió la mano de Ranma deslizándose cariñosamente sobre su cabello, reconociendo el gesto, haciéndolo más doloroso al recordar lo familiar que le parecía, que durante todos esos años que vivió con él se había acostumbrado a esas inusuales pero intensas demostraciones de afecto que ya no volverían.

- "No hice nada de lo que tú piensas" –explicó tranquilamente, confiado porque sabía que ella no podía ver su sonrojo desde la posición en la que estaba, apoyando la barbilla sobre el cabello azul- "Toqué su punto _Shiatsu_ del sueño… el doctor Tofú me enseñó cómo… -se apresuró a aclarar antes de que la chica pensara que lo estaba inventando- "Después me transformé en chica y con la ayuda de Alina me disfracé de doncella para poder buscarte por el palacio sin despertar sospechas…"

- "Pero yo te vi… estabas desnudo en una habitación" –se incorporó para verlo a través de sus ojos llorosos color chocolate, con la esperanza de ver sinceridad en el rostro del chico- "Ella se estaba riendo y después…" –su expresión se ensombreció y no pudo continuar por el dolor.

- "Sí, bueno… eso…" –confesó apenado frotándose la parte de atrás del cuello- "La risa era de Alina, yo estaba cambiándome para transformarme, no quería que ella viera el cambio ¿Sabes? Sólo era una precaución extra por si teníamos problemas en con los guardias, pero si podía evitarlo prefería que nadie más se enterara de que soy un fenómeno…" –pareció un poco dolido al pronunciar esas palabras- "Y admito que estábamos pasando un buen rato burlándonos de la vieja ésa cuando la dejamos tirada en la habitación e imaginando la cara que pondría cuando despertara"

- "Sí, lo sé, no es raro que te lleves bien con las chicas" –murmuró tristemente en un volumen tan bajo que él no pudo escucharla, pensando en las incontables veces que lo había visto desde lejos riendo alegremente con las ocurrencias de Ukyo- _(("Con todas menos conmigo"))_ –pensó miserablemente.

- "Pero cuando salió para ver si no había ningún guardia" –continuó con su historia, ajeno a los sentimientos de su interlocutora- "Te encontró a ti inconsciente en el piso y debo aceptar que con eso nos ahorraste mucho trabajo" –sonrió tiernamente, como sólo él podía hacerlo para derretir todo el mal carácter de Akane.

- "¿Y lo de Kodachi?" –inquirió haciendo un puchero, señalando débilmente el papel que ahora estaba tirado y arrugado en el piso- "¿Por qué está escrito en un papel oficial?" –comprendía que ese último grito debió de ser la doncella asustada al verla inconsciente sobre un charco de sangre.

- "Eso es mentira" –afirmó mirándola fijamente y apretando los puños- "Conociendo a Kodachi debí suponer que utilizaría alguna artimaña para ganar… pero nunca pensé que cayera tan bajo…" –murmuró para sí desviando la mirada zafiro- _(("Por eso estaba tan confiada durante toda la competencia ¡Dios! Y yo que pensaba que sólo estaba siendo arrogante ¡Fui un estúpido!"))_

Unas horas después de haber llevado a Akane a su casa, recostado boca arriba sobre su futon, jugueteaba con la caja de chocolates que había comprado por encargo de su madre, lanzándola hacia el techo y volviéndola a atrapar en el aire. Se preguntaba cómo podría desmentir a su prometida, y hacerlo a tiempo para impedir la boda que ella había planeado tan meticulosamente a pesar de parecer precipitada, tal vez para asegurar que nadie pudiese arrebatarle el triunfo que había ganado con trampas y engaños. El caso era tan delicado que resultaba indispensable consultar a algún profesional.

Pero lamentablemente, las únicas personas con las que había convivido a lo largo de su vida eran poco confiables además de calificar dentro de la descripción de "excéntricos descerebrados", con quizá muy pocas excepciones como su madre, Kasumi... y ahí estaba la respuesta, tan obvia y tan impensable a la vez. Era un plan infalible, solamente necesitaba hacer una llamada, estaba seguro de que no se negaría a ayudarlo después de escuchar la historia completa y después, lo único que haría falta sería hablar con el tal notario para que abriera el caso de nuevo. Era un poco tarde y sus padres ya se habían dormido por lo que en la casa ya no había una sola luz encendida, caminando lentamente para no tropezarse en medio de la oscuridad, alcanzó el teléfono a tientas con los dedos temblorosos.

Todo resultó tan fácil como se lo planteó en un principio, la voz del otro lado del auricular sonaba un poco incómoda por el horario tan inusual pero a medida que la conversación fue avanzando, también el tono se fue suavizando hasta tornarse en la comprensiva amabilidad que había esperado desde el principio. Colgó el teléfono con un suspiro de alivio e inconscientemente sonrió armando poco a poco su estrategia, todo debía llevarse a cabo con mucha cautela, camino a su habitación, pasó frente a la puerta semi abierta de la recámara de sus padres. Observó de reojo a la señora Nodoka y le dirigió una mirada anónima de agradecimiento, porque solamente su instinto maternal fue capaz de comprender que algo estaba mal con el fallo del notario.

Sus ojos se deslizaron hacia Genma y su expresión cambió. Una pequeña vena se resaltó en su frente y ya había llegado a su cuarto cuando todavía sentía el sabor amargo en la boca de la imagen del hombre calvo con lentes adulando descaradamente a Kodachi mientras en sus ojos se veía claramente el interés puramente monetario que tenía en la futura alianza. En uno de los cajones guardaba un pequeño cuadro de piel, rasgado de uno de los lados en el que se desprendió de su otra parte, sonrió recordando cómo esa imagen le había salvado la vida en Yusenkio y observándola recostado en el futon, se quedó dormido.

* * *

**_Notas de la autora_**

_¡Hola! Bueno, creo que muchas dudas se van aclarando y por el momento no tengo nada más que decir. Espero sus comentarios._

_ Nuevamente no habrá fanarts en esta actualización, pero para la próxima intentaré hacer otra actualización masiva para compensar. ¡Hasta Pronto!_

_LunaGitana_


	12. Desenmascarando a Kodachi

**Capítulo 12 Desenmascarando A Kodachi**

**_"Escarbando Entre Mentiras Para Desenterrar La Verdad"_**

Akane se encontraba en el comedor, una humeante tacita de té verde yacía a escasos milímetros de su codo, oculta entre los fajos de papeles que estaban desordenados a lo largo de toda la superficie de la mesa, tenía un marcador fosforescente en la mano y subrayaba frenéticamente aquí, allá y acullá. Había bajado el teléfono de la mesita en la que estaba y lo dejó en el piso lo más cerca de ella que le permitió la longitud del cable, el auricular había rodado unos cuantos centímetros de la base por la brusquedad con la que colgó la última vez y de la bocina se escuchaban levemente los repetitivos pitidos de la línea cortada.

Esa mañana el señor Tendo expresó abiertamente su preocupación pues era la primera vez en más de 11 años que su pequeña hija no salía a correr en la mañana ni se asomaba siquiera al dojo para entregarse a su rutina diaria de entrenamiento. En vez de eso, se había levantado muy temprano, hecho unas llamadas y llenado la mesa con unos papeles que parecía haber aparecido de la nada. Aunque no era que no supiera realmente lo que estaba pasando, sino que dentro de su necia ignorancia, había albergado la esperanza de que su hija cambiara de opinión. Finalmente tuvo que darse por vencido y se ocultó en un rincón de la cocina a llorar en silencio como un niño castigado mientras Kasumi intentaba consolarlo.

La mano de la chica viajaba del marcador hacia la pluma haciendo anotaciones en los rincones mientras ella murmuraba por lo bajo, hablando consigo misma y deteniéndose a pensar, quedando completamente inmóvil durante varios intervalos durante los cuales repasaba en su mente ciertas fracciones de sus llamadas telefónicas. Estaba atrasada en todos los trámites necesarios para solicitar su entrada a la universidad, necesitaba reunir los documentos que necesitaba para cumplir los requisitos de la escuela y al mismo tiempo intentaba leer mapas curriculares y trípticos acerca de las carreras que ésta ofrecía para decidir a cuál quería aplicar. Vio de reojo pasar a Nabiki por la puerta, camino a la salida de la casa.

La mercenaria seguía furiosa puesto que no pudo obtener respuestas de su hermanita la noche anterior y evidentemente la espera la estaba tornando más irritable, además de que simplemente no podía comprender por qué Akane parecía tomarle más importancia a sus trámites escolares que al "honor" de la familia. Escuchó un portazo sin darle importancia, volviendo la mirada avellana a los folletos que sostenía frente a su rostro, sumergiéndose en la lectura del perfil del egresado de una de las carreras que más había llamado su atención. Frunció el ceño deslizando los ojos sobre las líneas y tras unos minutos, lo lanzó al montón de descartadas para tomar otro folleto de la mesa.

Nabiki llegó prácticamente echando lumbre por las orejas a la casa de la familia Saotome, pasó de largo sobre la señora Nodoka dejándola perpleja con el saludo en la boca y se dirigió confiadamente hacia la que sabía que era la habitación de Ranma. Por un momento la ira se le escapó de las manos al encontrarse con el cuarto vacío pero evidentemente correcto por el desorden que indicaba claramente la presencia de un muchacho, giró la cabeza al sentir una mano sobre su hombro. Se encontró con los ojos cafés de la madre de la familia que parecía no haberse ofendido en lo más mínimo por la forma tan desfachatada en la que la joven mercenaria entró a la residencia Saotome.

La mujer le ofreció una taza de té y la mediana de las hijas Tendo pensó que rechazarla sería negarle la posibilidad a su anfitriona de fingir que no notaba su rudeza. Al entrar al comedor se encontró con el gigantesco panda al que muchas veces había observado holgazanear en su propia casa, estaba acostado en posición fetal completamente dormido al lado de la mesa, su pelaje se movía al compás de su respiración. Los minutos que le tomó acumular la cantidad de tiempo necesaria para encubrir la ansiedad que sentía por salir de ahí en busca del chico de la trenza se le hicieron más que una eternidad y estaba a punto de anunciar su partida cuando justamente ese mismo chico apareció frente a la puerta.

- "¡Ranma!" –lo llamó, haciéndolo detenerse en medio del camino a su habitación, parecía no haber notado la presencia de la chica- "¿Dónde demonios estabas?" –el lenguaje y el tono de voz eran tan poco característicos de Nabiki que el aludido tuvo que retroceder horrorizado, reflejo de la actitud que solía tomar muy frecuentemente hacia Akane.

- "¿Nabiki?" –reaccionó al darse cuenta de a quién tenía en frente- "¿Qué estás haciendo tú aquí? Aunque…" –meditó un momento para luego tomarla de la muñeca y arrastrarla a lo largo del pasillo- "No sé cómo no se me ocurrió llamarte, ven conmigo" –la chica mercenaria estaba tan sorprendida que no pudo protestar y se dejó encaminar sin oponer resistencia.

La mansión de la familia Kuno estaba mucho más ruidosa y agitada que desde costumbre, la señorita ama estaba insoportable y desde muy temprano había despertado llamando a gritos a todo el personal para ponerlos a trabajar. Doncellas uniformadas pasaban de un lado a otro llevando bandejas, sacudiendo los rincones más inadvertidos, puliendo detalles de último minuto, mientras un pequeño ninja con uniforme púrpura cargaba cajas llenas de papeles acerca de los preparativos para la boda. La chica de cola de lado rió maniáticamente entrando a la cocina, lo que hizo que el chef que había contratado dejara caer una sartén por el sobresalto.

Esto pasó desapercibido por la gimnasta, quien continuó riendo de manera estruendosa al acercarse a una de las ollas. Dio un vistazo ligero al interior del recipiente que despedía una franja de humo blanco con un apetitoso aroma bajo la mano del hombre y con un asentimiento de cabeza, se dio la media vuelta ignorando altaneramente cuando éste le ofreció una cuchara para que probara el guisado que burbujeaba bajo sus narices. Salió de la cocina dando un portazo y el cocinero simplemente alzó los hombros mientras se llevaba la cuchara a la boca, Kodachi se fue a su cuarto después de regañar a un par de aterrorizadas sirvientas en el camino y enviar a Sasuke a recoger otra caja.

Se pintó la sonrisa radiante de color rojo quemado y se repasó las pestañas con rímel, después dirigió la atención al kimono blanco con rosas negras que estaba tendido sobre su cama. Sonrió complacida pasando su mano sobre el obi gris que completaba el atuendo, símbolo de su indiscutible victoria, dentro de sus alucinaciones estaba segura de que todo se lo debía al poder del amor que existía entre ella y su prometido. Soltó otra carcajada que atravesó la puerta entreabierta y el pasillo le devolvió el ruido sordo de una bandeja rodando por el piso, alguna doncella primeriza se había asustado y en su pánico dejó caer lo que estaba cargando. Como si no hubiera escuchado nada, la rosa negra se sentó de nuevo en el tocador y mirándose al espejo se soltó el listón rojo que le ataba el cabello.

Sonrió observando el movimiento de la negra cortina de sedosos hilos resbalando sobre sus hombros. Esa tarde la familia Saotome llegaría a comer a la casa para hacer los últimos preparativos y fijar una fecha definitiva, ya solamente sería cuestión de tiempo para que se convirtiera en la orgullosa señora de Ranma Saotome, el tan anhelado título que le había costado tanto tiempo y energía. Se pasó la lengua sobre los dientes, saboreando de antemano el fruto de todos sus esfuerzos y después de admirarse un rato más con los ojos vidriosos por la emoción, abrió un pequeño cajón de su tocador, del cual sacó una pequeña llave dorada.

Caminó lentamente al armario, procurando cerrar bien la puerta antes de arrodillarse frente a las manijas de madera, abriendo el ropero con sumo cuidado como si fuese a romperse bajo sus dedos cual frágil recuerdo. Empotrada en la pared, detrás de las prendas que estaban colgadas, había una caja fuerte que se abrió después de que ella tecleó la combinación correcta y dio paso a una segunda caja de color dorado brillante, hecha del raro "Metal de Memoria". Introdujo la llave de la cerradura y con un ligero "clic", su oscura sonrisa se acentuó aún más y sus ojos grises se iluminaron por el líquido que se acumuló en su superficie, reflejando claramente la imagen que tenía frente a ella.

Levantó la tapa lentamente, sintiendo cómo se iban acelerando los latidos de su corazón, de la caja se asomó el pico de una vieja tetera de aluminio amarillo y con la misma delicadeza con la que había hecho todo lo demás, la sacó pasando las yemas de sus dedos sobre la abollada superficie. Una lágrima de felicidad se desbordó de sus ojos y como si se tratase del recién nacido de una mamá primeriza, la acomodó entre sus brazos apretándola contra su pecho, entregándose de lleno a los recuerdos y dejando que el llanto se derrame copiosamente sobre el metal. A pesar de que estaba llorando con los ojos cerrados, en sus labios había una amplia sonrisa de felicidad.

- "Ranma, mi amor" –susurró apoyando la barbilla sobre la tapa de la tetera- "Ya falta poco para que estemos juntos, sólo un poco más" –inclinó un poco la cabeza hasta que una de sus mejillas entró en contacto con el aluminio- "Tienes que ser paciente…"

Un estrepitoso golpe proveniente de la entrada la hizo brincar sobresaltada en el lugar en el que estaba e instintivamente apretó contra sí el objeto que estaba abrazando, sin tomar en cuenta que la punta de la tetera se le clavó en el brazo. En la puerta del cuarto estaba parado su hermano mayor, emanando un aura de batalla tan cargada de furia que podía apreciarse a simple vista bajo la forma de lenguas de fuego y humo, traía puesto su uniforme de kendo y el bokken apoyado en un hombro. Sobreponiéndose a la impresión inicial, la chica depositó su tesoro dentro del armario, cerrando la puerta lentamente antes de girarse para hacerle frente al recién llegado.

Se puso de pie con una calma absoluta, como si no pudiera sentir el calor que emanaba del airado muchacho. Escuchó sus quejas sin ponerles realmente atención, llevaba casi una semana escuchando el mismo cuento acerca de que el relámpago azul nunca debía dejar de lado su bokken, especialmente en la presencia de un rival en el cual no se puede confiar y también supo, desde el momento en el que le ordenó a Sasuke -muy temprano en la mañana- que preparara el comedor, que Tatewaki llegaría protestando por la ausencia de su silla especial en el puesto más importante de la mesa. Aún así, no estaba dispuesta a tolerar las excentricidades de su hermano, no en una comida tan especial.

- "…y bueno, entiendo que quieras que use un esmoquin…" –continuaba hablando el chico, con las pupilas llameantes- "¡¡Pero no toleraré que quites mis fotografías de la hermosa Akane Tendo de la pared del comedor!!" –finalizó blandiendo su espada en dirección a su hermana.

- "¡No menciones a esa arpía en mi presencia!" –replicó la rosa negra, esquivando el ataque que estuvo a milímetros de alcanzarla pero que, sin embargo, cayó de lleno sobre el kimono que estaba sobre la cama- "¡¿Qué has hecho?!" –bramó arrodillándose frente a la prenda seccionada en tres piezas.

- "¡Eso es justo lo que merecías en castigo a tu crimen, loca mujer!" –rió triunfante el practicante de kendo, observando despectivamente la figura desolada de su hermana- "¡Ahora sí he cobrado la venganza en nombre de mi bella doncella!"

- "¡¡Esa maldita bruja!!" –chilló de forma escalofriante, lanzando su listón de gimnasia rítmica en un feroz ataque- "¡Cuando me case con mi muy amado Ranma-Sama, me desharé de ella de una vez por todas!" –lanzó un grupo de clavas al darse cuenta de que Tatewaki esquivó el primer ataque.

Solamente se escuchaban golpes y objetos rompiéndose en el piso de arriba, la familia Saotome había sido recibida por una preocupada doncella que los guió hacia la estancia con una enorme gota de sudor en la cabeza. Las paredes temblaban de vez en vez y pequeños fragmentos de concreto caían desde los rincones, mientras el eco de los gritos resonaba desde el techo. Genma fue el primero en tomar asiento confianzudamente y no dudó en ordenar un vaso de sake cuando la doncella se inclinó hacia él para ofrecerle algo de beber, Nodoka le lanzó una mirada reprobatoria a su marido y se sentó junto a él a regañadientes.

Después de que su madre rechazara el ofrecimiento de la sirvienta, el chico de mirada zafiro movió negativamente la cabeza al ver que se dirigía hacia él y permaneció de pie mientras la observaba salir de la habitación como si estuviera huyendo de algo que le causaba profundo temor. El encuentro parecía no tener fin y a pesar de que los empleados estaban reunidos en la entrada, ninguno de ellos se atrevía a atravesar el umbral de la puerta por temor a que alguno de los ataques se desviara y los alcanzase por accidente. Finalmente, fue el mismo Ranma quien se impacientó demasiado y decidió subir para poner fin a lo que consideraba una absoluta ridiculez, la planta de su pie estampándose en la cara de Kuno y la imagen de su presencia fueron suficientes.

- "¡Viniste a rescatarme, Ranma mi amor!" –exclamó la rosa negra lanzándose hacia él para abrazarlo, el cabello suelto caía revuelto sobre toda su cara y sus hombros dándole un aspecto maniático mucho más tétrico que de costumbre- "¡Yo sabía que te importaba y ahora has venido a mi auxilio como un caballero andante en flamante armadura!"

- "No sé qué rayos balbuceas" –la interrumpió tratando de apartarla de él- "Pero ya me cansé de esperar ahí abajo a que terminen con sus peleas infantiles" –se dio la media vuelta y salió de la habitación seguido de cerca por su prometida, dejando al relámpago azul inconsciente en el suelo.

Fue entonces cuando Kodachi se percató de que todavía traía puesto el mandil de ama de casa con el que había estado trabajando en conjunto con su séquito de sirvientes para tener todo listo para su almuerzo especial con la familia Saotome. Se detuvo horrorizada como si se hubiera estrellado contra una pared invisible y se llevó las manos a la boca ahogando un grito que estaba demasiado cargado de dramatismo para la simplicidad de la situación en la que se encontraba. Antes de que su prometido se diera cuenta de que ya no lo estaba siguiendo, corrió de nuevo a su recámara para rebuscar en el armario algo decente que ponerse, ciertamente ése era un percance que no había previsto y no tenía preparada una segunda alternativa.

Lanzó histéricamente prenda tras prenda, lamentándose la pérdida de su kimono blanco y maldiciendo a su hermano por lo bajo, hasta que se encontró con una **_yukata_** roja con estampado de diminutas rosas color rosa pálido. Dado que las circunstancias no le permitían darse el lujo de complicarse la vida atándose un **_obi_**, ésa fue la mejor opción que pudo encontrar, se apresuró a atarse el cabello en un chongo que decoró con un broche de rosas rojas y se pasó una capa de gloss brillante sobre el pintalabios rojo que se había aplicado antes del encuentro con su hermano.

Tras unos cuantos minutos, se encontraba descendiendo las escaleras hacia la estancia, donde se encontró con sus futuros suegros, la mujer vestida con un sencillo kimono color azul pálido y el hombre con un kimono masculino que le quedaba ajustado evidentemente por tratarse de una prenda que había comprado en su juventud. Ranma traía puesta exactamente el tipo de ropa que usaría en un día normal. La rosa negra pasó por alto el detalle de que él no se hubiese esmerado un poco más en elegir su indumentaria y amablemente invitó a los presentes a proceder al comedor para que se pusieran más cómodos y pudieran comenzar a definir los últimos detalles de la boda.

Nodoka estaba nerviosa, le había preguntado a su hijo acerca de la caja de chocolates que pretendía obsequiarle a su futura nuera, solamente para encontrarse con un empaque arrugado y parcialmente aplastado en la esquina de la habitación del chico. No sabía bien lo que eso significaba, pero presentía que no era nada bueno y no estaba segura de cómo debía comportarse, si bien una parte de ella le decía que debía apoyar al joven en los momentos tormentosos de su relación con Kodachi, animándolo para arreglar las cosas con ella, la otra la hacía sentir como si estuviera traicionando a Akane.

La gimnasta de cabello negro ordenó a sus empleados que llevaran aperitivos a la mesa y tronó los dedos repetidamente para llamar la atención de Sasuke, éste le acercó enseguida una de las cajas que había estado acarreando toda la mañana. Genma comenzó a picotear golosamente las botanas sin poner demasiada atención a las fotografías de trajes y vestidos que la rosa negra extendía sobre la mesa y se encontraba saboreando un **_takoyaki_** cuando la chica en cuestión sacó varias muestras de tela y se las acercó. Ranma por su parte parecía estar distraído y miraba ansiosamente a la puerta como si estuviera buscando algo, de vez en cuando se daba cuenta de que los ojos grises de su prometida se posaban sobre él y tosía fingiendo estar poniendo atención.

Quien en realidad estaba atenta a cada palabra de la anfitriona era la señora Nodoka, no le apartaba la vista a su interlocutora como si temiera que fuese a desaparecer en el breve instante en que sus ojos permanecían cerrados durante el parpadeo. No había terminado de describir las ideas que tenía para el diseño de las invitaciones cuando fue interrumpida por una sirvienta que se acercó a ella sigilosamente y le susurró algo al oído que hizo que le resbalara sudor frío por la sien. Tragó saliva y se puso de pie dramáticamente frunciendo el ceño para luego salir caminando apresuradamente hacia la sala.

Nodoka se quedó a la mitad de una oración en la que halagaba el buen gusto de su futura nuera y aún con la boca abierta, sus ojos cafés estaban fijos en el punto en el que se había desvanecido la antes mencionada. Su marido parecía no haber notado que algo no iba bien y continuaba recibiendo glotonamente los platos de bocadillos que desfilaban frente a él, la mujer buscó apoyo en la mirada zafiro de su hijo pero se encontró con una sonrisa satisfactoria que no pudo descifrar. Durante varios minutos se hizo un incómodo y denso silencio en el comedor, interrumpido únicamente por los ligeros murmullos del continuo masticar de su padre, el cual solamente hacía sentir cada vez más nerviosa a la madre de la familia.

Los empleados se habían escabullido hacia la cocina, dejando a los invitados completamente solos salvo por algunas ocasiones en las que una doncella se acercaba para reemplazar el plato vacío frente a Genma por uno con más comida. El muchacho de la trenza azabache no parecía perder su confianza a pesar de que estaban sumidos en una aparente incertidumbre y su sonrisa se acentuó cuando vio aparecer frente a la puerta a Kodachi, seguida del mismo notario que había dado el fallo final al caso. Detrás de ellos estaba un hombre de mediana edad, otro de anteojos alargados y una chica de cabello lacio y corto.

Ahora sí la esposa del hombre-panda ya no podía ocultar la sorpresa en sus ojos y tratando de interrogar a la gimnasta con la mirada, se percató de que ésta estaba completamente pálida y temblaba de pies a cabeza. Kodachi se acercó a la mesa con una expresión de terror como si acabara de ver al mismísimo demonio y mecánicamente movió la silla para tomar asiento, barriendo con las manos todo lo que había extendido sobre la mesa para dejarlo caer sobre la caja abierta que yacía en el piso. La chica de cabello corto se limitó a quedarse atrás como mera espectadora, con la sonrisa omnisapiente que estaba acostumbrada a desplegar mientras observaba a los demás actuar cual marionetas conforme a las intrigas que tanto le divertía confeccionar.

Los dos hombres que acompañaban al notario también permanecieron un par de pasos detrás de él pero lo suficientemente a la vista para dar a entender que formaban parte en el asunto, Ranma intercambió una mirada de agradecimiento con el de los anteojos para luego dirigir su atención hacia su prometida. A esas alturas, la rosa negra se veía aún más blanca por el contraste de su piel con la negra cabellera que caía sobre su frente y sus facciones estaban resaltadas por el brillo que le daba la capa de sudor que le cubría toda la frente y una franja por arriba de su labio superior.

- "Bien, Kodachi, supongo que ya te habrán explicado los señores a qué vinieron" –comenzó a hablar el chico de mirada zafiro con un tono ligeramente burlón, antes de que ninguno de los presentes pronunciara palabra alguna- "Así que decide ¿Quieres arreglar esto aquí y ahora, o prefieres que organicemos otra fiestecita como la que nos metió en todo esto?"

- "Yo…" –la aludida se aclaró la garganta- "Yo no sé de dónde han sacado estas calumnias, Ranma mi amor…" –titubeó nerviosamente sin recuperar el color- "Te aseguro que estos hombres solamente quieren cambiar el concepto que tienes de mí…" –tenía las pupilas tan contraídas que casi se le desaparecían.

- "El concepto que tengo de ti es muy claro" _(("De que eres una loca"))_ –completó en su mente mientras se recargaba de forma arrogante en el respaldo de su silla con los dedos entrelazados detrás de la nuca- "Pero lo que nos interesa aquí es aclarar cierto punto que me pareció muy interesante en tu declaración" –sonrió disfrutando la forma llena de pánico en que ella tragó saliva y subiendo los pies a la mesa ante la mirada reprobatoria de su madre.

- "Lo que nos fue informado, Kuno-San…" –comenzó a hablar tranquilamente el notario después de aclararse la garganta para atraer la atención de los presentes, sosteniendo frente a él un papel que había extraído del portafolios que yacía abierto frente a él- "Es que usted…"

- "¡¡NOOOOOO!!" – lo interrumpió violentamente la aludida, abalanzándose hacia él por encima de la mesa como una enferma mental- "¡No aquí! ¡No en frente de **_Oka_****_-sama_** y **_Oto-sama_**!" –lloró dramáticamente aferrándose a la tela del traje del notario, con la mitad del cuerpo todavía extendido sobre la mesa.

- "Eso debiste haberlo pensado antes de hacer lo que hiciste" –se acercó el chico de la trenza, quitándole de las manos el papel al notario para alargárselo a su madre pero sin quitarle los ojos de encima a su prometida- "Sabía que eras una sucia tramposa, pero jamás me imaginé que mentirías acerca de algo tan serio" –su expresión ahora había cambiado a un desprecio congelante que denotaba profunda repulsión por la llorosa muchacha.

La señora Nodoka tomó el papel que su hijo le estaba extendiendo y con mano temblorosa lo puso a la altura de su rostro para comenzar a leer, sus ojos cafés se deslizaban a lo ancho de la hoja, bebiendo cada palabra que leía como si se tratara de alguna sustancia extremadamente desagradable. En cuanto terminó de leer soltó el documento como si se tratara de algún animal amorfo que trataba de morderla y aún después de que hubo caído sobre la mesa continuó mirándolo con recelo como si temiera que fuera a atacarla en cualquier momento. Se llevó las manos a la boca inmediatamente y sus ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

Por su mente pasó la posibilidad de salir corriendo a buscar su sable y cumplir la promesa que había hecho con su esposo de obligarlos a cometer sepkku, aunque no estaba segura de si lo que acababa de leer ponía a su hijo fuera de la descripción de _'hombre entre los hombres'_. La aparentemente exagerada reacción de su esposa hizo que Genma desviara su atención de los aperitivos para acercarse temeroso y leer el dichoso documento, dejó de masticar por la sorpresa y dejó caer el trozo de galleta que había estado sosteniendo cerca de su boca. Kodachi se había quedado quieta y en silencio mirando hacia el suelo desde su posición por encima de la mesa y el notario aún se masajeaba el cuello de donde le había apretado la camisa cuando la chica lo jaló.

- "¡¡Ranma!!, ¡¿Cómo pudiste hacer esto?!" –lloró desconsolada la mujer mientras su marido aún permanecía en shock detrás de ella- "¡Y a la pobre de Akane-Chan que siempre fue tan buena contigo!"

- "¡¿Es que acaso nadie me escucha?!" –se quejó frustrado, agarrándose la cabeza- "¡Acabo de decir que todo esto es una mentira de Kodachi!" –se acercó a su madre tomándola de los hombros para obligarla a mirarlo- "Y para probar que estoy diciendo la verdad, traje al doctor Tofú" –concluyó señalando al hombre de las gafas que había permanecido a prudente distancia hasta ese momento.

- "Buenas tardes señora, mi nombre es Ono Tofú" –se presentó amablemente el aludido, ante la mirada llorosa y un poco asustada de la mujer- "Y como acaba de decir Ranma-Kun, he traído conmigo a un especialista amigo mío que puede revisar a la señorita para saber si lo que está diciendo es verdad" –completó señalando al tercer hombre, que estaba parado a su lado, éste se limitó a asentir y levantar la mano como si estuvieran pasando lista en un salón de clases.

- "¿A qué se refiere con eso?" –interrumpió asustada la rosa negra, levantándose de golpe con una expresión de incomodidad- "¡¿Revisarme?!"

- "Así es, Kodachi" –le respondió su prometido mirándola como si fuera algo repugnante y vil- "El doctor Shirasaki es un destacado ginecólogo y puede saber tan sólo con mirarte, si alguien te ha tocado _de esa forma_ o no" –sonrió ante el sonrojo de indignación y bochorno de la muchacha.

- "¡¡Jamás dejaré que un hombre me mire!!" –en sus ojos la humillación se reflejaba en forma de llamaradas de furia- "¡Esto es un ultraje!... ¡¡No lo toleraré!!, ¡¡ES INAUDITO!!"

Sin dejar de gritar como poseída, se arrancó con una mano la yukata que traía puesta y por un momento Ranma pensó que se estaba desnudando para que el ginecólogo la revisara frente a todos los presentes y sintió cómo le resbalaba el sudor frío por la frente ante la posibilidad de que ella hubiese tenido contacto con algún otro hombre y le echara a perder el plan. Sin embargo sus temores se esfumaron instantáneamente al ver la tela aguamarina del leotardo de gimnasia rítmica aparecer de por debajo de los restos de tela rasgada e instintivamente se situó delante de su madre para protegerla de lo que sabía que vendría después.

El listón rojo se dirigió hacia el enemigo más amenazador -el cual era representado en esos momentos por el especialista- y lo hubiera alcanzado de no ser por la intervención del doctor Tofú, que lo empujó hacia un lado y extendió el brazo frente a su rostro para que el listón se enrollase en él. Kodachi parecía haber perdido la razón por completo e incapaz de diferenciar entre una presa y otra, levantó al hombre de los anteojos y lo lanzó contra la pared más cercana destruyéndola parcialmente por el impacto. Al mismo tiempo, con la otra mano sacó un juego de clavas con picos alrededor y se las lanzó al notario como si fueran dardos, éste fue rescatado por Sasuke, quien lo cargó fuera del alcance del ataque disculpándose por el comportamiento de su ama.

Lo primero que hizo el chico de mirada zafiro fue poner a su madre en un lugar seguro y después de tranquilizarla, se encargó de que ambos doctores y el notario también salieran del comedor mientras su padre y Sasuke distraían a la endemoniada jovencita. El doctor Tofú estaba débil por el golpe pero fuera de eso parecía encontrarse bien gracias a su entrenamiento y le aseguró al chico que no había mayor problema, para que éste pudiera concentrarse en someter a su prometida sin preocupaciones extras. Cuando volvió a entrar al comedor, se encontró con el lugar prácticamente en ruinas a causa de las pelotas explosivas que Kodachi había materializado aparentemente de la nada y tanto su padre como el pequeño ninja estaban inconscientes en el piso, con la ropa rasgada y polvorienta.

Frunció el ceño esquivando un aro filoso, observando la expresión desenfrenada de su prometida, jamás la había visto así, completamente fuera de control, siguiendo los caprichos de una furia irracional que se había apoderado de su cuerpo. Por dirigir su atención al aro que regresaba cual boomerang por el mismo lugar por el que pasó, no se dio cuenta que de la otra dirección llegaba un listón rojo que se enrolló directamente sobre su cuello y lo levantó haciéndolo estrellarse contra el techo. Aparentemente la chica también había liberado todo su potencial de batalla al haber perdido toda consciencia humana.

Era como una máquina de matar que no se detenía ante nada y después de haberlo azotado varias veces contra todas las superficies de la habitación, apretó la cinta alrededor del cuello cortándole la respiración, la piel empezó a perder su color y el rostro a amoratarse. Fue con un esfuerzo digno de un encuentro contra Mousse o Ryoga que logró reventar el listón y liberarse de ser sofocado pero no pudo evitar caer de rodillas tosiendo violentamente por la falta de oxígeno y respirando agitadamente. No había recuperado el aliento por completo cuando fue atacado por otro grupo de clavas filosas que alcanzaron a rozarle los brazos haciéndole ligeras cortadas y seguidamente fue golpeado en la cabeza por una silla que colgaba al final del listón rojo.

Todo se puso oscuro y dejó de sentir su cuerpo, solamente podía escuchar una risa macabra que se iba colando a través de sus oídos, haciéndose cada vez más aguda y transformándose en un dolor punzante en el centro de su pecho. Después de eso todo se hundió en un profundo silencio, otra vez no podía sentir nada, como si de pronto se hubiese desprendido de su cuerpo, la suposición desató el pánico que aumentó aún más al sentir una sensación de frío en el estómago, un líquido helado que se iba expandiendo desde el abdomen hacia el resto de su cuerpo, una sensación familiar… apoderándose de su cuerpo… la sensación de la muerte.

* * *

**_Notas de la autora_**

_¡Hola! Perdón por el horroroso retraso, pero para compensar prometo actualizar el fin de semana que viene, ya falta muy poco para el desenlace, espero no decepcionar a nadie y cualquier cosa que quieran comentar será muy agradecida. Ahora el breviario cultural:_

**_Yukata_****_:_**_ Es una prenda parecida al kimono pero a diferencia de éste, no va encima de las otras dos prendas y es más ligero porque está diseñado para ser usado en el verano. También es de colores más alegres y llamativos que los de los kimonos, ya que éstos últimos suelen ser más elegantes y discretos._

**_Obi_****_:_**_ Es la bolsita que se amarra en la espalda con un moño enorme, se trata de una larga tira de tela que se envuelve en el torso de las chicas y normalmente requieren de ayuda extra para atarlo. Son pocas las mujeres en Japón que pueden atar uno correctamente por sí solas y si mi memoria no me engaña, incluso con ayuda, toman algo de tiempo por su grado de complejidad._

**_Takoyaki_****_:_**_ Son las famosas albóndigas de pulpo y aparecen en un capítulo del anime en el que Kasumi lleva un paquete de ellas a la casa y van desapareciendo una por una. Para los que no las ubican, creo que son algo así como panes rellenos de pulpo (como las piezas duras del ceviche) y adornados con una salsa que se parece a la de los Okonomiyakis. En el manga también aparece un rival de Ukyo que se dedica a prepararlas y por una pelea que perdió contra ella, tuvo que usar una máscara durante unos cuantos años._

**_Oka_****_-Sama_**_ y **Oto-Sama: **Una forma muy respetuosa de decir madre y padre respectivamente. Kodachi los usa refiriéndose a sus futuros suegros._

_Nos vemos la semana entrante._

_LunaGitana_


	13. La Prometida Definitiva

**Capítulo 13 La Prometida Definitiva**

**_"Cuando La Resolución Llega Demasiado Tarde"_**

Era un lugar tranquilo, inundado de un color blanco que le daba la sensación de absoluta paz, no sentía dolor ni podía escuchar un solo sonido, solamente la calma interrumpida ocasionalmente por un silbido suave y repetitivo que parecía venir desde un lugar muy lejano. Tenía los ojos cerrados y no se atrevía a abrirlos por temor a lo que pudiera encontrar pese a que la calidez que cubría su piel como un delicado velo le indicaba que no tenía nada de qué preocuparse ni nada que temer. El silbido se volvía cada vez más constante e iba incrementando su volumen, como si el instrumento que lo estaba causando se fuese acercando muy lentamente, movió ligeramente los dedos de la mano y con esto comprobó que el cuerpo le respondía.

Un murmullo lejano se formó en alguna parte del vacío, igualmente haciéndose cada vez más denso y sonoro, rasgando la atmósfera de silencio que lo había estado cubriendo hasta ese momento, formando parches de ruido en su impecable superficie. Abrió los ojos impulsado por la curiosidad y enseguida fue forzado a entrecerrarlos con un ardor que los hizo llenarse de líquido ante la luz cegadora que apareció frente a él, parpadeó repetidamente pues la imagen se había vuelto borrosa. A medida que se fue acostumbrando a la luminosidad pudo distinguir el contorno rectangular del objeto que brillaba frente a él.

- "¿Ranma? ¡Ranma!" –su nombre hacía eco con esa voz que tanto asociaba a su deseo de vivir y se preguntó si acaso ya estaba muerto- "¡¡Es Ranma!! ¡Oba-Sama!" –los gritos sonaban tan reales que no podía creer que fueran parte de su imaginación.

- "¡¡Ranma, hijo mío!!" –una segunda voz se aproximó mientras sentía como su torso era casi triturado por unos músculos firmes que lo apresaban- "¡¿Puedes escucharnos?! ¿Cómo te sientes?"

Como si se estuviera desentumiendo después de un largo periodo en el que su cuerpo no recibía circulación de la sangre, fue recuperando la sensibilidad y la mancha azulada que ondulaba borrosa frente a sus ojos fue tomando forma. También pudo identificar el rostro preocupado de su madre a unos cuantos metros de él y un ligero dolor de cabeza entremezclado con un mareo característico de los efectos secundarios de alguna droga le indicaron que seguía con vida. A pesar de que se le dificultaba inhalar aire por la presión que tenía sobre el pecho, el inconfundible perfume de Akane llegó a sus fosas nasales estimulando todos sus sentidos y sirviendo como catalizador para terminar de devolverle la consciencia.

Sintió cómo ella iba aflojando su abrazo poco a poco y comenzaba a temblar sacudida por los sollozos, pasó un brazo por encima de sus hombros dejándola acurrucarse sobre su pecho mientras la aliviada señora Nodoka llamaba a su esposo. Tomando aire profundamente, la chica de mirada avellana se enderezó sobre su silla abriéndole el panorama al muchacho de la trenza azabache y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que se encontraba en una cama de hospital, con cables que monitoreaban sus signos vitales, pegados a su pecho. De sus brazos salían tubos que le suministraban suero y el silbido que había estado escuchando era la máquina del electrocardiograma.

- "Tenías que entrometerte, como siempre…" –le recriminó débilmente a la menor de las Tendo a pesar de que en sus labios había una leve sonrisa- "¿Verdad, marimacho?"

Ella no respondió, solamente lo miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y después se dejó caer sobre su pecho y comenzó a llorar nuevamente, él le acarició el cabello y no dijo nada más mientras ella murmuraba entre gemidos que había pensado que nunca despertaría. Genma entró a la habitación y abrazó a su esposa, quien también tenía lágrimas de felicidad resbalando sobre sus mejillas, desde afuera observaba Soun con sus otras dos hijas y al fondo se escuchaban los gritos de las enfermeras que perseguían al maestro Happosai. Todos los presentes lo miraban con alivio y se notaban cansados, sobre todo su madre, quien tenía unas ojeras casi tan oscuras como su cabello y su cabello lucía como si no se lo hubiera peinado en unas cuantas semanas.

Kasumi estaba cargando una canasta en la que había llevado comida para todos e incluso Nabiki parecía mucho más humana de lo que jamás la había visto, excepto quizá, cuando había ido a su casa a reclamarle que Kodachi no hubiera ofrecido remuneración monetaria a su familia a cambio de la ruptura de su compromiso con Akane. Ésta última recuperó la compostura y limpiándose el rostro con las manos, volvió a sentarse derecha a pesar de que su expresión aún se veía triste y asustada, al mismo tiempo, una figura masculina con uniforme de Kendo apareció en la entrada con el rostro demasiado serio para tratarse de él.

- "¿Qué fue lo que pasó…?" –inquirió mirando a Kuno con recelo a pesar de que éste se retiró tan rápido como apareció- "Después de que Kodachi enloqueció… más que de costumbre" –agregó con la esperanza de romper la tensión que se había formado con la pregunta.

- "Fui a buscar a Nabiki a tu casa, porque estaba preocupada por ella" –comenzó a hablar Akane con una voz ronca- "Y como no encontré a nadie, supuse que estarían con los Kuno" –continuó, un poco nerviosa porque la atención del chico estaba fija sobre ella- "Cuando llegué escuché ruidos y una doncella salió corriendo asustada dejando la puerta abierta, así que decidí entrar" –el resto de los presentes ya había escuchado la historia así que se retiraron en silencio y los dejaron solos- "El doctor Tofú estaba herido y Nabiki me dijo que Kodachi se había puesto muy mal, tu mamá estaba en shock y no podía hablar…"

- "…" –Ranma cerró el puño que tenía asentado sobre la sábana blanca, recordando la forma tan bélica en que la gimnasta lo había atacado- "Sí, recuerdo eso…"

- "Alcancé a ver que te lanzó una silla sobre la cabeza" –continuó ella como si él no hubiera hablado- "Y quedaste inconsciente, intenté pelear contra ella pero…"

- "¡¿Acaso estás loca?!" –la interrumpió sentándose de golpe sobre la cama y quedando frente a ella- "¡¡Pudo haberte matado!!" –ella dio un brinquito por el sobresalto y abrió los ojos mirándolo fijamente.

- "Pero Kuno-Sempai llegó y me rescató" –alzó la voz para volver la atención al relato y darle a entender que todo ya había pasado y no se podía hacer nada al respecto- "Estaba casi tan desquiciado como ella y de alguna forma eso lo ayudó a hacerle frente" –explicó mientras Ranma volvía a recostarse a regañadientes- "Un buen golpe fue suficiente para cimbrarla y eso la hizo volver en sí… cuando se dio cuenta de lo que te había hecho se puso a llorar pero ya no atacó a nadie más, así que llamamos a una ambulancia para que fuera a buscarte…"

El chico clavó sus ojos azules sobre ella, recreando en su mente la imagen de los hechos que dieron lugar después de que quedó inconsciente y sintiendo cómo la llamarada de celos subía por su esófago al pensar en el concepto que Akane podría haberse formado acerca de Kuno cuando éste la salvó. Frunció el ceño recordando cómo lo había visto asomarse a la habitación unos minutos antes y suponiendo que estaría afuera esperando a que ella saliera, se lamentó por no haberse levantado a partirle la cara cuando tuvo la oportunidad. La puerta se abrió bruscamente con un ruido sordo y dio paso a dos chicas.

La primera era una voluptuosa amazona china vestida con un provocador cheongsam y la segunda llevaba un uniforme de cocinera con una banda de pequeñas espátulas sobre su pecho. Shampoo llevaba en sus manos una caja con el logotipo del "Neko Hanten" de la cual salía un vapor con olor a ramen recién preparado, se acercó a la cama interponiéndose entre los dos chicos y ofreciéndole la comida al muchacho de la trenza azabache. Ranma todavía tenía una gota de sudor en la cabeza y sonreía nerviosamente sin saber qué decir, cuando Ukyo -tras parpadear repetidamente después de un corto periodo de perplejidad- se acercó empujando con el hombro a la chica de largo cabello lila y le alargó al chico un paquete de Okonomiyakis.

Las dos chicas se sumieron en una guerra de miradas pero antes de que pudieran sacar sus armas para empezar a pelear -pese a que Ranma intentaba en vano llamar su atención para tranquilizarlas- un hombre de mediana edad se asomó por la puerta y saludó alegremente. Se aclaró la garganta y se acomodó los anteojos mientras las dos jovencitas lo miraban un poco avergonzadas porque pensaron que llegaba para llamarles la atención por hacer tanto escándalo dentro de un hospital. Sin embargo, él simplemente sonrió con amabilidad y se acercó al muchacho para revisar los números de los monitores y le hizo unas cuantas preguntas de rutina para comprobar que se encontraba bien.

Ukyo y Shampoo lo seguían a cada paso, observando sus movimientos con curiosidad. Cuando terminó de comprobar que todo se encontrara en orden, lo bombardearon con preguntas acerca de cuándo le darían de alta al dueño de sus corazones y causante de sus desgracias, el doctor Tofú volvió a sonreír y se limitó a responder que él no podía responder eso puesto que no era el responsable de ese caso y ni siquiera trabajaba en el hospital. Con una mirada de infantil decepción, las jovencitas tuvieron que conformarse con saber si por lo menos el chico de mirada zafiro se encontraba en condiciones de comer lo que le habían llevado y se contentaron con la aprobación del médico.

- "Kodachi-San está internada en una Institución mental" –anunció Nabiki, que acababa de llegar, causando que apareciera una inexplicable sonrisa de triunfo en el rostro de la cocinera- "Y el fallo del notario fue anulado porque el testimonio de una loca no se puede considerar como argumento válido" –se dio vuelta hacia la puerta y desapareció a través de ella, dando a entender que ya había hecho lo que le correspondía.

- "¿Entonces eso significa que sigo siendo el prometido de Akane?" –las palabras salieron de su boca antes de que pudiera detenerse pero intentó imprimirle a las últimas un tono lo más casual que pudo- "Digo… que… ¿Ya no me tengo que casar con Kodachi?"

- "Significar que notario dar fallo diferente cuando Airen salir de hospital" –se le enfrentó furiosa la chinita con Ukyo lanzándole miradas amenazantes a los dos- "Pero Shampoo ir a llamar ahora mismo, él deber decir que Ranma casar con Shampoo" –se puso de pie de golpe, con intenciones de correr a la puerta.

- "¡Hey! no tan rápido, cariño" –la cocinera de Okonomiyaki la tomó del hombro antes de que pudiera salir- "¡Ran-Chan se casará conmigo! ¿O qué crees que significa que hayan mandado a Kodachi al manicomio?"

Ranma volvió a dejarse caer pesadamente sobre la almohada, suspirando y dándose cuenta por primera vez de que Akane ya no estaba ahí, apretó la quijada pensando que se habría ido con Kuno en cuanto llegaron las dos escandalosas y se maldijo por no haber puesto más atención. El doctor Tofú se despidió diciendo que iría a buscar al médico responsable para avisarle que ya podía darle de alta, el chico de la trenza azabache apenas logró escucharlo pues estaba demasiado sumido en sus celosas especulaciones como para ponerle atención. Para cuando pudo volver a establecer contacto con el mundo exterior, sus padres ya llevaban más de veinte minutos haciéndole preguntas y hablando sin parar acerca de lo que había sucedido sin preocuparse demasiado por la falta de respuestas por parte de su hijo.

Abrazó a su mamá tomándola por sorpresa, y mientras sentía los brazos femeninos aferrarse a él como aquella vez en la que la rescató del acantilado y lo conoció en su forma masculina por primera vez, le susurró al oído su agradecimiento. En tan poco tiempo que llevaba viviendo con ella le había dado todo el amor y el apoyo que nunca recibió de ella durante la infancia, haciéndolo darse cuenta del costoso precio que tuvo que pagar por convertirse en el artista marcial invencible que era… pero también en el patán insensible que lastimaba a la chica que más amaba.

En la residencia de la familia Tendo no había nadie más que ella, su familia todavía estaba en el hospital esperando que le dieran de alta a Ranma para poder así irse todos juntos a casa, pero ella no había podido aguantar ver a ésas chicas disputándose la atención del muchacho como si nada hubiera pasado. Por lo menos para ella, el tiempo que había transcurrido desde que se hizo oficial el compromiso del chico de mirada zafiro con la gimnasta había dejado en ella una profunda huella que transformó por completo la perspectiva de su vida. Estaba sentada en el piso de su habitación con la mochila que había llevado a ese sinuoso viaje, el uniforme de doncella que no pudo devolver estaba extendido sobre su regazo y se encontraba acariciando la tela de forma ausente.

Sus dedos se tropezaron con un pequeño trozo de papel rectangular y recordó el momento en el que un hombre vestido de negro la interceptó -en aquel palacio infernal en el que casi pierde la vida- para dárselo diciendo que era de parte de su jefe. Lo abrió lentamente, como restándole importancia, ni siquiera sentía curiosidad por su contenido pues en esos momentos su cerebro estaba demasiado cargado con otros sentimientos mucho más confusos que opacaban todas las demás sensaciones. En el interior había un mapa dibujado muy estilizadamente con tinta china y una notita más pequeña con indicaciones.

Sin que la información se internara demasiado en su cabeza, sonrió débilmente, conmovida por el detalle y se puso de pie metiendo los papeles dentro del sobre para guardarlo en uno de los cajones de su escritorio y evitar que se siguiera maltratando. Se puso de pie y lanzó el vestido a su cesto de ropa sucia, dispuesta a lavarlo cuando tuviera tiempo. Ahora sabía que había una última cosa que tenía que hacer antes de partir definitivamente para Kyoto, no se molestó en dejar una nota para su familia esta vez pues estaba segura de que regresaría antes de que pudieran preocuparse por ella.

Esta vez no se aventuraría imprudentemente a pie a través de un bosque desconocido y lleno de peligro, sacó una caja de su buró y de ella extrajo todos sus ahorros, dio una última mirada a la recámara para cerciorarse de que no se le olvidaba nada y salió cerrando la puerta cuidadosamente detrás de ella. No tardó mucho en llegar a la estación del tren y al cabo de unos cuantos minutos ya se encontraba mirando el paisaje deslizarse a través de la ventanilla. Le pareció que acababa de acomodarse en su asiento cuando el tren se detuvo en la estación que ella estaba esperando, a pesar de que en realidad habían pasado varias horas.

Tenía que caminar un tramo a pie, tomar un autobús local que estaba bastante maltratado y luego completar el recorrido caminando unos cuantos kilómetros porque el transporte no se atrevía a internarse en el territorio por temor a los habitantes de la villa. Armándose de valor y tratando de hacer de lado las advertencias de los lugareños, se las arregló para avanzar poniendo un pie delante del otro hasta que vio aparecer la entrada a un asentamiento que le causó escalofríos por el impresionante parecido que tenía con la aldea de la que apenas había podido escapar. Vaciló unos minutos, hasta que a base de rigurosa observación, se convenció a sí misma de que ése no era el mismo lugar que ella guardaba recelosamente dentro de su memoria asociándola con el terror y la desesperación que había vivido unas semanas antes.

Entró al lugar sin bajar la guardia pero al acercarse a unas personas preguntando por la oficina de ninjas responsables del lugar, comprobó que los habitantes en realidad eran muy amables y no tenían inconveniente en ayudarla, aunque no sabía que era porque la subsistencia de la comunidad entera dependía de las retribuciones que los ninjas recibían de los extranjeros a cambio de sus servicios. Una vez ahí, no le fue difícil que le autorizaran una entrevista con el hombre que estaba buscando e inmediatamente lo vio caminar hacia ella desde una de las puertas.

- "Akane-San ¡Qué sorpresa tan agradable!" –la cicatriz de su mejilla ahora estaba atravesada por dos líneas rojas y tenía la ropa manchada de algo que apenas lograba distinguirse de entre el negro de la tela- "No esperaba que vinieras a verme tan pronto" –continuó después de abrirle la puerta caballerosamente indicándole con las manos que salieran a caminar.

- "Konatsu-Kun" –empezó a hablar nerviosamente mientras avanzaba al lado del intimidante ninja por un camino rural- "Vine a verte porque quiero pedirte un favor muy importante" –él asintió para indicarle que prosiguiera- "Tienes que regresar a Nerima y hablar seriamente con Ukyo, decirle lo que sientes en realidad y todo lo que has hecho por ella" –sentenció mirándolo a los ojos para poner énfasis en la seriedad de su petición.

- "No puedo hacer eso" –respondió con tristeza, incapaz de sostenerle la mirada- "No voy a negar que esa era mi intención al llegar a **_Kirigakure_**, pero ahora…" –vaciló clavando la mirada en el piso- "Ahora no puedo hacer eso, es imposible…"

- "¡Claro que no!" –lo animó Akane, sin saber la razón de la inseguridad del chico- "¡No puedes darte por vencido! ¡Si en realidad la amas no debes…!"

- "¡¡Mírame, Akane-San!!" –la interrumpió tomándola de los hombros y clavó sus ojos negros en ella, la mirada la atravesó como una lanza de metal helado, llenándola de un miedo inexplicable- "¡¿Te das cuenta?! ¡No puedo acercarme a ella así!" –la chica comenzó a temblar al reconocer lo que había en esos ojos… la mirada de un asesino.

- "¿Cómo fue que…?" –balbuceó sin haberse repuesto a la impresión- "Digo… es que… tú… Konatsu-Kun…" –agregó incapaz de formular un enunciado coherente, sintiendo cómo el filo de los ojos negros la seguía atravesando como si estuviera viendo a los ojos a una bestia salvaje e incontrolable.

- "Yo no sabía… al principio no lo sabía…" –bajó la mirada miserablemente, aflojando las manos para liberar a la temblorosa chica- "Nunca fue mi intención, pero tenía que hacerlo… y ahora ya forma parte de mí…" –apretó el puño, en un intento inconsciente de triturar su propia impotencia con las manos.

- "Estás siendo injusto con Ukyo al no darle la oportunidad de quererte lo suficiente como para no importarle" –le recriminó ella pese a su propio desconcierto, pero esta vez sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas- "Si en realidad la amaras no te darías por vencido… no importa qué tan difícil sea o quién se interponga entre ustedes…" –la voz se le quebró y ya no pudo continuar- "Solamente piensa en eso, por favor" –se dio la media vuelta y lo dejó confundido pero incapaz de moverse de su lugar.

Ella ya había dado unos pasos para alejarse de él, cuando Konatsu hizo el primer movimiento para ir tras la chica de cabello corto pero ésta, al escuchar las hojas secas tronar bajo la suela del ninja, alzó una mano con la palma extendida hacia él para detenerlo. Sin dejar de darle la espalda, prosiguió su camino concentrándose en mantener sus facciones neutrales para contener el llanto que amenazaba con apoderarse de ella y salió de la villa sin ningún contratiempo, rumbo a la caseta donde podría abordar el autobús. Tampoco sintió el camino de regreso, muy probablemente debido a que se estuvo moviendo como un autómata todo ese tiempo y entró en una especie de trance que inhibió todo contacto con el mundo exterior, encerrándola en sus propios pensamientos.

Se estaba bajando del tren cuando de repente vio brillar entre los árboles un par de ojos color aceituna que conocía muy bien, se sintió tan contenta que no pensó en lo que estaba haciendo y corrió hacia él para lanzársele encima sofocándolo con un fuerte abrazo. Ambos cayeron al piso y Ryouga estaba tan nervioso que se petrificó por completo y quedó inconsciente con la cara completamente ruborizada, cuando Akane se percató de que su amigo se había desmayado y de que todas las miradas de los presentes estaban sobre ellos, se apresuró a ponerse de pie aclarándose ruidosamente la garganta.

Cuando el muchacho de la pañoleta moteada volvió en sí, se encontraba sentado en una fuente de sodas con una malteada de chocolate frente a él, la chica de cabello corto estaba bebiendo un preparado de color azul eléctrico con un popote curveado y un adorno de frutas exóticas. Sintió cómo el calor del sonrojo se expandía sobre sus mejillas al contemplar la deslumbrante sonrisa de Akane y para tener algo con qué distraer sus nerviosos dedos, pasó las yemas sobre la superficie sudorosa del vaso que tenía enfrente. Platicaron durante horas, él le contó detalladamente todo lo que había pasado desde que se separaron en el bosque, omitiendo cuidadosamente la parte en la que se reencontró con ellos convertido en cerdo y los acompañó en una parte de su viaje de regreso a Nerima.

Ella también le contó una parte de lo que le sucedió en la Aldea y cómo Ranma llegó a rescatarla, cuidando de mantener al margen ciertos detalles para no revelar lo peligroso que realmente fue y evitar que se preocupara o se sintiera culpable por haber desaparecido. Todavía había mucho de qué hablar cuando la encargada del lugar les dijo que ya iba a cerrar y afuera casi todos los comercios ya habían cerrado, estaba bastante oscuro a pesar de que había iluminación artificial en las calles. Ryouga la acompañó galantemente hasta su casa e incluso entró con ella y se quedaron platicando en la estancia.

Había un silencio absoluto, toda la familia se había ido a dormir y lo único que se escuchaba era el lejano maullido de los gatos callejeros que buscaban comida entre los basureros y el canto de los grillos que se ocultaban entre la hierba crecida del jardín. Un par de bostezos discretos por parte de la joven de ojos color chocolate le indicó a su amigo que era hora de retirarse y muy a su pesar se puso de pie para hacerle saber a la chica que estaba por irse, ella hizo lo mismo para acompañarlo hasta la salida. Se encontraban en el portón exterior, frente a frente y completamente solos, en un intervalo de tiempo en el que era imposible que un tercero los interrumpiera.

Era la oportunidad perfecta y sin embargo Ryouga no lograba reunir el valor suficiente para dar el primer paso. Mientras él seguía sopesando los pros y contras de un intento de acercamiento, ella se le adelantó y poniéndose de puntas para alcanzarlo, apoyó las manos sobre su pecho y acercó su rostro al de él. El muchacho del colmillo sobresaliente vio la escena en cámara lenta, los ojos color avellana cerrándose, con las pestañas rozándose en la unión de los párpados y los labios contrayéndose y extendiéndose hacia delante hasta formar el contorno de una almendra. Automáticamente cerró los ojos también para entregarse a la tan anhelada sensación, y ahí estaba, la calidez húmeda del primer beso… en la mejilla.

Ryouga hizo lo mejor que pudo para ocultar su decepción mientras se alejaba sobre la calle y veía la mano de Akane agitándose a lo lejos para despedirse y una vez de espaldas a ella, se pasó los dedos sobre el punto en el que los labios femeninos hicieron contacto con él y los arrastró hacia su boca como si con eso pudiera llevarse el beso de ella a los labios. La menor de las Tendo cerró el portón y entró a la casa caminando somnolienta hacia su habitación, una vez ahí, se dejó caer sobre la cama sin siquiera tomarse la molestia de ponerse su pijama, estaba tan cansada que no le importaba dormir incluso con las pantuflas puestas.

Afuera de la casa de la familia Tendo, incapaz de alejarse de ahí y con la mirada fija en la ventana de la habitación de la joven, el chico de los ojos aceitunados se debatía entre cruzar la barda de un brinco para caer directamente sobre el estanque e irse a dormir con ella transformado en cerdo; y darse la media vuelta para internarse de nuevo en un viaje de entrenamiento. Si bien estaba seguro de que su relación con la dueña de su corazón había mejorado notablemente haciéndose mucho más estrecha de lo que jamás se hubiera podido imaginar, también había comprendido que avanzaba siguiendo un camino que lo alejaba cada vez más del sitio que realmente quería ocupar en su vida.

Akane suspiró entre sueños, ajena a lo que estaba sucediendo a escasos metros fuera de su casa…

El amanecer la encontró acostada boca abajo sobre las sábanas aún tendidas y la pequeña mochila sobre su espalda con los tirantes todavía cayendo sobre sus hombros, rodó sobre el colchón aventando la bolsa al piso y frotándose los ojos con una mano. Se estiró sintiendo un ligero tirón por la posición incómoda en la que se había quedado dormida y se masajeó la parte trasera del cuello con una expresión de dolor mientras se dirigía a su armario para sacar un cambio de ropa y sus artículos de baño. A pesar de que no estuvo demasiado tiempo fuera de casa esa vez, cuando hubo avanzado la mañana y toda la familia se encontraba desayunando, Soun la abrazó llorando histéricamente mientras gritaba que pensó que ya se había ido a Kyoto y ni siquiera les había dejado un número de teléfono para localizarla.

Ella lo abrazó diciéndole suavemente que no tenía que preocuparse con eso y a pesar de que le prometió repetidas veces que viajaría a Tokio en las vacaciones para visitarlos, su padre parecía no ceder del todo ante la idea de tenerla tan lejos. Nabiki simplemente rodó los ojos hacia el techo y se dedicó a comer su desayuno mientras la hermana mayor asentaba frente a ella, un plato hondo lleno de arroz humeante con una sonrisa que indicaba que nuevamente no se daba cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo a su alrededor.

La mañana transcurrió sin mayores contratiempos y para animar un poco a su padre, Akane se ofreció a ayudarlo a dar las lecciones en el dojo, aunque más que ayuda representó una distracción pues los alumnos varones parecían estar mucho más atentos a la forma en que el uniforme se ajustaba a las curvas de la chica que a las instrucciones de Soun. El hombre de bigote simplemente sonrió maliciosamente y señaló a uno de ellos para indicarle que se enfrentara a su hija como práctica, así que después de que todos fueron testigos de la fuerza descomunal de ésta, decidieron que deberían tener más cuidado con las miradas que le dirigían.

Cuando la lección terminó y el dueño del dojo Tendo salió de éste para tomar un poco de agua y prepararse para recibir al siguiente grupo, un par de los chicos más osados de la clase se acercaron a la chica de cabello corto que se estaba secando la cara con una pequeña toalla. Intentaron romper el hielo con unas cuantas frases infalibles sacadas textualmente de la _"Guía Oficial de Ligadores: 20 formas a prueba de tontos para encantar a las chicas"_ y ella simplemente se limitó a sonreír y corresponder a la conversación pues no se daba cuenta de lo que realmente estaban haciendo. Los galanes ya la habían arrinconado con sus poses más seductoras cuando una tercera figura masculina se asomó por la entrada del dojo.

- "¡Hey, 'Kane!" –los interrumpió una voz que hizo que el estómago de la aludida se volcara bruscamente- "¿Puedo hablar contigo?"

- "Claro" –respondió ella sobreponiéndose a la sorpresa y disculpándose amablemente con los otros chicos, para luego caminar hacia donde estaba el que la había llamado- "¿De qué se trata?"

- "Bueno… verás" –titubeó ruborizándose y frotándose la parte de atrás del cuello- "Kodachi está en el manicomio… y… mi madre puso una cláusula en el contrato…" –se aclaró la garganta mientras caminaban hacia el jardín- "Ya sabes… el que firmamos el otro día…"

- "Lo sé" –lo interrumpió ella mirando tristemente al suelo- "Ella me lo dijo cuando estabas inconsciente en el hospital" –el viento movía su corto cabello y enderezó la cabeza mirando hacia un punto lejano en el cielo.

- "Bueno, he tomado una decisión…" –soltó de golpe siguiendo con la vista a las carpas que nadaban en el estanque- "No voy a esperar a que el notario de un segundo fallo, elegiré a mi futura esposa yo mismo" –se ruborizó aún más y trató de concentrarse al máximo en las ondas que se dibujaban sobre la superficie del agua.

- "Es una suerte que nadie haya leído el contrato completo ¿Verdad?" –agregó tratando de romper la tensión, sabía lo que él estaba tratando de decir- "O tal vez simplemente no le tomaron importancia a la cláusula que decía que podías anular la decisión del notario si alguna vez llegabas a decidirte por alguna de nosotras, porque nunca te creímos capaz de elegir a la que querías" –sonrió tristemente girando la cabeza para mirarlo.

- "Escucha, Akane" –elevó el tono de voz ahora dándole la espalda completamente, dándose cuenta de que ella sólo trataba de distraerlo- "No vayas a pensar nada extraño por lo que voy a decirte… no es que esté enamorado de ti ni nada parecido…"

- "Ahórrate tus palabras, Ranma" –suspiró ella sentándose sobre la piedra que estaba a la orilla del estanque- "Incluso si tú quisieras casarte conmigo, yo ya no estoy segura de que aceptaría eso" –sus ojos color chocolate seguían la sombra del árbol bailando sobre el césped- "Estoy cansada de soportar esa actitud que tienes hacia mí todo el tiempo, aferrándome a la esperanza que me dan los escasos momentos en los que pareciera que todo va a cambiar entre nosotros… para mí, esos contados encuentros ya no son suficientes" –su voz comenzó a tornarse llorosa- "Yo necesito un hombre que me ame… y que me lo demuestre…"

- "Akane…" –el chico giró bruscamente sobre su propio eje, clavando su mirada zafiro sobre la chica que lo estaba rechazando, su rostro había perdido todo el color por lo que estaba escuchando.

- "…TODO EL TIEMPO" –recalcó interrumpiéndolo e intimidándolo a tal grado que la voz se le esfumó de la garganta- "Ya no voy a conformarme con esas inciertas muestras de afecto" –se sonrojó ligeramente, recordando las escenas que estaba mencionando- "Se acabó, me voy a Kyoto, Ranma… y no sé si nos volveremos a ver…"

- "¿Ésa es tu última palabra?" –preguntó frunciendo el ceño con preocupación, acercando el rostro al de ella como si de cerca pudiera distinguir algún indicio de duda en su mirada avellana, ella asintió con los ojos vidriosos- "…" –bajó la cabeza, derrotado por su respuesta- "Está bien, si eso es lo que realmente quieres…"

El chico de la trenza azabache no levantó la cabeza para mirarla, estuvo unos momentos sin atreverse a moverse, con la loca esperanza de que ella cambiara de opinión revolviéndole las entrañas y diciéndose mentalmente que eso no podía ser verdad, que debía estar soñando. Pero el peso de la realidad de lo que estaba sucediendo caía con demasiada fuerza sobre sus hombros como para ignorarla, tan tangible como los blancos pies de la muchacha deslizándose sobre la lisa superficie de la roca en la que estaba sentada. Apretó los puños obligándose a sí mismo a respetar su decisión, mordiéndose la lengua para no caer arrodillado frente a ella, rogándole que no lo dejara.

Tuvo que hacer uso de todo el orgullo que le quedaba para darse la media vuelta y salir de la casa de la familia Tendo. Caminando con los músculos del cuello tensos para no voltear hacia atrás, ella había elegido su camino y era hora de que él también tomara el suyo. Sonrió con ironía para sí mismo mientras arrastraba los pies sobre el pavimento que tantas veces había visto pasar desde su carrera en lo alto de la reja cuando corría hacia el colegio Furinkan, tenía las manos dentro de los bolsillos y la columna vertebral ligeramente encorvada. Sin importarle presentarse demasiado vulnerable en la calle, se reprendió a sí mismo por haber sido tan tonto como para pensar que después de todo lo que le había hecho, cuando volviera a ella, Akane aún lo estaría esperando con los brazos abiertos.

* * *

**_Notas de la autora_**

_¡Hola! Bien, lo prometido es deuda, aquí les traigo la actualización prometida y con esto se vuelve a establecer el equilibrio. Gracias a los que me dejaron reviews y espero que les siga agradando el fic._

_Por cierto, no sé si ya comenté esto o si aún viene al caso, pero si alguien se preguntó qué rayos quiere decir el título, "Iya Ni Naru Zo" significa "Ya no te querré más" y es una frase de uno de los endings de la serie, que lleva por título "Don't mind Lay-Lay Boy". Cabe aclarar que tras consultar nuevamente la red, ya no estoy segura de si esta información es correcta, pero aún así, la primera traducción fue la que me llevó a inclinarme por este título tan difícil de recordar para muchos de nosotros XD._

_Dudas, comentarios, quejas, aclaraciones y demás, serán bien recibidos y muy agradecidos. Nos vemos en dos semanas para la siguiente actualización._

_LunaGitana_


	14. A Life Of Her Own

**Capítulo**** 14 A Life Of Her Own**

**_"Sólo Toma Un Minuto De Tu Preciado Tiempo, Mirar Atrás… Estaré Dos Pasos Detrás De Ti"_**

Dos años habían pasado desde que Akane se instaló en su nuevo departamento de Kyoto, ingresó a la universidad para estudiar la carrera de Medicina Deportiva y hacía más o menos seis meses que había conseguido un trabajo como asistente de un quiropráctico amigo del doctor Tofú. Las puertas del elevador se abrieron revelando el pasillo del edificio, caminó hasta llegar a la puerta que tenía un número 73 de fierro oxidado y entró a la oscura habitación, prendió la luz y cerró la puerta, en la parte interior de ésta, estaba colgado el pato con su nombre que siempre había tenido colgado en su recámara de Nerima.

Dejó las llaves en una mesita y presionó el botón de la contestadora, se quitó los zapatos de tacón alto y después caminó hacia la pequeña salita escuchando la voz de su padre haciéndole las recomendaciones de rigor y recordándole que tenía que volver a Tokio en una semana para la boda de Kasumi. Lanzó los zapatos a un rincón de su clóset mientras se desabotonaba la blusa y caminaba hacia la cocina, abrió el refrigerador y tuvo que retroceder horrorizada por el olor de la comida que había preparado la noche anterior. Sacó el recipiente que la contenía, aguantando la respiración y lo depositó en la meseta.

La había guardado con la esperanza de que el reposo y la baja temperatura le hicieran algún cambio positivo pero nada parecía poder contrarrestar sus deplorables habilidades culinarias.

Vació el traste en el basurero tras haber desechado la idea de dárselo a los perros callejeros, hacía mucho tiempo que se había dado cuenta de que hasta éstos huían de sus abominables creaciones y ya no era tan ingenua como para pensar que era porque en realidad no tenían hambre. Luego de dejar el recipiente en el fregadero con intenciones de lavarlo cuando tuviera tiempo, sacó una caja de leche del refrigerador y bebió directamente de ella, se limpió la boca con el revés de la mano y no pudo evitar una sonrisa al recordar cuántas veces había visto con desagrado esa misma conducta en cierta pelirroja de ojos azules. Volvió a meter la leche moviendo la cabeza ligeramente de un lado a otro.

Esos recuerdos ahora pertenecían a su pasado y solamente le servían para pasar una tarde lluviosa frente a la ventana, sumida en la nostalgia, no ahora que tenía que prepararse para su turno laboral. Se metió al baño y abrió la llave de la regadera, tiritando ligeramente cuando el agua helada tuvo el primer contacto con su cuerpo, se pasó la esponja sobre la piel amoratada en ciertas áreas de sus brazos y piernas, pensando en los pelmazos que habían adoptado la costumbre de atacarla cada mañana. ¿Cómo era posible que aquella arcaica conducta de sus compañeros varones hubiese trascendido a través del tiempo y el espacio hasta llegar a una universidad tan lejana a la escuela Furinkan?

Abrió la llave de la regadera y cerró los ojos dejando que los recuerdos cayeran sobre ella como el chorro de agua fría que se colaba entre sus cabellos.

_Hace una semana que empezaron las clases y la chica de cabello corto se encuentra corriendo hacia la Universidad, con ciertas dificultades para mantener el equilibrio con los tacones altos que insistió en usar a pesar de no dominarlos aún del todo. Se abre la visual del edificio frente a ella y cerca de la entrada principal distingue la mancha multicolor de la multitud que está reunida esperando su llegada, no se ha acercado lo suficiente para distinguir algún rostro y la muchedumbre ya se está aproximando a ella entre gritos de batalla y desafíos a muerte. Akane frunce el ceño apretando inconscientemente la agarradera de su portafolios al mismo tiempo que acelera el paso._

_El corazón le late más aprisa y sus músculos se tensan con excitación ante la aproximación del encuentro de una pelea, a pesar de que el motivo de ésta no es del todo agradable para ella._

_ La masacre comienza segundos después y se ve forzada a abrirse camino con puños y patadas, evadiendo los ataques elegantemente a pesar de que en más de una ocasión un par de ellos le pasan rozando al trastabillar por haber dado un paso en falso con las zapatillas que tanto trabajo le cuesta maniobrar. Unos cuantos minutos después, una sola figura se encuentra de pie en medio de los cuerpos inconscientes tirados unos sobre otros, parcialmente cubiertos por la nube de polvo que aún no se termina de disolver, ella respira agitadamente._

_- "Por más que lo pienso no me explico cómo le hizo Kuno-Sempai para traer su creencia absurda a la universidad de Kyoto" –se pasa el revés de la mano por la frente y se da la media vuelta para entrar a su primera clase._

_- "¿No se te olvida algo?" –una voz desde lo alto de la barda, la hace paralizarse, sin atreverse a voltear para ver de quién se trata- "No puedes dejar la batalla mientras quede un solo contrincante en pie" –el chico sonríe al darse cuenta del efecto que logró su repentina aparición y de un salto llega a donde ella está, aún petrificada._

_- "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" –pregunta ella aún más tensa al sentir la presencia del muchacho tan cerca de su espalda que casi puede sentir la respiración masculina soplando sobre la parte posterior de su cuello-"¿No deberías estar en Tokio cuidando de Oba-Chan?" –su mirada ansiosa recorre la sombra del muchacho sobre el pavimento._

_- "Escucha, tal vez piensas que puedes agregarme a la lista de tus admiradores insignificantes y amontonarme junto con ellos" –espeta firmemente, tomándola de los hombros para obligarla a girarse hacia él y señalando con el mentón a la pila de chicos inconscientes- "Pero recuerda que puedo vencerte fácilmente y hacerte mía cuando se me de la gana" –su ceño está tan profundamente fruncido que resulta imposible detectar el significado de la frase por debajo de la amenaza de orgullo que la cubre._

_- "Eres un prepotente" –en sus ojos color avellana se detecta la furia y la impotencia pero aún así están cubiertas por una capa de hielo gruesa e impenetrable- "Déjame en paz Ranma, entiende que no quiero verte" –se zafa bruscamente de su agarre pero él vuelve a sujetarla insistentemente._

_- "Dijiste que saldrías con aquel que pueda derrotarte" –prosigue como si ella no hubiese dicho nada, el tono en el que habla es tan parecido al que usa para desafiar a cualquier enemigo que resulta imposible pensar que sus intenciones no sean simplemente demostrar su superioridad sobre el oponente en cuestión- "Te reto a un duelo, con toda la escuela como testigo" –extiende el brazo dibujando un semicírculo en el aire que abarca todo el panorama del edificio frente a ellos._

_- "Ya te lo dije, vete de aquí" – logra zafarse definitivamente y retrocede un par de pasos para evitar que él la vuelva a agarrar- "Ese decreto no te incluye a ti" –se apresura a dar la media vuelta y arranca a correr, dejando al estupefacto chico aún de pie en medio de la plaza._

Se secó el cabello con una toalla y se pasó los dedos por las puntas que ahora le llegaban un poco por debajo de los hombros haciendo una nota mental de cortarlo, a pesar de que al principio había pensado dejarlo crecer con la intención de deshacerse del último fantasma de su pasado, los años que lo usó corto le demostraron que era mucho más práctico para la vida agitada que ahora llevaba.

Se sacudió los recuerdos mientras se ponía el uniforme de trabajo y se aplicaba un poco de maquillaje, no era que le hiciera falta pues seguía siendo tan atractiva como en la preparatoria pero nuevamente las dolorosas experiencias hacían mella en su presente obligándola a tratar de ser un poco más femenina. Antes de salir del departamento, recogió del piso de la entrada una carta que había pasado desapercibida cuando entró, leyó el nombre de Ryouga con la caligrafía que ahora le era tan familiar y la depositó junto al teléfono con intenciones de leerla a su regreso.

Recibía cartas de él muy a menudo, sobre todo ahora que su relación de amistad se había transformado en algo mucho más firme y maduro, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro al recordar el momento en que ésta se consumó, el chico nervioso frente a ella, jugueteando con la punta de la lengua, aquella propuesta que tanto trabajo le costó hacerle. Cerró la puerta con llave y se dispuso a salir del edificio, cruzándose con un par de vecinas que le lanzaron miradas desconfiadas. Akane no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada mientras caminaba por las calles de Kyoto, rumbo al consultorio en el que estaba trabajando, pensando en las incontables ocasiones en las que aquellas dos mismas mujeres cuchicheaban a sus espaldas.

La criticaban por su conducta "libertina" ¿Quién lo hubiera pensado? La chica santurrona de mente cerrada de la preparatoria Furinkan, se convirtió en la joven relajada que permite que su novio la visite hasta altas horas de la noche e incluso se quede a dormir con ella cuando no hay nadie más en la casa porque vive sola. Se acomodó el bolso sobre el hombro restándole importancia y se alisó la falda al percibir que un transeúnte le miraba las piernas embobado, no importaba cuantos años pasaran -pensó- los hombres son y serán siempre una bola de pervertidos.

Al llegar a su destino, la recibió el sonriente quiropráctico quien estaba abriendo las ventanas de la recepción para que entrara un poco de luz y aire fresco, se trataba de un joven doctor que casi acababa de recibirse en la escuela, no podía ser más de cinco o seis años mayor que ella y además era muy apuesto. Tenía unos hermosos ojos color caramelo que derretían a más de una paciente de las que a veces llegaban "casualmente" lesionadas de sus prácticas de fútbol en el campo que estaba a un par de cuadras del consultorio y un sedoso cabello rojizo atado en una coleta que le llegaba a los hombros.

- "Buenos días, Hatagami-Sensei" –saludó depositando su bolso en el escritorio de la recepción y colgando el saco en el respaldo de la silla- "Parece que no habrá mucho trabajo hoy, los entrenamientos de fútbol fueron cancelados porque le están dando mantenimiento al campo, lo vi cuando venía caminando para acá" –sonrió maliciosamente.

- "¡Vamos, Akane-Kun!" –frunció el ceño en un gesto fingido de indignación- "Ya te he dicho que no tienes que ser tan formal conmigo, me haces sentir mucho más viejo de lo que soy" –se quejó ignorando el comentario de la chica.

- "Lo siento mucho, _sensei_" –enfatizó la palabra en broma para hacerlo enfadar- "Pero sabes que mientras estemos en el trabajo tengo que hablarte así, afuera puedes ser mi amigo y todo lo que quieras, pero adentro del consultorio eres Hatagami-sensei" –rió juguetonamente sacándole la lengua.

El quiropráctico sonrió pícaramente pero justo en ese momento fueron interrumpidos por una viejecita que llegaba a consultar y tuvo que recuperar la compostura, Akane verificó la cita en la agenda del doctor y después de indicarle que pasara con una sonrisa alcanzó a ver que mientras le abría la puerta, el doctor le decía con mímica que eso no se iba a quedar así. La chica alcanzó a hacerle otro gesto de burla antes de que su rostro desapareciera detrás de la puerta y aún sonriendo, revisó la columna de ese mismo día para saber a cuántos pacientes más era seguro recibir después de que se fuera la señora.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos y se empezó a aburrir, todo estaba tan calmado y en completo silencio excepto por uno que otro quejido de dolor que hacía la viejecita mientras el médico le tronaba las articulaciones, se estiró bostezando y luego tomó un lápiz para dibujar algunos garabatos en la agenda que tenía abierta frente a ella. La campana de la entrada sonó, haciéndola erguirse de golpe para recibir a una mujer de mediana edad que cargaba a su pequeño en brazos, el niño lloraba fuertemente porque -según le explicó la madre- se había torcido la muñeca mientras jugaba con sus hermanas.

La chica de mirada avellana se conmovió por el sufrimiento del niño y le habló tiernamente, a lo que éste respondió aminorando la intensidad de su llanto. Abrió el cajón de su escritorio y del montón de caramelos que guardaba ahí, extrajo una paleta especialmente grande que tenía la forma de una espiral de muchos colores que se iban desvaneciendo a lo largo de ésta, se la ofreció al chiquillo y éste dejó de llorar al instante. Con una sonrisa que respondía el agradecimiento de la madre, la chica de cabello corto le indicó que se sentara en la sala de espera ya que la anciana no tardaría en salir, la mujer abrazó a su niño con cuidado de no hacerle daño en la mano lesionada y lo sentó en sus piernas mientras éste se comía su golosina. Akane se sentía muy animada por haber sido de ayuda.

Últimamente se había dado cuenta de que tenía facilidad para tratar a los pequeños y se preguntaba impacientemente cuándo tendría la oportunidad de cuidar a su primer sobrino. La tarde siguió avanzando y cuando el doctor se desocupó, salió del consultorio para asentar una taza de té frente a ella, la chica sonrió al observar la mano acercarse a su rostro y fingió no darse cuenta, anotando los datos del cliente que hacía una cita por teléfono. Una vez que colgó, el joven médico se sentó sobre el escritorio, siguiendo con una mirada atenta, la trayectoria de la taza hacia los labios de su pequeña secretaria, sus ojos estaban tan cargados de ternura que resultaba imposible que ella no notara lo que estaba pensando.

- "Akane-Kun…" –comenzó a hablar muy despacio, ya había oscurecido y el consultorio estaba sumido en un absoluto silencio enmarcado por el canto de los grillos y el susurrar del viento acariciando la hierba crecida- "¿Sabías que…?"

- "¡Buenas noches!" –interrumpió una joven de aproximadamente 16 años, con la cara sonrojada y cojeando levemente mientras entraba al consultorio- "¿Podría atenderme, Kazuo-Sensei?" –inquirió tímidamente, en un gesto idéntico a los que solía tener Akane frente al doctor Tofú justamente a esa misma edad- "Volví a lesionarme en el entrenamiento de fútbol" –señaló una pierna mientras torcía la boca en un gesto de dolor.

- "Por supuesto, Megumi-Chan" –respondió el aludido bajándose del escritorio y guiñándole un ojo a su secretaria, ya que ambos sabían que la chiquilla estaba mintiendo- "Pasa por favor" –le indicó amablemente mientras le abría la puerta del privado.

La chica de ojos color chocolate rió traviesamente, recordando con cariño su propia época de juventud, en la que aquel romance infantil la había hecho sufrir tanto, ahora la veía como una época de transición que la había hecho madurar mucho… hasta que un día llegó de China cierto muchacho cretino a desordenar su mundo. Pero de eso ya habían pasado muchas cosas y muchos años, ya no era la misma chiquilla inexperta en el amor, dispuesta a conformarse con balbuceos fugitivos que posteriormente serían cubiertos con insultos para ocultar la verdadera naturaleza de su origen. Eso ya era parte de su pasado, al igual que el compromiso tormentoso hecho por sus padres, las discusiones, las competencias con las demás prometidas, todo eso había quedado atrás.

Ahora era una mujer libre para construir su propio futuro, al lado de un hombre con el suficiente valor para aceptar abiertamente su amor por ella y dispuesto a demostrarlo conscientemente sin importar cuántas personas estuviesen presentes. Se quedó pensativa con la mirada fija en la puerta del privado del quiropráctico. Bostezó dándose cuenta de que ya casi era hora de cerrar y asomándose a donde estaba el doctor con la jovencita, le anunció que esa noche tendría que salir temprano. Al médico no le hizo mucha gracia el tener que dejarla ir, pero al estar ocupado con su paciente no tuvo oportunidad de protestar.

Así que Akane aprovechó para escabullirse del consultorio, preguntándose si estaba demasiado lejos el día en el que el hombre le confesara sus sentimientos. Se puso el saco antes de salir y se frotó los brazos tiritando levemente, se acercaban las vacaciones de invierno y el clima comenzaba a hacerse cada vez más frío, el timbre de su celular la hizo sobresaltarse ligeramente y lo sacó de su bolsillo para contestarlo. Una voz femenina la saludó al otro lado de la línea, hablando japonés con una gramática espantosa y un ligero acento chino pero no por eso menos entusiasta, hablando rápidamente sin dar oportunidad a la chica de cabello corto de responder.

Se pasó una mano por los cabellos en un intento por mantener sus manos ocupadas, a pesar de que los años habían convertido su tormentosa rivalidad juvenil en una amistad madura y hasta cierto punto fraternal, no podía evitar sentirse un poco intimidada por la voluptuosa amazona. Kasumi la había invitado a la boda como una de las damas de honor, quedando Akane como la designada oficial para ir a buscarla a la estación a donde llegaría con su esposo desde su aldea para llevarla a tiempo a la residencia Tendo y que pudiera arreglarse adecuadamente.

- "Kasumi decir que no preocupar por Xian-Pu y Airen" –se escuchaba la voz de la chica de largo cabello lila desde el auricular, levemente distorsionada por el aparato- "Señora Nodoka ir a buscar a estación, ser una suerte tener una suegra así" –rió traviesamente.

- "Oh, claro" –trató de restarle importancia a su último comentario- "Entonces nos veremos en mi casa ¿Sabes algo de Ukyo y Konatsu?" –agregó a modo de conversación.

- "Vivir en Nerima ahora, villa ninja ser demasiado aislada del mundo" –se escuchó una risita y con una voz difusa le dijo a su esposo que la deje hablar por teléfono- "No ser bueno para negocio, Ukyo necesitar salir de vez en cuando, expandir horizontes" –volvió a reír y al fondo se escuchó un golpecito.

- "Bueno, entonces nos vemos en unos días" –hizo una mueca sin poder evitar sentir un poco de envidia- "Hasta entonces, Shampoo" –se apresuró a colgar en cuanto la chica china le hubo respondido.

Se volvió a meter el móvil en el bolsillo de la chaqueta y se frotó las manos una contra la otra, soplándoles para calentarlas, sonrió levemente imaginándose a sí misma resguardándose en el calor de un cuerpo masculino. La imagen de la chica de pupilas escarlata envuelta en una juguetona pelea de cosquillas con su esposo apareció irremediablemente en la cabeza de Akane, por lo que tuvo que sacudirla para tratar de alejar el sentimiento de culpabilidad por sentir celos de su amiga. Siguió caminando solitaria por la calle, muchos de los negocios aún estaban abiertos y en algunos de ellos había jovencitas de preparatoria en atuendos llamativos y minúsculos, repartiendo los últimos folletos de las ofertas de fin de temporada.

Los adornos navideños comenzaban a aparecer poco a poco discretamente en los establecimientos y la mercancía invernal comenzaba a desplazar a la de otoño con su colorido en tonalidades de rojos, dorados, azules y plateados alegres. Se detuvo un momento mirando una ramita de muérdago que colgaba casi de forma oculta en la entrada de una pequeña tienda de curiosidades, se veía tan intrascendente que de no ser por el lazo rojo que la rodeaba, hubiera pensado que había crecido ahí de forma silvestre sin que nadie la notara. Se dio cuenta de que había pasado demasiado tiempo de pie en la entrada cuando se percató de que la encargada la observaba con curiosidad.

Parpadeó repetidamente sin asimilar bien la situación hasta que la mirada extrañada de la dependienta la hizo sonrojarse y con una sonrisa nerviosa, reanudó su camino hacia la tienda de ropa de etiqueta, recordando el encargo que le había hecho su padre esa misma mañana dejándolo en la contestadora. Sonrió irremediablemente ante la petición –'una corbata para el gran evento'- y soltó una risita al pensar que los hombres simplemente no sirven para salir de compras, especialmente cuando se trata de prendas elegantes para una ocasión especial. Entró al lugar aún sonriendo por la ocurrencia y se puso a ver entre la variedad que había doblada en el escaparate.

Se preguntaba si _él_ se habría encargado de conseguir el resto del atuendo o estaba esperando hasta el último momento para acudir desesperadamente a ella en busca de ayuda urgente. Solamente por curiosidad, decidió echar un vistazo por la sección de trajes, ojeándolos para darse una idea de los modelos existentes para saber qué era lo que podía esperar encontrar en caso de que así fuera y se viera obligada a salir corriendo de la casa media hora antes de la boda en busca de uno de ellos. Sin embargo, al ver los que estaban expuestos en la tienda, no pudo evitar imaginarse cierto cuerpo masculino enfundado en las prendas y el calor en las mejillas la hizo apresurarse al mostrador.

Todavía estaba sonrojada cuando salió de la tienda y se dio un golpecito en la frente reprendiéndose a sí misma por seguir teniendo ese tipo de problemas después de tanto tiempo, por seguir pensando, por seguir recordando, por seguirlo viendo en cada objeto y en cada lugar. Iba balanceando la bolsa de papel en la que elegantemente le habían envuelto su compra con papel china de dos tonalidades de azul mientras caminaba a pasitos infantiles casi brincados y tarareaba una canción cuando la vibración de su celular y la conocida melodía del tono la hizo detenerse a mitad de la calle.

Estaba metiendo la mano al bolsillo de su chaqueta cuando el sonido del claxon la hizo correr hacia la banqueta mientras escuchaba apenada cómo el conductor la insultaba a gritos por su descuido. Tratando de aparentar que no había pasado nada y con una sonrisa nerviosa dirigida al resto de los transeúntes, sin dejar de sentir que todos ellos fueron testigos de una escena bochornosa en su vida, logró sacar el aún vibrante aparato de su saco y presionó el botón para contestar. Al principio no reconoció la voz y por estar pensando en las miradas -según ella- penetrantes de la gente a su alrededor no había leído el nombre que apareció en la pantalla del teléfono así que le costó un par de enunciados descubrir de quién se trataba.

- "Ya sabes, Kasumi-San siempre ha sido muy amable" –le decía la voz tímidamente, como tratando de hacer tiempo mientras buscaba las palabras apropiadas para decir la verdadera razón por la que había llamado- "Bueno" –se aclaró la garganta- "Me dijeron que llegarás de Kyoto en unos días así que, pensé que tal vez necesitarías que alguien fuera a buscarte…"

- "¡Oh! No te preocupes por eso, Kuno-Sempai" –se sonrojó sintiéndose halagada- "Aunque sí me gustaría volver ha platicar contigo… han pasado ¿Qué? ¿Dos años?"

- "…" –se hizo un silencio tenso al otro lado de la línea- "Así es, dos años…" –pronunció en un susurro en el que todavía se podía apreciar cierto dolor- "Creo que ya se está recuperando ¿Sabes? La visito muy seguido" –agregó del modo más casual que pudo.

- "Me alegra mucho escuchar eso" –replicó alegremente, sintiendo pena por el muchacho- "Tal vez la próxima vez podamos ir juntos a verla, le llevaré unos chocolates ¿Qué te parece?" –agregó entusiasta, inspirada por una gran caja de dulces que había visto adornando uno de los escaparates.

- "Gracias, Akane-San, eres muy amable… siempre fuiste un alma noble y gentil" –inhaló profundamente y se hizo otra pausa, en la que el rubor en las mejillas de la chica le impidió hablar por temor a que éste se manifestara en la entonación de su voz- "Por cierto ¿Recuerdas a Konjou Mariko-San?... de la preparatoria Seisyun" –se volvió a aclarar la garganta incómodo.

- "Ah, Konjou, sí… la recuerdo" –no pudo evitar que en su voz se notase cierto resentimiento hacia la antipática porrista- "La heredera de la Escuela de Porristas de Combate" –prosiguió casi entre dientes.

- "La encontré por casualidad en un café hace un par de meses" –confesó tímidamente, como buscando la aprobación de su interlocutora- "Fue increíble que después de tanto tiempo pudiésemos charlar de una forma tan fluida" –su tono de voz se escuchaba mucho más relajado y hasta cierto punto, soñador- "Hace casi un mes que empezamos a salir y la llevaré como mi pareja a la boda de Kasumi-San" –anunció seriamente.

- "¡¿En serio?! Kuno-Sempai… ¡¡Eso es maravilloso!!" –exclamó la chica con alegría genuina para el alivio del joven- "¡Me da tanto gusto por los dos!" –dio unos cuantos saltitos de alegría atrayendo la atención de algunos peatones que la miraron extrañados pero ella ni siquiera los notó.

Estuvieron platicando acerca de los detalles del nuevo noviazgo de Tatewaki durante unos minutos más y la chica de cabellos azules estaba tan entusiasmada por la noticia que no se dio cuenta de que se había pasado tres cuadras de la calle donde debía doblar para regresar a su departamento. Desde aquel terrible suceso en la casa de los Kuno que casi se llevó la vida del chico de la trenza azabache, la última vez que había visto al practicante de kendo había sido la ocasión en la que se había asomado por la puerta de la habitación en la que Ranma despertó del coma. Ese mismo día había salido en su búsqueda una vez que Ukyo y Shampoo entraron al cuarto a iniciar una de sus incontables disputas sin sentido.

Pero cuando salió a la puerta del hospital, el joven del bokken había desaparecido, dejándola con esa amarga preocupación en el pecho.

También había intentado ir a visitarlo a su casa pero después de encontrarla vacía en cinco ocasiones distintas y con todos los preparativos para su mudanza a Kyoto encima, tuvo que darse por vencida. Aún así, siempre que lo recordaba no podía evitar sentir algo de lástima por él, abandonado desde la infancia por un padre lunático e irresponsable y después había perdido a la única persona que le hacía algo de compañía en esa enorme y vacía mansión. El saber ahora que se estaba recuperando de todas las tragedias, avanzando rumbo a un final feliz le causaba una alegría indescriptible.

Sonrió aún observando la luz prendida de la pantalla de su celular y el pequeño letrerito que indicaba los minutos que había tardado la última llamada, sintiéndose tan inspirada al ver la prueba viviente de que no importa cuántas veces la vida nos golpee, siempre se puede salir adelante, siempre hay esperanza y siempre se puede ser feliz. Se sentía renovada, dispuesta a enfrentarse a cualquier cosa que se le presentara, un poco avergonzada por las veces que se sintió débil frente a situaciones mucho menores que las que había pasado su compañero de preparatoria.

Dispuesta a disfrutar al máximo las cosas buenas de su vida para poder borrar con ellas los momentos amargos y sintiéndose agradecida por la familia amorosa que la rodeaba, sus hermanas que aunque no siempre habían sabido ser el apoyo que ella necesitaba, siempre estaban a su lado, por los hermosos recuerdos de su madre que aunque solamente conoció los primeros años de su vida, se habían incrustado en su memoria y su corazón para acompañarla en todo momento. Acarició la pantalla, limpiándole con la yema del dedo, la capa de líquido que se le había formado en la superficie por el calor del contacto con su oreja y después volvió a guardarlo en su bolsillo para proseguir su camino, volviendo sobre sus pasos las tres cuadras de más que había caminado.

La cuidad ya estaba oscura y la luz artificial no era suficiente para alumbrar la calle por completo, los comercios comenzaban a cerrar por lo que también los locales quedaban a oscuras y las calles se iban vaciando conforme la gente se iba a sus casas. Una de las ventajas de ser la excelente artista marcial que era, es que no tenía que preocuparse por los maleantes que pudieran sorprenderla fuera de casa a altas horas de la noche pero aún así siempre era recomendable no exponerse más de lo necesario. Apresuró el paso recordando con nostalgia aquellos días felices en los que tenía a su lado un chico que aunque no lo aceptara, estaba dispuesto a protegerla de cualquier peligro y apretó el mango de la bolsa para que no se le fuera a caer la compra a mitad del camino.

La calle en la que estaba el edificio donde vivía estaba inusualmente desierta y silenciosa, la energía eléctrica del alumbrado público parecía haberse cortado en toda la cuadra por lo que apenas podía distinguir dónde ponía los pies y se vio obligada a disminuir su velocidad como precaución para no tropezarse. Era extraño distinguir solamente siluetas negras en el área en que contrastaban un poco con el poco color azul que le quedaba al cielo y los ladridos de un perro que vivía a dos casas de su edificio la asustaron más de lo que lo hubieran hecho en una noche iluminada.

- "¿Necesitas ayuda?" –la voz llegó a ella cuando estaba tratando de introducir la llave en la cerradura de la puerta principal y éstas se le cayeron por la impresión resonando en el silencio nocturno- "Veo que todavía no se te quita lo torpe" –pudo distinguir su sonrisa dibujada por la luz que se filtraba desde el interior del edificio.

- "¿A quién llamas torpe, baka?" –replicó con una sonrisa acercándose a él para darle un golpecito en el pecho- "Y de cualquier forma ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿No deberías estar cuidando del dojo?" –se llevó las manos a la cintura tomando una actitud de mamá regañona y acercando su rostro al de él con una sonrisa traviesa.

- "Claro, a mí también me da gusto verte" –espetó con ironía, inclinándose para recoger las llaves que ella había dejado caer.

Los ojos color chocolate se pusieron vidriosos y en cuanto el muchacho estuvo erguido, se lanzó hacia su cuello, besándolo pasionalmente. Él la rodeó por la cintura y la cargó acercándola aún más hacia sí, correspondiendo al beso con la misma desesperación fruto de un largo periodo de agonía en el que habían estado separados, la bolsa de papel cayó sobre la acera con un suave sonido. Akane alcanzó a escuchar la ventana de sus vecinas abrirse en el segundo piso y gimió placenteramente mientras pasaba sus manos por el cabello azabache del chico al escuchar los susurros de las dos mujeres, segura de que la estaban observando.

Él también se percató de esto e imprimió un poco más de pasión al beso, bajando las manos sobre el cuerpo de la chica para acariciar sus muslos de forma insinuante mientras ella las subía para rodearlo con las piernas, apretándolo con fuerza. Se escuchó un leve sonido metálico al girar la llave en la cerradura desde el interior y los dos jóvenes se separaron bruscamente como impulsados por un resorte al escuchar la puerta principal abrirse y ver aparecer el rostro tímido de un niño que se asomaba seguido de sus padres. La chica de cabello corto se aclaró la garganta y se inclinó a recoger la bolsa donde estaba la corbata que acababa de comprar después de darle las buenas noches a la familia de la forma más natural que pudo.

Estiró la mano hacia donde estaba el muchacho para que éste la tomara y lo guió hacia el interior del edificio, apretando ligeramente la quijada al escuchar las risas burlonas de sus vecinas que cerraban la ventana satisfechas por el espectáculo. Sintió el sutil jalón que la hizo detenerse y giró sobre su propio eje para observarlo, llevaba puesta una camisa china de tela gruesa color azul claro cuyas mangas le llegaban hasta un tercio de las manos y pantalones negros con botas del mismo color. Él llevó una mano lentamente hacia el mentón de la chica y la acercó hacia sí para posarle delicadamente un dulce beso en los sonrosados labios que se entreabrieron despacio para recibirlo mientras cerraba los ojos y sus mejillas se tornaban de un tenue tono carmesí.

La rodeó con el otro brazo permitiéndole refugiarse en el calor de su cuerpo, y cuando se desprendieron, Akane se fundió con él en un abrazo en el que intentaba impregnarse de su esencia para que ésta la pudiera acompañar aunque él no estuviera presente. Estuvieron así durante unos minutos hasta que la misma familia que los había interrumpido la primera vez, activó el elevador para regresar a su departamento, el padre iba cargando dos cajas de leche y la madre llevaba al niño dormido en brazos aunque éste parecía estar ya bastante pesado para ella.

- "Pensé que llegarías hasta la próxima semana" –dijo Akane quitándose el saco para colgarlo del perchero una vez que hubieron entrado al departamento- "Oto-San me dijo que los discípulos del dojo se rehusaban a tener vacaciones de navidad" –rió viéndolo quitarse los zapatos.

- "**_Papá y mi viejo_** dijeron que ellos podían encargarse del dojo" –respondió relajadamente, seguro de que sus alumnos estarían bien- "De cualquier forma no quería seguir esperando para poder verte" –agregó en un gesto caprichoso e impaciente mientras la abrazaba devorando su cuello.

- "¡Ranma!" –soltó una risita, retorciéndose entre los brazos del muchacho- "Pero yo todavía estoy en clases, y además tengo que ir a trabajar con Kazuo-San" –sonrió nerviosamente al recordar al quiropráctico.

- "Hatagami" –gruñó soltándola y dándose la vuelta para darle la espalda- "No entiendo por qué tienes que trabajar con ese tipo" –dio unos cuantos pasos frustradamente, conmocionado por los celos- "Entiendo que sea amigo de Tofú-Sensei y todo pero…"

- "Ya te he dicho muchas veces que no tienes nada de qué preocuparte" –lo interrumpió ella acercándose mientras veía que el muchacho recogía un sobre de la mesita de la contestadora- "Kazuo-San es una buena persona, nunca haría nada que pudiese hacerme daño" –sonrió interponiendo su rostro entre el de su novio y la carta.

- "¿También te escribió Ryouga?" –dejó suavemente el sobre en el mismo lugar en el que lo había depositado y la sonrisa de la chica se hizo aún más amplia- "¿Cómo están Akari-San y el pequeño Ryu-oh?" –se dio la vuelta y la cargó para llevarla a la recámara.

- "No he leído la carta todavía pero la última vez que me escribió me dijo que nuestro ahijado ya abrió los ojos" –le contó emocionada mientras él la depositaba suavemente en la cama- "Y Akari-Chan se está recuperando rápidamente del parto" –sonrió al chico que se acostaba junto a ella, apoyándose sobre el codo para mirarla.

- "Nunca me imaginé que Ryouga se atrevería a llegar tan lejos con Akari-San" –se burló socarronamente haciendo sonrojar a su novia mientras la acariciaba por encima de la ropa- "Y mucho menos que lo fuera a hacer en tan poco tiempo" –rió maliciosamente por la reacción abochornada de Akane.

- "¡No seas malo!" –se quejó adorablemente- "¡Ryouga-Kun y Akari-Chan fueron amigos por correspondencia durante tres años!" –frunció el ceño ruborizada e hizo un puchero infantil- "Era cuestión de tiempo que se dieran cuenta de que son el uno para el otro" –completó soñadoramente con un brillo idealista en los ojos.

- "¡Sí, claro!" –bufó él, pensando en todo el tiempo que el chico del colmillo estuvo intentando ganarse el afecto de Akane y retándolo a duelos por ella- "Sobre todo..." –se pausó abruptamente ante el casi imperceptible gesto de dolor de su novia justo cuando sus dedos hicieron un poco de presión sobre la tela de su ropa.

Ranma se sentó sobre la cama y comenzó a desabotonar la blusa de la chica a toda prisa, por un momento, ella pensó que estaba tratando de tener un encuentro íntimo con ella pero cuando prácticamente le arrancó la prenda, toda su atención se dirigió hacia el hombro de la muchacha. Una mancha purpúrea con tonalidades carmín pálido en los alrededores se extendía desde la parte superior de éste bajando por su pecho hasta llegar a la altura de la boca del estómago, la mirada zafiro recorrió el moretón frunciendo el ceño cada vez más. Levantó un poco el tirante del brassier de la chica para apreciar mejor la lesión sin darse cuenta de que estaba traspasando los límites del pudor, aún concentrado en lo mucho que odiaba verla lastimada de esa forma.

Rozó la piel de la chica con la yema de su dedo índice dibujando la silueta del área amoratada con una expresión de enajenación como si estuviera sumido en un ritual que requería toda su concentración y fue bajando por el abdomen firme hasta llegar al borde de su falda. Pasó su mano libre por el talle de Akane, abriéndose paso en el espacio que quedaba entre su espalda y el colchón para desabotonarle la falda y al deslizarla hacia abajo descubrió dos golpes más, uno en el muslo derecho y el otro en la ingle izquierda, subiendo hasta su vientre, su expresión se acentuó imaginando que ése debió haberla sorprendido a la mitad de una patada.

- "Akane…" –comenzó a hablar dejándose caer al lado de ella resoplando cansadamente- "Ya sé que no importa cuántas veces lo diga pero es que…"

- "No puedes entender por qué no les puedo decir a mis compañeros que estamos comprometidos" –lo interrumpió completando la frase en un tono burlesco- "¡Ranma! Entiende que esto me ayuda mucho para mantenerme en forma, si no peleara contra ellos todas las mañanas no tendría tiempo de practicar por la escuela y el trabajo" –le explicó pacientemente recostándose sobre el costado para quedar frente a él y acariciarle el rostro.

- "Entiendo" –suspiró resignadamente, a sabiendas de que su prometida era demasiado obstinada como para tratar de contradecirla una vez que hubo tomado una decisión- "Entonces tendremos que trabajar en tu defensa cuando estemos en Nerima, sobre todo cuando estás a la mitad de un ataque" –espetó firmemente acercándose para darle un beso en los labios.

Ella asintió obedientemente con una sonrisa y después se acurrucó sobre el pecho del chico de la trenza azabache, después de esperar poco más de cinco meses, el hombre de su vida había llegado a buscarla y lo mejor del caso es que lo había hecho con una semana de anticipación. Era él, el hombre que siempre estaba pendiente de ella y que no se había rendido incluso después de aquel día en la universidad cuando lo rechazó de manera definitiva. Había quedado muy herido después de eso y Akane aún se sentía un poco culpable por ello pero después de un mes en el que la chica de mirada avellana pensó que el caballo indomable había aceptado por completo que su compromiso era imposible de restaurar, el joven regresó a Kyoto y se instaló en una casa de campaña en el bosque posterior de la escuela.

Todos los días la esperaba en la entrada y a pesar de que ella hacía sus mejores esfuerzos por ignorarlo, se valió de sus más sucios trucos de seducción para tratar de llamar su atención. Eventualmente logró ganarse la simpatía de las amigas de la chica, quienes abogaban a su favor magnificando la ternura de todas sus acciones, aún así, la más pequeña de las Tendo no cedía y a pesar de que llegó a encontrar ramos de flores esperándola en la puerta del departamento, nunca mostró indicios de estar sintiéndose conmovida o de algún cambio de opinión.

Le tomó casi seis meses a Ranma darse cuenta de que lo que necesitaba para acercarse a su antigua prometida no eran manifestaciones baratas de romanticismo ni regalos caros y despampanantes, sino ser sincero consigo mismo y expresarle sus verdaderos sentimientos. Después del octavo mes, la chica de cabello índigo comenzó a valorar el esfuerzo y la tenacidad del muchacho de ojos azules, sin poder seguir conteniendo los sentimientos que su conducta despertaba en su interior. Hablaron muy seriamente ese día, ella le dejó claras sus condiciones e hicieron los votos de un nuevo compromiso, en el que ambos estaban de acuerdo y el cual se podía cimentar sobre la sólida base de un amor maduro que había sobrevivido a toda clase de intrigas.

Él se fue a Nerima para comenzar a hacerse cargo del dojo Tendo y Akane se quedó en Kyoto con la promesa de que volvería en cuanto terminara su carrera, a casa, a donde él la estaría esperando. Dos años habían pasado y en más de una ocasión pensó en desertar porque el dolor de estar lejos de él se le hacía demasiado insoportable, pero el chico de la trenza siempre la apoyó en sus momentos de flaqueza y eso le daba fuerzas para regresar. Sabía que estudiar una carrera era algo muy importante para ella y por eso no le había permitido dejarlo… también por eso, por él, ella haría su mejor esfuerzo -hundió la cara en el pecho masculino- ella seguiría adelante…

* * *

**_Notas de la autora_**

_¡Hola! Espero que les haya gustado el fic, todavía hay dos epílogos más así que no se pongan tristes, jeje. Muchas gracias a todos los que me dejaron reviews, sobre todo a AkaneKagome, Betobatucas y Naoko Tendo por estar pendientes de cada actualización Espero comentarios, dudas, quejas y demás, pero sobre todo, opiniones._

_La página de los fanarts la pienso actualizar esta semana que viene, a más tardar el fin de semana. Pero a los que no lo hayan hecho, les invito a visitarla y a dejar sus comentarios. Y aprovecho también para invitarlos a leer mi nuevo ONE SHOT, Kaeritai y dejarme sus comentarios.  
_

**_Papá y mi viejo: _**_Aquí quiero hacer una aclaración, porque no encontré cómo más explicarlo. En la traducción al español, Ranma llama a Soun como "tío Tendo", pero en scanlations del manga, en uno de los últimos volúmenes, lo llama "padre" y me pareció muy significativo, como una muestra de que lo estaba aceptando como suegro, así que decidí que lo siga haciendo en el fic. A Genma siempre se ha dirigido con menos respeto, pero no pude encontrar un equivalente mexicano a "Pop"(scanlations en inglés) u "Oyaji"(anime en japonés), así que él se quedó como "el viejo"._

_Y ahora sí, muchas gracias por leer, nos vemos dentro de 15 días._

_LunaGitana_


	15. Rompiendo Barreras

**Capítulo**** Final Rompiendo Barreras**

**_"Don't Take Me Wrong, I Think You're Allright… But That Won't Keep Me Warm In The Middle Of The Night"_**

_"Ese decreto no te incluye a ti"_

_¿Por qué? ¿Qué tienen ellos que no tenga yo? Te veo alejarte con paso seguro, con firmeza, tal como aquella vez que me rechazaste pensando que era la definitiva. Te acomodas la falda y aprietas el portafolios con tal fuerza que no te das cuenta de que tu brazo no se balancea a tu costado, mis ojos siguen bajando hasta perderse en tus piernas… ¡Maldición! Esto no puede quedarse así, no se va a quedar así… me digo a mí mismo aún embelesado por tus torneadas pantorrillas… subo un poco más, y justamente donde termina tu espalda…_

- Ranma, hijo- la voz de su madre lo sacó de sus pensamientos-, ¿Estás seguro de lo que estás haciendo?

- Absolutamente, madre- respondió con voz varonil, como imitando a algún galán de telenovela, se quedó estático un momento, observando el papel que tenía en frente.

- Sabes bien que siempre te he apoyado- comenzó Nodoka suavemente, al ver vacilar a su hijo-, y nada me haría más feliz que verte casado con Akane-Chan…

- Lo sé, madre- frunció el ceño, en realidad el motivo de su duda era porque no estaba seguro de cómo reproducir exactamente la firma que había garabateado en el papel anterior.

Nodoka tragó saliva nerviosamente al sentir el estrés del muchacho de la trenza y más aún al ver cómo temblaba la mano que sostenía el bolígrafo a una altura a la que apenas rozaba el papel, sin alcanzar a trazar nada. El artista marcial de ojos azules se aclaró la garganta y casi sin pensarlo, dejó que su muñeca se moviera concentrándose en recordar cómo lo había hecho la vez anterior. El notario arqueó una ceja al notar cierta distorsión en el trazo, pero como le constaba la identidad del muchacho, no hizo ningún comentario y se limitó a recoger el documento para archivarlo. Se despidió de la familia Saotome y salió de la residencia, unos minutos después, Ranma hizo lo mismo.

- Solamente espero que Akane-Chan no lo rechace de nuevo- suspiró Nodoka viendo partir a su hijo. Genma continuó masticando ruidosamente las galletas de arroz sin hacer caso a su esposa.

…

El verano comenzaba lentamente a ceder su paso al otoño, de modo que aunque los días seguían siendo calurosos, el atardecer traía consigo unas ráfagas de viento frío que hacían el clima bastante agradable. Su grupo tenía una hora libre y los varones se habían arremolinado en la cancha para iniciar un partido improvisado de fútbol mientras las chicas se sentaron en los alrededores para observarlos disimuladamente. Akane se tendió en el césped apoyando la espalda en el tronco de un árbol, dispuesta a hundirse en la lectura de un tema que le había parecido particularmente difícil de comprender, observó de reojo al único grupito de chicas que se atrevió a instalarse en las gradas para coquetear con los chicos y dejó escapar un imperceptible bufido de fastidio.

- ¡Mira, Akane!- una de sus amigas apuntaba emocionada hacia la cancha- ¡Que bien juega ese muchacho!

- Trato de estudiar, Izumi- respondió la peliazul rodando los ojos con impaciencia.

Intentó retomar la lectura pero antes de que pudiera identificar la línea en la que se había quedado, sintió como la jalaban del brazo para obligarla a pararse. Las otras dos chicas con las que se había sentado ya estaban trotando en dirección a la cancha y la que le había hablado la jalaba emocionada intentando alcanzarlas. Akane corrió maldiciendo los tacones altos de sus zapatos y tratando de no perder la página del libro que se sacudía tras ella, prendido de su mano. Se estaba acomodando nerviosamente la falda y el cabello con la mano libre cuando escuchó los emocionados gritos femeninos de sus compañeras. Marcó la página del libro para poder cerrarlo y recargó todo su peso sobre las puntas para tratar de ver sobre las cabezas de las chicas que estaban delante de ella.

Realmente jugaba bien, corría con la ligereza de una gacela arrebatándole el balón a sus contrincantes con movimientos seguros, precisos, letales. No dominaba la pelota como un jugador profesional de soccer, pero tenía el suficiente control sobre la fuerza y dirección de las patadas para hacer que siguiera la trayectoria deseada. De hecho, sus tiros tenían tanta fuerza que en dado caso de que el portero lograra reaccionar a tiempo para tratar de detenerlos, el balón entraba a la portería con todo y el bulto humano que se le interponía. Incluso el chico era bastante apuesto, con un cuerpo atlético y Akane se habría quedado a verlo jugar de buena gana si no lo hubiera reconocido.

Incluso sin haberle visto la cara, habría reconocido esa arrogancia con la que se lucía frente a sus compañeros, profesando superioridad al saltar sobre las cabezas de algunos despistados jugadores, presumiendo su control sobre la pelota incluso estando ambos en el aire. Sí, la especialidad de la escuela Saotome era el combate aéreo, eso no era nada nuevo para ella, hizo un gesto de desinterés y salió de la multitud para regresar a leer bajo el árbol. El gentío cambió de dirección y sintió una sombra deslizarse sobre su cabeza, dejando a su paso una estela de suspiros de asombro.

- Mira, es ese chico misterioso- le susurró una de las chicas de la aglomeración a su amiga de al lado-, el que estaba caminando por los pasillos el otro día.

- Dicen que ha estado viniendo muy seguido- le replicó la otra-, nadie sabe a qué, porque al parecer no estudia aquí.

Aterrizó frente a ella, cortándole el paso y obligándola a subir la mirada para encontrarse con sus ojos azules. La tensión era tal que todas las personas que los rodeaban retrocedieron un par de pasos. La chica de mirada avellana frunció el ceño sin romper el contacto visual, irritada ante la sonrisa de medio lado que había en el rostro de su antiguo prometido. Finalmente, Akane se hizo a un lado para rodearlo y proseguir su camino, a lo que el chico de la trenza no objetó, quedándose en su mismo lugar. Se frotó la parte trasera del cuello sintiéndose contrariado, se le estaban agotando las estrategias y ninguna parecía surtir efecto.

…

Ahí estaba de nuevo, justamente en la entrada de su departamento, como todas las noches durante ya casi tres meses. Akane se inclinó para recoger la pequeña rosa amarilla que estaba en el suelo y se la llevó a la nariz inconscientemente, los pétalos se sentían frescos contra su piel y la dulce fragancia comenzaba a desprenderse del centro de la flor. La tarjeta decía lo mismo que las anteriores, con esa misma caligrafía garabateada y de trazos torpes e infantiloides que conocía tan bien. Abrió la puerta repitiéndose a sí misma que debía ser fuerte, que si cedía en ese momento, todo volvería a ser igual, con el tiempo Ranma volvería a darla por sentado y volvería a ignorarla o a tratarla con insultos.

Asentó la bolsa en una de las sillas del pequeño comedor y la rosa en el florero, que tenía cuatro más, cada una un día más marchita que la de al lado. Y la tarjeta sobre la mesa, a la que se quedó mirando tristemente durante uno segundos. Sacudió la cabeza para tratar de espantar sus pensamientos, tenía que olvidarse de él, si no, nunca tendría la oportunidad de encontrar al hombre correcto. Se quitó la ropa y entró al baño con la esperanza de que el agua fría se llevara sus añoranzas por la coladera. Lo que no sabía era que aprovechando el camuflaje de la regadera, unas gotas saladas de agua tibia escaparían por sus mejillas.

¿Por qué no se daba cuenta? ¿Por qué no entendía que solamente le estaba haciendo daño? Con esas esperanzas resecas que se enredaban por su cuerpo, apretando con sus espinas de realidades imposibles que se clavaban en su carne. Alimentando las fantasías de adolescente soñadora que tanto anhelaba asesinar, borrando toda huella de su existencia, para poder dar paso a la mujer adulta en que añoraba convertirse, crecer, avanzar… se enroscó una toalla en la cabeza y apagó la luz al salir del baño. Sin fuerzas, tomó la pequeña tarjeta de la mesa y se dejó caer sobre la cama, llorando rendida como cada noche solitaria en que las vagas ilusiones la atacaban con su ilógica realidad. Cuando se quedó dormida, su mano se abrió dejando leer los kanjis.

_"Todo el tiempo"_

…

Akane cruzó con paso apresurado la explanada de la universidad, respirando agitadamente y tratando de no ver al muchacho que todos los días esperaba con los brazos cruzados y la espalda apoyada en la barda. Había días que se acercaba a hablarle con alguna invitación absurda en su papel de protagonista de película cursi que tan mal le quedaba, mientras que otros, solamente se limitaba a observarla pasar, atravesándola con sus profundos ojos azules. Esa continua incertidumbre la tenía al borde de los nervios, pues nunca podía precisar que es lo que haría en cuanto ella cruzara la puerta de la escuela. Ese día, descruzó los brazos y comenzó a caminar calmadamente hacia ella.

Akane maldijo por lo bajo y apretó el paso, pretendiendo que no lo había visto, pero desafortunadamente, los zapatos de tacón no eran precisamente sus aliados cuando se trataba de escabullirse de un persistente muchacho de trenza azabache. Trató de fingir que su atención estaba puesta en otra cosa e inconscientemente abrazó su portafolios como si quisiera utilizarlo de escudo. Casi se rió de sí misma cuando se encontró planteándose la posibilidad de utilizarlo para taparse el rostro y que Ranma no la viera. Exhaló resignadamente cuando sintió la mano del joven ceñirse sobre su brazo con la fuerza suficiente para detenerla sin hacerle daño. Tomó aire y se dispuso a despacharlo cortantemente.

- Ya lo hice- dijo él seriamente, antes de que Akane pudiera hablar-, completé el trámite… tus sugerencias- aclaró ante la cara desconcertada de la peliazul.

- ¿Sugerencias?- lo miró extrañada, como si creyera que la estaba confundiendo con alguna gemela inexistente.

- Kodachi está en el manicomio, y por ahora no puede recibir visitas- prosiguió, como si ella supiera de qué estaba hablando-. A Ukyo…

- ¡Oh, ya veo!- se cubrió la boca con la mano, sintiéndose culpable-, vas a comprar el local de su restaurante para dárselo como pago por el carrito de Okonomiyaki que tu padre le robó.

- Mi madre me ayudó con una parte del precio, pero tendré que trabajar para pagar el préstamo a tío Tendo- prosiguió sin tomar en cuenta su interrupción-, y por eso quería decirte… que si no me ves aquí no es que me haya rendido, ¿entiendes?- un ápice de orgullo testarudo se asomó por el último enunciado.

- ¿Volverás a Nerima?- no sabía si sentirse triste o aliviada por la noticia, todo era tan rápido que no alcanzaba a pensar lo que decía.

- Quisieras- sonrió con ironía-, conseguí un trabajo aquí, podré seguirte visitando, pero no tan seguido como antes.

- Ya veo- bajó la cabeza para que él no pudiera apreciar el rubor en sus mejillas.

Se formó un silencio incómodo por unos minutos en los que ella clavaba la punta de su zapatilla en el concreto y él se rascaba nerviosamente la nuca.

- También necesito tu ayuda para el asunto de Mousse- se aclaró la garganta para disimular su incomodidad-, traté de hablar con él pero el muy ingrato no me escuchó.

Akane solamente atinó a reír por el puchero infantil que estaba haciendo el muchacho. Ranma la observó por un momento, al principio con una indignación que reforzaba su actitud inmadura pero cuando ella desvió la mirada tapándose la boca y tratando de controlar la risa, sonrió de medio lado sintiéndose aliviado por haberla hecho sonreír.

…

- ¡Oye! ¡Heeey!- una chica de cabello rubio hasta los hombros gritaba mientras agitaba los brazos por encima de su cabeza y corría hacia él.

- ¿Hmm?- Ranma volteó hacia su alrededor para cerciorarse de que se estuviera dirigiendo a él.

- Tu eres Ranma, ¿cierto?- jadeó la muchacha, una vez que llegó hasta él, el aludido asintió-, eres el chico que quiere a Akane.

- Umm…- se mordió los labios para no ceder ante la vieja costumbre de negarlo por orgullo, sonrió tristemente y asintió mirando el suelo.

- Escucha, hay una obra de teatro que Akane quiere ver desde hace meses- tragó saliva, abrumada por la exagerada atención que irradiaban los ojos azules desde que mencionó el nombre de la peliazul-, habíamos quedado de ir esta noche, pero…

- No puedes- el entusiasmo era tal, que no podía esperar a que ella terminara de hablar, la chica asintió con una sonrisa.

- Iba a cancelarlo en este momento, pero luego te vi y pensé que…- la sonrisa del chico era tan deslumbrante que la abrumó por un momento y antes de que pudiera reanudar la palabra, él ya había salido disparado.

- ¡Gracias!- le gritó desde lejos, corriendo.

- ¡Ve a buscarla a las siete, debe estar lista a esa hora!- alcanzó a gritarle y Ranma asintió para darle a entender que había escuchado.

La rubia agitó la mano en el aire a modo de respuesta y lo observó alejarse a toda velocidad, el movimiento de su mano se fue alentando paulatinamente mientras ella lo observaba como hipnotizada. Sabía lo mucho que el chico se había esforzado, y también había sido testigo de lo mucho que a su amiga le estaba costando resistirse. Era un juego absurdo y con un poco de suerte, acabaría esa misma noche. Bajó la mano y movió la cabeza negativamente con una sonrisa en los labios, más le valía que acabara o era ella la que no se la iba a acabar con los reclamos de Akane por lo que acababa de hacer.

…

Una figura de largo cabello negro jugueteaba nerviosamente con el cordón del teléfono del Neko Hanten, sosteniendo el auricular entre su mejilla y el hombro derecho. La luz estaba apagada y el silencio parecía intensificar su voz que hacía eco en el local casi vacío. A pesar de la oscuridad, a su alrededor se lograban apreciar unas cuantas cajas cerradas con cinta canela. A través de la puerta de vidrio se veía pasar alguno que otro peatón iluminado por la luz anaranjada del alumbrado público. Mousse se acomodó los lentes que segundos antes habían estado sobre su cabeza, como hacía cada vez que iba a hablar de algo serio o importante.

- Para Shampoo, propuse que te entrenáramos a ti hasta que puedas derrotar a Ranma- la voz al otro lado del teléfono explicaba pacientemente-, así que…

- Pero creí que no habías aceptado a Saotome como tu prometido- se rascó la cabeza, confundido.

- Bueno, yo…- balbuceó sonrojándose-, yo no, pero… es decir, él… él me…- hizo una pausa para tragar saliva-, quiero ayudarlos, Mousse –suspiró-. E independientemente de lo que pase entre Ranma y yo, no quiero que eso les perjudique a ustedes también.

- Gracias, Akane- el chico sonrió aunque ella no pudiera verlo-. Pero sí te das cuenta de que Saotome está haciendo todo esto para acorralarte, ¿cierto?

- Lo sé, Mousse- suspiró tristemente-, sé que de alguna forma me estoy involucrando en esto, pero en el contrato nunca se especificó que la prometida en cuestión no pudiera rechazar el compromiso.

- No quieres hacerlo, ¿verdad?- el chico de gafas sonrió triunfante ante el silencio de la muchacha-, no quieres seguirlo rechazando.

- …- la respiración de la peliazul se hizo más pesada, pero continuó sin pronunciar palabra, cediendo la razón al muchacho-pato con su silencio.

- No lo estás haciendo solamente por nosotros- prosiguió él-, y eso es lo que necesitaba saber para poder aceptar el trato. Mañana mismo iré a hablar con Saotome.

- Gracias, Mousse- a pesar de que el aludido no podía verla, esas palabras le dijeron todo lo que hubiera podido leer en sus ojos de haberla tenido enfrente.

…

Dio una última ojeada al reloj para comprobar que faltaban diez minutos para que llegara Izumi por ella. Volvió al espejo y se retocó el maquillaje por enésima vez, se alejó un poco para ver mejor su atuendo y comprobar que las prendas estuvieran puestas correctamente y los colores combinaran bien. Comprobó el esmalte de sus uñas y se roció un poco de perfume, aspirando profundamente para no exagerar con el olor. Revisó el contenido de su bolsa para cerciorarse de que no estuviera olvidando nada y salió del departamento para esperar en el piso de abajo. Una vez ahí, un convertible color rojo flama llamó su atención.

Parpadeó extrañada frunciendo el ceño, no porque fuera extraño ver un automóvil bloqueando la entrada del edificio, sino porque había una persona de pie ahí. Salió del lugar, recordando que su amiga poseía un sedan color plata y preguntándose de dónde habría salido el nuevo vehículo. Pero al abrir la puerta, la sonrisa de emoción se desvaneció para dar paso a una mueca de disgusto. Apoyado sobre la resplandeciente superficie de lámina, estaba el chico de la trenza. Tenía los brazos cruzados en una pose despreocupada y altiva, una sonrisa de anuncio de pasta dental y estaba vestido con un elegante traje color blanco.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- se puso las manos en las caderas, visiblemente contrariada.

- Llevando a mi futura esposa al teatro, ¿no lo ves?- hizo un ademán de mostrarle el automóvil-. Vamos, sube, que se nos hará tarde.

Akane frunció el ceño aún más, sin entender bien qué demonios estaba ocurriendo ahí, independientemente del hecho de cómo se habría enterado el muchacho de la ocasión o la razón por la cual le sugería que partieran sin esperar a su amiga, lo que más la extrañaba era que se estuviera comportando como un casanova hueco y conquistador sin cerebro. Si bien el chico era un patán sin modales, eso no significaba que fuera un mujeriego con facilidad de seducción y costumbres embelesadoras de mujeres. O a Ranma le habían cambiado el cerebro o se encontraba frente a una prueba viviente de clonación ilegal.

- ¡¿Qué demonios?!- lo miró con una mezcla de asco y lástima-, ¿Me podrías decir qué rayos sucede contigo?

- ¿Conmigo?- arqueó una ceja, con la mano aún extendida en espera de que ella la tomara.

- ¡Ranma, reacciona!- hizo el gesto de darle una bofetada pero se detuvo en el último momento, al ver que él la recibiría tal como recibía todos los golpes que vinieran de ella-, durante todo este tiempo has hecho cosas que me hacen pensar que de verdad te importo, y justo cuando creo que no podría hacerse más difícil seguir diciéndote que te alejes, haces una de estas payasadas de **_manga shôjo_** que me hacen pensar que todo es una farsa.

- Akane…- sus palabras y el tono desconsolado de su voz le habían dolido más que cualquier bofetada que le hubiera dado en todo el tiempo que llevaban de conocerse-, yo nunca quise…

- Lo sé…- bajó la vista para no tener que seguirlo viendo-, solamente que aún no puedo estar segura de que esta vez sea real… tengo miedo…

Ranma no dijo nada, el verla así tan vulnerable y desprotegida, tan ávida de seguridad, lo estaba dejando sin defensas. La abrazó tiernamente y se relajó al sentir que Akane aceptaba el gesto recargando la cabeza en su pecho. Estaba cansada, cansada de huir, de sentirse asustada y de atormentarse con dudas y suposiciones… y él también, estaba cansado de dejarla ir por cobardía y sentarse a ver cómo se le escurría de las manos sin hacer nada. Pero el rendirse no entraba dentro de su vocabulario y si había sido testarudo a causa de orgullos y niñerías, lo sería aún más ahora que se trataba de luchar por su futuro, por lo más importante, por su amor.

- ¿Cuántas veces más tengo que decirte que ya te he perdido las suficientes?- apoyó la barbilla en el cabello azul, apretando el frágil cuerpecillo entre sus brazos.

Akane se separó un poco de él y el muchacho solamente la dejó ir sin oponer resistencia, si a esas alturas ella aún no confiaba en él, no lo haría nunca. Pero antes de que pudiera soltarla por completo, sintió como se le abalanzaba encima besándolo con desesperación. No pudo reprimir un gruñido de placer ante el tan añorado contacto de sus labios tibios y carnosos, la dulce humedad de su lengua abriéndose paso hacia su boca y las pequeñas manos estrujando su camisa a la altura de los brazos. Rodeó su pequeña espalda con uno de sus brazos, situando la mano en el diminuto talle y la otra la hundió en el cabello azulado, tomándola de la nuca.

Tanto tiempo de anhelar, tantas noches de recrear en su imaginación todas esas sensaciones que parecían ser tres veces más intensas de como las recordaba. Habría pensado incluso que se encontraba alucinando si no sintiera los dientes de la chica clavarse irasciblemente en sus labios, pero hasta ese dolor y el salado sabor de las gotas de sangre le sabían a redención, a paz y al alivio de haber conseguido lo único que realmente necesitaba. Porque la pretensión de la cura para su maldición solamente había sido un espejismo de su juventud, una ilusión, lo único que realmente deseaba con todas sus fuerzas, era esa pequeña fiera que se revolvía entre sus brazos.

Y que realmente le había costado más trabajo que cualquier absurdo viaje en busca del Nannichuan.

Akane se desprendió del beso para tomar aire y aún respirando agitadamente, lo jaló del cuello de la camisa para arrastrarlo al interior del edificio. Ranma dejó que el ascensor encubriera las caricias incitantes que se colaban por debajo de la tela, explorando la piel femenina con la afanosa sed de alguien que estuvo en abstinencia durante demasiado tiempo. Se dejó guiar dócilmente por los pasillos y cuando se dio cuenta, ya estaba boca arriba sobre la cama, con una desesperada tomboy que le desabotonaba la camisa torpemente. Tuvo que reunir toda su fuerza de voluntad para tomarla de las manos y atraer su atención, ella lo miró asustada.

- ¿Y la obra de teatro?- preguntó con una sonrisa boba y un poco avergonzada.

- ¡Al diablo la obra de teatro!- Akane lo miró seductora y trepó por sus pectorales desnudos, hasta llegar a su boca y besarlo con hambriento deseo mientras él le desabrochaba el sostén.

* * *

**_Notas de la autora_**

_¡Hola! Aquí vengo con un capítulo "extraoficial", debido a que los únicos tres reviews que me llegan por actualización (Triste, ¿no? – Nótese el mensaje subliminal de "manden reviews") coincidieron en que faltó la parte en que Ranma y Akane se reconcilian, que ya lo había notado pero por pereza o falta de inspiración, no había podido agregar. (creo que después de estudiar una carrera tan traumante, me he acostumbrado a que la presión es la mejor motivación XD)_

_En fin, esto es lo que salió, espero que no haya quedado tan mal. La diferencia de formato (no comillas en los diálogos) es porque a partir de que me hicieron la observación, empecé a escribir así y pues, los otros capítulos los dejé con comillas porque me dio "hueva". Perdón por los inconvenientes._

_Dedicado a todos los que se quedaron con las ganas de más flashbacks y -sobre todo- que los pidieron vía review._

**_Manga Shôjo: _**_Es un género de manga enfocado al público femenino, es difícil de definir porque presenta muchas características, pero entre ellas está el de manejar temáticas profundas y muy sentimentales. Akane se refiere a los que son muy cursis y "para niñas"._

**_Nannichuan_****_:_**_ Es el manantial del hombre ahogado, de las pozas encantadas de Jusenkyo._

_Ahora sí, espero actualizar los fanarts en estos días, pueden encontrar la dirección de la página en el profile. ¡Primer epílogo la otra semana!_

_Saludos,_

_LunaGitana_


	16. Epílogo Primero

**Capítulo 15 Epílogo Primero**

**_"El Precio Del Corazón De Una Amazona"_**

_La voluptuosa chica de largos cabellos lilas está amasando la harina para hacer pan al vapor en la cocina del restaurante "Neko Hanten", tararea una cancioncilla que ha escuchado en algún momento de su infancia en su villa natal mientras forma los bollos rellenos de carne molida. Los mete en la vaporera con mucho cuidado y sin dejar de cantar, ahora con una voz un poco más intensa, resonando en el vació del local y haciendo un eco que la secunda como si de su coro se tratase, sonríe coquetamente pensando en el chico de la trenza. Gira la cabeza bruscamente hacia la entrada al escuchar las campanas que indican que la puerta se acaba de abrir y bufa con decepción al encontrarse con una joven de ojos azules y largo cabello castaño adornado con un gran moño blanco._

_ Ukyo avanza con calma hacia ella sin mostrar señales de incomodidad por la frívola bienvenida que recibió de su rival de amores más poderosa y con toda la confianza que le da el haberla conocido durante casi tres años, se sienta en una mesa cercana a la cocina, mirándola con una sonrisa. Ambas saben que es cuestión de días que el notario de un nuevo fallo, esta vez definitivo y una de ellas dos va a resultar la elegida ya que Akane ha prácticamente renunciado al joven, rechazándolo abiertamente y haciendo los preparativos para partir a Kyoto a estudiar en una universidad de allá._

_- "Akane-Chan se va esta tarde" –anuncia de un modo casual, observando con interés la olla de vapor- "¿No piensas ir a despedirla a la estación?"_

_- "Shan-Pu ocupada haciendo pan al vapor para Airen" –replica la aludida con una expresión de superioridad- "Desear que Akane ser feliz dondequiera que ir" –agrega sacando los panes con una pinza para depositarlos en la cajita redonda de madera que conservará su temperatura._

_- "Como quieras" –se pone de pie dándole la espalda- "Pero de todas nosotras, ella fue la única que nunca intentó llevarse a Ran-Chan por medio de artimañas y siempre se preocupó genuinamente por nosotras, creo que por lo menos le debemos eso" –sale del restaurante, dejando a la otra con una expresión de enfado._

_…_

_Shampoo corre por las calles semioscuras de Nerima, su largo cabello revolotea tras ella, haciendo resistencia contra el viento, las lágrimas resbalan por su rostro y aprieta los dientes para no gritar, detrás de ella corre su amigo de la infancia, sobre la barda que tantas veces había recorrido Ranma en su camino a la preparatoria. Ella se interpone en su camino de un salto y cuando el joven de anteojos trastabilla al frenar bruscamente para evitar colapsar con ella, la irritada amazona lo empuja violentamente hacia el canal donde él cae transformándose en un pato blanco. La chica le lanza una última mirada de odio y desprecio antes de saltar de nuevo hacia la calle y reanudar su camino. _

_El pato aletea escandalosamente y vuela hasta posarse de nuevo en la cerca pero viéndola alejarse, se queda quieto con una expresión de tristeza. Voltea hacia el canal, donde ve su ropa flotando en el agua fría y vuela hacia abajo, olvidándose de la joven amazona y recoge sus prendas dispuesto a volver a casa para tomar un baño de agua caliente. La chica de mirada carmesí divisa el edificio al cual quiere dirigirse y aumenta la velocidad hasta llegar a la casa, se abre paso impulsivamente y rompe la pared de una patada, encontrándose con el cuarentón matrimonio sentado a la mesa, bebiendo el té. Ignora la amable bienvenida de la mujer y recorre la habitación con la mirada, en busca de una persona._

_- "¡¡RANMA!!" –grita con una voz ronca, sin poder contener la ira que le causa la impotencia- "¡¿Dónde?!" –la rabia le impide racionar y ya no puede encontrar más palabras en ese idioma desconocido para ella que le puedan servir para expresar lo que siente._

_- "Siéntate, pequeña" –le dice con calma la anfitriona, indicándole con la mano un sitio vacío en la mesa- "Ranma se fue a Kyoto" –sonrie satisfecha, a pesar de la cara de horror de la amazona._

_- "¡¡AKANE!!" –sus ojos inyectados de sangre tienen llamas en las pupilas- "¡¡Yo matar!!" –apieta los puños hasta que casi se corta las palmas enterrándose las uñas y se dispone a salir de la casa cuando siente una mano sobre su hombro y al girarse se encuentra con el rostro amable de Nodoka._

_- "No te lastimes más, querida" –le dice maternalmente- "Mi hijo la eligió a ella, no hay nada que puedas hacer" –le sonríe con tristeza._

_La joven de ojos color carmesí baja la cabeza y apretando los puños a sus costados, tiembla de rabia, levanta la mirada hacia la mujer y por unos momentos pareciera que está a punto de golpearla hasta cansarse pero después sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas nuevamente y se lanza hacia ella con un sollozo desgarrador. Nodoka la abraza maternalmente y le da pequeñas palmaditas en la cabeza tratando de consolarla, las manos de Shampoo se aferran a la tela de su kimono manchándolo de la sangre que finalmente se abrió paso a través de las rendijas que abrieron sus uñas por la intensidad con la que apretó los puños_

_ Llora con todas sus fuerzas, empapando el pecho de la mujer con sus lágrimas, incapaz de escuchar las palabras de aliento que ésta le da, incapaz de obligarse a sí misma a comprender que todo ha terminado. Llora por no haberse dado cuenta desde el principio, o por haber sabido durante todo ese tiempo que su causa estaba perdida desde antes de iniciar, por haber luchado incansablemente en una batalla que ya estaba ganada por alguien más. Pero sobre todo, de arrepentimiento por aquel día en el que se negó a ir a despedir a Akane, sabiendo que no era justo odiarla, sintiéndose cada vez menos por su incapacidad para ofrecerle una amistad sincera y a la vez por su odio inmerecido, sintiéndose una ingrata hacia la chica de cabellos azules._

_…_

_- "Las matriarcas están discutiendo tu caso" –le dice en chino una de sus amigas, asomándose a través de la puerta de su casa- "Tu bisabuela está abogando mucho a tu favor pero lo más probable es que te destierren de la aldea si es que no te dan la pena de muerte" –entra a la sala, donde la chica de cabello lila está sentada viendo el suelo._

_- "No me importa" –su voz no tiene implícito ningún tipo de sentimiento- "Ya sabía que algo así iba a pasar, Ri-Mei" –su desgano va más allá de la simple depresión- "No te preocupes por mí, voy a estar bien ¿De acuerdo?" –levanta los ojos para mirarla y la abraza- "Dondequiera que esté" –le susurra al oído mientras Rímel comienza a llorar._

_- "¡Shan-Pu!" –entra el chico miope violentamente y las abraza a las dos, cargándolas por la intensidad del abrazo, sin notar que son dos- "La asamblea ha terminado ¡Eres libre, Shan-Pu!" –las aprieta con tal fuerza que ambas gritan por falta de aire._

_- "Lo que hiciste fue muy noble, Mu-Tzu" –los interrumpe la anciana, quien también acaba de llegar y la sorpresa hace que suelte a las dos agradecidas jovencitas que caen al suelo respirando agitadamente- "O muy vil y desesperado" –completa con una mirada de desaprobación hacia el joven._

_- "¡Era la única forma, anciana!" –se quejó el aludido tratando de defenderse a sí mismo- "¡Hubieran decidido sacrificarla!" –le recriminó como si pensara que a ella le daba lo mismo que acabara de salvar la vida de su bisnieta._

_…_

_La chica de ojos escarlata está entrenando en el escenario que normalmente se usa para el torneo de artes marciales de su aldea, consiste en un enorme tronco que cuelga de dos estructuras de madera que lo sostienen de los extremos. Golpea al aire con los pies y lanza sus _**bonbori**_ hacia un oponente invisible, descargando toda su furia, la noche es fresca y tranquila por lo que sus movimientos se pueden escuchar en medio del silencio de la aldea dormida. Su amigo de la infancia se ha proclamado como su futuro esposo y logró conseguirle una tregua durante la cual puede quedarse en la villa hasta que él logre derrotar a Ranma, por lo que Mousse partirá a Nerima y se quedará a entrenar en el dojo Tendo, como lo ofreció Akane en sus propuestas para las demás prometidas del contrato que firmaron._

_ No sabe si sentirse agradecida o traicionada por el acto del chico de los anteojos de espiral, sabe que la intención de éste fue salvarle la vida, pero no puede evitar sospechar que todo se trató de una conspiración entre él y la joven de cabello corto desde el principio. Pensando que él no es lo suficientemente inteligente como para formular un plan tan complejo por sí sólo, una de sus peculiares armas se le resbala de las manos al haber saltado para recibirla en el aire y cae al piso con un sonido hueco, desequilibrada por el error, se resbala al aterrizar en el tronco y es recibida en los brazos del chico que la estaba espiando._

_- "No necesito tu ayuda, Mu-Tzu" –se baja bruscamente de sus brazos- "Déjame entrenar en paz" –camina dignamente hacia su bonbori y lo recoge para volver a subir al tronco de un solo salto._

_- "Mañana me voy a primera hora de la mañana" –le dice seriamente, acercándose para que pueda escucharlo- "No sé cuánto tiempo estaré en Japón, pueden ser meses e incluso años" –continúa a pesar de que ella lo ignora, nuevamente envuelta en su entrenamiento- "Así que durante ese tiempo, por favor piensa en mí…" –se sonroja y mira al suelo pero puede decir por el silencio que ella se ha quedado quieta- "Si para cuando regrese, has decidido que no me quieres, me desapareceré de tu vida para siempre" –se da la media vuelta y se retira en medio de la oscuridad._

_El viento nocturno levanta el cabello lila, haciéndolo bailar hacia un lado, acariciando su frente con la punta del flequillo y danzando al unísono con el negro cabello de la silueta que se va perdiendo en medio de las casas de la aldea. Shampoo baja la vista hacia el suelo y deja caer los brazos a sus costados, aún sosteniendo los bonbori, observando la sombra de su cabello ondear al lado de su oscura silueta dibujada en la tierra, apretando el mango de sus armas con rabia. Incapaz de comprender por qué no puede apreciar los esfuerzos de muchacho de lacio cabello negro por ganar su corazón, por qué a pesar de que él siempre le ha demostrado absoluta devoción, sus ojos color escarlata solamente pueden devolverle miradas congelantes._

_Comprendiendo únicamente su perseverancia gracias a la terca insistencia de su propio corazón, aferrándose estúpidamente a un hombre de quien no podrá recibir jamás más que una amistad superficial y la disposición de tenderle la mano en cualquier momento que llegase a necesitar de él. Los días de inmadurez en los que podría tenderle una trampa por medio del orgullo, obligándolo a confesar sentimientos que realmente no sentía a cambio de una reputación de casanova son ahora parte del pasado y todo lo que le queda es ahora su amigo fiel que siempre estuvo a su lado desde el principio, desde el mero comienzo de su propia vida… el amor incondicional, paciente y entregado…_

_…_

_- "¿Por qué lloras, Shan-Pu?" –le pregunta una voz, el niño de seis años se pone los ridículos anteojos de espiral para no confundirla con algún otro objeto- "Vamos, puedes decírmelo" –sonríe con preocupación._

_- "¡Por más que lo intento no puedo ganar!" –grita levantando el rostro lloroso hacia él- "¡Ri-Mei es más fuerte que yo!"_

_- "Yo sé que tú puedes ganarle" –se sienta a su lado jugueteando nerviosamente con sus dedos- "Sé que algún día serás la campeona de toda la aldea" –ella se sonroja- "Tengo fe en ti" –gira la cabeza para no tener que mirarla a los ojos vidriosos por la emoción._

_…_

_El entrenamiento de artes marciales del grupo de principiantes ha concluido y las pequeñas de tres años se reúnen para jugar, una de ellas, de enormes y hermosos ojos color escarlata y dos graciosos chongitos color lila, lleva una pequeña muñeca que le acaban de regalar. Está mostrándoselas, orgullosa, a sus amigas como si se tratase de su más preciado tesoro y las otras la admiran con expresiones de felicidad, sintiéndose privilegiadas de poder tener entre sus manos tan delicada fortuna, acariciando su cabello y la suave tela de su rostro. Están riendo contentas cuando el luminoso rostro de la pequeña dueña de la muñeca se oscurece por una sombra._

_Al subir la mirada, se encuentra con una enorme niña de siete años, de complexión gruesa y facciones casi masculinas que la mira con el ceño fruncido. La grandulona se abre paso entre el círculo de principiantes, empujándolas con violencia y arranca la muñeca de las manos de su observadora en turno. Shampoo frunce el ceño indignada y le grita que no tiene derecho a hacer eso pero la aludida simplemente le dirige una sonrisa burlona y sostiene la muñeca a suficiente altura para que la chinita no pueda alcanzarla incluso si se pone de puntillas. La chiquilla de tres años le lanza una patada pero rebota en la enorme masa corporal de su oponente y cae al suelo arrastrada por la inercia._

_Se incorpora rápidamente y se limpia la tierra del fiero rostro, poniéndose en posición de otro ataque aunque en realidad aún no ha aprendido suficientes técnicas para sostener un combate real. Pero antes de que pueda acertar otro ataque, la grandulona le asesta un puñetazo en la barbilla que la vuelve a lanzar a la tierra, Shampoo vuelve a levantarse pero ésta vez el ataque viene desde el otro lado y aunque no le causa ningún daño a la gorila, sí desvía su atención de la dueña de la muñeca. La que lanzó el ataque es una niña de cabello amarrado en una coletita, sus fieros ojos grises la retan con insolencia y adopta la misma posición de ataque de su mejor amiga._

_Rímel__ se pone de espalda a espalda con la pequeña de cnonguitos lilas y entrelazando los brazos, se lanzan en una patada combinada que golpea la cara de la niña de siete años al mismo tiempo que una enorme bacinica en forma de pato la golpea en el enorme abdomen. Las dos niñas observan al pequeño de anteojos de espiral, corren hacia él para hacer una pose ridícula de superhéroes y se autoproclaman el equipo invencible con un sobrenombre infantil que inventaron dos días atrás, las demás chiquillas aplauden admiradas y los tres amigos celebran su victoria gritando y armando una salida teatral para magnificar lo que acaban de hacer. Todos se alejan corriendo antes de que la bravucona recupere el sentido._

_…_

_- "Mu-Tzu te envió otra carta, Shan-Pu" –le dice su amiga, lanzando el sobre a la creciente pila de cartas sin abrir que la amazona de cabello lila tiene en su habitación- "Hablé con él por teléfono, y me dijo que el entrenamiento va muy bien, incluso la familia Tendo lo recibió en su casa" –vacila tentativamente, sentándose en la cama._

_- "¡Ay, Ri-Mei!" –suspira pasándose el cepillo por el largo cabello, observando el reflejo de su amiga en el espejo del tocador que está frente a ella- "No sé qué voy a decirle cuando regrese… ya pasaron ocho meses y todavía no puedo olvidarme de Ranma" –baja la mirada sintiéndose avergonzada de sí misma._

_- "Solamente asegúrate de que sea realmente amor" –replica pacientemente- "Recuerdo cuando volviste de Japón, diciéndome que la extraña forastera pelirroja con la que te habías obsesionado te engañó con una falsa forma de hombre" –cierra los ojos, recordando con una sonrisa- "Y después del entrenamiento en Yusenkyo con tu abuela, volviste por él y me escribiste diciendo que habías encontrado al amor de tu vida" –se pone de pie y camina hacia ella- "Pero a pesar de ello, nunca te vi realmente tan feliz como en aquellos días cuando formábamos parte del 'Equipo Wonton de Gengibre' junto con Mu-Tzu" –le da unas palmaditas en el hombro._

_- "…" –con la vista aún clavada en el cepillo que juguetea en su regazo, escucha a su amiga salir de la habitación- "Mu-Tzu" –se toca el hombro, en el sitio en el que su mejor amiga le dio las palmadas, cierra los ojos, sonríe y se levanta rumbo a la pila de cartas sin leer._

_…_

_Un puñetazo en la mejilla lo hace caer y deslizarse unos cuantos metros sobre la duela, impulsado por la fuerza del golpe, siente la sombra de su oponente sobre sí y jadeando acepta la mano que éste le tiende para ayudarlo a levantarse. Ambos caminan a la entrada del dojo y reciben las toallas que Kasumi les alarga con una sonrisa, Ranma se adelanta hacia la casa y el chico de largo cabello negro se queda sólo. Se amarra el cabello y comienza a realizar una kata que el chico de la trenza le acaba de enseñar, aún se le dificulta pelear a mano limpia y no puede evitar voltear a ver de reojo en más de una ocasión, el cerro de cadenas y cuchillos que yace en un rincón del gimnasio. _

_Se quita los anteojos y después de depositarlos encima de la mancha grisácea que alcanza a distinguir -suponiendo que se trata de su armamento- cierra los ojos para concentrarse mejor y continúa con su serie de movimientos preestablecidos. Cada vez se va adentrando más en la secuencia, sintiendo cada patada, cada puñetazo, haciéndolos parte de sí… respirando profundamente entre un ataque y otro… dejando la mente completamente en blanco… sintiendo en su piel el sudor resbalar sobre los músculos trabajando a su máxima potencia… y exactamente en el momento en el que está más envuelto dentro de la kata, un sonido metálico proveniente de la esquina donde están sus armas, atrae su atención._

_- "¿Eres tú, Saotome?" –pregunta, tratando de distinguir algo entre las manchas de colores que tiene en frente- "Perdona, ya voy a desocupar el dojo para tu siguiente clase" –se endereza, frotándose la parte posterior del cuello, apenado._

_- "No" –tanto la voz, como el idioma en el que habla y la textura de la toalla frotándose suavemente sobre su mejilla, hacen que se quede petrificado- "El maestro Ranma se retiró por el día de hoy" –ríe tranquilamente, colocando los anteojos con cuidado sobre la nariz del muchacho._

_- "¿Shan-Pu?" –pregunta incrédulo, a pesar de que la imagen de la chica se ha aclarado frente a sus ojos a través del cristal graduado- "¡Shan-Pu! ¿Realmente eres tú? ¿Pero cómo? ¿Qué estás haciendo tú aquí? –balbucea nervioso, pegando las palabras a tal punto que casi se mezclan entre ellas._

_- "La primera vez que me dijiste que me querías, yo no entendía lo que estaba pasando" –comienza a relatar, cerrando los ojos al recordar- "Me asusté y te derroté para que no me obligaran a casarme contigo, pero era natural ¡Sólo teníamos cuatro años!" –se lleva las manos entrelazadas al pecho- "Desde entonces no me volviste a decir nada, pero tú siempre me seguiste queriendo… hasta ese día que Ranma mujer me derrotó en la aldea" –baja la cabeza de modo que el flequillo le cubre los ojos- "Me obsesioné tanto que me alejé de ti y de Ri-Mei, para perseguirla y matarla…"_

_- "Traté de decírtelo antes de que te fueras tras ella, pero por no ponerme los anteojos…" –da un paso hacia ella, tomándola de las manos- "Hice mi confesión frente a la vaca de tu vecino" –se sonroja ligeramente._

_- "Y aún así viajaste a Japón para acompañarme y apoyarme en mi inútil lucha por conseguir a Ranma" –tiembla- "Pero a pesar de todo, nunca intentaste ganarme por medio de algún truco mágico o artimaña… incluso cuando tuviste la oportunidad" –se acerca más a él hasta sentir el calor de su pecho húmedo._

_- "Claro que no ¿Cómo podría haberlo hecho?" –la rodea con sus brazos, apoyando la barbilla sobre su cabeza, recordando la ocasión en la que ella quedó atrapada en uno de los huevos hipnóticos de Kima y tuvo que debatirse entre aparecer frente a ella o liberarla con un espejo- "¿Cómo podría vivir sabiendo que en realidad no me amabas?"_

_- "Tú eres como Akane" –afirma miserablemente, hundiéndose en su pecho por la vergüenza- "Tu amor es puro y sincero, no como el de Shan-Pu" –las lágrimas se entremezclan con el sudor del chico, disimulándose en su piel- "Tú amor es verdadero" –sus manos aprietan con fuerza el gi del joven._

_…_

- "¿Por qué estás tan callada, Shan-Pu?" –la tomó de la cintura, atrayéndola hacia sí para plantarle un beso en los labios que la dejó sin aliento- "Acuérdate que todavía tenemos que freír el arroz antes de abrir" –tomó un mechón de su cabello, dejándolo deslizarse entre sus dedos a medida que se alejaba hacia la olla.

- "Sólo recordaba" –soltó una risita, dándole una nalgada y tomándolo desprevenido en el acto- "Hace poco más de un año que volvimos a abrir el restaurante de Nerima y me parece como si todo esto fuera un sueño" –movió la cuchara que estaba dentro de la olla de tallarines que estaba cocinando.

- "Sí, lo sé, es increíble que después de tanto tiempo todavía no pueda derrotar a Saotome" –gruñó enfadado- "El muy bastardo ni siquiera me dijo que necesitaba que alguien se encargara del dojo durante la semana que fue a pasar con Akane… de haber sabido, no habría ido a **_Joketsuzoku_** contigo" –abrió la llave del fregadero para lavar el arroz.

- "No es que no confíe en ti para estar al frente del dojo" –lo tranquilizó ella, divertida por su indignación- "Es que él sabe lo mucho que tu madre te extraña, Mu-Tzu, y sabía que si te lo decía, preferirías quedarte a entrenar a esos mocosos ingratos que nunca van a valorar una clase tuya como valoran las de él… no era justo" –se acercó para darle un leve beso en la mejilla.

La voluptuosa amazona china regresó a su olla de ramen con una sonrisa de felicidad en los labios, a pesar de que estaba limitada a ciertas visitas ocasionales a su aldea, bajo la condición de que su 'esposo' mantuviera su entrenamiento para vencer al que se proclamó falsamente como tal (ella anunció a la prensa que se había casado con Ranma, y tuvo que retractarse diciendo que todo había sido un malentendido), estaba contenta de poder regresar sin temer la pena de muerte. Actualmente vivía en el "Neko Hanten" y lo atendía con la ayuda de Mousse, recibiendo a la bisabuela de vez en cuando como una ayuda extra y como supervisión de parte del comité de matriarcado de su aldea, como aval para las otras líderes de que la chica estaba diciendo la verdad.

Pero lo más importante era que por fin había comprendido la verdadera naturaleza del amor y eso le permitió corresponder los sentimientos de su incondicional amigo, suavizando su corazón de hielo y llenando sus miradas de una calidez que nunca antes había experimentado. Ahora, a un par de días de celebrarse la boda de Kasumi, ansiosa de volver a ver a sus dos amigos que volvían de Kyoto, pero sobre todo a la chica de cabello corto, de quien se había vuelto una amiga muy cercana, podía decir que se consideraba la mujer más afortunada del mundo… pero sobre todo… se giró para darle un beso a su novio.

- "La más feliz" –dijo para sí, desprendiéndose un poco de los labios masculinos sin dejar de rozarlos y entre risas, volvió a presionarlos sobre su boca, hundiéndose en otro beso.

* * *

**_Notas de la autora_**

_¡Hola! Aquí traigo el prometido primer epílogo. No necesito aclarar que Shampoo y Mousse hablan en chino cuando están solos, ¿verdad?_

_En fin, un epílogo más y adiós "Iya Ni Naru Zo" ¿No es triste? Jajaja, muchas gracias por su apoyo a todos aquellos que me enviaron sus reviews, sobre todo a aquellos tres que han estado pendientes de cada actualización (AkaneKagome, Betobatucas y Naoko Tendo), no tengo palabras para agradecerles, de verdad, jejeje._

_Nos vemos en dos semanas._

_LunaGitana_

_**Bonbori****.**__ Por si alguien aún no lo sabe, los bonboris son las pelotas con un palo ensartado que Shampoo suele usar bastante en el anime, aunque me parece que en el manga solo los tiene en su primera aparición._

**_Joketsuzoku_****_._**_ Es el nombre de la aldea de amazonas de la que provienen Cologne, Shampoo y Mousse._


	17. Epílogo Segundo

**Capítulo 16 Epílogo Segundo**

"_**Redención Para Un Asesino Y Cura Al Amor Abandonado"**_

Él permaneció de pie observando la silueta de la chica alejarse entre las hojas secas que tronaban bajo sus decididos pasos, desvió la mirada sabiendo que ella no quería que la siguiera, habiendo comprendido esto perfectamente por la seña que acababa de hacerle. Su mente comenzó a llenarse de recuerdos, tristes y dolorosos del pasado que había tenido que abandonar en busca de un aparente futuro mejor, deseando con fervor alcanzar lo que creyó que lo acercaría más a la dueña de su corazón. Recordó la última vez que la vio, atesorando dentro de su memoria la última imagen que lo mantenía ligado al mundo humano, el único recuerdo que le impedía convertirse en una máquina sin sentimientos.

Desvaneciéndose poco a poco por el tiempo y la desesperanza… haciéndose cada vez más borroso bajo la niebla de la soledad. Recuerdos de la luz de esperanza que creyó haber encontrado, del alivio que después se desgarró frente a sus ojos tiñéndose de la sangre de su primer encargo. Su mano temblorosa sosteniendo la daga, la duda, la vacilación que casi le cuesta su propia vida y el golpe definitivo… un solo movimiento… el último latido, la última bocanada de aire… y finalmente, la imagen de los ojos blancos que le tornó la mirada opaca, cubriéndola con el manto de la muerte mientras el líquido carmesí aún tibio resbalaba entre sus dedos…

La joven cocinera estaba por abrir su restaurante de okonomiyaki cuando divisó un sobre en el buzón, lo sacó y sin darle mayor importancia, lo depositó en la barra mientras corría las cortinas y abría la puerta para comenzar a recibir a los clientes. Tenía el listón blanco en la mano y mientras volvía a entrar para poner a calentar la parrilla, se ató el largo cabello castaño en una cola para evitar que éste se le cayera sobre la comida, prendió el fuego tarareando una cancioncilla y revolvió la masa que ya tenía preparada en un recipiente. Probó la salsa por enésima vez para estar segura de que su sabor era tan perfecto como siempre y entonces leyó el nombre que estaba escrito en el sobre que acababa de encontrar.

Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente y los dedos le temblaban mientras arrancaba violentamente el papel para sacar el contenido, sus ojos recorrieron ávidamente las líneas del escrito y frunciendo el ceño cada vez más, salió corriendo del establecimiento sin haber cerrado la puerta siquiera. No sintió el recorrido hasta la casa de los Saotome, llamó a la puerta y sin esperar a que nadie fuera a recibirla, abrió por sí misma y entró al vestíbulo, donde encontró al chico de la trenza azabache, empacando las últimas prendas de ropa que le alargaba su madre, dentro de una enorme mochila de viaje.

- "¡¿Qué significa esto, Ran-Chan?!" –demandó furiosa, lanzando el papel al piso- "¿Qué es esto que mandaron a mi restaurante?"

- "Es una notificación" –respondió el aludido sin inmutarse- "También deben haberle enviado una a Shampoo, era parte del papeleo" –completó doblando un bóxer amarillo con las orillas azul marino.

- "Sí, ya lo sé" –se tranquilizó y respiró profundamente para suavizar su voz- "Lo que no entiendo es la parte en la que dice que elegiste a Akane-Chan como tu prometida" –sonrió como si esperara que en cualquier momento alguien le dijera que todo eso se trataba de una broma.

- "Es una cláusula que puso mi madre al final del contrato que firmamos" –asintió cuando la mujer le hizo un gesto para dejarlos solos y volvió su atención a Ukyo cuando escuchó que su madre cerró la puerta tras ella- "Yo siempre tuve el poder de tomar mi propia decisión a cualquier altura del proceso" –explicó calmadamente, acomodando la prenda dentro de su mochila.

- "Sí, sí, también eso lo sé, cariño" –su voz comenzaba a sonar irritada de nuevo mientras se arrodillaba junto a él- "Lo que no entiendo es cómo pudiste elegir a Akane-Chan a estas alturas, Ran-Chan, mírame" –lo tomó del rostro y clavó sus ojos azules sobre los de él- "Ella te rechazó" –le dijo dulcemente, como si pensara que él lo había olvidado.

- "Eso nunca te ha detenido a ti" –se zafó de las manos de su amiga de la infancia y bajó la mirada seriamente- "Pero a diferencia de todas ustedes, yo sé que Akane me quiere" –continuó con un tono sombrío- "Ella solamente está herida por todo lo que le he hecho" –suspiró suavemente.

- "Ran-Chan, no tienes que hacerte esto" –le dijo dulcemente, levantándole el rostro por el mentón- "Comprendo que te duele y que te arrepientes de muchas cosas, pero tienes que dejar atrás el pasado y comenzar a vivir en el presente, para construir un nuevo futuro" –sonrió al darse cuenta de que su mirada zafiro subía hacia el rostro femenino.

- "U-Chan" –la tomó de las manos mirándola fijamente, el corazón de la aludida se aceleró- "Eso es algo que tú deberías de hacer, no yo" –se puso de pie colgándose la mochila al hombro y la dejó sentada en el vestíbulo- "Yo ya sé cuál es mi futuro, es hora de que tú encuentres el tuyo" –y sin dirigirle otra mirada, salió de la casa.

Ukyo salió de la residencia Saotome, varios minutos después del heredero de la familia, por lo que para cuando estuvo de pie en el medio de la calle, ya no había rastros de él ni de el camino que habría tomado para ir a donde quiera que fuese. Se abrazó a sí misma con el ceño fruncido, encorvando la espalda y sintiéndose vulnerable, independientemente de sus excelentes habilidades marciales y de la enorme espátula que le colgaba de un hombro. Encontró a un par de sus clientes habituales esperándola en la entrada del "Ucchan's" demasiado tímidos a pesar de que la frecuencia con la que iban a comer, como para entrar sin estar ella presente.

La joven cocinera entró desganada a su local y a pesar de que tenía una habilidad inigualable a la hora de preparar sus okonomiyakis, el sabor de los platillos que sus clientes degustaron esa tarde no fue tan supremo como al que estaban acostumbrados. La noche cayó sobre su negocio y aunque notó que la venta estuvo más escasa que de costumbre, prefirió cerrar temprano porque no tenía ánimos de seguirse esforzando por fingir una sonrisa, dejó caer la espátula sobre un bote con agua y se soltó el cabello suspirando cuando salió el último cliente. Sin poder apartar de su mente las últimas palabras que le dirigió su amigo de la infancia antes de irse, caminó hacia la puerta para cerrar el restaurante.

- "¿Dejar atrás el pasado?" –se dijo a sí misma mientras sus manos temblorosas corrían el seguro- "¡Por supuesto que ya lo dejé atrás!" –afirmó enérgicamente con la misma fuerza que le aplicó al cerrojo- "¿Qué tiene que ver el pasado con mi vida actual? Con mi restaurante de Okonomiyaki, mi entrenamiento marcial y mi deseo de vengar el honor de mi familia" –preguntó al aire, sintiéndose hasta cierto punto, ofendida- "¿Qué tiene que ver el pasado con mi deseo de casarme con Ran-Chan y ser feliz junto al hombre que he amado desde la infancia?"

- "_Justamente eso"_ –le respondió una voz que era igual a la suya y que parecía venir de todos lados y a la vez de ninguna parte- "_Ese amor que proclamas y al que tanto insistes en aferrarte con todas tus fuerzas proviene de un pasado que no has podido dejar atrás"_ –el ceño de la chica se frunció.

- "¡¿Pasado?!" –chilló escandalizada, sin inmutarse por la peculiaridad de su interlocutor- "¿Un amor del pasado es aquel por el que he luchado todo este tiempo? ¿Por el que entrené sin descanso frente a la furia del mar? ¿Por el que pasé diez años haciéndome pasar por un hombre? ¿Por el que viajé a una ciudad extraña, completamente sola y me abrí paso por mis propios medios hasta fundar mi propio restaurante y mantenerme por mí misma?" –respiró agitadamente entre cada oración- "¡¿Un amor del pasado es aquél con el poder para impulsarme tan lejos?!"

- "_Eso es una obsesión, una enfermedad"_ –le respondió la voz tranquilamente- "_En primer lugar fue el odio el que te daba la fuerza para arremeter en contra del mar embravecido, usando la humillación como máscara para ocultar tu feminidad, fue la sed de venganza la que te guió hacia esta ciudad y fue tu obsesivo entrenamiento el que te dio la habilidad para fundar un restaurante a partir de la nada"_ –explicó pacientemente- "_Eso no tiene nada que ver con el amor"_ –la voz se escuchaba cada vez más calmada.

- "¡¡Todo eso nació del amor que yo le tenía cuando éramos niños!!" –se defendió ferozmente, con una mirada cargada de furia, dirigida hacia la nada- "¡Si no lo amara tanto, no me habría importado que me abandonaran llevándose el carrito de okonomiyakis de mi padre!"

- "_Un amor del pasado"_ –insistió la voz, en un tono que denotaba claramente una sonrisa en su rostro inexistente- "_Un amor que nació en tu corazón infantil y se enraizó en él hasta transformarse en un espejismo que has perseguido inconscientemente impulsada por tu propia frustración"_ –la cocinera se agarraba la cabeza, negándose a escuchar y sin poder evitarlo- "_Pero ni siquiera en ese entonces lo amabas, sentías tal rivalidad por él que tu impotencia al no poder vencerlo se transformó en una dependencia claramente masoquista"_ –Ukyo cayó de rodillas al piso, tapándose los oídos.

- "¡¡Cállate!!" –gritaba, porque a pesar de cubrirse los oídos, en lugar de desvanecerse, la voz parecía aumentar su volumen dentro de su propia cabeza- "¡¡Eso no es cierto!!" –se sacudía violentamente- "¡Yo amo a Ran-Chan!" –su voz ronca se iba apagando paulatinamente hasta sólo dejar una respiración agitada- "Yo… yo… sólo quiero que alguien me quiera… "

- "¿Ukyo-Sama?" –el cerrojo desarmado aún colgaba de la puerta abierta del Ucchan's mientras la dueña casi inconsciente caía en los brazos masculinos- "¿Está usted bien? Por favor respóndame" –la sacudió ligeramente pero ella no parecía estar en contacto con la realidad.

- "No seguirás abusando de la amabilidad de Papá…" –murmuró débilmente, con lágrimas corriendo desde sus ojos cerrados- "Yo te derrotaré y tendrás que pagar por todos los okonomiyakis que te has comido…"

Alcanzó a balbucear antes de perderse en su sueño…

_Una niña de seis años de edad corre por el bosque, está muy agitada y parece estar huyendo de algo, pero no hay nada detrás de ella y el lugar está tan tranquilo y silencioso que sus jadeos se escuchan haciendo eco en el vacío que se forma entre los árboles. Se tropieza con una rama y cae al suelo, el cual comienza a desvanecerse hasta convertirse en un negro vacío que la rodea y se encuentra a sí misma frente a una pequeña espátula, cuyo destello en la superficie metálica es la única luz que se puede apreciar. La voz de su padre se escucha resonar en la penumbra pero aunque voltea a todas partes, solamente ve rocas a su alrededor, apenas distinguibles por una tenue luz que dibuja sus contornos_

_Por encima del suave sonido de las olas del mar romperse a lo lejos sobre la arena, escucha a su padre anunciarle que ha hecho un compromiso con el padre de aquel mocoso abusivo que siempre come gratis en el negocio de la familia, que ése chiquillo será su futuro esposo. La pequeña llora y patalea quejándose y corre hacia donde escucha las olas del mar, pero por más que avanza las piedras parecen estarse alejando de ella y los árboles que comienzan a iluminarse dentro de la oscuridad, se interponen en su camino haciéndose cada vez más tupidos hasta cortarle el paso. Sus pies se empiezan a hundir en el suelo, el cual se va haciendo cada vez más pegajoso hasta convertirse en salsa de okonomiyaki._

_- "Papá, por favor" –ruega entre lágrimas, hundida hasta la cintura en lo que se ha convertido en una gran jarra de salsa- "No quiero, no quiero casarme" –llora asustada._

_- "Hija mía" –se escucha la suave voz de su padre- "Los Saotome se llevaron nuestro negocio, tendremos que empezar de nuevo" –su voz se quiebra y se queda en silencio unos momentos- "Si tu madre viviera… si ella nos viera así" –solloza- "¡La vergüenza!"_

_- "Nadie lo sabrá, papito" –dice ella cariñosamente, sonriendo a pesar de las lágrimas- "Yo los encontraré y haré que paguen por esta ofensa" –a pesar de que ha dejado de forcejear, el nivel de la salsa le llega hasta el cuello._

_- "¡¿Pero es que no entiendes, niña estúpida?!" –la cabeza magnificada de un hombre barbado aparece frente a ella con pupilas llameantes- "¡¡Ranma Saotome te rechazó como esposa!!" –le grita mirándola con desprecio- "¡Él no te quiso y eso significa que ningún hombre te querrá nunca!" –le da la espalda para alejarse a pesar de que ella no deja de llamarlo- "Eres una vergüenza, ojalá hubieras sido varón!"_

_- "¡NOOO, Papá, NOOO!" –llora a pesar de que ahora está rodeada de muchas caras borrosas que se ríen de ella y la insultan, le lanzan piedras, basura y restos de comida- "Yo puedo ser mejor que un hijo varón, te lo voy a demostrar, puedo hacer todo lo que un varón hace" –solloza sin poderse mover por estar hundida en la salsa, con el rostro manchado y golpeado por todo lo que le siguen lanzando- "Y si logro que Ranma me quiera, entonces sabrás que no era mi culpa que se fueran… y podré tener un marido…. ¡PAPAAAAAAÁ!"_

_Los objetos arrojados por las personas comienzan a cubrir su rostro, amontonándose alrededor de su cabeza y formando un cerro que empieza a sepultarla y ahogar sus gritos desesperados, sus súplicas que jamás llegarán al padre que ya le ha dado la espalda. Ella grita con más fuerza y ya no tiene seis años, cuando un largo fideo la rodea de la cintura y la levanta del jarrón de salsa como si se tratara de una soga, el cuerpo atado que sale de su sepultura es el de una jovencita de dieciséis años. Queda suspendida en el aire, aún llorando pero el fideo comienza a avanzar sobre su torso como si tuviese vida propia, sube hasta llegar a su pecho y le da vueltas hasta cubrirlo completamente y después comienza a ejercer presión, aplastando su busto con tal fuerza que comienza a cortarle la respiración._

_Comprime su caja torácica hasta que las costillas crujen por la presión, doblegándose ante la fuerza que las oprime, clavándose en sus pulmones, impidiéndoles recibir el escaso aire que aún alcanza a inhalar. Ella deja de resistirse, entregándose a la voluntad de su verdugo, aceptando la muerte sin fuerzas como una dulce liberación, divisando la mano que sostiene el fideo, y los ojos azules que se clavan con desprecio sobre ella, rechazándola una vez más. Una lágrima se desliza sobre su mejilla al observarlo y al haber perdido con él al sentido de toda su existencia, se niega por completo a continuar viviendo._

- "¡¡Ukyo-Sama!!" –el ninja la sacudió con fuerza al darse cuenta de que había dejado de respirar- "¡¡UKYO-SAMA!! ¡¡POR FAVOR DESPIERTE, UKYO-SAMA!!" –aumentó la fuerza con la que la movía por la falta de reacción de parte de la aludida.

- "¿Mmmh…?" –sus ojos se abrieron lentamente, pero más que la mancha borrosa que alcanzó a ver frente a ella, lo que la volvió a la realidad fue una sensación cálida en los labios- "¿Qué sucedió?" –se incorporó al darse cuenta de que un desconocido estaba prácticamente sobre ella, besándola descaradamente- "¡¿Quién eres tú?! ¿Cómo te atreves?" –demandó dándole una potente bofetada.

- "Ukyo-Sama, cálmese por favor" –le respondió él, con una voz que se le hacía vagamente familiar, mientras se sobaba la mejilla- "Usted estaba teniendo una pesadilla y había dejado de respirar… yo solamente trataba de ayudar" –explicó sumisamente, haciéndole una reverencia.

- "¡¿Ayudar?!" –le recriminó dándole más golpes, con la cara completamente escarlata al percatarse de que estaba recostada sobre el futón dentro de su propia habitación- "¡¿Abusando de mí mientras estaba inconsciente?! ¡¡Claro!! ¡Eso realmente sirve de gran ayuda! ¿Cómo no lo pensé antes?" –gritó con sarcasmo propinándole la paliza de su vida.

- "Primeros auxilios" –alcanzó a balbucear entre un puñetazo y otro, recibiendo todos los ataques mansamente sin oponer resistencia ni hacer intento alguno por esquivarlos- "Reanimación… Cardio… pulmonar…" explicó a pesar de que ella lo seguía golpeando.

- "¿Eh?" –se detuvo en seco con la espátula que había aparecido a partir de la nada, aún agarrada a escasos centímetros del rostro del chico- "¿Konatsu?" –dejó caer el arma con un sonido metálico para acercarse al rostro maltrecho, reconociéndolo por la posición sumisa en la que se había postrado.

Antes de que el ninja vestido de negro pudiese corroborar sus sospechas, la chica se lanzó sobre él tomándolo en un desprevenido abrazo que hizo que el chico cayese de espaldas por la impresión. No se movió por temor a despertarla del trance que había causado su reacción, deseando sin creer realmente en la posibilidad, que el gesto pudiese formar parte de una realidad permanente, temiendo incluso que su misma respiración la hiciera darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Respiraba despacio tratando de minimizar el movimiento de su pecho al inhalar y exhalar, observando con los músculos tensos cómo el esbelto y delicado cuerpo de la chica seguía el ritmo de su caja torácica, dejando caer por completo su peso sobre él.

Pero todas sus fantasías se desvanecieron al sentir la tela de su hombro humedecerse y el frágil cuerpecillo temblar y desmoronarse entre sollozos aferrándose a su cuello como si fuera lo único que la sostuviera por encima de un profundo abismo. Konatsu se incorporó suavemente, con la cocinera aún asida a él y tomándola del talle, comenzó a acariciarle el cabello dándole pie para llorar hasta desahogarse. Ella lloró hasta quedar dormida por el agotamiento y una vez que dejó de moverse y cesaron los sollozos, el chico de los ojos negros la volvió a depositar con cuidado sobre el futón, la contempló un momento y después salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Bajó al restaurante y se dirigió a la cocina para limpiar el área de trabajo, pues conocía muy bien todo acerca del lugar y los procedimientos para la hora de cerrar el restaurante, ya había vuelto a armar la cerradura y cerrado la puerta con llave. Terminó de lavar los últimos utensilios que la chica de cabello castaño había utilizado en su último pedido y limpió la parrilla con una toalla de papel, finalmente, barrió y trapeó el área de comensales para después apagar la luz y volver a la planta alta. El pequeño guardarropa que solía usar de habitación cuando vivía ahí todavía estaba vacío pero prefirió no instalarse porque no sabía cuánto tiempo permanecería en ese lugar, pensó, aún atormentado por los recuerdos de su primer asesinato.

Pensó en irse sin dejar más rastro que la limpieza y un recuerdo borroso en la confundida mente de su antigua jefa pero las palabras de Akane resonaban una y otra vez en su cabeza, sabía que tenía razón, que Ukyo tenía derecho a la oportunidad de elegir por sí misma… de decidir si redimirlo o arrancarle el último sentimiento humano que quedaba dentro de él. Ella tenía que saber, no era justo que la hiciera a un lado de esa forma, tragó saliva espantando la idea de dejarle una carta como si de un molesto mosquito se tratase. Movió negativamente la cabeza sabiendo que no tenía más remedio y entró a su antigua habitación, encogiéndose en un rincón y cerró los ojos.

La chica de mirada zafiro se llevó una mano a la cabeza, la sien aún le punzaba con los recuerdos que había revivido en sus pesadillas toda la noche, tenía la frente sudorosa y su uniforme estaba un poco húmedo al igual que las raíces de su cabello. Se levantó tratando inútilmente de separar las alucinaciones de la realidad, pero el esfuerzo la hizo marearse a la mitad del camino hacia la puerta y se tropezó cayendo estruendosamente y gritando una grosería al clavarse en la planta del pie, la punta de una espátula que estaba tirada. Estaba aún en el piso sobándose cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse y aunque suponía que estaba sola, no le tomó importancia porque el dolor era demasiado agudo como para permitirle pensar en otra cosa.

El ninja, que ahora llevaba el rostro cubierto por una máscara que solamente dejaba ver sus penetrantes ojos negros, la ayudó a levantarse y esperó a que se recuperara, pero para cuando la atención de la cocinera se centró en él, no le causó ninguna impresión porque simplemente asumió que el fragmento de sus delirios en el que él aparecía formaba parte de la realidad. Ya que pudo controlarse lo suficiente como para olvidarse de su herida, la joven lo observó detenidamente, había cambiado demasiado desde la última vez que lo vio, tanto en apariencia como en ademanes y de no ser porque había vivido con él durante un par de años, podría jurar que se trataba de otra persona.

- "Ukyo-Sama" –vaciló el chico, bajando la vista y sin atreverse a quitarse la máscara como si eso lo hiciera menos vulnerable frente a ella- "Yo regresé a Nerima porque…" –tragó saliva sintiéndose cada vez más nervioso.

- "Sí, lo sé, quieres que vuelva a darte trabajo en el Ucchan's" –interrumpió ella con una sonrisa- "No te preocupes, realmente me hace falta una linda asistente así que puedes instalarte en tu antigua habitación desde este momento" –su mirada zafiro voló hacia la pequeña mochila que él cargaba- "Espero que hayas traído tus kimonos" –completó volviendo a sonreírle.

- "No es eso, Ukyo-Sama…" –balbuceó pausándose al sentir un nudo subir sobre su tráquea- "Yo sé que usted es demasiado…" –dudó nuevamente, ahora que la tenía frente a sí, las palabras le parecían mucho más absurdas, las posibilidades mucho más irreales y ella le parecía mucho más inalcanzable- "Quiero decir…" –inhaló profundamente, quitándose la máscara.

- "¡!" –la chica se llevó las manos a la boca al encontrarse con aquel rostro marcado por las cicatrices, el mismo rostro dulce y servicial que recordaba pero con un aire de violencia, vacío y frivolidad, era varonil e imponente- "…" –permaneció en silencio, mirándolo intimidada.

- "Tienes que saberlo" –su tono de voz cambió e incluso la forma tan familiar de dirigirse a ella hicieron pensar a la cocinera que de pronto estaba hablando con otra persona- "Te amo, Ukyo-Sama, siempre te he amado…"

La joven de largo cabello castaño se quedó petrificada, inmóvil bajo el poder de esa penetrante mirada que se clavaba en ella atravesándola como una helada hoja de metal, apresándola contra la pared e inhibiendo la señal de su cerebro hacia el resto de su cuerpo. Parpadeó respirando con dificultad, siempre había sabido acerca del pergamino en el que la que en ese entonces consideraba una kunnoichi, escribió secretamente acerca de un amor prohibido hacia ella, pero aún en ese entonces no le concedió mucha importancia pues estaba demasiado hundida en su obsesión por su amigo de la infancia.

Con el paso del tiempo, después de que el travestí comenzó a vivir bajo su cuidado, nunca mencionó nada acerca del tema y aunque podría considerarse inusual el hecho de que fuera tan feliz trabajando arduamente por un salario miserable, Ukyo siempre atribuyó su actitud optimista al pasado tormentoso en compañía de su familia adoptiva, asumiendo que él simplemente no conocía lo que era una vida digna y lo que Ukyo le ofrecía era lo mejor que se pudo haber imaginado que pudiera existir. Ahora que comprendía que durante todos esos años se había estado engañando a sí misma, que conscientemente se había negado a aceptar los sentimientos de su empleado a fin de evadir la responsabilidad de corresponder de alguna manera a ellos, se encontraba a sí misma en un callejón sin salida.

Pero también comprendía, que a su manera, el dócil ninja fue ocupando un lugar en su vida y abriéndose paso con dedicación para llenar ciertos huecos de tal manera que cuando estuviese ausente, la necesidad creada a partir de los sencillos detalles formara un pequeño vacío en su corazón. Y es que durante las dos semanas que había pasado en Nerima -después de haber vivido poco más de un mes de infierno en su antigua casa y vuelto con la noticia de que el compromiso de Ranma y Kodachi se había anulado por razones que no alcanzó a comprender, en el papel oficial que llegó en el correo- sintió más que nunca su ausencia porque cada detalle, cada acción y cada escena vivida en el restaurante… cada olor, cada sonido, cada sensación tenía implícito un recuerdo que lo involucraba directa o indirectamente.

Lo había extrañado, sí, cuando vivía con su padre, pero el reproche de éste por su fracaso y los continuos reclamos y peleas habían opacado cualquier otro pensamiento en ella, el estrés continuo y las lágrimas que se habían instalado permanentemente en sus ojos azules no le permitían recordar nada más que la vergüenza que su padre pensaba que ella representaba. Pero inclusive después de ser capaz de reconocer que necesitaba de él, eso no quería decir que la dependencia viniera acompañada de algún otro sentimiento que pudiese darle a cambio de ése amor que tan fervientemente le profesaba.

- "Konatsu… yo" –balbuceó dudosa- "No sé qué decirte" –desvió la mirada, incapaz de continuar observando ese rostro tan perturbador, sintiéndose cada vez más nerviosa- "¡¿Por qué me avergüenzas de esta manera?!" –le dio un par de bofetadas pero imprimiéndoles muy poca fuerza.

- "Comprendo" –sus ojos negros se habían vuelto aún más opacos y parecía que una capa de hielo fino se hubiera cernido sobre la superficie de sus irises- "Solamente tenía que decírtelo" –se puso de pie y le dirigió una sola última mirada cargada de todo lo que no podía decirle.

- "¡¡KONATSU!!" –gritó levantándose como impulsada por un resorte, aún sintiendo el escalofrío eléctrico que le había recorrido todo el cuerpo con esa última mirada- "Necesito escucharlo" –aclaró, con el rostro aún más rojo que cuando lo encontró dándole respiración de boca a boca- "¿Realmente me amas?" –temblaba de pies a cabeza y su boca estaba retorcida en una posición forzada.

- "Viajé a Kirigakure con la ilusión de convertirme en un hombre de verdad para mi querida Ukyo-Sama" –comenzó a relatar en un tono muy bajo- "Fue muy duro, al principio los otros ninjas se burlaban de mí y me golpeaban, pero lo peor fue el equipo que me asignaron" –se quedó en silencio, meditando la información a fin de filtrarla- "Dos ninjas veteranos a quienes se les otorgaban las misiones más difíciles" –se dio la vuelta para que ella pudiese apreciar lo que ocultaba su mirada- "Conozco el sabor de la sangre… la propia y la ajena… tengo la habilidad de separar un alma de su cuerpo tan rápido que mi imagen se queda grabada en las pupilas del cadáver" –agregó amenazante, reforzando lo que decía con el gesto de su mano.

- "…" –ella frunció el ceño y retrocedió un par de pasos, intimidada y temiendo por su vida- "K…" –sentía la boca seca por el miedo y las piernas se le congelaron al divisar las armas punzocortantes asomándose del cinturón del muchacho por debajo de su capa.

- "He perdido todo respeto por la vida" –continuó y la chica casi podía jurar que en sus pupilas había aparecido un brillo rojizo casi demoníaco- "Asesinar es tan fácil y cotidiano como respirar, no despierta en mí el más mínimo sentimiento" –la arrinconó contra la pared y sintió cómo se estremecía bajo la palma de su mano cuando la acercó para tomarla de la quijada- "Pero cada vez que siento que estoy dejando de ser humano" –acercó el rostro al de ella- "Pensar en ti es lo único que me recuerda que dentro de mí todavía late un corazón" –susurró tan cerca que la cocinera sintió el aliento caliente sobre sus labios.

Konatsu la soltó suavemente y con la misma se dio la vuelta para darle la espalda, mientras ella -aún estupefacta por el hecho de continuar con vida- se llevaba una mano al sitio en el que había estado sosteniéndola la de él apenas unos segundos antes. La sensación helada del material de su guante negro y el sudor frío que le recorría la frente habían calado tan dentro de ella que la piel se le había erizado a pesar de que el clima estaba ya bastante cálido. Aspiró una gran bocanada de aire para compensar los momentos que se quedó sin oxígeno, como si estuviese emergiendo del agua después de haber buceado aguantando la respiración durante varios minutos hasta agotar su capacidad pulmonar.

Se mantuvo recargada sobre la pared, aún debilitada por la impresión, sintiendo en las entrañas las palabras que acababa de escuchar, procesando a partir de ellas la respuesta que tanto necesitaba escuchar. Las lágrimas comenzaron a correr sobre sus mejillas sin que ella se percatara por completo de éstas, salvo por que ahora tenía una visión difusa de la habitación en la que se encontraba, la capa negra ondeaba ligeramente, rozando el piso de madera. Sentía el rostro arderle por el calor del sonrojo y las palabras se le amontonaban en la garganta, haciéndole un bulto que impedía que fluyeran libremente hacia el exterior.

- "En tan sólo unos minutos, he perdido el motor que me impulsaba desde hace diez años" –comenzó a hablar con una voz ronca y débil- "La meta de mi vida, mi mayor ilusión" –continuó, llevándose una mano al pecho- "Toda mi motivación, mis sueños… mi futuro" –apretó la tela de su uniforme- "Y no estoy segura de si un corazón roto sea capaz de amar…" –los espasmos creaban pausas en el flujo de los enunciados- "Pero te conozco, conozco tu fuerza y determinación" –hipó, tratando de contener el llanto- "Y sé que si tomas la decisión de sanar mi corazón…"

- "Todo va a estar bien" –completó el muchacho, recibiéndola en sus brazos, fundiéndose con ella en un abrazo tímido teñido de una profunda amistad en proceso de maduración- "Todo va a estar bien" –repitió para reafirmar que no estaba soñando, que eso realmente estaba sucediendo, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, creyéndolo de verdad.

Ukyo respiró aliviada, sintiendo que un gran peso se levantaba de sus cansados hombros, sintiéndose libre finalmente… del abandono de su primer juez… de la constante presión y menosprecio de su padre… de la soledad en la que la aislaron todos sus inmaduros compañeros… pero principalmente, de su propia autocompasión. Libre porque ya no le importaba lo que los demás pudiesen pensar de ella, libre porque ya no tenía que preocuparse por obtener la aprobación de quien fuera el primero en rechazarla. Libre porque después de tantos años de perseguir su objetivo, finalmente se había cumplido el único deseo que albergaba su corazón… libre porque ahora nada más importaba, porque ya estaba completa…

Porque al aspirar profundamente, el oxígeno que llegaba a sus pulmones estaba limpio por primera vez, porque al cerrar los ojos ya no había más imágenes que la atormentaran, ni voces recriminadoras dentro de su cabeza… finalmente había obtenido lo único que había deseado desde que tenía uso de razón, desde que la vida la condenó a una existencia triste bajo la custodia de un padre que la consideraba culpable de la pérdida de su único y gran amor… que alguien la quisiera, que alguien pudiese darle ese amor que solamente conoció de los labios de su madre, y ahora que lo tenía, nada más importaba… era libre… y finalmente podía sonreír…

* * *

_**Notas de la autora**_

_¡Hola! Esta vez de verdad no sé qué decir. Simplemente, gracias por haber leído y muchas más gracias por dejarme sus comentarios. A mis lectores más fieles, si se les ocurre alguna idea de algo que pueda hacer para compensar la asquerosa tardanza, me mandan un MP._

_Un abrazo y millones de gracias._

_LunaGitana_


End file.
